Big Secrets
by Kat8790
Summary: Sequel to Big Mistake. Just when Reba thinks everything is going great she gets unexpecting news!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Reba paced the living room as she waited for her husband to come home. She was too excited. She had missed Vic so much. He had been gone to Italy to visit his grandmother for a week. He had called her everyday and they would talk for an hour or more before hanging up but as much as she loved hearing from him, it still didn't make up from not seeing him. She would tell him how much she missed him and wished he would come home. She loved their talks. They were once interrupted by his grandmother wanting to talk to her. She was the sweetest old lady and Reba hoped to meet her someday.

Reba told her family that she was now definitely not getting the annulment. They were very happy for her. They all liked Vic and wished them both the best. The week had been hectic. Reba had been working and still taking care of her family. Vic had asked her to look after his apartment. She gladly accepted the job. She had to get the extra key from under the mat and she cleaned up his apartment for him. It had been bugging her since she had first seen it. Vic told her never to do that again but she didn't listen. She thought about packing for him but they hadn't really discussed him moving in yet. Of course he would but they needed to discuss some things first.

Reba sat on her couch as she looked to the clock for the fifth time in the last five minutes. It was six thirty in the evening. He was supposed to be home by six. She had been on edge all day long, anxiously awaiting his return. She offered to pick him up at the airport but he told her no. He told her to just relax and he would be home soon.

She jumped when she heard a voice behind her. "Vic home yet?" Cheyenne asked.

Barbara Jean, who had followed Cheyenne in from the kitchen, giggled. "A little jumpy, are we?" she said

Reba glared and looked out the window again. "He was supposed to be home at six. Where is he?"

"Awww, this is so cute. You're anxiously waiting for you're loved one to return to you." Cheyenne said in a dreamy like voice.

Reba rolled her eyes at her daughter. She turned back to the window. "I am just a little worr...he's here!" she said roughly opening the door and running out. Reba stopped herself right outside the door. She didn't want to seem too anxious. She made it about half way before she saw Vic and his smile. She picked up her pace and then pulled him into a deep longing kiss.

They stood there connected by their lips for the longest time. Reba felt the electricity surge from the top of her head to the tip of her toes and she loved it. She loved Vic and she was happy she stayed married to him. What they didn't notice was Reba's family giggling at the window as they watched on. Reba pulled away and tried to control her breathing. "I've wanted to do that for the longest time." She said breathlessly.

Vic chuckled and grabbed his suitcase that was left on the ground by the driver. "You've kissed me before." He said chuckling. There was clearing of a throat and Vic turned to see the driver waiting for payment. "Oh…sorry." Vic handed him over a few bills and gave him a generous tip.

The driver smirked and shook his head. "No problem. If my wife looked like that I would forget about everything else too."

Reba laughed and blushed. She picked up Vic's carry on bag and walked to the door with him. "I am so happy you're back."

Vic chuckled. "If I had known just going away would have you all over me I would have done it a month ago when we got married." Reba chuckled and Vic kissed the top of her head.

Reba paused outside the door before opening it. She reached up and pecked his lips with a smile. "Welcome home." She said swinging the door open. Reba rolled her eyes when she saw her family jump to the couch again. "Did you really think we didn't notice that?" Reba smiled and took Vic's suitcase from him. "Go sit down and relax."

Vic didn't seem to want to relax because as soon as she set down his suitcase he brought her into another kiss. Reba smiled and happily kissed him back. Her family was now getting grossed out. It was cute once. Now it's just disgusting to see you're mother/mother-in-law/ex-wife make out. As the family looked on in disgust, Vic and Reba seemed to forget about everyone else because his hands began to roam down her arms, to her waist, then to her hips, and then to her… "Mom! Vic!" Vic removed his hands quickly away.

Reba turned red. She really did forget her family was there. "Sorry guys forgot you were there." She said quietly.

Cheyenne nodded. "Apparently."

Reba smiled sheepishly and turned to hang up Vic's coat she took. She secretly winked at him. "Well..." Vic said as he sat down in an empty chair. "What has been going on since I've been gone?"

Kyra, who sat directly across from him in the other chair, just shrugged. "Nothing really." Kyra then smirked as her mother sat on the arm of Vic's chair. "Mom's been really on edge though since you've left. She really missed you."

Reba glared at her daughter. "Kyra!" she hissed.

Vic smiled. "Aww…" he said pulling her into his lap. "You missed me?"

Reba shrugged and looked away so he didn't see her turn red, again. "I hardly noticed you were gone."

Vic nodded. "That's why you gave me that toe curling of a kiss outside? Because you hardly noticed I was gone?"

"Oh…" Reba said looking as if she suddenly realized something, "You mean this kiss?"

She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into another passionate kiss. Everyone turned their head away except Barbara Jean who just smiled at the couple. Vic pulled away and seemed to be in a daze like state. "That would be the one."

Reba laughed and kept her arms around him. She looked to her family and rolled her eyes. "You can look now." Reba shook her head at her silly family. She had to put up with all the kisses and such between Van and Cheyenne and Barbara Jean and Brock, it was about time they knew how gross it was to walk in on a private moment. Reba tried to get up but Vic held on tight to her waist. "Vic…I have to get up."

He shook his head. "No you don't. Where do you need to go? I'll carry you."

Reba giggled. "You'll carry me?" Vic nodded and stood while picking her up in the process. "I can walk. Please let me down." Vic reluctantly let her down. She pecked his lips lovingly and smiled. "I'm not going anywhere, don't worry." Reba walked into the kitchen and Vic followed by her quickly. "What do you want for dinner?" she asked looking in the refrigerator.

Vic smirked and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. "I know what I want for dessert." Reba giggled when she felt his breath against her ear and she shut the refrigerator door. Vic gently pressed her up against the counter and pulled her into another kiss.

They were so engrossed with the kissing they didn't hear the footsteps. "Hey Mrs. H what's…ewww." Van said as he stepped into the kitchen and he was just about to step out when he said, "Watch them hands Vic." He then quickly walked back out. "Their at it again!" they heard Van yell

Reba smiled as she pulled away from him. "You think we grossed them out enough?" Vic shook his head and brought her back into the kiss.

Reba made Vic anything he wanted for dinner. He tried of course to make Reba dinner but she wouldn't hear anything of it. She said he had a long flight and she would make him a good meal and put him to bed. She said that with a wink and it disgusted everyone to no end. The whole dinner was hard to take considering Vic and Reba had eyes for nothing or no one else but each other.

"I think I liked it better when Mom didn't like him." Jake said after he had seen his mother kiss Vic for about the hundredth time during dinner.

Barbara Jean just smiled. "Their just making up for lost time, leave them alone."

Kyra looked equally disgusted as she bit into her apple pie that Barbara Jean made. "I just know I am glad were leaving later tonight. I don't want to be around them."

Reba shook her head and then looked to her daughter when she realized what she had said. "What do you mean you're not going to be here?" Reba asked sitting up straight.

Barbara Jean swallowed what little bit of apple she had in her mouth and smiled. "Jake and Kyra are coming over our house for the weekend. We figured you two could use some alone time and we thought…"

Reba spoke up suddenly. "When do you leave?" she asked eagerly.

Jake scoffed. "Jeez, mom, you make me feel so loved."

Reba blushed when she realized how mean that did sound. "I'm sorry it's just…"

"We understand." Barbara Jean said. "If I had a hunky husband like that I wouldn't want children around either."

Reba laughed as she looked over to Brock who was making a face. "Barbara Jean…" Reba said in a sweet voice. "You have…" Reba paused and looked at Brock who sat up straight and smiled, "An ok husband." Everyone laughed and continued on talking. Reba wished they would just leave already.

After dessert Reba was thankful Kyra and Jake went upstairs to get their stuff. Reba sat next to Vic on the couch and she giggled as she whispered things in her ear, things she hoped her family didn't hear. Kyra and Jake walked down the stairs with their stuff in their hand and Reba jumped up. "Ok, be safe, I love you, goodbye." She said quickly.

Kyra chuckled just a bit and set down her bag. "Jeez Mom, relax. We will be going in a minute."

Reba nervously tapped her foot as she waited for her children to make sure they had everything. They didn't want to have to come back and walk in on something they didn't want to walk in on. Reba had never been this anxious before to be alone with someone. Except Brock but that was when they were dating. She looked to Vic and the more she did the more she wanted to be alone with him. Whenever he smiled or wink at her it drove her crazy.

"Ok Mom, were leaving." Kyra said standing by the door with Barbara Jean.

Reba smiled and hugged her daughter and son. "You guys be careful."

Kyra rolled her eyes and nodded. "I don't know what kind of trouble we could get into when we will be staying with Mrs. Rogers." Kyra said sarcastically while pointing to Barbara Jean.

Reba laughed as she shut the door behind her family. Reba turned to a smiling Vic and she walked up to him wrapping her arms around his waist. "We have the whole weekend to ourselves."

Vic nodded and kissed her lightly on the lips. "Let's go." He said picking her up and walked towards the stairs.

Reba laughed. "Hey, can you wait a minute."

Vic frowned but he didn't set her down just yet. "Why?"

"Put me down first." He sighed and set her feet down on the floor. "We have all weekend. Now let's just relax for a moment." Vic shrugged and then walked into the kitchen to get two glasses and some wine.

They settled themselves on the couch and Reba turned on the news. "I thought this was supposed to be a romantic evening?" he said handing her a glass.

Reba smiled. "I just want to see what the weather is like tomorrow and besides we have all night."

Vic shook his head. "I can't believe we have this whole house to ourselves and all you have on you're mind is the weather."

Reba smirked. "Well…I just want to see if it's going to be just warm or…" She moved her lips close to his ear and he shivered in delight when he felt her hot breath on his ear, "Hot."

Vic looked to her and gave her a suggestive smile. "I think it's getting pretty hot now." Reba giggled and was brought into a kiss. Reba moaned against his lips and ran her hands through his soft black hair. Reba felt it getting a little heated and pushed him away. She smiled when she heard him groan in frustration. "You're killing me here." Vic said.

Reba stood up and stepped away a bit. "Just relax. I'll be back in a minute."

Vic sighed and sat back on the couch as Reba walked up stairs. What she needed up there he didn't know. He had waited a little over a month to be with her. He guessed he could wait just a bit longer. He only hoped she liked the surprise he had for her, not that she hadn't seen it before but she didn't like it then. He was happy to give it to her now. He smiled as he pulled out the blue velvet box. She would love this.

He reached for the remote to turn the channel when he heard someone clear their throat. He looked up and at the top of the stairs stood Reba. She had her hair up and was wearing a short pure white silk robe. She walked down the stairs with a smile on her face and all Vic could do was stand there, drooling like an idiot. Reba giggled and stepped close to him, he still didn't move. "Vic, are you ok?"

He nodded and it finally registered with him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. "You look beautiful." He said putting a strand of hair behind her ears.

Reba smiled affectionately. "Thanks."

Vic sighed contently. As much as pulling away was going to kill him he needed to give her the gift first. "I have something for you." Reba smiled as he showed her the blue velvet box. "You think you could wear it now?" he asked showing her the beautiful diamond ring he had tried to give her some time ago. Reba nodded and she held out her left hand for him to slide the ring on.

Her eyes widened at the ring and how great it looked on her finger. The money wasn't necessary and she would love him even if he was broke but she still couldn't take her eyes off the expensive beautiful ring. "It's gorgeous."

Vic smiled. "I can think of something even more gorgeous."

"Really?" she asked smiling.

He nodded. "You out of this robe, what do you have on under there?" The robe was sexy enough but also discreet and so he didn't know what was going on under there but he sure wanted to find out.

Reba smiled suggestively and stepped as close as she could get to him. "Why don't you find out?"

Vic chuckled deeply and pulled her into a kiss. Reba responded and her stomach did a nervous flip flop as his hands moved to the tie on her robe. He slowly untied the robe and removed it from her freckled shoulders, letting it drop to the floor. His heart jumped in his throat when he saw her in that matching short nightgown. "Wow." He said still staring. Reba blushed a bit and smiled. She shouldn't be so embarrassed or nervous. Vic was her husband. She shivered when she felt his hand glide around her waist and pull her close once more. "You smell like sweet strawberries."

Reba giggled at the tickle of his breath and her stomach tightened again when she felt a strap being pulled down. "Vic…wait." She said pushing away.

He was quite confused now. "What's wrong?"

Reba shook her head. "I think we should take this upstairs. I know my children are gone for the weekend but…"

Vic nodded and smiled. Reba bent over to grab the remote and turn off the TV that she finally noticed was still on. Reba stayed glued to the television when a familiar picture came up on the screen. Vic chuckled and his hands went to her hips for a moment. "How do you expect me to take it slow when you do that?"

"Shhhh!" she said turning up the volume.

Vic was quite confused and a little irritated when she sat down on the couch. He sat next to her but didn't say anything for fear of being yelled at. He sighed and turned his head to the news break that she was watching.

_"A local business has been closed down. The owner of the Little Beige motel/wedding chapel as it has been called is under investigation. He has been charged with fraud for forging marriage certificates and claiming to be able to marry couples. Over 250 couples have been affected by this since the business opened back in May. There will be more on this story once we return."_

Reba stared at the screen as her heart beat faster. "Reba?" she heard Vic say next to him. She turned to him and was unable to say anything. "What is the matter? You've looked like you've seen a ghost."

Reba turned off the television as she stood up and she couldn't believe what just came onto the news. "That's the guy that married us." She said finally finding her voice.

Vic was still a bit confused and shrugged as he stood next to her. "So what…now where were we?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Reba pushed him away roughly and she her head. "Don't you know what this means!" Vic shook his head and shrugged. "We were never legally married!"

End of Chapter


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Vic stood in front of Reba with his jaw to the floor. That didn't even cross his mind. He was so distracted by Reba that he didn't even really pay attention to what the news report was about. What would this mean for them? Would they stay together? He loved her and he hoped she wouldn't change her mind but he could understand how big a shock it could be.

Reba mind was running in about a thousand different directions. This news changed everything. Reba wondered if they would stay together. Would Vic change his mind about her? He could leave. He didn't have to stay for his daddy anymore. They weren't legally married. Would he even think of wanting to work it out now? She loved him yes but what would this turn of events mean for them?

Vic sat down and Reba sat down next to him. "What does this mean?" he asked nervously, slightly afraid of her answer.

Reba shrugged. "I don't know. I mean…I was giving you a chance at first because we were married and…"

Vic stopped her when he raised his hand in front of her. "Wait a minute…you only gave me a chance because we were married?"

Reba sighed. That did kind of come out wrong. "No, I mean yes at first it was because we were married but I do love you. You know that but this is just…a lot to take in. What are we going to do?"

Vic shrugged. On the outside he looked like he was thinking deeply but on the inside he was jumping for joy. She loves him. Of course she had said it before but now it just meant so much more for some reason. He knew now exactly what they were going to do. He stood smiling. "I know exactly what we are going to do."

Reba looked at him curiously. "What?"

"We get married!" he said excitedly.

Reba chuckled softly and stood. "You don't think that it's a little soon? I mean…"

Vic shook his head. "When we thought we were married we weren't going to go through the annulment. We love each other. What else would we do with this piece of news? It's not a big deal, well yes it is but this time we get to have a real wedding and it's because we want to and it won't be after just one drunken night."

Reba was unsure still. "What about getting to know each other first? Maybe it's a good time to date for while."

Vic shrugged and couldn't say that them dating and getting to know each other first was a bad idea. It would probably be best but he truly didn't want to wait. He wanted to marry Reba and soon. "We can get to know each other while we plan the wedding. Nothing is going to stop us from getting married."

Reba sighed and then smiled. "We are really going to do this?"

Vic nodded and pulled her close. "Yup, now…" he said stepping back a little. He cleared his throat and eased himself down on one knee. "I'm going to do this right." Reba giggled as he held her left hand. "Reba Hart will you do me the honor of marrying me for real?" It wasn't a very romantic proposal but she had a tear in her eye as she nodded a yes. He pulled her into a heated kiss and he began to reach for the strap of her nightgown again.

He had just picked her up when the door swung open. "Reba, Kyra forgot….whoa!" Vic put her down and Reba hid behind him.

"Barbara Jean! What are you doing here?" Her face turned completely red and she gracefully reached down to pick up her robe. She quickly put it on to cover herself up.

Barbara Jean couldn't help but giggle. "Sorry Reba. Kyra thought she had everything but then she remembered her project that is due on Monday. She was afraid to come back here and after I tell her this I am sure she will be glad she didn't come here to get it herself. I will be gone in a minute."

Reba sighed when Barbara Jean disappeared upstairs. "She will be gone in a minute." She said when she saw the look on Vic's face.

"I hope so." He said sitting back down on the couch. Reba sighed and sat next to him, leaning her head on his shoulder.

They sat there for the longest time before Barbara Jean finally returned downstairs. "It's about time." Reba said standing.

"I couldn't find what Kyra was talking about." Barbara Jean said as she made sure she had everything Kyra mentioned to her. She then glanced at Reba and smiled. "I think I'll leave you two alone now."

Reba nodded and pushed her towards the door. "Good, goodbye now."

Barbara Jean scoffed and smiled as she opened the door. "You're so eager to get rid of me."

"You have no idea." Reba mumbled to herself. Barbara Jean was about to walk out the door when Reba stopped her and smiled widely. "Tell the kids we have big news for them when they get home ok."

Barbara Jean eyes widened and turned quickly around. "What's the news?"

Reba shook her head and tried to push Barbara Jean out the door. "You all will find out later, leave."

Barbara Jean still didn't take the hint and she wiped out her cell phone. "You guys need to get here quick. Your mother has some big news. All of you need to get over here, now." Barbara Jean hung up the phone and smiled.

"I didn't want them coming over now!"

Barbara Jean shrugged. "Too late now, their all on their way, Cheyenne and Van were at our house as well so that saved me another phone call." She said smiling.

Reba sighed and threw her hands up in defeat. She just wanted to be alone with Vic. They would have told them the news when they came back home. Reba pouted her way to the couch and sat next to Vic. "I just wanted us to be alone."

Vic nodded. "Me too." He said wrapping an arm around her shoulders. It was then he realized that Reba was still in nothing but a robe and nightgown. Vic smiled. "As much as I enjoy seeing you like this I would suggest going upstairs and changing if they plan on returning."

Reba looked down at herself and nodded. She was halfway up the stairs when the rest of her family burst through the door. "What's the big news mom?" Cheyenne asked excitedly. Cheyenne looked her over for a moment. "Were we interrupting something?"

Reba raised an eyebrow. "What do you think?" she said with her hands on her hips. Meanwhile Van and Brock winced when they got hit on the back of their heads by their wives for staring. Reba rolled her eyes. "I'll be back. I'm going to change." Reba stomped up the stairs, mumbling angrily to herself.

Cheyenne turned to Vic. "What's the big news?"

He just smiled and shook his head. "I'm not going to tell you until Reba returns. I am sure she would rather tell you herself."

Cheyenne made a face but Barbara Jean's smile got real big. "This is great!" she said jumping up and down.

Vic was utterly confused. "What? We haven't even told you yet."

Barbara Jean continued to smile. "But I know what it is." She said happily. She stayed jittery the whole time everyone waited for Reba to return.

"Can you give us a hint?" Cheyenne asked, really wanting to know what it was now.

Vic shook his head. "Just wait until Reba returns."

Barbara Jean was smiling at Cheyenne and making gestures towards her stomach and rounding it out. Cheyenne was not getting and kept staring at Barbara Jean making the gestures until Reba returned down the stairs. Barbara Jean couldn't hold it in any longer. "You're pregnant! This is so great!" Reba's eyes widened as Barbara Jean pulled her into a big hug.

"Barbara Jean…" Reba started saying.

She wouldn't let Reba talk though. "This is so wonderful! I knew our children would grow up together." She brought her into another tight hug. Reba pushed Barbara Jean away and straightened her clothes. "I knew you were gaining some weight." Reba frowned and looked down at herself for a moment. She then glared when she heard Vic chuckle.

Cheyenne, finally getting it, smiled and hugged her mother tightly. "Mom this is so great. I am so happy for you."

Reba struggled to breathe. "Cheyenne I'm…"

"Ooo. Sorry mom." She said stepping back. "You have the glow already." Cheyenne said with tears coming to her eyes.

Reba rolled her eyes. "You guys I'm not…"

Cheyenne interrupted her. "You know, it will be weird though, my child having an aunt or uncle younger than them."

"I'm not pregnant!" Reba yelled out loud before anyone else could interrupt or make cute remarks, or say she was gaining weight.

"Oh." Barbara Jean said. She seemed a little disappointed now. "What's the big news then?"

Reba smiled and flashed her ring to Barbara Jean. Barbara Jean's eyes widened. "We're getting married."

Cheyenne smiled. "That's great mom that you guys are getting remarried but…"

Reba shook her head. "No, we're getting married."

Barbara Jean who still hadn't taken her eyes off the ring looked up. "I'm confused."

Reba bit her lip nervously, curious as to how they would take that her and Vic weren't really married. She sighed and walked over to where Vic was sitting. "You see, I just saw on the news that the guy who married us couldn't. Basically we aren't legally married." Everyone's jaw dropped. "But we are getting married." She said with a smile.

Everyone stood there in shock, not really sure what to say. They were happy that Reba had found someone but now that they knew they weren't married they weren't exactly sure what to think. They had to put up with Vic before but this was different. "Are you sure you guys want to do this?" Kyra asked.

Reba nodded. "Yup, we decided to get married as soon as we heard. We were going to tell you when you got home but…" Reba said glaring at Barbara Jean.

Barbara Jean shrugged and smiled shyly. "Can I be the maid of honor?"

Reba gave Barbara Jean a look. Reba shook her head. "We haven't even decided on a date yet. How about we talk about all this after the weekend?" Reba said with a smile. "You guys leaving anytime soon?" she asked hopefully.

Kyra raised an eyebrow. "Why would we need to leave? You're not married now."

Van nodded in agreement. "I agree. Vic should go home and keep his hands to himself." He said with a glare to the black haired man with the arm wrapped around his mother-in-law.

Reba rolled her eyes. "What happened to letting us spend some time alone?"

Van raised an eyebrow. "That was before, this is now. You don't know anything about each other."

Reba glared at him. "That's exactly why we need time alone."

Vic chuckled and kissed her cheek. "It's all right. It's probably a good idea that I go back to my apartment for now." Reba eyes widened as Vic stood and walked to the door.

Reba followed him right out the door, glaring at her family as she past them. "You don't have to leave." She said shutting the door behind her.

Vic shrugged. "We should really do this another time." Reba crossed her arms and pouted. "And if you just happen to suddenly need to go to the store later and you just happen to drive by my apartment…" Reba looked up to a smirking Vic and smiled. "You still have the extra key, don't you?"

Reba nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him into a gentle kiss before breaking away for a moment. "I'll see you later then." She said with a suggestive smile. He nodded and before she could turn back into the house he pulled her into another passionate kiss.

Things were really heating up when they heard a voice, "Hey! Watch the hands." They broke away and turned to see Van standing by the open window.

Reba glared and walked over smacking Van in the head. "Go away." She hissed. She turned back to Vic and rolled her eyes while smiling. "I wish they would really go away once in a while. I don't know why I was so worried about being alone, their ALWAYS here."

Vic chuckled. "Their only worried about you." He said pulling her close.

Reba smiled. "Yeah I know. Sometimes I wish they would just back off a bit but they are my family...so I have to love them."

Vic laughed and kissed her on the cheek. "I'll see you later tonight." He said wiggling his eyebrows. Reba smiled suggestively as she walked into the house.

Her family was still sitting around and Reba was disappointed now. Vic probably hadn't even left the driveway and she already missed him. This was some turn of events. It was funny. She spent the entire month trying not to fall for Vic and trying to tell herself she wanted the annulment and then she finds herself wanting to stay married to him. Now, she finds that she was never married in the first place. God sure does have a sense of humor.

Reba sighed and flopped down on the couch where Vic had previously sat. Cheyenne, who sat next to her rubbing her stomach, smiled at her mother. "So…this is going to be fun."

Reba was confused. "What?"

Cheyenne shook her head. "You're getting married."

It hit Reba that Cheyenne was right. She was getting remarried. It scared her a bit. There was a lot of planning to do. She had to decide on the flowers, cake, where the ceremony would take place, the reception, to have chicken or beef at the reception, who was going to be her bridesmaids, the invitations…everything. She was already getting tired just thinking about it.

Then there was the fact of who Vic was or rather who is father was. Vic was getting married. No doubt there would be a lot of people there. She was never one for big weddings but who knows what will happen with this one. It then just came to her that she would also have to meet his family. What would they think of her? Would they like her? The way he talked about his mother she was sure that she would like Reba but what about his dad? This was a lot to take in.

"Mom?" Reba heard next to her.

Reba turned sharply to Cheyenne and gave her a questioning gaze. "What?"

Cheyenne looked concerned. "Are you ok?"

Reba nodded and smiled as best she could. "I'm great." No one bought it.

Reba had tried to get her family to go but so such luck. She tried going to the store like Vic said she should but Van insisted on going for her so she had to make a made-up list. Van and Cheyenne stayed until Elizabeth fell asleep on the floor and then Barbara Jean and Brock didn't leave until an hour after Van and Cheyenne had left. Then her daughter and son insisted on watching a movie together. By the time they finally went up to their room it was midnight. She could sneak out but it was late now and then she would get home really late.

Reba was upstairs, sitting in her bed, thinking of what she should do when her cell phone rang. She sighed but then smiled when she saw Vic's name on the screen. She pushed the send button. "Hello sweetheart." She said answering in a cheerful voice.

_"Hello darling." _He said in his charming deep voice.

Reba sighed and snuggled herself beneath the covers. "I'm sorry I couldn't make it. My family wouldn't let me out of their sight."

_"They are just worried about you." _

Reba scoffed. "Yeah, worried I might actually have fun. They were so happy to let us have some time alone and now…"

_Vic laughed loudly. "It will be fine but when…"_

Reba interrupted. "I promise we will finally get some time alone."

_Vic chuckled. "I like where your mind is at but I was going to ask about the wedding, when are we going to start planning?"_

Reba bit her lip and glad Vic couldn't see her face. "We just got engaged, can we wait a little bit."

_"Sorry, was a little too eager. I am just happy were getting married. This time because we want to."_

Reba smiled. "Yeah, me too…" Reba paused and her smile grew even bigger. "I just can't wait until we're finally able to spend some time alone." She said in a slightly frustrated voice.

_"We're alone now."_ he said in a sultry voice.

Reba giggled. "Vic…shut up."

Vic sighed and then smirked. _"So…what are you wearing?" _Reba laughed loudly.

End of Chapter


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The weekend and the week went on pretty normal for everyone. Reba went to work and Vic went to his dad's office to learn how things were run and such, kids went to school, Barbara Jean and Brock were as annoying as ever, Van and Cheyenne were over all the time. Vic and Reba were never left alone and it was driving them both insane. It seemed every time they would kiss or when things were starting to go somewhere, someone would walk in and spoil their alone time.

They hadn't discussed the wedding yet. Vic was patient with Reba. He understood she didn't want to rush anything but they could at least pick a month or even just the season they would get married. Vic would approach her about the subject but she always just waved her hand saying they would get to it eventually. That drove him nuts but he didn't say anything. He wouldn't push, he wouldn't pressure her. He would wait patiently. At least he hoped he could wait patiently.

Besides Vic being anxious about the wedding everything else was going great. Reba and Vic would go out like a normal couple and they would have the best time together. Vic enjoyed their time together and so did Reba. They would try and sneak off to the little beach they had gone to the last day they were together but it was something about it being in a public place that made Reba uncomfortable. Reba always assured Vic their time for real alone time would be soon.

Vic truly enjoyed their nightly talks. It became part of their routine for one of them to call exactly at ten o'clock. They would talk for an hour and then argue for another hour on who should hang up first. Vic and Reba loved doing that. When they would talk sometimes during the day and argue about whom should hang up first; anyone around them would give a fake gag or leave the room with an over exaggerated eye roll. Everyone thought the couple was sweet but so annoying as well. Vic and Reba enjoyed torturing her family.

Meanwhile Vic thought he could be patient with waiting on the wedding but he soon was getting a little impatient. Reba tried to wave it off but Vic wasn't going to take the waving it off anymore. It was one afternoon that they…well he was really…making lunch at her house when he brought up the subject again and then time he wasn't going to let her just wave the subject off. "So…" he said sprinkling some cheese over the salad he was putting together, "When are we going to start planning the wedding?"

Reba sighed and shrugged. "When things start settling down around here, we just got engaged."

Vic sighed and it was the first time since he was with Reba that his anger truly started to show. He set the bowl in the refrigerator and then went back to the sandwiches that were being toasted in the oven. He opened the door and then slammed it shut with his foot when he set the simple sandwiches of chicken with melted mozzarella cheese over it on the counter.

Reba stared at Vic with a raised eyebrow. "What is wrong with you?"

Vic stared at Reba and that look sent a shiver down her spine and not a good shiver either. "Reba you've been saying that for almost two weeks now! I have been patient with you for these past two weeks but I don't know how much more I can take!" He paused, breathing in and out trying to calm down. "I don't mean to yell but I am not asking you to plan the whole wedding now but it would be nice if we at least discussed the date, maybe picked a few dates to choose from until we really get down to planning but you won't even discuss anything. What is wrong?" he asked softly.

Reba shrugged. "I don't know. I'm just…"

"Afraid." He said finishing her sentence. Reba shrugged again. "How many times do we have to discuss this subject?" he asked referring to the fact they have touched on this subject quite a bit in the last two weeks. Reba was afraid because of how they had gotten together would they truly last? Vic set down his oven mitt and approached Reba who now had her back facing him and was leaning against the counter and looking out the window. "Hey…" he said standing in front of her. "We may have gotten together differently than most couples but we love each other right and we're both willing to work on this. I don't know what you're so afraid of."

Reba looked up and smiled, shrugging. "Just afraid of going through the whole planning of the wedding, it's going to be tough and there will be a lot of arguing."

Vic smiled and pulled her close. "How can I argue with you?"

Reba rolled her eyes and smiled. "You just did but I don't want to argue anymore. I hate fighting. It solves nothing." Vic nodded, understanding that fighting a lot had led to her first marriage ending. He then noticed the huge smile on her face but he wasn't paying a lot of attention for her curves and her sweet smell of strawberries was distracting him. "How about we have a spring wedding?" Vic continued to smile and nodded. "Outdoors?" he nodded again. Reba eyed him and wondered if he was really listening to her. He seemed to be moving his hands a little too much. She decided to test him. "I also have been thinking that we could have a jumping out of an airplane ceremony." He nodded. Reba rolled her eyes and smacked him. "Will you listen to me?"

He chuckled and rubbed the spot she hit him at. "Why do you have to be so forceful?"

Reba laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him close. "I thought you liked it when I was forceful?" she asked wiggling her eyebrows.

"Not when you're hitting me." He said with a smile. He then stopped and listened for a moment. "Listen." He said softly near her ear.

Reba looked up to him, confused. "I don't here anything."

He smirked. "Exactly, we have the house…" He picked her up by her waist and set her on top of the counter, "All to ourselves." Reba smiled and he pulled her into a heated kiss. His hands had just sneaked to the first button on her blouse when the back door swung open. Reba groaned and leaned her head against his. "We should have known that would happen." Reba nodded and couldn't help but chuckle.

Van and Cheyenne had walked through the back door with Elizabeth had their feet. Van had a disgusted look on his face. "Not on the counter. We prepare our food there!"

Reba slide off the counter and turned to glare at Van. "Nothing happened…" she said moving towards the table. "At least not yet." She mumbled. But Van heard and he made a face. "What are you guys doing here? I thought you were supposed to be at the zoo?" Reba asked with a lot of annoyance in her voice.

"Well…" Cheyenne said looking to Van who was looking considerably guilty. "Someone tried to feed the monkeys some hard candy he had in his pocket and we were asked to leave."

Reba stared at Van and he was trying not to look at them by entertaining Elizabeth. Reba shook her head and then turned to Cheyenne with a smile on her face. "We decided to have an outdoor spring wedding."

Cheyenne squealed in delight. "This is great!" Cheyenne then suddenly got quite tired and sat down at the table. "Phew, ok. Now all you have to do is decide on the bridesmaids, invitations, dinner…"

"Cheyenne…" Reba interrupted with a chuckle. "Let's slow down here ok. We haven't set even a definite date yet. We have some time all right."

Vic was confused. "When did we decide on an outdoor spring wedding?"

Reba rolled her eyes. "I knew you weren't listening."

"Sorry." He said with a smirk. "I was distracted." He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek.

Van finally decided to speak up. "Ok, it would be nice if you guys would please stop that, save it for the bedroom."

Reba sighed as she picked up her sandwich with a spatula and set it on a plate. "It would be nice if we had some time alone." She said sending a glance to Van.

He looked confused. "What?"

Cheyenne giggled. "Come on Van, Elizabeth, let's go." Van shrugged and picked up his daughter and Vic's sandwich on the way out.

Vic threw his hands up in the air as he saw his sandwich disappear out the door. Reba giggled and grabbed a knife to cut her sandwich in half. "Here." She said setting the other half on a plate.

Vic smiled. "Thanks darling." He took his plate to the table and sat down with the bowl of salad he had just retrieved from the refrigerator. "You take good care of me."

Reba shook her head. "Nah, I wouldn't have been able to eat the whole sandwich myself anyway."

Vic chuckled and watched her as she gently bit into her half. "I didn't mean that."

Reba nodded. "I know." She said as she swallowed her first bite. She looked up with a grin. "This is a really good sandwich. You need to teach me to cook this well."

Vic smiled and stood to grab his glass he left on the counter. "If I teach you how to cook, what do I get?" Reba raised an eyebrow as he set down his glass and bent down to wrap his arms around her shoulders. Reba giggled as she felt his breath tickle her ear and he kissed her earlobe, then her cheek, and then her neck.

"Reba!" they heard a yell as the front door opened. They both groaned. They were interrupted again, when were they ever going to be alone? Vic reluctantly let go of Reba and sat back down in his seat. They both looked up from their food when Barbara Jean walked into the kitchen. Reba's eyes bugged out as Barbara Jean gave her a life squeezing hug. "This is so great!"

Reba glared at a laughing Vic and she shoved Barbara Jean away. "What are you doing here? Why do you always have to interrupt?"

Barbara Jean smiled. "Was I interrupting something?"

Reba rolled her eyes. Why was Barbara Jean so nosy? Reba was also beginning to think that her family knew when they would interrupt and they were doing it on purpose. "What do you want?"

"Cheyenne told me you guys finally set a date! This is so wonderful! Now we can start planning…"

"Barbara Jean…" Reba said with an exasperated sigh. "We haven't set a definite date. We just decided to have an outdoor spring wedding."

"That's would work for me." Barbara Jean said as she sat down and pulled out her blackberry. "I am free on May 15th. That's a good day for a wedding." Barbara Jean scratched her forehead and tapped away, putting in dates. "I think we should start right away with finding a place where the ceremony will take place. You wouldn't believe how many weddings there are held in May so…"

Reba shook her head. "Barbara Jean…" she said stopping her from going any further. "We are not planning yet. We don't want to rush the process and just so you know I am not having you plan my wedding."

Barbara Jean frowned. "Why not?"

Reba gave her a look but then shook her head when Barbara Jean took no notice. "Look Barbara Jean, I will talk with you and everyone else when I start planning the wedding. I will look for you're input but I will have the final say, ok?"

Barbara Jean sighed and nodded. She stood up with a smile. "I guess I should go. I left Brock alone watching Henry."

"He's your husband." Reba said a little confused why Barbara Jean would be so worried.

Barbara Jean nodded. "Yeah, that's exactly why I need to get home."

Reba sighed in relief when Barbara Jean shut the door behind her. She turned to Vic and smiled. "I am so happy they are gone. Now we can finish our lunch in piece. I am starving." She said taking a big bite of her sandwich.

Vic smirked as he helped himself to some of the salad. "I hope we can finish other things too." Reba glanced at him and raised an eyebrow. She only answered with a wink and sly smile.

They finished their lunch quickly and they settled themselves on the couch, cuddled together watching a movie. "I love it when we have days off like this." Vic said kissing Reba's forehead.

"Hmm." She replied sleepily. Vic looked down at the redhead who was lying on his shoulder with her eyes closed.

He frowned. "Are you sleeping? What happened to finishing what we started in the kitchen?" he said in a suggestive tone.

"Hmm." She responded.

Vic sighed and moved his lips to her cheek and then to her neck. "Reba…we never have any time alone."

Reba opened her eyes slightly and smiled. "I'm tired."

Vic smirked and pulled her really close. "Let me give you a reason to be even more tired."

Reba giggled and their lips were just about to connect when the front door opened and slammed shut. Reba sighed and they instantly pulled away from each other when her daughter sat down in the chair next to the couch. She looked frustrated. "What's wrong?" her mother asked with her eyes half closed.

Kyra shook her head. "It's nothing. It's senior year. Everything will go wrong. I was forced to help with some project because I take art. Today was the first day we started on it. I had to get up at eight this morning, on a Saturday mind you, to go to the school and help." She looked up to her mother who now seemed to be sleeping. "Are you ok mom?"

Reba opened her eyes into slits. "I'm fine. Just a little tired."

Kyra smiled. "I wonder why."

Reba glared at her daughter. "Go to your room." She said forcefully.

Kyra frowned. "Why?"

"Because I said so, that's why." Kyra rolled her eyes and went up to her room. "Will we EVER be alone together?"

Vic rubbed her arm. "There's always my apartment."

Reba sighed. "We tried that one a couple of days ago, remember?" Vic nodded. Reba had snuck off to his apartment one Sunday afternoon and they thought they had bought each other an hour or two at least because Reba told her family she had a house to show. It didn't do any good because Van called her as soon as she had walked into Vic's apartment and into his arms. Van had said he knew her schedule and he said he wanted to know what house she had to show that day. She tried coming up with an excuse to tell Van but he insisted on knowing and wanting to give his imput. Sometimes her family just couldn't take a hint.

Vic sighed and wrapped an arm around her. "I think we should just give up and wait until we are on our honeymoon." He said quietly.

Reba shook her head. "I never heard a man suggest to wait." She said with a chuckle.

"It's not really my choice. We're always interrupted." Reba shrugged and snuggled closer to him as she wanted to fall asleep. "Are you falling asleep again?" he asked looking down to eyes, which were closed once more.

Reba yawned and nodded. "I'm tired." Vic ran his hands through her hair and let her fall asleep. She always did seem tired lately. She did a lot for the family. It's no wonder she doesn't want to start the planning for the wedding yet. She didn't need to add more stress onto her plate. Vic kissed her forehead and made her a silent promise he would be more understanding about not rushing the planning. They had a lot of time.

End of Chapter


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Reba awoke to find herself alone in her bedroom. She figured Vic must have put her here. She yawned and stretched while looking over to her clock. It was nearing five o'clock. Reba sat up and rushed to her bathroom to clean up. She was thankful for the nap but she didn't want to sleep the day away.

Reba was also determined to find Vic. She wanted to talk to him about moving forth on the wedding. She didn't know why she was so worried about planning. The more she thought about the idea of planning her wedding the more excited she became. She would be marrying Vic. It amused her some that just three and a half months ago she couldn't stand Vic when he had started to work with her. She thought he was annoying, arrogant, and his ego couldn't fit in the state of Texas but now she thought he was the sweetest and most loving man she could have ever met.

It was weird the way they had gotten together, getting drunk and married but she was happy it happened otherwise she doesn't know where they would be today. They could be in totally different cities. Vic could have been in California with his dad, trying to learn the business but he was here, with her and he would stay here.

Reba walked down her stairs of her home feeling quite refreshed after her nap. She had a small spring in her step as she walked into the kitchen to see her children who still lived at home sitting around the table. "Hello." She said grabbing a water bottle out of the refrigerator. "Where is Vic?" she asked taking a sip of her water.

Kyra shrugged. "He left when Jake came home. He just mentioned you were upstairs asleep and to not disturb you."

Reba frowned. She had really wanted to talk to him. "Did he say if he would be back?"

Kyra again, shrugged. "Nope." Kyra saw her mother frown. "Why don't you just move Vic in?"

"Huh?" Reba said looking at her daughter like she had two heads.

Jake nodded. "I agree. He's over here all the time. Why not just move him in."

"Wouldn't that be weird for you two?" she asked sitting down across from them. "I mean, mom moving in a guy."

Kyra rolled her eyes. "He's not just a guy mom. He's you're fiancée and we like Vic. He's part of our family now. Even dad likes him. Besides, he will move in here eventually, right?"

Reba smiled and nodded. She bit her lip, in deep thought. It's wasn't a bad idea, moving Vic in. He would eventually move in anyway. There was no way her and her family could move into his studio apartment. If they started to move his stuff now they could take it slow and wouldn't have to rush anything. She kind of liked the idea of him moving in. It would definitely be better for her and Vic. She could see him a lot more and they would be able to be alone at night. That thought intrigued her, very much.

The back door suddenly opened and in walked Vic with bags of take-out food. "Hey, did you have a nice nap?" he asked setting the bags on the counter. He took out boxes of food. "I have a salad for you but I also got a burger for you just in case you didn't feel like a salad..." Reba smiled as he trailed off, telling her of the food he got just in case they changed their minds. Why not have him move in? He took such good care of her and he mentioned she took care of him so well in return. She approached him as he continued to talk. "I figured you could put the leftovers away for later or tomor…" He was cut off by Reba pulling him into a sweet kiss.

"Ahh, my eyes mom!" Jake cried when he looked over to see his mom kissing his future step dad.

Reba chuckled and pulled away. Vic stood there grinning. "What did I do to deserve that?" he chuckled and then thought about it for a moment. "Never mind that, can we do that again?"

Reba smiled and nodded pulling him into another kiss. Kyra and Jake quickly grabbed their food and went into the living room to eat. "Don't get anything on my couch!" she yelled when she saw them disappear.

Vic held on to her when she tried to get away. "What do you say we eat our dinner at my place? Kyra can take care of Jake."

Reba smiled and nodded. She poked her head into the living room. "Kyra, look after you're brother, would you? I'll be back later." Kyra nodded and waved her away as she didn't take her eyes from the screen.

Reba shook her head and practically dragged Vic out the door. They drove to his apartment and walked in. They were thoroughly glad they had some time to themselves. Reba sighed happily as she curled herself up on his couch with the cheese burger they had brought with them. "This is really good." She said munching happily on the side of fries. Vic frowned as he poked at the salad he was forced to eat. Reba had changed her mind what she wanted to eat and he had to eat the salad she said she had wanted when they left. "What's wrong?' she asked glancing at the sad looking Vic.

Vic shook his head. "Nothing…" he sighed. "I just thought that when we came over here you would have more on you're mind than food."

Reba chuckled and set down her box of food. She scooted over to him and cuddled close to him. "I'm sorry but I was hungry. I'm not hungry anymore…well..." She chuckled deeply, "Hungry for something else." Vic smiled and set aside his salad. He pulled her close and he was just about to kiss her when she said, "I want to meet you're mother."

Vic frowned and moved away from her. "Way to kill a mood Reba."

She smiled. "Sorry but I do. I want to meet her."

Vic picked his salad and started poking at it again. He was trying to avoid her gaze. "Well…"

Reba was confused. "What is wrong? I want to meet you're mother. I think since she is going to be my future mother-in-law I should meet her."

"I haven't met you're parents yet." He said defensively.

Reba nodded. "And you will, next week when they visit. I think I should meet her."

Vic sighed and set his salad back down again. He turned to Reba and took her hands into his. "Here's the thing…" he said sighing a bit. This was definitely going to be hard. "My mother…doesn't…" He cringed as he just blurted out the last sentence, "Like you."

Reba's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. She pulled her hands away from his. "What do you mean she doesn't like me? She's never met me!"

Vic nodded. "I know but she thinks you're…sort of a…tramp." he winced waiting for the blow.

Reba scoffed. "What?"

"Yeah…I told her the truth about how we got together because I thought she could handle the secret but…" He ran his hand through his hair. "She doesn't think a woman who gets drunk and gets married after one night isn't a good woman for me." Reba frowned and sat back against the couch. Vic saw this and took her hands again. "Don't worry honey. She will come around eventually. I know you are not that kind of woman but she will like you once she gets to know you. I know that for sure."

Reba pouted and scooted back to her spot and picked up the cheese burger. "I can't believe you're mother thinks I'm easy."

Vic smiled and scooted over to her. "I'm sorry honey but my mother is stubborn. She's Greek, she has to be." Vic chuckled trying to sound positive. Reba just rolled her eyes and continued to eat her cheese burger. "Honey…can you put the burger down." Reba shook her head. Vic took it away and Reba pouted. "Hey." He said taking her hands. "I love you and nothing is going to change that. My mother will never change that, so just relax." He said moving closer and nuzzling her neck.

Reba giggled. "I smell like a greasy burger. How can that possibly get you going?" Vic shrugged and Reba smiled pulling him close to her. Vic moved her horizontally on the couch and they had just started to kiss again when the door bell on his apartment rang. Reba sighed and looked up at Vic. "I swear if that is anyone in my family I will kill them."

Vic chuckled and eased himself up as he walked to the door. "Your family doesn't know where I live."

"Don't under estimate the power of Barbara Jean Booker-Hart."

Vic laughed and opened the door. His eyes went big, his face went white, and he stood there unable to move. "Mom."

End of Chapter


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Reba was still lying on the couch when she heard Vic say mom. She froze in place. His mother was here? I thought he said Reba shouldn't meet him yet? Why is she here? Why were they interrupted again? Why was she still lying down on his couch? She needed to get up. Reba stood up quickly and looked toward the door where Vic stood, blocking the woman who was standing outside of it.

Vic couldn't believe his mother was here. He was happy she was. He loved his mother but he wanted her to meet Reba under better settings, not here, not now. He gave her a strained smile. "Are you just going to stand there honey or are you going to invite me in?"

Vic shook his head. "Yes, come on in. There is someone you need to…meet." He said the last part a little strained. He had no clue how this was going to go.

Reba smiled and approached his mother with her hand held out. "It's a pleasure to meet you." Vic's mother stared at the redheaded woman's hand but didn't take it. Reba, embarrassed, pulled her hand back. "Vic has told me a lot about you." She said cheery.

"Has he now? What has he said about me?" she asked coldly.

Reba stuttered. "J…ju…just that you were once married to his father and now you're not and…"

The woman continued to glare at Reba. "So nice of you to bring up my divorce, my mother died twenty six years ago. Would like to discuss that as well?"

Reba didn't say anything more because she didn't feel very comfortable with his mother looking at her the way she was. She was looking at Reba like she was dirt she had just wiped off her shoe. Reba tried to smile and be as pleasant as possible but you could definitely feel the tension between the two women. "Shall we all sit down?" Reba asked.

His mother eyed Reba and raised an angry eyebrow. "What if I didn't want to sit down?"

"Well…it was just a suggestion. You can stand." Reba said looking to Vic who was trying to stay out of it but Reba wanted him to help.

"I have just come off a seven hour flight. Why would I want to stand?"

Reba decided to not say anything and she looked to Vic as to tell him to help her. He saw her plea and Vic finally came to her rescue. "Mom, lets sit down on the couch."

It was the first time his mother shown a sign of any happiness since Reba showed her face. "All right sweetie." She said smiling sweetly. "I am quite tired from my flight."

"This is quite a surprise." Vic said following his mother over to the couch. He turned to Reba and motioned her to follow. She walked over and sat down in the chair next to the couch where Vic and his mother planted themselves. "What brings you here?"

Reba sunk lower into the chair as she seemed to disappear from their sight even though she was sitting right there. "Well…" his mother said happily. "I heard from you're father that you were married and then I get a call from you saying you're not married but getting married." She chuckled. "I am just so confused. What is going on?" she asked politely. Reba finally got to get a good look at the woman who was going to be her future mother-in-law. When she wasn't look like she had a stink under her nose she was quite pretty. She now saw where Vic had inherited his thick black hair. She had beautiful thick shiny black hair cascading down her back with just a hint of grey. She had a small straight pointy nose, full pink mouth, and beautiful olive skin. She didn't seem to have one wrinkle on her face. If Reba hadn't known any better she would have said this woman was Vic's older sister.

Reba was so engrossed with wondering how Vic's mother stayed so young that she didn't hear his mother when she turned to talk to Reba. Reba shook her head. "I'm sorry I didn't hear you."

His mother gave her a sickly sweet smile. "I suppose that happens with older woman."

Reba frowned. "Older?"

Vic patted his mother's shoulder and laughed. "Mother stop messing with her, she is barely two years older than myself."

Reba gave a strained smile. She was beginning to dislike this woman already. She only hoped she wouldn't be another Liz. "So…" Vic's mother said leaning back against the couch. "What do you do for a living?" Reba was about to respond but his mother said something that made Reba truly angry. "Unless you don't work, do you plan on living off my son's and ex-husband's money?"

Reba frowned once again. So much for her not being another Liz. "Reba is a successful real estate agent Mom."

She turned to Vic. "I'm sure Reba can speak for herself." She turned back to Reba. She sat there and Reba wasn't sure if she should start talking or wait. "Can you talk?" Vic's mother asked sounding a little annoyed. Reba cleared her throat but before she could talk his mother interrupted her once more. "Are you sick? I can't get sick." She put her purse up to her mouth and moved back a bit. "Maybe you should go home and get some rest." She said trying to sound concerned.

Reba sighed. She was being kicked out by his mother. Maybe it was for the best anyway. They could meet on better terms some other time. "I am just getting over the flu. I should go home and rest." Reba stood up quickly and she noticed Vic's mother victory smile. Reba returned the smile. "Vic will have to take me home. He drove me here."

His mother opened her mouth but Vic stood smiling. "I would be happy to."

They walked towards the door but were stopped by his mother. "Why don't you just call a cab or you could take Vic's car. I mean I don't mean to be rude but I just arrived and I would love to visit my son a little longer." She said giving sad eyes.

Reba rolled hers and she smiled when Vic didn't fall for the sad eyes. He just smiled sweetly. "I won't be long Mother. I just want to make sure she gets home ok." He kissed her cheek. "I will be home soon."

He opened the door for Reba. "It was nice meeting you." Reba smiled widely and walked out the door. They walked to the car in silence and it was finally broken by Vic's laughter. "What's so funny?" she asked sliding into his car.

He just shook his head, laughed and went around to his side. "You and my mother." He said sliding in on the driver's side. He continued to laugh as he started to the car and eased out of the parking lot. "This is going to be so much fun."

Reba pouted. "I don't think it's very funny."

Vic patted her knee. "It will be fine honey. We will all get together for dinner sometime, get to know each other better and then I know she will love you. She just needs to get to know you first. She will see what I see."

Reba smiled and took his hand that was resting on her knee. "I sure hope you're right. I don't know if I can take another day like today, even if it was only a few minutes."

Vic nodded and shook his head in confusion as he pulled into Reba's driveway. "I don't know why she is acting like this. She is normally so nice and courteous to others."

Reba removed her seat belt but didn't leave. "I'm taking her baby boy away. It's hard for a mother to imagine another woman coming into her son's life that is almost, maybe even more important than her."

Vic shrugged and got out to open her door. Reba was faster and shut the door when he rounded the door. "Hey…I always open your door."

Reba leaned up against the door and sighed. "I just wish we had more time together."

Vic pulled her close. "I know its hard now but once were married it will be great."

He pecked her lips and Reba wrapped her arms around his middle, leaning against his chest. They stood there for a moment, just holding each other for as long as possible, savoring the moment they had. It was truly frustrating to not have anytime alone, not only for just…well…you know but to just be alone once in a while was nice. Her family seemed to be there all the time but in even if she and Vic just wanted five minutes alone together, they were there. "I think you should move in." she said breaking the silence.

She didn't look up and she braced herself for what he would think but when he didn't say anything she started to get worried. She looked to his face and she had no clue what he was thinking. "What?" he finally said.

Reba sighed and stepped away. "I knew you would think it was a bad idea."

Vic shook his head. "No, I think it's a great idea but what would your kids think?"

Reba chuckled. "It was actually their idea." She smiled and looked into his beautiful green eyes. "They thought since you were over all the time it only makes sense. When we get married I just assumed you would move in anyway, why not move in now. Plus…" she said smiling bigger and stepping even closer to him, "With you moving in that would mean more time for us."

He wiggled his eyebrows and smiled. "I love that idea." Reba giggled and was pulled into a kiss. These were the moments she loved, when it was just him and her. There were definitely sparks and Reba didn't understand why she hadn't felt them before, even when they didn't kiss there was electricity between them. She supposed she was just what Stacy said, too stubborn to notice.

They instantly pulled away when they heard a voice. "Mom, where is my basketball?" Jake asked as he came from the house.

Reba sighed and looked to Vic. "How do they do that?"

He chuckled and kissed her cheek. "I will call you later." Reba nodded and she watched him get into the car and back out of the driveway. He blew her one last kiss and drove off down the street.

Reba stood there for a moment until his car was nothing but a speck in the distance. She was so happy with him. She didn't know why she didn't see how great he was before. Reba was excited she was marrying him and she loved him dearly. She couldn't imagine where she would be right now if she had been truly afraid of the relationship and hadn't told him she loved him. She would probably be still miserable, watching everyone else around her find love or being in love, even her own son had a girlfriend without her knowing it.

She was brought out of her thoughts by a voice behind her. "Mom?"

She turned to her son. "What?" she asked

"My basketball, do you know where it is?"

Reba stared at him for a moment trying to think. "In the garage." She finally said. Jake nodded but he still didn't move a muscle as he watched his mother turn back to the street her fiancée just drove down.

"Are you all right mom?" he asked a little concerned.

Reba turned and gave him a genuine smile. "I am perfect." She walked over to him and draped an arm loosely around his shoulders.

Jake gave her a look. "Are you sure you're ok?"

Reba chuckled and nodded. "For the first time in a six years I think this is the happiest I have ever been."

Jake smiled. "Good." Jake paused and Reba watched as he was deep thinking. She knew he was because he made the same face she did when she would think about something concerning her. "I have a question."

Reba smiled. "Go ahead." She said as they walked towards the back door.

"What do I call Vic once you two get married?" he asked walking in through the back door with his mother.

Reba paused as she shut the back door behind them both. "What do you mean?" She was a bit confused. What did he expect to call him?

"Well…" Jake said sitting on the stool. "Vic is more than just a boyfriend to you. He is going to be my new step dad. What is going to happen once you two get married?"

Reba nodded now understanding. It was a little weird. The family never touched on this subject yet. Sure, they thought she was married for a month but they all thought it was just until the month was over and then everything was going to go back to normal. Now, mom was getting married for real. She loved this guy and she expected the family to accept him when they truly knew nothing about him. It was definitely harder for them to see Reba married than it was for them to see Brock get married because Brock wasn't the family rock. He was a great dad but Reba was the caregiver to everyone and to see someone else come into her life that would be more of a priority would be a big thing.

Reba stepped up to her son and sat down on the stool next to him. "You will call him Vic. You don't call Barbara Jean mom and she is like a mom to you as well. You already have a dad you see everyday." She sighed and turned to face him. "Look, I know this is strange." Jake nodded finally admitting how weird it truly was. "I know just a couple of months ago I wasn't even seeing anyone and then I come home married." She chuckled and Jake just stared at her funny. She stopped laughing. "Nothing around here is going to change. Yes Vic would be moving in but you like Vic, don't you?" Jake nodded. "There is nothing to really worry about and I know you don't know him that well but you will get to know him and you'll like him just as much as Barbara Jean." Jake nodded but he still didn't move. "What's wrong now?"

Jake stayed silent, not sure if he wanted to admit it. He figured he should. It was his biggest concern. "What if I end up liking him better than my own dad?"

Reba was a bit taken aback. Sure, Jake and Vic had spent a lot of time together in the past few days but that didn't mean anything other than they were great friends. "Honey I know you love you're dad. You have a different relationship between your dad and Vic. You might end up liking Vic more but you will never love him more."

Jake nodded. "I know that. I was just thinking about how Vic is way better at sports than my own dad."

Reba chuckled and pushed him a bit. "Go find you're basketball."

Once Jake left Reba rolled her eyes at Jake's concern, liking Vic more? Why would he like Vic more? Sure, it could happen but that was nothing to be concerned about. It then got Reba to thinking about who planted this idea in his head. Was it Brock? Was it Kyra? Were they all concerned about how weird it was, her getting married? They all say they love Vic and they acted like they welcomed him with open arms but was that their true feelings? She had to admit, this wasn't exactly the picture perfect way she thought she would meet the man she was going to marry. She didn't even know she loved him until someone had to show her. Reba chuckled and shook her head. She was just being crazy. They all liked Vic, didn't they?

End of Chapter


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Reba had fallen asleep that night waiting for Vic to call. He always called at ten o'clock on the dot, no matter what. She supposed he had gotten distracted by his mother. He hadn't seen her in almost four months. He needed to spend some time with her. Reba only wished they could get along better. She wasn't as bad as Liz was, well she hadn't really spent time with the woman yet, but she didn't seem as bad as Liz. Reba knew she had to get along with his mother to make this work. She didn't want her relationship with her future mother-in-law to be like hers with Liz, although her relationship with Liz now was a good one. They learned to appreciate each other as mothers and they talked regularly on the phone, of course she wasn't sure if this relationship would have occurred if she and Brock hadn't gotten a divorce. Maybe there was something she could do to get off on the right foot with Vic's mother, like learn her first name. (This is a side note of the Grandma Liz thing. I know in the show one of the grandmothers died and I am assuming it was grandma Liz but for the sake of the story lets just pretend that neither of the grandmothers are dead.)

Reba was awoken the next morning to her cell phone ringing. She groaned and reached over on her night stand, wondering who in the world was calling her this early on a Sunday morning. "Hello." She grumbled into the phone.

Vic's voice penetrated her ears. "I am so, so sorry. I know I was supposed to call you at ten last night but it was my mother, she insisted on staying up and catching up. By the time we were done talking it was one am and I didn't…"

Reba interrupted him with a chuckle. "It's ok honey." She heard Vic sigh in relief. "But…" she said with a small laugh. "You're going to have to make it up to me."

Reba knew Vic was smiling on the other end of the line. "Make it up to you, huh?"

Reba giggled. "Yup."

"All right, let's start now."

Reba was confused. "What are you talking about?"

She heard him smiling. "Open your bedroom door."

Reba rolled her eyes. She got up out of bed and opened the door. Her smile went huge when she saw Vic behind the door, holding a tray in one hand and his cell phone in the other. Reba smiled and stepped aside to let him in. Vic shut his cell phone but bent down to pick something up. Reba shut the door after him. "It's so great see yo…" She turned and smiled when she saw a dozen roses in her face. She took them and smiled. "Thank you."

Vic gave his charming smile. "Your welcome, now go relax, I will serve you this morning." Reba laughed and set the roses on the nightstand as she crawled into bed.

Reba happily sat in her bed, propped up by some pillows. Vic sat on the edge of the bed and placed the tray in Reba's lap. "Thank you so much." She said picking up her fork and cutting into her homemade cinnamon waffle. She closed her eyes and moaned as she tasted the savory sweet cinnamon. Reba opened her eyes and saw Vic smiling at her. "What?" she asked after swallowing her small bite.

Vic smiled. "You are the only woman I know that could make eating a waffle look sexy."

Reba blushed and giggled as she continued to eat. "So…" Reba said as she took a sip of her freshly squeezed orange juice, "About the wedding, when did you want to start planning?"

Vic perked up and smiled. "You really want to start planning?"

Reba nodded as she took her last bite. She set the tray aside and smiled. "I think we should. Why not? What are we waiting for?"

Vic's grin grew bigger and he pulled her into a deep kiss. Reba smiled against his lips and scooted down so he could ease himself over her. Vic broke the kiss and caressed her cheek. "I love you."

Reba gave him a small sweet smile. "I love you too."

Their lips were about to connect again when Vic's ring tone rang throughout the room. Reba groaned as Vic pulled away to answer it. "Hello…mom…I am at Reba's….I'll be back soon don't worry…I know…goodbye." Vic shut his phone and then turned back to Reba. "Now where were we?"

Reba smiled and brought him back down to her. Their lips connected again only to be interrupted once more by Vic's cell phone. "Don't answer it." Reba said as he pulled away once again.

Vic shook his head. "It could be someone important." Reba sighed and laid there as he answered the phone. She rolled her eyes when she heard him answer. "Yes mom…ok…I love you too…goodbye now."

Vic smiled as his lips touched her neck. Vic kissed her and when she didn't respond he leaned up looking at her. She gave an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry honey but two calls from your mother really ruined the moment." Vic sighed and sat up. Reba followed his example. "I'm sorry honey." She said softly.

Vic shrugged. "We probably would have been interrupted anyway. Every time I touch you someone comes in the room or something happens."

Reba chuckled and took his hand. "It will happen, eventually."

Vic gave out a frustrated breath. "I sure hope so."

Reba laughed and then remembered something she needed to know. "What is your mother's name?" she asked curiously.

Vic chuckled. "Right, sorry, I forgot you don't know it yet, Lexi Smith." Reba nodded and then reached for his cell phone and turned it on. "Who are you calling?"

Reba smiled as she searched through his numbers. "Your mother." Vic's eyes widen and he quickly grabbed the phone away. "Hey!" she said trying to take it back.

Vic shook his head and kept the phone out of her reach. Reba smirked and ran her hands up his strong chest, caressing it with her nails. She gave him a playful look and continued to rub his chest. Vic gulped but stayed strong. He shook his head and pushed her hands away. "It's not going to work."

Reba pouted and moved her hands away. "I only want to call your mother."

Vic shook his head. "I don't think that's a good idea." He said, still keeping his phone at a safe distance.

Reba sighed. "I just feel that we should get to know each other. I thought if we went out to lunch it might break the ice. We need to get along honey."

Vic sighed and then proceeded to hand over his cell phone. "As long as you know what you're getting yourself into."

Reba smiled at his concern and began to search for his home number. Reba rolled her eyes when she put the cell phone up to her ear and saw the look of uneasiness on Vic's face. "Relax." She stated before turning all of her attention back to the death defying phone call she was making. After the first ring Reba suddenly felt the urge to hang up. Maybe it would be best to do this gradually. Maybe having lunch together alone, with no witnesses, was not the best idea in the world. Maybe she should just invite Lexi over to her house…no…that would be too fast, like she was trying to hard.

Reba guessed she must have waited too long to decide whether to hang up or not because the next thing she knew she heard Lexi's cheery voice on the other line. "Hello Vic, honey. Please tell me you left that woman's house and you're coming home."

Reba didn't like the way Lexi said woman. "Lexi, Mrs. Smith, its Reba."

"Oh." She heard the woman say with so much distain in her voice. "What is it you need?" she asked sounding annoyed that she had to talk with her future daughter-in-law. Reba cleared her throat but before Reba could talk she was interrupted by Lexi once more. "You need to do something about that throat honey."

If Reba hadn't known any better she would say Lexi was concerned but the tone in Lexi's voice told her she could care less. "Umm…I certainly will."

Reba paused and apparently she was not quick enough to continue because Lexi interrupted once more. "What was it you called me for? Was it to just run up my son's phone bill with nothing but silence?"

Reba tried to form words but was having some trouble. "Well, umm…"

She heard Lexi sigh in frustration. "If you're just going to waste my time…"

Reba quickly spoke up. "No, please don't hang up. I just wanted to invite you to lunch."

"What if I had plans?"

Reba looked down at her hands. "Well…if you had plans already we can eat another time." Reba glared at Vic who was holding in laughter. She smacked him and waited for Lexi to answer.

"I think my son and I have plans for today."

Reba put her hand to the phone and whispered to Vic, "Do you have plans with your mother today?"

Vic rolled his eyes and asked for the phone. Reba gladly handed it over. "Mom…yes I'm still here…no, look I have a business lunch with dad today so you should go with Reba…no mom I am not trying to get rid of you. You two need to spend some time together, get to know each other better, ok. Here's Reba."

Vic tried to hand the phone back but Reba shook her head. Reba changed her mind now. The only place she wanted to go with this woman now is to the airport to drop her off. Reba glared as he thrust the phone into her hand. Reba glared and put the phone up to her ear. "Mrs. Smith?"

She heard a long exasperated sigh on the other end. "I suppose we can go to lunch since my son is busy but I need to pick the restaurant and you have to pick me up since Victor will be taking his car."

Reba was a little bit happier. "That sounds fine. I'll pick you up at one o'clock."

"Yeah, yeah."

Reba heard a click and she knew Lexi had hung up. Reba shut Vic's cell phone and sighed. Vic continued on smiling. Reba didn't like his smile. "You think it's funny the way she talks to me?"

Vic shook his head but continued to hold back any laughter that might escape. Reba glared and suddenly Vic found himself pinned down by his arms. "Who's laughing now?" Reba said laughing.

Vic smiled. He admits that Reba was quite strong but not strong enough to hold him down. He took complete control and rolled her one her back. "You were the one who wanted to invite my mother to lunch."

Reba made a face. "I admit it is my fault but the more I think about it the more I realize I made a mistake and maybe you should come with us."

Vic continued to keep a firm hold on her and shook his head. "You said it yourself that you two need some time alone together, to get too know each other. Now that I have thought about it I think it's a wonderful idea. Besides, I do have a lunch meeting with my father at one o'clock. I'll ride with you to pick up my mother and then you can drop me off on your way to lunch."

Reba sighed and relaxed under his weight. "I guess you're right."

Vic nodded. "I'm always right and it's about time you realized that." Vic said in a kidding tone of voice.

Reba rolled her eyes and smiled. "Whatever." Reba tried moving to get up but Vic wouldn't let her move. "Vic, let me up."

Vic smiled and shook his head. "I kind of like you this way. You have no control."

Reba laughed and wiggled beneath him trying to get up. "Come on."

Vic shrugged. "Ok." He acted like he was letting her up but the minute she moved he held her back down firm.

"Vi…" She was cut off by him bringing her into a fiery lip lock.

Reba was in shock at first at the sudden feel of his lips on hers but then she accepted them happily by hopelessly kissing him back. Reba grinned as his hands moved to her sides. They both thought something was finally going to happen when her bedroom door burst open, "Mrs. H…ahhh!" The door was quickly shut.

Reba sighed and the mood was lost once again. Vic got up and helped Reba up in the process. "Their doing this on purpose, I know it." Reba said firmly. Vic chuckled and guided Reba out the door.

They walked down the stairs and into the kitchen to find Van and Cheyenne with Elizabeth. Reba immediately walked over to Van who was trying to avoid her gaze and she smacked him in the head. He turned and glared at her. "Knock next time!" she yelled.

Vic chuckled and walked to where Reba was standing. He placed a hand on the small of her back and smiled. "I think I'm going to go back to my apartment. I'll just bring my mother here and then we can all go together." Reba nodded and Vic kissed her cheek.

Vic started to leave but Van approached him. He had his serious face on. "Can I talk to you…?" He glanced over at Reba and Cheyenne, "Outside."

Vic glanced at Reba, giving her a questioning look but she just gave him a shrug. Van and Vic went outside and Reba turned to her daughter. "What is that about?"

Cheyenne rolled her eyes and shook her head. "He had come down after he was supposed to go get you and he mumbled something about unlocked doors and having to have a talk with Vic."

Reba rolled her eyes and went to pour herself a cup of coffee. Why didn't Van knock? She could have locked her door. Why didn't she think of that? She sat next to Elizabeth and smiled at her grandchild who was eating cheerios. Cheyenne sat down across from her mother and smiled at her daughter. "Why don't you go watch cartoons in the living room sweetie."

Elizabeth smiled, "Ok." She said softly. She picked up her bowl and quickly left the room.

Reba gave her daughter a confusing look. "What did you do that for? She didn't have to leave." Cheyenne just kept on smiling and moved into her daughter's empty seat. Reba backed up a little. Cheyenne was freaking her out. "What?"

Cheyenne's smile grew. "Come on Mom. I want details."

Reba stared at her daughter with confusion and then realized what Cheyenne was referring to. Reba shook her head. "You are my child Cheyenne. I told you that once before that this was none of your business. Besides…" Reba said standing up and walking over to the coffee pot to refill her mug, "There really is nothing to tell you."

Cheyenne rolled her eyes as her mother sat back down. "Please mom, every time someone walks in on you two…"

Reba interrupted her. "Yeah, you guys always interrupt us, we never get very far."

Cheyenne's eyes widen. "Oh." She said suddenly realizing it. "So you two never…"

"Nope." Reba said sipping her coffee.

Cheyenne was shocked. "Wow, I can't you believe you held off from that." Cheyenne said referring to Vic.

Reba rolled her eyes. "Are you kidding?" Cheyenne looked to her mother. "Of course I haven't. It's just every time we get anywhere you or Kyra or Jake or Van or Barbara Jean or his mother walks in."

Cheyenne smiled and patted her mom's arm. "I'm sorry mom." Cheyenne then realized what her mom said and perked up. "You met his mother?" Reba nodded and put her head in her hands. Cheyenne cringed. "Oh no, what happened?"

Reba looked up and gave her daughter a frown. "The woman hates me."

"I'm sure she doesn't hate you." Cheyenne said trying to make her mother feel better.

"She called me a tramp!" Reba yelled.

Cheyenne's eyes widened. "What?"

Reba nodded. "Yeah, well, she didn't really tell me but told Vic. She doesn't approve of us because of the way we met. She doesn't like that we got drunk and thought we were married." Reba sighed and got up to put her coffee cup in the sink. "All I know is she is slowly putting your Grandma Liz to shame."

Reba spent a generous part of her morning looking for an outfit that didn't make her look like she was trying to hard but she didn't want to look like a bum either. She had decided on jeans and a nice blouse. She only hoped his mother didn't want to go anywhere expensive, she wouldn't be able to get in without proper clothing. Reba was extremely nervous about having lunch alone with his mother. Her stomach was doing a series of flip flops. She only wanted to get along with Lexi. She only hoped Lexi would change her mind about her once she got to know Reba. One could only hope.

Reba walked downstairs to find her daughter in the living room. "Hey Kyra." Reba said as she flopped down on the couch next to Kyra and she nervously starting tapping her foot.

"So…" Kyra said looking up from the notebook she was writing in, "Cheyenne said you met Vic's mom."

Reba nodded. "Now I have to go to lunch with her, alone. Why did I call her?" Reba groaned.

Kyra gave her mother a sympathetic look. "I am sure everything will go well Mom. Grandma Liz didn't like you at first and she likes you now." Reba nodded, agreeing with her. "Of course you did divorce her son."

Reba glared at her daughter. "Thanks for the vote of confidence."

"You will be fine mom. Everyone likes you, it's a curse you have."

Reba chuckled. "I sure hope you right but…I can't shake the feeling that it's not going to go right." Kyra patted her mom's back in sympathy. Reba jumped out of her skin when the door bell rang. She looked at Kyra and sighed. "Pray for my safety." Kyra couldn't help but laugh a bit.

Reba walked to her door and opened it to find only Vic. She smiled. "Hi." Reba looked behind him and wondered where Lexi was. "Where is your mom?"

"Waiting in the car." He said sadly. "She says the sooner we leave the sooner she can get this horrid lunch over with."

Reba pouted and looked to the car where Lexi was trying to look impatient. "Well…" Reba said grabbing her purse off the rack behind the door. "We must not keep her highness waiting."

"Reba…" Vic said warningly as they stepped out the door.

Reba sighed. "I'm sorry. I will try and be pleasant."

Vic smiled and kissed the side of her head. "That's all I ask."

Reba smiled when she got into the back of the car because Lexi was in the front seat, which of course Reba did not mind because she was his mother. "Hello Mrs. Smith, how are you this morning?"

Reba saw the woman's sneer in the side mirror's on the car. "I would be a lot better if I didn't have to wake up and find my son missing this morning. I was frantic."

"Mother…" Vic said warningly.

Lexi glared at her son and this shocked Reba because this was the first time she had seen her give Vic any type of disapproving look. She heard Lexi sigh and then turned giving Reba a fake smile. "I can't wait for us to get alone together and talk mother-in-law to daughter-in-law. This is going to be so much fun." Reba raised an eyebrow at the fake enthusiasm the woman was giving her. She didn't know what this woman's game plan was but she was for sure she wasn't going to like it.

Vic pulled up to a restaurant and got out of the door. Reba got out as well to wish him a goodbye and good luck with his business lunch. It was this time she first notice the handsome black suit he was in. "You look handsome." She said straightening his tie. "You kind of look like a form of James Bond or something, all that's missing is the…" She chuckled when he pulled out sunglasses and slipped them on.

He put one hand in the inside of his coat and looked around the parking lot with a jerking of his head. "Mariano…" He looked around again. "Victor Mariano."

Reba laughed and took the glasses off. "I wouldn't wear them in your business lunch and don't do that impression."

Vic gave a playful frown. "Why not, it's my show stopper?"

Reba just shook her head and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you." She said sweetly.

Vic wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. "I love you too." He was just about to kiss her when they heard a loud honk beside them. They had forgotten about his mother. Vic sighed and kissed her cheek gently. "I will take a cab home so I will call you later tonight ok. Just give the car to my mother when you get to your house later. She knows her way back."

Reba nodded and smiled as he walked away and into the restaurant. Reba watched as he disappeared from view and then she got into the car to face Lexi. She smiled and turned to the woman. "Where did you want to go for lunch?"

Lexi glared at her future daughter-in-law. "I don't know what kind of woman participates in such public displays of affection. In my day we didn't do that."

Reba shook her head and counted to ten as she tried to calm herself down. She turned on the car and figured she would pick the place if Lexi wasn't going to say anything about where she wanted to go but everywhere Reba went Lexi had some excuse as to why they couldn't eat there. They were too expensive, too cheap, too small, too tall, or too narrow. She had an excuse for everything. Finally Reba couldn't take it anymore and she pulled into a small deli that she and Vic had been to many times when he was trying to romance her.

"We can't eat here." Lexi sneered.

Reba sighed and put the car into park. "And why not?" she asked annoyed.

Lexi glared at Reba. "I don't do deli."

Reba glared back and shrugged. "Well, today you will because I am not about to drive around and waste gas waiting for you to decide what you want to eat." Reba got out of the car and slammed the door. She didn't even look back to see if Lexi would join her. She just walked up to the door and into the deli.

Reba had tried to be nice to the woman but she wasn't going to go out of her way to make her like her. She had done that with Liz and it didn't help any. Maybe if she was just as mean she would see how cruel she was actually being. Reba didn't understand why the woman hated her. Sure, Reba understood that she was marrying Lexi's son and that was a hard thing to imagine, her baby boy gaining another woman in his life. Reba didn't know how she was going to take Jake getting married. Other than Reba taking Vic away, she didn't know what she did. It's not like she would never see her son again.

Reba sighed as she picked at her sandwich she was served. She had chosen a corn beef sandwich with pickles and loads of honey mustard. She took a sip from her water and smiled when she saw Lexi entering the deli. She looked around and stomped over to where Reba was sitting. Reba gave her a sweet smile. "Nice of you to join me, now maybe we can have a nice lunch together."

Lexi sat down and glared at her. "I just came in to tell you something. I only came to lunch with you to discuss a matter with you."

Reba sighed and set down her glass. She crossed her arms and leaned back in her chair, waiting for the woman to continue. "What is it?"

"I have discussed this same matter with my son but he will not budge. I feel it's only fit to come to you because after all I think you will say yes once you see my proposition."

Reba rolled her eyes out of annoyance. "What is it already? What is it that you need to talk to me about that Vic already said no to?"

"I want to know how much money it will take for you to leave my son." Reba's eyes widened.

End of Chapter


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Reba stared at this woman in shock. She couldn't believe Lexi. How could she ask that? "You want to know what?" Reba asked, wanting to make sure she had heard right.

Lexi gave her sickly sweet smile and pulled her check book out of her purse along with a very expensive looking ballpoint pen. She set the pen to the check book, ready to write down an amount. "I want to know how much money it will take to get you out of my son's life."

Reba kept her eyes wide. She had heard right. What was Lexi thinking? "No amount of money will make me leave Vic."

Lexi shook her head and simply started writing. "Look, I know you're type. You think you've found a quick way to get money by marrying rich but my son is way out of you're league. You are older, you have three kids, and you're a real estate agent. I think we both know that Vic would never be happy with you. Now here…" She said signing the check and sliding it across the table. "This should cover it. Now you can drop me off and then go talk to Vic about how you never want to see him again."

Reba glared at the woman and pushed the check back. "No!" she said firmly.

Lexi was starting to get angry and she pushed the check back to Reba. "Look at the amount. I am sure it will be enough to cover your expenses. Now don't be a fool. Take the **** money!"

Reba picked up the check but didn't look at the amount. She didn't need to. Lexi smiled, thinking Reba agreed but Reba held the check up and ripped it up before her eyes and threw it back at her. "I don't care the amount because I am not leaving Vic. I can't believe you can ask me that. I don't know what I did to you for you to hate me but I love Vic. Sure, the way we got together didn't exactly come from a fairy tale story book but what relationship is. Ours works and…"

Lexi scoffed. "Oh please, save me the big speech for someone who cares. I don't care if you love each other. You are not right for my son. A mother knows these things. I feel it best if you just step aside because I know your kind of woman. I don't want my son marrying a woman he hooked up with after one night of drinking!"

Reba sighed and sat back in her chair looking down at her hands. This woman just didn't get it. Vic and Reba loved each other. Why would she want to jeopardize that? But Reba guessed it all came back to what happened almost three months ago. Reba and Vic had a one night stand and yes it was a weird way for a couple to get together but Reba didn't care. She had waited six long years for someone like him to come her way and she wasn't about to let him go. She already let one man go because she wasn't willing to fight. She wasn't doing that a second time.

Reba looked up to the woman who was smiling, probably thinking she was getting to Reba but she wouldn't. Reba was not going to let Lexi ruin her wedding. Reba pulled money out of her purse and slapped it on the table. She stood up and then took one last look at Lexi. "I am going to tell you this once. Nothing is going to stop this wedding."

Lexi smiled and stood up, going toe to toe with Reba. "This wedding is not going to happen. Not if I have anything to say about it." She sighed and pulled her purse strap over her shoulder. "Don't bother driving me back to Vic's apartment. I can catch a cab."

Reba stood there stunned as she watched Lexi walk out of the deli and pull out her cell phone. This woman didn't scare her but the tone of her voice did. It was full of venom and it was cold. This woman truly hated her and didn't want her marrying Vic. Reba thought she could win her over but now she wasn't so sure. Lexi seemed determined to make this wedding not happen. Reba could only imagine what this woman had in store for her. Lexi was powerful and she did have money but Reba had Vic and she knew that had to be enough, she hoped.

Reba walked out of the deli to find that Lexi was gone. She walked to Vic's car and Reba finally let the tears fall onto her soft cheeks. She only wanted this woman to like her. She didn't do anything but according Lexi she stole her son after a one night stand. Reba wiped away the soft tears. She didn't need to get so emotional.

She started the car and quickly drove to the restaurant she had dropped Vic off at. She knew she wasn't supposed to pick him up but she needed to talk to him. She had just dropped him off a half hour ago and she knew she would have to wait a couple hours but she didn't care. This was necessary. Reba didn't know what to think of when it came to Lexi and maybe if she had a talk with Vic, he could shed some kind of light onto why she would hate her so bad.

Reba sat in the car for a good two and a half hours before she saw Vic walking out and shaking the hands of a man and seeing him off in his car. Reba opened the door and slowly approached Vic and the other man he was with. He was quite tall, much older, but still well built. From what Reba could see he had the same nose as Vic and the same green eyes. She guessed this was his father, Maxwell Mariano.

The older gentleman smiled when he saw her approach. "Can I help you ma'am?"

Reba was about to say something but Vic turned and he smiled wide when he saw her. "Honey!" he said giving Reba a sweet kiss on the cheek. "What are you doing here?" He suddenly looked very concerned when he saw the tear streaks on her cheeks. "What's wrong?"

Reba smiled and shook her head. His father was here, now wasn't the time to discuss it. "It's nothing."

Max smiled when Reba turned to him. "So you are the Reba I hear my son talk about non-stop." Reba held out her hand to shake his. He took it and bent his head to place a gentle kiss on top of it. Reba smiled and blushed just a bit. He held a firm grip on her hand and put his other on top of hers. "The way Vic described you he didn't do you justice."

Reba couldn't help but let out a girlish giggle. He was just as handsome as Vic and definitely a charmer. She now can see where Vic gets it. "All right…" Vic said stepping between his fiancée and his father, "That's enough dad."

Reba smiled and stepped beside Vic, slipping an arm in his. "It's very nice to meet you Mr. Mariano. Vic has told me a lot about you."

Max smiled sweetly again at Reba. "Please, call me Max and knowing what my son has probably told you, you probably don't think much about me."

Reba just smiled. From what Vic had told her, this man before her wasn't much of a man. He had treated Lexi like dirt and in turn forces his son to take over a company he never wanted to. She had never really seen him before but she has heard of him and his ruthless reputation. Reba wasn't sure what to think of him. At this moment he wasn't being ruthless so Reba figured she shouldn't be to quick to judge. "I think…" Reba said smiling, "I will judge for myself and right now you seem pretty nice to me."

Max gave a deep chuckle. "You must be a pretty nice lady to say that." Reba smiled. Max sighed and looked to his son. "I think I'll let you two love birds go. I have another meeting I need to get ready for this afternoon." He turned back to Reba and gave her a gorgeous smile. He took her hand gently into his. "It was pleasure to meet you." He kissed the back of her hand and gave her one final smile before stepping to his car door which was opened by a driver Reba had just noticed.

Reba turned to Vic when his father left the restaurant parking lot. "He was nice."

Vic scoffed. "Yeah, he is nice now but once you're in the family you better watch out. He may treat you nicely but me and my mother…" Reba frowned as they walked back to Vic's car. Vic opened the door for her on the passenger side and got in on the driver's side. Vic stopped and turned to Reba before he turned on the car. "I thought I told you I would take a cab." Vic's eyes widened when he remembered where she was and who she was with. "What happened?"

Reba shrugged. She wasn't so sure if she should tell him now. He held his mother in high regard and if she told him Lexi had tried to pay her off to leave him, he might either not believe her or he would believe her and she didn't want him to think any less of his mother. "We just had a disagreement." Reba said giving Vic a reassuring smile. "She had gone home in a cab."

Vic patted her leg in sympathy and then started the car. "I'm sorry. I should have gone with you two. Maybe I should have another talk with her."

Reba shook her head. "No, it's okay. There is no need to talk with her. It was just too soon. I went to fast with the whole lunch thing. I am sure we will eventually get along. We just need time. There is no need to worry." Vic nodded but Reba wasn't sure if he believed her. She wasn't sure if they would ever get along. It scared her, the way Lexi was so determined to see her not marry her son. It hurt that Lexi thought of her nothing but a gold digger. She wouldn't care if Vic didn't have a dime to his name. She would still love him. Reba really needed to think of something else. She needed to change the subject. "So…" she said smiling as they drove down the road toward her house. "What was it that Van talked about this morning with you?"

Vic chuckled and shook his head. "It was just about what he walked in on." Vic said smiling. Reba blushed and shook her head. She really didn't want her son-in-law to see her in such a compromising position. What if he had come in fifteen minutes later? Or even five minutes later? He definitely would have gotten an eye full of what was happening.

Reba smiled. "What exactly did he say?"

Vic shook his head. "It was rather awkward, just a bit anyway. He explained I needed to watch myself. He gave me a sort of man to man talk." Reba's eyes widened and Vic saw this. "Not that kind of man to man talk, he just explained that he knew we were engaged but I needed to learn to keep my hands to myself and away from places they shouldn't be." Reba giggled. "Then he said that if I hurt you in anyway he will proceed to break each one of my three legs."

Reba looked confused. "Three le…" Reba's eyes widened and couldn't help but giggle. "I'm sorry you had to go through that. Van is just…" Reba paused.

"Protective." Vic finished for her.

Reba smiled and shrugged. "I was going to say crazy but protective sounds better." Vic smiled as he turned into Reba's driveway. He parked the car and Reba leaned over once her seatbelt was off. "I will see you later." She said giving him a tender kiss on the lips. "Call me tonight."

Vic smiled and nodded. "I definitely will." Reba smiled and gave him one last sweet kiss before opening the door. "Umm…hey…" Vic said placing a gentle hand on Reba's arm. Reba turned and smiled. "There is something I need to discuss with you." Reba's mind went in many different directions. He seemed serious. What could it be? Vic saw the worried look in her eyes. "Don't worry, it's nothing too serious." He said assuring her. Reba relaxed a bit. "I found out today I have to go away for a while."

Reba frowned. "How long is a while?"

Vic cringed before replying, "A week."

Reba's eyes widened. "A week?"

Vic nodded. "I have to go to New York and then Los Angeles with my father to follow him as he makes a few deals. It's part of learning the business. I have to go."

Reba sighed and nodded. "When do you have to leave?"

"Tomorrow morning."

Reba eyes widened. "Tomorrow morning?"

Again, Vic nodded. "Yeah, I'm sorry but this is the life you will have to be faced with once we get married. I will have spur of the moment business trips. If you don't think you can handle it you should get out now." He said in a kidding tone of voice.

Reba smiled and leaned back against the seat. "I guess I will have to deal with it. I just wish you didn't have to leave."

Vic smiled and took her hand into his. "I wish I didn't have to leave either but I do." He rubbed his thumb over the back of her hand and she smiled at his loving gesture. "There is a reason I am telling you this. Not only because of the obvious but because I need you to do me a favor."

Reba smiled and nodded. "Anything."

"I need you to entertain my mother while I'm gone."

Reba still kept her smile. "How about I just take a pencil and jam it into my eye socket. That would be less painful."

Vic shook his head and sighed. "I know you and my mother had a disagreement but I think it will be good for the two of you to spend some time together. My mother isn't that bad once you get to know her. Trust me. Just think about it, okay."

Reba sighed. "I don't need to think about it." Reba really hated what she was about to do. "I will try to get along with your mother while you're gone and who knows…" Reba said with a smile. "Maybe when you get back we will be the best of friends." Reba said in the same fake enthusiastic voice as his mother used not too long ago when they picked Reba up for lunch.

Vic laughed and pulled her into a sweet kiss. He pulled away, holding her face still in his hands. "I love you so much. You are a very sweet lady and my mother will see that."

Reba smiled and kissed him back. "I love you too and I will miss you." Reba then made a frustrated face. "That means we have to wait another week to be together."

Vic then remembered that and groaned. "Right…" Vic sighed but then his eyes lit up and he turned to Reba. "You should come with me. We can have a week alone together. We can check out the honeymoon suite, try out the hot tub, the bed, the shower, the couch, the…"

Reba cut him off by placing a finger to his lips and giggling. "As tempting as that sounds I can't and you know it. I have to work and I can't leave my family on a day's notice. We will be fine and as soon as you get back…" Reba said smiling, wrapping her arms around his neck, "I will make sure we have some time alone and it will be worth your while and wait."

Vic smiled. "I will make sure to get business done and come home as soon as possible."

Reba smiled. "Good." She kissed him again and leaned her head against his. "I will definitely miss you. I mean you just got back from Italy two weeks ago and now you have to leave again."

Vic gave her a playful frown. "Don't worry, a week will go by fast and we will be together again."

Reba shrugged. "I can only hope it goes all right. I mean I do have to hang out with your mother."

Vic chuckled and kissed her forehead. "You will be fine."

Reba nodded. "You should go now. I am sure your mother will want to talk about the horrific lunch she had with me today." Reba sighed as Vic chuckled. "Don't believe a word she says."

Vic laughed and patted her hand. "Honey…" he said finally calming himself down.

Reba nodded. "I know, I know. I need to get along with her and it will happen. Don't worry." Reba said. "Now I really should go." She put one foot out of the car and she was pulled back by Vic and brought into a passionate kiss. Reba responded immediately. They broke away breathlessly and Reba smiled. "I hope that is able to last a week."

Vic nodded. "It should, now I really should go before I just throw caution to the wind and take you up to your room and just forget about anybody in that house."

Reba chuckled. "I really better go then because I think my family is in that house. I am sure they don't want to see or hear that." she said with a giggle.

Vic nodded. "Right, I will miss you." Reba nodded and finally got out of the car. "I'll call you tonight." He yelled out the window as she walked up to her door.

Reba sighed as she watched Vic leave her driveway. She blew him one last kiss before he drove down the street. He was leaving her for a week. He had to and she understood this was part of his job. She only hoped it wouldn't be too often once they were married. She hoped he didn't end up like his parents. His father seemed nice but she only met him for a few minutes and from what she understood from Vic, it was his father that caused the problems. Reba sighed and remembered that she had to entertain Vic's mom while he was away. She only hoped she didn't end up killing the woman.

End of Chapter


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Reba had gone into her house to find her family waiting for her of course. They wanted to know details of her lunch with his mother and such. Reba didn't really want to discuss the details of her lunch with Lexi. The fact that his mother didn't want her in her family or life made Reba already exceptionally nervous and she didn't need her family making it worse like she knew they would. She loved her family of course, no one could deny that but most of the time they drove her nuts and they just wouldn't understand it anyway.

Reba went to bed that night right after dinner. She was completely exhausted and she figured she should rest of she wanted to be awake for Vic's phone call. She could only hope and pray that Lexi didn't interrupt or stop Vic from calling her. She understood that she was his mother first before she was his fiancée but they needed their time alone too. Lexi was going to try and get in the way of that. Reba knew it. She even wondered if Vic's mother had a hand in sending him away from her. Reba had thought about it but quickly dismissed the notion. She wouldn't do that, would she?

Reba was awoken by the ringing of her cell phone on her nightstand. She smiled as she leaned over and answered the phone. "Hello." She said in a tired yet cheerful voice.

_"Hello sweetheart. I didn't wake you did I?"_

Reba smiled at the concern she heard in his voice. "No, I was just resting."

_"Maybe I should call you another time. You should rest. You sound tired and you've been looking a lot tired lately."_

Reba frowned. "I am fine. I was just resting. I have been looking foreword to this call. I had just hoped your mother didn't interfere or anything this time and what do you mean I look tired?"

_Vic chuckled. "My mother is fast asleep. She went shopping with some old friends she knows in town after she left you."_

Reba rolled her eyes. She would have loved to have gone shopping with Lexi. Why did she have to be so mean to her? "I hope your mother had a wonderful time." Reba said, trying not to sound sarcastic.

_"She did. She had a great time." _

Reba scoffed. "Of course she had a good time, I wasn't with her."

_"She likes you."_

Reba wished she could punch Vic right now. After the way his mother talked to her right in front of him when she first met and earlier today when she left, how could he say she liked Reba? "Your mother loves me as much as any disease."

_"Honey don't worry she will love you once she gets to know you."_

Reba sighed. "You say that but…" Reba paused, "I just have this feeling that something is going to happen. Like someone will interfere with the wedding or something."

_Vic laughed. "You think my mother is going to go to many lengths to stop our wedding?"_

"I don't know." Reba said sounding exasperated. "I don't know your mother. I don't know what she is capable of."

_"But I know my mother and trust me when I say this. She will be happy for us. She will not go to great lengths to stop our wedding." Vic stopped and waited for Reba to respond, all he heard was silence. "It's just as you said before. You are taking her baby boy away. She is just jealous of you because I have never been serious about a woman before."_

Reba scoffed. "Gee thanks."

_"You know what I mean. I haven't been serious about a woman until you. She just doesn't like another woman coming into my life." _

Reba rolled over onto her side and relaxed. "I don't know. I just feel it's something more than that."

_"Let's talk about something else." Vic said, wanting to change the subject in a hurry._

Reba smiled. "Okay, let's talk about how tired I look."

_Vic groaned. "I was hoping you wouldn't remember that. I just meant you look like you're working yourself to death. You fell asleep in the middle of the day yesterday." _

"I know." Reba said sighing. She was working herself too hard. She knows it. Her family knew it. Her boss even forced her to take a day off. "Maybe I should go with you tomorrow." She said chuckling.

_Vic smiled on the other line. "It would be nice but you have a family and my mother needs you." _

Reba scoffed. "Yeah right, she doesn't need me. She doesn't even like me."

_"Just give it time honey and even if you were to come with me there really wouldn't be a lot of time for us. This really is a business trip and that's all I will be doing on it, business, no time for any fun."_

"I suppose. I just wish we did have more time for us. It seems we never get to spend alone time together because everyone is always around." Reba said with a generous amount of disappointment in her voice.

_"Like I said before, once we are married things will get better, I am sure of it."_

Reba snuggled into her bed more. "I sure hope you're right." She said with a yawn.

_"Maybe I should let you go. You sound tired."_

"No." Reba said smiling. "I like our nightly talks. You hang up now and there will be no wedding."

_Vic chuckled. "You would call off the wedding because I worry about you and how much sleep you are getting."_

"Yup, if you were really worried about me you would know the best medicine for me right now is to talk with you."

_Vic gave Reba a nervous laugh. "See if you say that in a few minutes." He mumbled, hoping she wouldn't hear him._

Reba did and she sat up in alarm. "What? What is going on? You tell me right now Victor Lee Mariano."

_Vic sighed. He knew he was in trouble when she used his full name. "Well…" He paused for a moment. He knew she wasn't going to like this but he thought it might help a bit, "The thing is my mother will be alone at my apartment for a week."_

Reba was utterly confused. She knew this. "Yeah, so…"

_"So…I was kind of hoping and she actually agreed to it, that she should stay with you until I get back." Vic waited for the blow. He didn't hear anything and that was actually worse than her yelling at him. "What do you think?"_

Reba tried to stay calm as much as possible. "No."

_"Now Reba just think…"_

"No." she said again, not letting him finish his sentence.

_Vic sighed. "Reba please, she will be there alone in that apartment and my mother may look young but she isn't young. I would just feel better if she could stay with you. It would be really good for the both of you and the fact that she is willing to agree to this, shows that she wants this to work as well."_

Reba sighed. She didn't know if Lexi wanting to stay at her home had anything to do with her wanting to get along with Reba. Maybe if Lexi did stay with her Reba could keep a close eye on her. She still didn't trust her and having her around she would be able to know if Lexi was doing anything that remotely had anything to do with Vic and/or Reba. "All right, she can stay at my house."

_Vic smiled. "Thank you so much sweetheart."_

"But…" Reba said stopping him before he could celebrate any further. "If she insults me or does anything to family she is out and back at your place."

_Vic chuckled. "Honey, don't worry, she will do nothing of the sort. This will be good."_

Reba scoffed. "Good for whom?" Reba relaxed back down on her bed. "You still have that sharp pencil handle for me just in case?"

_Vic laughed. "She isn't that bad."_

"Yeah, that's what they said about little Michael Myers."

_"Are you comparing my mother with Michael Myers?" Vic asked a bit shocked._

"No." she said cheery. "I am sure Michael Myers had some sympathy for his victims."

_"All right, all right, look there is no need for that." Vic said warningly._

"I know." Reba said suddenly feeling very foolish. She shouldn't be insulting Lexi to Vic. She hadn't done anything to Reba…yet. "I'm sorry. I am just a little irritable.

_"It's understandable. Now…" Vic said getting comfortable on his own couch, "You never did answer my question the first night I was back in town, what are you wearing?"_

Reba rolled her eyes. "I can't answer that, not with knowing your mother is not very far away from you."

_"She's asleep. She wouldn't be able to hear us."_

"Vic…" Reba said warning him.

_"I know I'm sorry…" Vic sighed and let out a long yawn, "I should let you go. I have to get up at seven tomorrow. I will drop off my mother shortly after I leave my apartment at around eight thirty."_

Reba frowned. "Okay, I should be up by then. I have to be at work by ten."

_"I love you and I will see you tomorrow morning."_

Reba smiled. "I love you too, goodnight."

_"Goodnight."_

Reba shut her cell phone off and turned her lamp off in the process. She snuggled herself deep in the covers and sighed in content and she took in the simple pleasure of being able to sleep again. She was going to need her rest. She had to work tomorrow and she was going to have to deal with Lexi coming to stay with her. Today was turning out to be a crappy day. First she had to go to lunch and deal with Lexi, then Lexi proceeds to try and buy her off, then she learns Vic is going on a business trip, and now his mother had to stay with her. She only hoped she didn't end up doing something to the woman. She could only pray that she could stay calm. Reba could only imagine what this stress was doing to her blood pressure.

Reba awoke the next morning not feeling too rested. She supposed it was because she spent most of the night waking up from nightmares. In these nightmares she was at her wedding and she was approaching Vic. Vic would look up to her smile for just a second but then the smile would fade. Reba would see this disgusted look on his face and then he would run to a car that had his mother in the driver's seat and they would speed off, away from her. She knew it was a silly nightmare but it still scared her. Who knew what Lexi was going to do? She just might actually try to sabotage her wedding.

Reba rolled over onto her side and looked at the clock and her eyes went wide. It was eight forty in the morning. Reba hopped out of bed and ran down the stairs in her pajamas. She had just hit the bottom of the step when the doorbell rang. Reba roughly opened the door and saw Vic and Lexi standing there. Reba smiled. "Hi, I thought I missed you. I just woke up."

Vic smiled. "I can see that." Vic looked her over and chuckled. "I must say you look awfully cute this morning."

Reba looked down at herself and laughed nervously while stepping aside to let them in. She was in her flannel pajama pants and a tank top. Her hair must have looked a mess. "I'm sorry. I was just extra tired. Otherwise I would have been up already, more presentable."

"Tired from what?" Lexi asked, trying to suggest something.

Reba glared at Lexi behind Vic's back and Lexi returned it. They both had gone back to smiles when Vic turned around after setting his mother's suitcase in the living room. "I have to get going. I wish I could have a longer goodbye but I have to catch a plane to New York in two hours and who knows how long it will take to get through security."

Reba nodded and approached him to say goodbye but Lexi got to him first. "I am going to miss you son." She gave him a kiss on the cheek and hugged him tightly before pushing him toward the door. "I will see you when you return."

Reba pouted but Vic turned. "I have to say goodbye to Reba mother." Reba gave Lexi a victory smile and Lexi sneered as she walked away. "I will miss you so much." He said bringing Reba close.

She nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I will miss you too. I love you." She kissed him sweetly on the lips and he returned the kiss happily.

Vic broke the kiss about a minute later and pulled her closer into a tight hug. "I love you too, so much." Reba felt the tears come to her eyes as they stood there in a hug. She didn't want to let go. Sure she would see him in a week but a week she knew was going to feel like a long time. Vic broke the hug and smiled, wiping the tears that fell from her eyes. "Don't cry. I will be back in a week."

Reba nodded and smiled shyly. "I'm sorry. I am just a little emotional." She gave him one last small quick peck on the lips and pulled away before she wouldn't be able to let go. "I will miss you. Now go before I tie you up and never let you leave."

Vic chuckled and pressed his lips to her cheek. He put his lips to her ear and whispered, "If you want to try the tying me up thing when I get back I will happily agree to it."

Reba blushed and smacked him across the chest. "Shut up."

"Bye." He said. He gave Reba one last smile before he shut the door and left.

Reba sighed and turned. She looked up and then realized Lexi was in her home. Reba had forgotten about her. She was sitting on the couch, patiently waiting for Reba to direct her somewhere. Lexi may not like Reba but she knew not to be rude when she was in someone else's home by just going anywhere she pleased. "Where will I be sleeping?" Lexi asked politely.

This surprised Reba because she has never heard anything but disdain and coldness in the woman's voice toward her since Lexi had arrived. "Right, follow me." Reba said picking up her suitcase and walking up the steps. Reba heard the soft steps of Lexi following at a safe distance behind her. Reba led her to Cheyenne's old room where Vic stayed for the month he was here. She opened the door and stepped in, setting down the suitcase in the process. Reba turned to Lexi and smiled. "What do you think?"

Lexi looked around for a moment, pausing every so often as she made her judgment. Reba rolled her eyes as she patiently waited for Lexi to say anything. "It will have to do." She said.

Reba sighed and shook her head, walking towards the door. "If you need anything just let me know."

Reba was about to walk out the door when Lexi stopped her. "I didn't want to stay here." She said coldly.

She turned to Lexi confused. "Excuse me?"

Lexi turned to face Reba with a cold look on her face. "My son wanted me to stay here. I only agreed because he was so worried about me staying alone in his apartment. That is the only reason I agreed to this. I am not here to try and get along with you. There is no reason to because you will not marry my son. I hope you don't think that this will be a lovely mother-daughter type of bonding because trust me…" she said giving a cold sickly sweet smile, "It won't be."

Reba nodded, showing Lexi that her strong words had no affect on her. Reba didn't even say a word as she walked out the door and away from her future mother-in-law toward her room to get ready for work. Lexi's words may have represented hatred and coldness but Reba wasn't affected by them. Reba didn't know why she was so worried. Vic loved her. There was no reason Vic would leave her on their wedding day. He already said nothing would keep him away from her and there was nothing that would change her mind about him.

End of Chapter


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

After Reba had left Lexi alone she went straight to her room to get ready for work. She truly disliked that woman and Reba knew she was up to something. Lexi didn't just agree to coming to Reba's home just because her son insisted. Lexi had a hidden agenda. Reba knew she had something going on. It was just a feeling she was going on right now but it was a strong feeling and Reba knew to keep an eye on her. Whatever she had planned, Reba was going to make sure it did not happen. Reba was going to make sure Lexi went to this wedding and she could be happy about it or she could be totally against it but it was going to happen and Lexi was going to be there.

Reba had showered and was ready for work at nine thirty. She was happy her children learned to make breakfast for themselves. Don't misunderstand her now. She loved making breakfast for her family sometimes but Reba wasn't exactly a morning person. She walked downstairs in a happier and more pleasant mood than she was an hour ago when she had to deal with Lexi and her comments. She walked into the kitchen to find Lexi talking with her daughter Cheyenne.

Cheyenne smiled when she saw her mother walk into the kitchen. "Good morning mom."

Reba smiled slightly and tried not to glare at Lexi. "Good morning Cheyenne. Don't you have morning classes?"

"My first one was canceled. I don't have another until noon." Cheyenne said with a smile. "I was just talking with Mrs. Smith here…"

"Please…" Lexi said in the sweetest voice ever. "Call me Lexi."

Cheyenne smiled. "Lexi was just telling me that you two will be bonding this week while Vic is away on business."

Reba turned her head sharply to Lexi and raised an eyebrow. Lexi just gave Reba a smile, a smile that seemed to chill the room. "Well…I guess we will sort of be bonding this week." Reba didn't want to give her children any indication that there was something wrong. This was her thing she had to deal with. She didn't need her children worrying or telling her she was crazy for believing that Lexi was going to do something.

Cheyenne smiled and turned back to Lexi. "So…are you enjoying your stay here?"

"Oh yes…" Lexi said sweetly. Her sweet voice was making Reba want to gag, "Your mother is making my stay wonderful. She is just a sweet woman." Lexi turned to smile at Reba and Reba glared.

Cheyenne didn't notice the exchange between the two women and she stood up the best she could with her huge stomach in the way. "Well…I think I better go. I called Van on the way home. I told him I would be home soon. Are we still invited to dinner mom?" Cheyenne asked her mother who was filling a mug with some coffee.

Reba cringed. "Oh right, I forgot you all were coming to dinner. Perfect timing too." She said not really trying to sound sarcastic. Brock and Barbara Jean were invited to dinner tonight as well. She wasn't expecting Vic to be out of town and she wasn't expecting his mother to be joining them. They probably should to it another time. "I think we should have the big dinner another time."

Cheyenne frowned. "Well, I guess we can..."

Lexi decided to speak up. "Don't cancel the dinner on my part." She said sweetly. "I would enjoy it very much to meet the rest of your family Reba."

Reba sighed. The woman had backed her into a corner. She couldn't say no now. "I guess that would be great." Reba said trying to sound positive.

Cheyenne clapped happily. "Great, Van, Elizabeth, and I will be over around six, okay?"

Reba nodded. "That's fine." Cheyenne smiled and then kissed her mother goodbye quickly as she left. Reba waited until she was sure her daughter was gone before she turned to Lexi who was giving her an evil smile. "Why did you do that?"

Lexi shrugged. "I don't see why I can't meet your family. I don't know what I did to you Reba to deserve such treatment…"

Reba scoffed. "Oh cut the act old lady! You are up to something I know it. I don't know what you think you're going to do but nothing is going to stop Vic and me from getting married."

Lexi chuckled deeply as she sipped her coffee. "Don't be so sure."

Reba just shook her head and put her empty coffee cup into the sink. "I have to go to work. If you need anything the number to my work is by the phone. Please…" Reba said picking up her briefcase and walking towards the door, "Hesitate to call."

Lexi smiled and waved. "Have a wonderful day at work Reba." She said in a fake cheerful voice. Reba sneered walking out the door and to her car.

Reba was actually happy to go to work for once, not that she was never happy before but today she was exceptionally happy. She was able to avoid Lexi until tonight when she got home at five. She would have to deal with Lexi when she arrived home. Why Reba agreed to have her stay there she didn't know. She forgot about the dinner she was making for the whole family. She didn't think Vic would be away. He did say it was an unexpected trip. Reba should have just canceled the dinner. Now she had to deal with Lexi judging her family during dinner. She only hoped she would be able to get through dinner without killing anyone.

Reba pulled her car in her usually parking spot and did a quickly make-up check before heading inside her building. Reba did her usually greeting to everyone and smiled politely, hiding the fact she was going crazy on the inside. Reba arrived at her desk and was ready to start her day. She had just sat down when her desk phone rang.

Curious as to who would be calling her this early, she picked it up. "Reba Hart."

_"Soon to be Reba Mariano."_

Reba smiled. "Hello Vic, shouldn't you be getting ready to get on the plane?"

_"It's a little delayed and I knew you would be getting to work right about now. What's going on?"_

Reba was happy he couldn't see her. He would be able to tell she was disappointed with something. "Nothing, everything is fine." She said trying to sound positive.

_"Now I know that isn't true. I can hear it in your voice. Something is wrong."_

Reba sighed. How did he know? She guessed he was telling the truth when he used to say he knew so much about her. "It's just…I miss you already and…I forgot about the dinner tonight. I'm not sure how your mother is going to take to my family. You know my family has their little quirks."

_Vic chuckled. "I know your family and she will love them just as much as I love them. Every family has their little quirks. Even my family, now you need to relax. Don't worry about tonight. Let's focus on me and how much you miss me."_

Reba giggled. "You sure have a big ego."

_"You were the one that said you missed me already."_

"I do miss you already." Reba said twirling the phone cord around her finger. "You just want to talk about you. I have never met a man so obsessed with himself."

_"Well, you have to admit I am good looking."_

Reba rolled her eyes. "You're all right."

_"I am just all right?" Vic asked but smirking while he said it. "That's why when we were first together you couldn't keep your eyes off my when I came in from my jog?" _Reba blushed, remembering the moment she couldn't help but stare at his gorgeous self. _"You are so cute when you blush." _

Reba scrunched her eyebrows together. "How did you know I was blushing?"

_Vic chuckled. "I told you I know you. I wished you would blush all the time, you look adorable."_

Reba smiled. "Why thank you."

_"Is anyone around where you are?"_

Reba received a confused look on her face and looked around. "No, there isn't anyone around. What are yo…oh no…" Reba said shaking her head as she soon realized what he was getting at. "You need to quit that."

_"What are you talking about?" he asked chuckling._

Reba rolled her eyes and shook her head. "You're just a dirty old man. That's what you are, a dirty old man."

"Are you talking to Vic?" a voice asked

Reba turned and smiled to see Stacy leaning up against the side of Reba's desk. Reba nodded her head and Stacy's giggled as she asked for the phone. Reba smiled and handed the phone over. _"I'm sorry honey but I was just couldn't help it. The fact we still haven't had any decent time alone together since we decided to get married. It was just the image of you sitting alone at your desk, looking so sexy, it drives me crazy."_

Stacy giggled. "You really shouldn't be calling me honey or picturing me in your mind when you're talking with your fiancée but I thank you for calling me sexy."

_Vic's eyes shot up. "Who is this?"_

Stacy laughed and Reba laughed right along with her when she heard Vic's panic voice penetrate the phone. "This is Stacy Vic. How are you?"

_Vic relaxed a bit. "Hello Stacy. I am fine. How are you?"_

Stacy smiled. "I am good. I was just talking with your fiancée."

_"Yes, I THOUGHT I was just talking with her too."_

Stacy giggled. "Sorry Vic. I just wanted to say hello and to tell you that you're keeping Reba from work."

_"Can I talk to Reba now?"_

Stacy rolled her eyes. "Yes, here she is."

Stacy handed the phone back over to Reba and she happily took it back. "Sorry Vic, I really need to get to work though and I am sure your plane will be taking off soon."

_Vic frowned. "I told you the plane was delayed but I understand you need to get back to work. I don't have anything to do tonight. My meetings don't start until tomorrow so I will call you once I arrive."_

Reba lit up inside at the thought of talking with him again later. "All right but don't call me if you're exhausted."

_"You're the one that's exhausted all the time. Maybe you should go to the doctor."_

Reba smiled when she detected concern in his voice. She thought it was so cute how worried he was but there was no reason for him to be. "I'm fine. I just need to rest myself. I never get enough sleep."

_"Never get enough sleep? You take naps and I know you get at least eight hours of sleep. I'm just really worried about you. I think you should go to the doctor."_

Reba sighed. "Would it ease your mind if I made a doctor's appointment?"

_"Yes but it would but it would ease my mind even better if you actually went and then called me as soon as you left to tell me word for word what the doctor said."_

Reba rolled her eyes. "You worry too much. I'm telling you I just need to rest a bit."

_Vic frowned. "I would still feel better if you went to the doctor."_

"All right…" Reba said trying to ease his mind. "I will go to the doctor."

_"Promise me." He said knowing she might not go._

"I promise I will try to fit it into my schedule to go to the doctor. Now I'll talk to you later. I have to go. I love you goodbye." She said that as fast as she could and hung up. She didn't have time to argue with Vic about going to the doctor. Reba knew there was nothing wrong with her. She was just overly tired. There was no reason for her to go to the doctor and she knew she wouldn't have time, not with her work, her family, taking care of her home, and dealing with Vic's mother this week.

Stacy smiled and Reba forgot she was there. "How is the wedding planning going?" she asked politely.

Reba sighed and put her hand to her forehead. "We haven't even started." Reba said sadly and then looking up to see the look on Stacy's face.

Her eyes were wide. "You haven't even started? What is stopping you?"

Reba shrugged. "I was finally ready to start planning but then his mother showed up. She doesn't like me and now Vic is off to New York and Los Angeles for a week so the planning is being pushed back for another week I guess."

Stacy frowned. "Why does she hate you?"

Reba shrugged. "She doesn't think I am the right woman for him because of the way we met."

Stacy was quite confused. "You two met here at the office. Why is that so scandalous?"

Reba chuckled at Stacy's choice of words. "No, she doesn't like the fact that we got drunk and were…or thought we were married. She thinks I'm a tramp."

Now it was Stacy's turn to laugh. "She thinks you're a tramp? Miss it would be better to wait until the wedding night?"

Reba raised an eyebrow. "I didn't wait until my wedding night with Brock but yes he was the only man I have ever been with, well, other than that one time with Vic."

Stacy's eyes widened. "You two never….?"

Reba shook her head. "Except for that one night almost three months ago no, my family always interrupted our time alone. It's driving us both nuts."

Stacy smiled and shook her head. "Honey, you know I hear you talk about your family and I know you love them but if they were mine and they kept doing that I would just give them one of you're smack's up side the head and tell them to go away and leave us alone, especially if Vic was my fiancée." Stacy shivered and gave a smile. "I would never be able to resist that man. Here is what you do…" Stacy said shifting a bit and leaned forward. "You kidnap him when he gets back. You both just go to a hotel and just don't leave the room for a whole weekend."

Reba laughed and shook her head. "I would love to do that but I have a family and work."

Stacy shook her head. "Take a weekend off, I'm sure Mr. Slaton will let you and forget your family, just tell them you're going away and will be back when you feel like it and don't take your cell phone because they will call you and don't tell them where you're going."

Reba continued to chuckle. "I can't, I wish I could but I can't."

Stacy smirked. "If you can't I sure can."

Reba turned to Stacy shocked and smacked her on the arm. "He's taken and so are you!"

Stacy smiled. "I was only kidding and I know I'm married but I would divorce my husband if I knew I had any chance with Vic."

Reba shook her head and chuckled. "Well, too bad, I don't plan on giving him up anytime soon." Stacy nodded. "You want to go to lunch with me today?"

Stacy shook her head. "No I can't. I brought my lunch with my today. I have tons of paper work to do. I figured I could maybe sneak a couple of bites of my sandwich in between reports."

Reba chuckled. "Well, all right then." Reba sighed and scratched the side of her head as she looked around her desk. "I suppose I better get to work. I have potential houses to research and clients to call."

Stacy smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I'll talk to you later and don't forget to take my idea into consideration."

Reba laughed and nodded. She had taken Stacy's idea into consideration. It would be such a lovely idea, the two of them getting away from everything and everyone around them for a weekend. They could go to the beach or a lovely bed and breakfast just on the out skirts of town. It would be such a lovely time for them alone but she doubt her family and his mother would let them go. Her family seemed to need her all the time and his mother was a major annoyance when it came to them at all. Reba sighed and went back to looking at the clients list she was looking at earlier. She really did wish they could get away.

Lexi had smiled and waited until she had seen Reba drive down the street and was sure the redheaded hussy wasn't coming back for anything. Lexi smiled and wiped out her cell phone, punching in a phone number. She pressed the phone to her ear as she glanced out the living room window. "She's gone." She simply said and hung up quickly.

End of Chapter


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Reba stood up and stretched her body as much as it would that afternoon. She had sat down that morning and it was her first time ever standing in about four hours. She had been dealing with pushy and desperate clients all morning and she was exhausted. Her legs needed circulation and her stomach needed food. She was happy it was lunch and she wanted a nice big steak. She would normally eat better, like her usual salad at lunch because lately she had been eating some not so good for you foods and she knew she had gained a couple of pounds. She didn't dare step on the scale but she knew after this lunch she needed to start exercising more often and eating better.

Reba made her way out of the office and into the afternoon hot sun. It was scorching hot outside and she needed air. She quickly went to her car and turned up the air conditioner full blast, it still didn't seem to do much good, and she was still a bit warm. She just tried to ignore the heat and drove to a steak house that wasn't far from her work.

Reba parked and walked in, smiling at the waitress. "Hello, table for one." Reba followed the woman, passing tables full of businessmen having lunch together and couples having a nice lunch together. It wasn't until she past a table with one gentleman reading a newspaper at it that received her attention. She had to do a double take before she stopped and turned. "Brock?" she asked curiously.

He looked up and smiled politely. "Hey, what are you doing here?" Reba gave him an amused look. He chuckled. "Right, you're here to eat." Reba nodded. Brock motioned to the chair across from him. "Care to join me?"

Reba nodded and the waitress that was showing Reba to her table smiled and handed her the menu. "So…" Reba said once the waitress left. "How is everything?"

Brock shrugged. "All right I guess."

Reba was about to question his answer and his tone when a waiter came up to the table to take her order. "Can I get you something to drink ma'am?"

Reba smiled. "Water please and with no lemon, I'm allergic."

The waiter nodded and continued to smile. "Do you need some time to decide?"

Reba shook her head. "No, I already know what I want." Her eyes gleamed as she stared at the picture of the juicy steak, it looked great. "I will have the 6 oz. sirloin, very well done, with the seasoned vegetables and a salad please, Italian dressing on the side."

He smiled and handed her menu back to the waiter. "Right away ma'am."

Reba turned back to Brock. He was smiling at her. "What?" she asked

He shook her head. "What happened to the health kick you have been on with Barbara Jean lately? I thought you two were dieting together? You know if she knew you were eating that she would get after you right?"

Reba giggled and nodded yes. "I know, don't tell her. I plan on going back on the health kick soon. I can't keep eating the way I have been. I know I've gained a few pounds. I can tell."

"Could've fooled me." Brock said smiling. "You look great." Reba blushed slightly and turned her head away awkwardly. Brock saw this. "Sorry, I was just saying you do look great. I am saying this as a friend you know. We can still do that, right?"

Reba turned her head back to him and nodded. "Yeah, I'm sorry and thank you. I would feel more comfortable if you weren't my ex-husband but its okay."

Brock chuckled and Reba soon followed. "It's good to hear you laugh a lot more. I mean I've heard you laugh but it's nice to know it's not AT me for once."

"I think laughing at you is getting a little old." Reba smiled as the waiter set her water in front of her. She mumbled a quick thank you and sipped her water. "How is Barbara Jean? I haven't talked to her or seen her for two days. I am getting a little worried."

Brock chuckled and took a sip of his coke. "She's doing all right. She's enjoying her new job at the station. She gets to spend a little bit less time with Henry but I think he understands." Reba nodded and took another sip of her water. "She's talking about babies again." Reba spewed her water straight into Brock's face.

He smiled and Reba started handing him napkins. "I am so sorry, really." Reba dabbed the table that was covered in water. She finished cleaning the table and set aside the wet napkins. Reba swallowed and looked at Brock who had set his napkin aside as well. "I was just a little shocked. She is talking about babies again?"

He nodded. "You know how Barbara Jean isn't good with being subtle." Reba smiled and nodded. "Yeah well, she talked about Henry needing a little sibling to play with and how it's a little too quiet around the house without the crying of a baby. She's really wants another baby."

Reba eyes were wide with wonder. "Wow." She said breathing out a bit. She knew Brock had tried to have another baby with her when he got his vasectomy reversed but Barbara Jean didn't want another baby then. "What do you think about this?"

Brock shrugged. "I don't know. I mean I already have four kids. Do I really want five? It will be hard and with a new baby I wouldn't be able to spend anytime with Jake and he is growing up so fast."

Reba smiled and nodded. "Yeah he is. He will be in high school in a year. Can you believe it, my baby, in high school?" Reba started feeling the tears in her eyes and she had to grab a napkin.

Brock chuckled as he watched Reba dab away the small tears. "I know. It seems like only yesterday you told me you were pregnant with him." Reba nodded and smiled. "You always found different and creative ways to tell me."

Reba smiled and nodded, trying to remember. "With Cheyenne I told you with food, baby corn…"

"Baby shrimp and baby back ribs…" Brock paused and frowned. "I never did quite catch on to that one quick enough."

Reba giggled. "With Kyra I didn't get very creative. I just told you we needed a bigger place and a bigger car. With Jake…"

Brock chuckled. "I could never forget the way you told me you were pregnant with Jake. You held up the pregnancy test and said 'Not again'."

Reba blushed. She admitted she did say that but she didn't mean it the way it sounded. Jake was a surprise but he was a good surprise. She just meant the whole morning sickness and going through the labor of it all. "I didn't mean it the way it sounded. I just didn't want to go through labor a third time but…" Reba said smiling at the memory of holding her baby boy in her arms for the first time. "It was worth it in the end and now he will soon be in high school, then college, and then maybe married. Time sure does go by fast."

Brock nodded and sighed. "I only wished I had more time to spend with him."

Reba smiled and was about to say something before the waiter brought their food. "Thank you." She waited until the waiter left once again before turning back to Brock. "What are you talking about? You have plenty of time to spend with him. He is still in the stage of wanting to be with his dad. It's when he gets more into high school you might have a harder time getting to agree to go places with you."

Brock scoffed and stabbed at his steak. "I would if Vic didn't take him out so much." He mumbled.

Reba stopped eating her salad and swallowed what small bite she had in her mouth. "What does Vic have anything to do with this?"

Brock shook his head. "Nothing, where is Vic by the way?"

Reba scrunched her eyebrows together. "He is out of town."

Brock nodded and took a bite of his steak. "Good, now maybe I will actually be able to spend some time with Jake." He mumbled again, hoping Reba didn't hear but she did.

Reba sighed and set her fork down nosily. "Okay, what is going on with you? What is wrong with Vic taking Jake out? Vic is going to be his step dad. They need to be able to get along."

Brock shrugged. "I know they need to get along but…do they need to spend so much time together. It's like Jake likes him more than his own father."

Reba took a sip of her water when she heard the familiar words penetrate her ears. Jake had voiced the same concerns just a couple of days ago. Now she knows where he got the idea from. "Did you mention any of this to Jake?"

He looked up from his plate shyly. "I kind of, might have, mentioned it a few times."

Reba sighed. "Know wonder he was so concerned. He's afraid of hurting your feelings."

Brock changed his shy look into completely confused. "He talked to you about this?"

Reba nodded. "Yeah, he was so worried about liking Vic better than you." Brock looked back down to his plate with a sad look on his face. "I am going to tell you the same thing I told Jake. Jake could never love Vic more than he loves you okay. Sure he might like Vic more but let's face it, it's only because he has a lot more in common with Vic. Vic acts like a thirteen year old boy himself." Brock couldn't help but chuckle. "Do you understand what I'm getting at?" Brock nodded but he still had a look about him. Reba sighed. "What is it?" Brock just shook his head. "Just tell me, what is going on now?"

"Well…" Brock said he figured he could discuss this with her. He only hoped she didn't take it the wrong way. "It's just the fact that you're getting married."

Reba nodded, now understanding better. "I thought you liked Vic."

Brock nodded. "I do. He's a great guy and I think he is perfect for you but I stand by what I said six years ago when you dumped Parker…again. I'm jealous as hell but like I said then also, it's just my cross to bear."

Reba gave him a sympathetic look. "Brock…" she started to say.

Brock interrupted her. "I don't mean anything by it. It's just…" Brock sighed, maybe he shouldn't have brought it up but it was too late now. "We were married for twenty years. We've known each other for almost thirty years. I'm just looking out for you and I'm worried about you. Vic is a great guy and I know I shouldn't be worried but I can't help it. Once you marry Vic, everything that happened between us will be truly done for."

Reba smiled. "Brock we were done a long time ago but I understand what you're saying. You now know how I felt when you were marrying Barbara Jean. It took me a long time to accept her as my best friend and in my life. I hope someday you will be able to say the same about Vic but I know how hard it will be for you."

Brock nodded and smiled. Happy she didn't laugh or call him a mo'ron for thinking such thoughts. "Enough talk about that, tell me about his mother."

Reba rolled her eyes. "How did you know she was in town?"

Brock smiled at Reba. "Cheyenne told me when I talked to her earlier. What is she like?"

Reba sneered and stabbed her steak more forcefully than needed. "The woman is a walking nightmare. She hates me."

Brock couldn't help but smile at her frustration. "I am sure she doesn't hate you."

Reba glared. "Oh yes, we get along great. We love each other as much as the cat and mouse Tom and Jerry love each other."

Brock laughed and pushed his empty plate aside and took another sip of his coke. "It will get better with time. My mother used to hate you, now she adores you."

Reba nodded, she couldn't argue with that but Kyra said the same thing. "Yeah but I have to think if she would still love me if we were still married." Brock continued to chuckle and Reba sighed as she sipped her water. She was full but she could still use some dessert, where was that waiter she wondered.

"You finished that meal fast." Brock said eyeing her empty plate. She usually ate at a slow steady pace.

Reba shrugged and was about to reply when the waiter walked up to them. "Will there be any dessert?"

Brock shook his head but Reba smiled and pointed to the yummy looking dessert that she had been eyeing on the card at the table ever since she sat down. "I want the Oreo Cookie Cruncher please." (I just made the Oreo cookie cruncher thing up. I don't mean to steal any name of any pie from anyone.)

The waiter nodded and left the table once again. Brock chuckled. "I thought you weren't a sweet person."

Reba glared but smiled at the same time. "I just feel like something sweet. It sounds like the perfect ending to the perfect meal." The waiter came back shortly with Reba's pie and her eyes sparkled, digging into the sweet dessert. "Hmmm." Reba said after the first bite.

Brock eyed her suspiciously as she continued to eat the dessert at an equally fast pace she ate her steak at. He had never seen her eat like this before, well, he has once. "I don't think the pie is going to disappear Reba."

Reba looked up from her already half eaten pie and raised her eyebrows in question. "What?"

Brock chuckled and shook his head, motioning towards her pie. "You were eating that pie like it was going out of style."

Reba smiled and shrugged. "It's just really that good." Brock just nodded and continued to watch her eat the pie. She seemed to finish it in a matter of seconds and each of their checks soon came.

Reba patted her stomach in satisfaction when they stepped out into the afternoon sun. "That was a wonderful meal. It would have been better if I had some ice cream with that pie."

Brock smiled in disbelief. "How can you still be thinking of food?"

Reba smiled and shrugged. "I've been on a diet for weeks. Besides the burger I had a couple of days ago, that was the first real meal I had in a while." Reba sighed and Brock walked her to her car. "I better hurry and get back to work before I get in trouble for being late." Reba paused. "Today is going to be a long day. Are you and Barbara Jean still coming to dinner?" Brock nodded. "I better warn you then that his mother will be there. The only upside to today is Vic promised to call me once he arrived in New York."

Brock couldn't hold back his scoff. "Yeah, right, well you better get going. The sooner you get done with this day the sooner you can talk to your precious Vic." He didn't mean for it to come out and sound the way it did but it did and it worried Reba.

Reba sighed. "Brock…" she said stopping him from leaving. He turned, looking down at his feet. He was embarrassed the way he said that. They had just talked about his jealousy and now it truly showed. Reba needed to ease his mind. "You have to know every relationship is different. What I had with you is something I could never have with Vic. We have a truly unique past and no man will ever be able to replace you in my heart okay. You are my best friend and you will continue to be one of my best friends. I may love Vic with all my heart but I love you too as one of my best friends that can never be replaced. Do you understand?"

Brock nodded and Reba felt they took a new step in their relationship. She did love Brock and he will never be able to be replaced in her heart but she loved Vic now through and through. Brock was just a friendly love now and that's all they will ever be from now on. Maybe now they both have voiced their concerns they could truly move on from what happened six years ago and they could become the true best friends that they were. Reba smiled at this thought and approached Brock. He wasn't sure what Reba was going to do. He was quite shocked when she pulled him into a friendly hug. Reba thought the hug was the best thing to do at the time but what they both didn't notice was the photographer taking their photograph from a short distance away.

Reba went home that night fully expecting to see Lexi there and her judging self. She was surprised when she found the house completely quiet. That was weird because even if Lexi wasn't there, there was still the rest of her family that was always around, all the time, twenty four seven, never leaving her and Vic alone! She shouldn't really dwell on that now. Vic was away anyway and her family was arriving at six. She needed to start dinner now.

Reba smiled happily as she set down her purse and whistled happily while searching through the mail. She set the bills and junk mail on the side table and went to the kitchen to start dinner. Reba pulled the chicken she had put into the refrigerator yesterday evening and set it on the counter. Reba sighed knowing tonight was going to be one eventful evening. Her family would be meeting her future mother-in-law and Lexi, as you all know, isn't exactly the nicest lady in the world. She only hoped tonight went okay. Reba could deal with okay.

Reba made the chicken over pasta that Vic had made her the first night they were alone together. She had just set the salad on the table when her family came through the door, shortly followed by Lexi who had an armful of shopping bags. Reba was quite surprised of how nice Lexi was. She actually apologized for being late and not being able to help with dinner. Reba thought she would have a heart attack but she wouldn't let her guard down yet. This old woman had something planned.

The actual dinner was pleasant. Lexi kept the whole table going with laughter from stories she was telling about Vic when he was younger. Reba forced herself to laugh but she still kept an eye on the old woman. Lexi complimented Reba on the meal, told Cheyenne she had a beautiful child, told Kyra how talented she was after hearing a verse from her latest song, and even told Jake he seemed to be a nice young man. Reba was quite worried because this woman was trying way too hard.

"I must say…" Lexi said after setting her fork down after finishing her pie. "That was the best meal I have had in a long time. You really are an excellent cook Reba."

Reba smiled. "Thank you Lexi. I am so glad you enjoyed it." Reba knew that smile behind that old woman was fake and Reba gave her an equally fake smile. If the old woman wanted to play she should just bring out the game boards because Reba was ready and willing. Reba stood up and began to gather plates. "I will take care of these now. If you will all excuse me."

"Let me help you." A cheerful Lexi said.

Reba rolled her eyes as she walked into the kitchen setting the plates on the counter. She heard a soft set of footsteps behind her and Reba turned sharply. "What is your game old lady?"

Lexi smiled and set the plates down next to the sink. "You really are paranoid Reba. You need to relax. This can't be good for your blood pressure."

Reba knew the woman was right. This can't be good for her blood pressure but Reba also knew Lexi was just trying to get to her. "What is the deal with you being so nice to my family?"

Lexi's smiled faded and she gave Reba a menacing glare. "I don't know where you grew up but where I come from its called manners dear and if I were you…" she said approaching Reba, her glare still holding, "I would watch my back. I don't care what my son thinks of you. You will be out of his life by the end of next week, I promise you that. I don't want you to be my daughter-in-law and trust me…" Lexi said giving her an evil smile, "I usually get what I want."

Lexi gave her one last smile and stepped out of the kitchen. Reba had to calm herself because she knew it wasn't good for her to get all worked up. The woman could do nothing to her but that didn't mean she still didn't frighten Reba to no end. Maybe it was Lexi's tone of voice or her glare but Reba didn't know what she was going to do. She wasn't going to be able to break her and Vic up. Reba would just have to have a talk with Vic when he called later that night.

After Reba had done the dishes she went into the living room to find her family getting ready to leave. Barbara Jean and Brock had plenty to do tomorrow. They thanked her for dinner and quickly made their way home. Cheyenne and Van had to leave because Cheyenne was getting equally exhausted as Elizabeth who was fast asleep on the couch. Kyra and Jake went to their rooms and that left Reba and Lexi alone. Reba didn't want to be alone with Lexi, especially after the last couple of times she had been.

Reba stood up from the couch and made her way towards the stairs. "I am going upstairs for a bath. I don't know what your nightly routine is but there is the television and plenty of books in the bookshelf. I wish you a goodnight." Reba walked up the stairs without another word. She didn't need Lexi lecturing about her and Vic's wedding.

Reba groaned in relaxation as she sunk into the hot bubble bath she drew for herself. She had a book beside her and her cell phone with her just in case Vic decided to call her tonight. She of course told him not to call her if he was feeling tired. She really wish she could take that back. She needed to talk to him about his insane mother. She understood Vic saw his mother as a saint. For a son, all their mothers are saints but this woman was up to something and she basically told Reba this to her face when she said Reba needed to watch herself.

Reba sighed and sat her head back against the cold shower wall. She had just picked up her book and was about to read when her cell phone went off. She quickly set her book down and picked up her phone to find an out of state number. She smiled, hoping it was Vic. "Hello." She said sweetly.

She smiled even bigger when she heard his voice. _"Hello sweetheart." _

"Hey...did you get in okay?"

_Vic sighed as he sat back against his hotel bed. "Yup…my plane was delayed until noon and then when I finally got to my hotel at six I just flopped on the bed and went to sleep for a couple hours."_

Reba frowned. "I told you if you were tired to not call me."

_"I said I got a couple hours of sleep. Just relax. I love talking with you. I could never get tired of it."_

Reba smiled. "Good, now what are your plans for tomorrow?"

_"My father is taking me to this really classy strip club."_

Reba's eyes went wide. "Victor Mariano you better be joking."

_Vic chuckled. "I'm sorry. Of course I am joking. No, tomorrow I have a big breakfast with some clients of my father's, then a few meetings, early drinks at the hotel bar, and then dinner with more clients of my fathers. Sound like fun? I think not."_

Reba smiled and went back to relaxing when she learned he was joking. Sometimes, she just didn't get his humor. "Doesn't sound like much fun to me either."

_"Of course its not, it's work, work isn't fun." He then smirked. "Work was fun when I worked with you."_

Reba rolled her eyes. "We did nothing but fight."

_"Very passionate fights, I loved to see you get mad. Your nostrils flare, your eyes get a sparkle, your cheeks get all flushed, and I swear…"_

"My hair turns a darker shade of red." Reba said, interrupting him.

_Vic chuckled. "I told you that already, didn't I?"_

Reba smiled. "Yeah."

There was silence on the phone until Reba gave a sigh and Vic saw this as frustration. _"What's wrong?"_

"Nothing." Reba said innocently.

_Vic wished he could see her face. "I know when you're lying. Even if I can't see you I can hear it in your voice. What is wrong?"_

"Well…" Reba said trying to find the best way to explain to him that his mother was a certified nutcase. "Your mother is driving me crazy."

_Vic sat straight up. "What is going on now?"_

Reba moved bubbles away from her face and shifted the phone to her other ear. "I know you love your mother but honey…" Reba paused trying to think of a delicate way to word it, "She's nuts!"

_Vic chuckled just a bit. "Don't you think that's a bit harsh?"_

"No!" Reba said loudly. "She said I better watch my back. Do you think that sounds like someone who is trying to be my friend?"

_Vic was taken aback. "She actually said that?"_

"Yeah, she did."

_Vic didn't think his mother was that bad. "I will have a talk with her. I don't know what has gotten into her. I'm sorry I made you take her in." he said sweetly. _

Reba melted under his voice. He was being so sweet. He was always sweet. "It's okay. I can deal with your mother until you get back but hurry back."

_Vic chuckled. "I will." He then got very serious. "I will make sure that I have a serious talk with her. I don't want you two not getting along. I need you two to get along."_

"I will try to get along better with her. I appreciate you talking with her but don't make it seem like I need my fiancée to fight my battles for me."

_Vic smiled. "All right, I won't make it seem like you need me to fight for you." Vic sighed and sat laid back against the bed. "Enough talk about my mother. What are your plans for tomorrow? What are you doing?"_

Reba relaxed a bit more. "Tomorrow I plan on working. I have nothing but work to do." She then smirked. "As of right now I just happen to be in the nice hot bubble bath."

_Vic smiled. "Really?"_

"Yup…it's really…hot."

_Vic smiled and sat straight up. "Well, if I was there right now…"_

Reba smiled as he started talking but then her eyes widened when the bathroom door burst open. "Ahhh!" Reba said dropping the phone and immediately covering herself.

Lexi smiled. "Oh! I am so sorry. Is that Vic on the phone?"

Reba frowned and glanced in the water where she had just dropped her phone. "It was."

Lexi frowned. "I'll just have to talk to him later. I am sorry to interrupt your bath, excuse me." Lexi left immediately.

Reba fished her cell phone out of the soapy water and looked at it with a frown. She set the now non-working cell phone aside. Reba really disliked that woman. She sighed knowing she could try harder to get along with Lexi but what could she do? The woman seemed so determined to stop her wedding to Vic. She was so determined for her and Vic to not be happy. She tried the lunch thing but the only time Lexi didn't seem to insult her and wasn't trying to be vindictive was when her family was around. Reba thought about it for a moment. Maybe that was the answer; arrange some family outings or something this week. If it would get Lexi off her back it was surely worth it.

End of Chapter


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Reba couldn't believe she had lost her cell phone in the water, all because of Lexi. She had a feeling the woman did it on purpose but she couldn't prove that of course. Reba went to work the next morning, slightly depressed she didn't get to talk to Vic as long as she was hoping for last night. Her spirits were somewhat lifted when Vic called her that morning at work and she had to explain that his mother walked in, causing her cell phone to be out of order at the moment. Vic promised to call her that evening and he did of course.

Vic made it a point to call her every evening after dinner. That seemed to be the high light of her day. After dealing with work and then coming home to deal with Lexi, she needed something to lift her spirits. They would always have their normal hour conversation. Reba would talk about her day and then Vic would vent by complaining to her about the work he had to do with his father. Reba would always sympathize with him. Before he could turn the company around he had to take over it completely and before he could take over it completely he had to learn anything and everything about it.

Reba thought the week was going quite well despite Lexi being around. The only thing she had to deal with from Lexi was her verbal threats but Reba hadn't seen or heard anything she felt she needed to be afraid of. It seemed Lexi was all talk, very little action but that still didn't keep Reba from keeping her guard up. The only thing Lexi seemed to be was annoying. She didn't keep it a secret that she didn't like Reba except when her family was around. She was a different person when Reba's family was around. Lexi especially loved Elizabeth, which was weird. Elizabeth seemed to adore her and this made Reba mad to no end. Lexi had to know it annoyed her.

It was Friday evening and Reba was relaxing against the couch as she listened to Vic continue on about his day. _"Why did I agree to taking over the company again?" he asked after finally finishing his rant._

Reba smiled. "Because you are a wonderful man."

_Vic smiled. "I knew there was a reason."_

Reba giggled and shifted her position, lying down. "And once you take over you will turn the company around."

_"I hope so. Waiting for my father to decide when I am ready is driving me insane. He still sees me as a child."_

"Well, the fact that you sometimes act like a thirteen year old kid doesn't help very much."

_"Hey!" Vic said playfully. "I do not act like a thirteen year old kid."_

Reba shrugged. "Well, you did get all excited when you received that model rocket not too long ago. You, Van, and Jake did immediately go out and build it, making it wrong of course and then sending it through Mrs. Jones front window, causing the old woman to almost have a heart attack, making me apologize for my fiancée's child-like nature and then you having to also pay for Mrs. Jones new window."

_Vic frowned. "I apologized to her too. All three of us did._

Reba chuckled and shook her head at the memory. They all looked like three seven year olds, looking down at their feet and apologizing profusely for the broken window. "Sometimes I swear I have three sons instead of just one."

_Vic laughed. "I'm sorry. I know I can be a hand full sometimes."_

Reba sighed. "You have no idea."

_"I thought you liked my boyish charm?"_

Reba smiled. "I like it better when you're serious."

_"Okay, enough talk about me, what about you? How are you doing? How is my mother doing?"_

Reba sighed. "I am doing fine for the most part. Your mother is doing okay I guess. She seems only nice to me when my family is around so I have some plans tomorrow."

_"Honey I doubt that is necessary."_

Reba rolled her eyes. "I wish you would see what I see. She is only nice to me when other people are around. When are you going to have a talk with her?"

_"I will talk with her tonight, as soon as…"_

The phone was suddenly ripped from Reba's hands. "How about now?" Lexi asked with a smile. She put the phone to her ear and started walking away. "Hello honey how is New York? When will you be home?"

Reba glared at the back of the head of the woman who was driving her completely insane. How dare she just take the phone away from her! Was she listening to their conversation? She hadn't done anything to this woman but love her son unconditionally. Maybe Lexi wasn't ready to let go of her 45 year old son. Reba rolled her eyes. The woman needed to let go.

Reba got up and walked into the kitchen, following Lexi but trying not to seem like she was listening in on her conversation. She saw Lexi laugh and smile as she continued to talk with Vic for almost an hour. The woman seemed to not want to get off the phone. Reba could tell that Vic was trying to say goodbye but every time Vic tried Lexi would bring something else up and they would have a whole new conversation. Reba could only wish she knew exactly what they were discussing.

She smiled when she saw Lexi frown and throw a glare Reba's way. He must be talking about her or Vic was finally discussing what Reba had told him his mother had said. Lexi glared at Reba and left the room. Reba was just putting away the dishes and now wiping down the counter. She was a little worried that Lexi left the room. She couldn't very well follow her. It would make it look like she was trying to listen in on her conversation and of course she was.

This was her house, why couldn't she go to another room? Reba threw the dirty rag into the sink and walked toward the entry to the living room. She was greeted by Lexi shoving the phone in her face. "Vic wants to speak with you." She said smiling.

Reba didn't like that smile. She took the phone and started toward the stairs. "What is it honey?" she asked walking up the stairs and into her room.

_"It was just a misunderstanding."_

Reba was quite confused. "What was a misunderstanding?"

_"The whole watching yourself thing, she just meant your blood pressure and other people around you because of who my father is. She didn't mean anything by it honey. You really do need to relax. She says she loves you. I would hate it if you and my mother were at odds."_

Reba sighed. If only Vic knew the way she said it and knowing Lexi she probably didn't tell the whole truth. She wanted to tell Vic this but she was a grown woman and she should be fine. Reba didn't want Vic to think any less of his mother. Sure, the woman was vindictive, mean, and cruel but she didn't want to put Vic into a situation where he would have to choose between her and his mother and Reba would more than likely lose to the woman who gave birth to him. "I guess I was just overreacting." Reba said in a reassuring voice.

_"It's understandable. You're stressed and you need to relax and you know the best way to relax is…" he said suggestively._

"Vic…" Reba said warningly as she sat on her bed.

_He chuckled. "I'm only joking honey."_

"When will you be home?" she pouted.

_"I have a couple of meetings tomorrow and a business dinner then Sunday I take a plane to Los Angeles. I have a meeting with the editors of some newspaper and then I take a plane that same afternoon, I should be home Monday evening."_

Reba sighed in relief. "Thank you Lord. I am missing you so much. I can't wait to see you."

_"You just need to relax. My mother doesn't hate you okay because I know that's the only reason you will be happy for me to come home."_

Reba made a face. "You assume too much. I don't want you home just because of your mother. I miss you."

_Vic smiled. "You are too sweet and speaking of mothers. When do I get to meet yours?"_

Reba sat up in alarm. "I forgot my parents were visiting next week! They said they would be here Tuesday. I am happy you will be there. I don't know how well our parents are going to get along. I mean your parents are city slickers while mine are more country."

_Vic chuckled. "I am sure they will love your parents and I will love your parents. I can't wait to meet them."_

Reba smiled. "Their excited to meet you too, I told them about you. I must warn you my mother knows about how we got together but my father doesn't and it won't be a good idea if he found out."

_"Why not?" he asked completely clueless._

Reba rolled her eyes. "You really think it's a good idea to tell my dad, who owns a shot gun by the way, that you got me drunk, had a one night stand, and thought we were married for a month?"

_"I didn't get you drunk and I didn't force you to sleep with me."_

"Daddy won't see it that way."

_Vic sighed. "Okay, I get it. Daddy doesn't know a thing about how we really met. Otherwise I will be dead before I can even shake his hand."_

Reba chuckled. "You're learning well."

_"Just afraid for my life really, I understand that we can't tell him but what did you tell him?"_

Reba smiled. "I just told him half of the truth. I told him we had met at work almost five months ago and that we decided to get married just three weeks ago. He doesn't understand why we don't wait a little bit longer but I then brought up how he married my mother only two months after he met her."

_Vic chuckled. "Good job, bringing up your parents past." Vic then suddenly got worried. "Am I still going to get a big speech or get grilled when I meet your father?"_

Reba chuckled when she detected some serious concern in his voice. "You might."

_"Really?" Vic asked_, the worry still evident in his voice.

Reba laughed. "Let's not worry about my dad right now, okay."

_Vic sighed. "All right but it would be nice to know if he travels with that gun."_

Reba held back her laughter. "He never travels with his rifle."

_Vic nodded but then his eyes widened. "What about the shot gun?"_

Reba decided it was best to change the subject. "So, I was thinking of taking your mother shopping tomorrow."

_Vic smirked. "Really, you don't think she will frame you for stealing or anything do you?"_

Reba raised an eyebrow because she really wouldn't put it past her to do something like that. Reba, of course, didn't mention it to Vic. "I plan on bringing Cheyenne with me. There is no way I am going to be alone with your mother. I had to bribe Cheyenne though with a week's worth of baby sitting once my grandson is born. She loves shopping but she says it's quite depressing to see all the clothes she can't fit into anymore."

_Vic chuckled. "She will be all right." Vic scrunched his eyebrows together and got comfortable on his hotel bed once more. "Now back to the shot gun, does he carry it with him?"_

Reba smiled and chuckled. "You have nothing to worry about honey. My parents will love you."

_"Yeah but…does he carry the shot gun with him?"_

Reba got a good laugh. "Honey I love you but I have to go now. Remember I plan on getting up tomorrow and going shopping."

_"Okay, I love you too. Now one last question before we hang up."_

"What is it?"

_"Does he carry the shot gun with him?"_

Reba rolled her eyes and smiled. "Goodbye Vic."

_"But…"_

Reba hung up before he could say anything more. He didn't need to worry because her parents would love him, as long as her father didn't find out about how they really got together, everything would be fine. She was worried about his mother though. Lexi was a stuck up snob, or she was with Reba but she wasn't sure how Lexi would react to her country parents. She wasn't ashamed of her parents or anything. She loved her parents. She couldn't ask for a better pair.

Reba went to bed that night shortly after her conversation with Vic and for once she had lovely sweet dreams of her wedding to Vic. This time he didn't run and she awoke the next morning quite refreshed and ready for a day of shopping. She was like every woman who loved shopping and she took an hour just to get ready. Reba was downstairs by eleven in the am and Cheyenne was already there, sitting at the kitchen table once more, talking with Lexi.

"Good morning." Reba said with a smile. "I hope you two are ready for a full day."

Cheyenne sighed and rubbed her stomach. "I'm ready I guess but don't get mad if I need to rest once in a while. I thought being pregnant with Elizabeth was bad, I am completely exhausted now."

Lexi frowned. "Maybe we shouldn't go. I mean, Cheyenne should rest."

Reba was about to speak up but Cheyenne shook her head. "Oh no, I enjoy shopping and I could use some time to get out. I have been cooped up in my house except when I go to classes but their never any fun. Van is usually working a lot. Even when he comes home so getting out will be good for me."

Reba smiled and nodded. "All right, let's go."

Cheyenne got up the best she could and waddled out the door. Lexi put a hand on Reba's arm, stopping her from following her daughter. "I don't know what you are doing but if you think taking me shopping is going to get me to like you, you are sorely mistaken. I am still determined to see this wedding is stopped."

Reba just smiled and gave Lexi a raised eyebrow. "Bring it on then old lady." Reba then picked up her purse off the counter and walked out the door, leaving a quite confused Lexi. Usually her threats had an affect on Reba and she knew this because she had seen the look in Reba's eyes but today was different. Lexi didn't like this.

Reba put Cheyenne in the front seat, claiming it was more comfortable for her and she stuck Lexi in the back seat. She turned up the country music station and started singing along, which made Lexi and Cheyenne plug their ears. Reba wasn't a terrible singer. We all know that but Cheyenne and Lexi hated country music. Reba just smiled and stopped singing, turning down the volume as she pulled into the mall parking lot.

Reba got out and immediately went to the other side of the car to help her daughter. "You tell me if you need to rest or if you're hungry."

Cheyenne nodded and they started walking towards the double doors. Reba opened the door and let her daughter walk through, following after and checking behind her to make sure Lexi was following. Reba smiled when she saw that she was but she didn't look very happy. "Mom…" Cheyenne said walking down the hall.

"Yeah." Reba said turning the corner towards the stores.

Cheyenne smiled. "I'm hungry."

Reba chuckled and shook her head. "Already?"

Cheyenne nodded shyly and shrugged. "I had a small breakfast."

Reba took her daughter's arm. "Come on. I'm hungry myself." Reba glanced back at Lexi and she stopped when she saw the woman was far behind. "Is it okay if we stop at the pretzel stand?"

Lexi just shrugged. "I don't care."

Reba frowned and turned to her daughter. "You go ahead sweetie. Order me a large pretzel with ranch on the side okay?" Cheyenne made a face at her mother's request but nodded and walked away. Reba then turned to Lexi with a glare on her face. "All right, I have been pleasant to you even when you haven't been equally pleasant to me. Now I understand you don't like me. I am not exactly a big fan of you either but I don't want my daughter becoming stressed over something that has nothing to do with her because I know her and if she suspects that something is wrong she will get worried and it will eat at her and I don't want that to happen, so, just for today can we at least pretend that we like each other."

Lexi gave her an equally evil glare. "I hope you don't think your strong words have any affect on me but I will be pleasant the rest of this annoying trip for your daughter because believe it or not I actually like her." She gave Reba an evil smile and walked away to catch up with Cheyenne.

Reba rolled her eyes. She didn't know what had caused it but Lexi's words didn't seem to affect her. Reba suddenly felt like she could take the old woman. She didn't need Vic and she didn't need to inform Vic of anything…for now. Reba almost had to run to catch up with them and they sat down on a bench in the middle of the mall, Cheyenne and Reba happily munching on their pretzels. Cheyenne almost couldn't look at her mother eating, pretzels and ranch dressing, didn't sound too good to her.

After pretzels were eaten and they both received a big raspberry slushy to wash it all down with they finally made it to the shopping part. Cheyenne immediately forgot about being exhausted when she saw the cutest dress in a store window and dragged her mother and Lexi into it. Cheyenne was then disappointed when they didn't have it in the maternity section.

Reba patted her pouting daughter's back and went over to the jeans. She could use some more jeans. Reba grabbed a couple and a nice blouse to go with it. She went into the dressing room and began to try them one. "I want to see those when you come out mom!" she heard her daughter's voice yell through the door.

Reba rolled her eyes as she brought the pants over her hips. She pulled the button towards the loop but there was just one problem, it was a little snug. She tried again and again but to no avail, the pants wouldn't button. Reba gave out a frustrated groan and tried once more. "You ok mom?"

Reba sighed and looked in the mirror. She had put on the blouse first and it seemed a little snug too, particularly around the chest. "These clothes don't fit."

Cheyenne rolled her eyes. "Mom you always say that, now come out here so I can see."

"I don't think so. It looks bad."

"I am sure it doesn't because you always say clothes look bad but they always look great." Reba didn't move. She didn't even make a sound. "I am not taking your word for it until I see them."

Reba sighed and opened the door. She was thankful only Cheyenne and Lexi were there. Cheyenne's eyes widened and Lexi held back a laugh. "Now do you believe me? I knew I had gained weight. I just didn't think it was this much where I couldn't even button up my pants. I am going to change and then we're going to the food court for lunch." Reba shut the door.

Cheyenne smiled. "You read my mind."

Lexi couldn't help but giggle. "You guys just ate about an hour ago."

Cheyenne shrugged. "I'm pregnant, I have an excuse. I don't know what my mom excuse is."

"I'm hungry!" Reba yelled from inside the dressing room, "That's my excuse."

Cheyenne laughed and Lexi actually joined in with her. Lexi then caught herself, realizing she just laughed at a lame joke that the woman she was supposed to hate made. Reba came out of the dressing room and put the pants and blouse up on the discard rack. "Let's go eat." She said dragging them both out the door and away from the depressing clothes.

They went up the elevator because Cheyenne was too tired and Reba was too, to go up the stairs. They arrived in the food court and Cheyenne immediately went for the Chinese food while Reba made her way towards the burger stand. Lexi shook her head at the both of them and went straight for the pizza place that had salad. She understood Cheyenne's hunger but she was beginning to suspect what was wrong with Reba.

They all met up at a small table and Cheyenne had to shake her head at her mother's meal. She had a burger with everything and fries on the side but that wasn't the odd thing. She had ordered a cup of ranch for her fries. "You sure you're going to eat that mom?" Cheyenne asked as she watched her mother dip a greasy French fry into the ranch dressing.

Reba nodded and smiled as she brought the fry to her lips. "It's really good, try it." She said trying to hand over the cup and some French fries.

Cheyenne shook her head. "I may be pregnant but I am not crazy enough to try that."

Reba just shrugged her shoulders and went on eating. "So Cheyenne…" Lexi said whiling cutting up her salad, which annoyed the hell out of Reba. Who cuts up their salad? "How far along exactly are you? I don't think I ever heard."

Cheyenne smiled and rubbed her stomach. "Almost eight months. This little one has been worse than carrying Elizabeth. He likes to kick when I'm trying to sleep."

Lexi laughed. "I had trouble with Vic. He would kick my stomach all through the night and the morning sickness was terrible. I think boys make it harder on us."

Reba smiled. "Jake wasn't that bad. Kyra was my worst. I had morning sickness, night sickness, afternoon sickness, middle of the night sickness, it was terrible and I felt bad for your father…" Reba said taking a sip of her soda and pointing at Cheyenne, "Because he had to clean up the mess I made." Cheyenne and Lexi cringed. Reba nodded. "Yeah, it wasn't pretty and the labor was worse. I was in labor for almost three days. She would get ready for me to give birth to her but then she would move on over to my side again. She was stubborn but it makes sense, she's exactly like me." They all laughed.

They were so engrossed with getting food and relaxing they didn't notice the stares and the points. They especially didn't notice the woman approaching with a magazine until she was right next to the table. "Reba Hart?" she asked.

Reba looked up from her burger, quite confused, she didn't know this woman. "Yes, can I help you?"

The woman smiled. She thrust the magazine and a sharpie marker into her face. "Can I have your autograph?"

"What?" Reba asked confused. The woman nodded and Reba took the magazine. Reba took one look at the picture and title of the front page and she almost had a heart attack.

End of Chapter


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Reba stared at the horrible magazine. The picture was of her and Brock at the steak house. It was when she had hugged him but it was just a friendly hug but this magazine made it seem more than just a hug. Reba wanted to cry. She quickly flipped through the magazine and found the article that had pictures of their lunch together and they added some of her and Vic at their own romantic intimate dinners. The title said Redheaded Hussy?

_Two months ago we were informed that Victor Mariano, son of millionaire Maxwell Mariano was married in a private ceremony to up and coming local real estate agent Reba Hart. They can be seen on the next page having romantic dinners together and having a wonderful time. The couple seemed quite happy with their new found love but maybe things are always as they seem. Sources have explained that Mrs. Hart was seen having lunch with an unidentified man. Other sources later have explained that this unidentified man is none other than Mrs. Hart's ex-husband, rich handsome dentist Brock Hart. Sources say that they were married for twenty years until Mrs. Hart cheated on her husband with the local plumber Bill Hascome who declined to comment. Should Victor Mariano be on the look out of his lovely bride? Is Mrs. Hart nothing but a gold digger looking for another rich victim? A waitress at the very restaurant that held the couple commented that they looked very comfortable and happy with one another. She said the love just radiated around the room. We were unable to get a comment from Victor Mariano on this matter but we hope that he soon realizes the discrepancies of his bride._

Reba was in shock. They said she was the one who had the affair and now they are accusing her of cheating on Vic! She wondered if he had seen this. "What is it mom?"

Reba didn't say anything she just tossed it to her daughter. "It sounds like some 20 year old inexperienced student wrote this. I can't believe they would do this! Who would…?" Reba slowly turned to head toward Lexi.

Lexi was just sitting there and not saying anything. She saw Reba's look. "You don't think that I…?"

Reba just glared. Like Lexi was going to admit to doing it. She had the money and the power to have anything done. Reba didn't doubt for one second that Lexi did this. "Can I have your autograph?" the woman asked again sweetly.

Reba glared at the woman even though she had nothing to do with it and took the magazine from Cheyenne. She quickly handed it back to the woman. "I don't think so." Reba said coldly. The woman seemed a bit hurt but left anyway without another word.

Cheyenne was still trying to put together the short article she had just read. "Is this true?"

Reba glared at her daughter. She didn't care if she was pregnant and jumping to conclusions was normal for her. "Of course it isn't true. We only had lunch together because we ran into each other at the restaurant. We didn't plan it!"

"Why are you hugging dad?" she asked, still trying to grasp the concept of what is going on with her parents.

Reba sighed. "It was just a friendly hug. We were having a nice conversation. He was just worried about me getting married thing, not that it's any of your business. There is nothing going on between your father and me. I love Vic and nothing will change that." Reba took a sip of her soda and tried eating again but she was very well aware of the looks she was getting as she sat there. Reba couldn't take it anymore. "Let's go." Reba said standing up and taking her tray to the trash can.

Cheyenne and Lexi happily followed and they all left the mall. Nothing was said on the way home. Reba had dropped Cheyenne off at her own home so she could be with her husband and child. Lexi and Reba didn't say anything to each other on the way to her house either. Reba could never forgive Lexi for what she did. She would never cheat on Vic. Reba could only hope she would be able to talk to Vic and explain everything before he saw the magazine and assumed the worse.

Reba slammed the car door and stomped up to her home. "Reba…" Lexi said trying to actually be nice for once and explain.

Reba shook her head before she opened the door. "I don't want to hear it. I just want you to leave me alone." She said coldly.

Reba turned back to open the door only to have it open for her roughly. All she saw was a flash of blonde hair when she was pulled into the house was an angry blonde. "What is the hell is this?"

Reba rolled her eyes as she saw an angry Barbara Jean holding the magazine waiting for an explanation and Brock just sitting on the couch, holding his head in his hands. "Reba I tried to explain…"

Barbara Jean held up her hand. "I told you to shut it. I want to hear what Reba has to say about this." Barbara Jean turned and waited. Reba was about to say something but Barbara Jean started going off again. "I can't believe you would do this to me! And to Vic! You are my best friend or at least I thought you were. I don't understand what I did to you to deserve this."

Reba breathed in and out trying to calm herself down and trying not to explode. "I didn't do anything Barbara Jean!"

Barbara Jean glared. "Likely story, first I find you two hugging three years ago, and then I find him in your garage, and now this! Come on Reba, the signs are all there. You're sleeping with my husband!" Reba sighed, putting her head in her hands. She felt a little light headed and she needed to sit down. She walked over to the empty chair and sat down. "I want explanation and I want it now!" Barbara Jean yelled.

Reba glared at Barbara Jean. "You want an explanation!" Barbara Jean nodded. Reba chuckled. "She wants an explanation!" Reba continued laughing and everyone thought she was going crazy. She then stood up and gave Barbara Jean an evil glare. The look scared Barbara Jean because it was a look she had never seen before. "I shouldn't have to give you an explanation! We were just having lunch! It was nothing. I can't believe you would actually believe I would do something like that to you! I don't have to explain anything to you! Now I have to go upstairs and try to get a hold of my fiancée and talk to him before he picks up a magazine and assumes the worst."

Reba stomped away and up the stairs. She didn't understand why Barbara Jean believed that stupid story. Just last month the same magazine had a story about a woman giving birth to a 100 year old baby. Barbara Jean would have probably believed anything the newspaper said. Why did the woman have to be so irrational?

Reba slammed her bedroom door and grabbed the cordless phone from her nightstand. She dialed the number Vic had given her of his hotel in New York, hoping he was in his room but he did say he had some meetings in the afternoon. Hopefully she caught him before he left. She tapped her foot nervously as she heard ring after ring. She was just about to hang up when the phone finally picked up. _"Victor Mariano."_

Reba smiled. "So formal." She said trying to lighten the mood.

_"Reba." He said quietly._

Reba held her breath. He had seen the magazine. "Have you seen the magazine?"

_"Yes…unfortunately I have and I just can't believe this. I just don't understand why…"_

Reba cringed. "Honey I didn't do anything I swear. We just had lunch together. We didn't even plan the lunch. I just ran into him there." Reba let the tears fall. She didn't know what he would think or what he would do. She hoped he would accept her explanation. Reba was getting worried with the silence on the other line and then she heard a chuckle, which confused her.

_"Honey…" he said laughing a bit but still concerned because he could tell she was crying on the other end. "I believe you. I know you would never do anything like that. These people are vindictive. You remember how I told you when we first found out we had gotten married they would come after you. I am just surprised they took this long. I am sorry you have to go through this. I did warn you and I'm sorry but there really is nothing we can do about it. We just have to wait it out until people get tired of talking about us. Just remember I love you and I know you haven't done anything of the sort."_

Reba smiled through her tears. "Thank you sweetheart, I was so worried you might actually believe that. I walked in after having the whole shopping trip, which turned out to be a bust because everyone kept pointing and talking about me. Anyway, I walked in my home and I am bombarded by Barbara Jean who thinks I am having an affair with her husband."

_Vic chuckled. "I'm sorry I wasn't there to try and help you."_

"It's okay." Reba said quietly. "I understand you need to be there on business. I just hope you're behaving yourself."

_"There is no need to worry about me. I am a one woman man now." _

Reba chuckled as she dabbed her wet eyes. "I sure hope so because don't believe for a second that there is no way I would find out if anything should happen between you and another woman." Reba said threatening.

_"Honey, I would never cheat on you. I wouldn't even think of cheating on you."_

"That's good. You remember though that I have eyes and ears everywhere. I would find out."

_Vic chuckled. "You have no need to worry. Now how is my mother? How did she take the magazine article?"_

Reba gave a scoff. "She didn't say much, which doesn't surprise me considering I am sure she had something to do with this."

_"I thought you were over that. My mother wouldn't do such a thing. It puts me in a bad light. She would hate that."_

Reba rolled her eyes. "Yeah she would hate to see YOU in a bad light but me, oh, no problem. Let the redheaded hussy get creamed by the press."

_Vic couldn't help but laugh. "You realize you just called yourself a redheaded hussy, right?"_

Reba sighed. "Look, I just think you should realize what is happening. The press hasn't done anything to us for two months. Why didn't they start when we got married? Why not dig deep into my past then? I mean you were not evening dating anyone and then suddenly you're married. We are not even married! Why haven't they picked up on that yet? I even think it's weird, why wouldn't they? What is their problem?"

_"Reba…did you think they didn't care? They don't know that we are not married yet. At least I am assuming they don't know. I mean I admit it is a little weird that suddenly they would start all this now but why does it matter? We just have to deal with this. And who knows, this would probably be the one and only time they will go after you." _Little did Vic realize how wrong he was.

End of Chapter


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

After Reba hung up the phone from talking with Vic and calming down a bit she went downstairs. Barbara Jean had calmed down herself and apologized for jumping to conclusions. Brock said he didn't have many people come up to him but the people who did said they had sympathy for him and they wouldn't even listen to him when he tried to explain that the article wasn't true. Reba explained to everyone what Vic had basically told her, there was really nothing they could do. They would just have to wait it out until everyone decides to stop talking about them. They just hoped there weren't any more negative articles that would come out but their hopes were drowned come Monday.

Reba had made a stop after work on Monday to get nice cup of coffee at Starbucks. She was almost over the article but she was just happy her family and Vic had understood that it wasn't true. Then there was Lexi. She swears she had nothing to do with the printing of the article but Reba wasn't so sure. She was confused because Lexi wasn't as vindictive as before. She stopped making the comments, even when there wasn't anyone around. This concerned Reba a bit because it just made her think it was just the calm before the storm.

Reba had just received her double almond mocha latte with extra whip cream when she just happened to pass the magazine rack that stood next to the counter to persuade people to buy them. It wasn't the local newspapers that got her attention. It was the trashy magazines, three of which had a picture of her on the cover. She picked up one of each of them and purchased them quickly. She had doubled timed it home so she could read the articles and find out what their all about.

Reba arrived home and was grateful no one was there. She sat down with her coffee and immediately took the first magazine on the top. It had a picture of her and Vic on the cover. It read _A Not So Happy Ending? _It seemed to be an article about their marriage. Reba immediately read it and decided it wasn't bad. It was actually the truth. It was just about their marriage not being legal. There was an interview with the bartender of the bar they went to and an interview with the owner, who was in jail, of the chapel/hotel chain that, supposedly, married them.

Reba read it and threw it aside. It wasn't bad. She would feel better if the article wasn't printed at all but what could she do? The next one was just beyond ridiculous. It claimed the only reason he married her was because she was pregnant. Reba just rolled her eyes as she read an interview with the supposed doctor that examined her. She tossed that one aside without a second glance.

The next one Reba was a little confused. It was a picture of her with Jake that was taken when she was shopping for back to school clothes. The title read, _Mother of the Year?_ Reba opened the article and started to read. As she continued to read her breath was becoming difficult, her eyes were glazing over with tears and her head became quite cloudy with hurt and confusion. Did these people have no soul? Did they actually care that they were hurting someone? Of course they didn't, as long as they made their money they didn't care.

Reba let the tears fall and she stood up, walking sadly into the living room, staring at the magazine. The door burst open and walked in her family just as she flopped down in the chair. Everyone was happily talking about great things going on in their lives. They didn't even notice Reba crying in the chair. Kyra and Jake immediately went into the kitchen to find a snack. Cheyenne, Van, Barbara Jean, and Brock parked themselves on the couch and the other empty chair.

They were talking and laughing about something. Reba wasn't really paying any attention. "What do you think Mom?" Cheyenne asked turning to her mother. It was then Cheyenne finally noticed the tears in her mother's eyes. She gasped, "Mom, what is wrong?" Reba sniffed a bit and handed over the magazine she had been staring at for the past ten minutes. She couldn't say a word. She didn't want to say anything. Cheyenne looked up after reading the article. "You don't actually believe this do you mom? They are just looking to make money, none of this is true."

Reba shook her head. "I know none of it can be true. It just hurts that they would print something like that. It's like they don't care who they hurt."

Brock took the magazine from his daughter and cringed once he read it. "Reba, this is completely untrue. Like Cheyenne said they are just looking to make money. It's just like when they did the story on you and me…"

Reba interrupted him by shaking her head. "No, it isn't just like that one. This is different. This hurts."

Cheyenne sighed sadly and walked over to her mother the best she could and wrapped an arm around her. They sat like that for a few minutes before the door burst open again. In walked Lexi, all smiles. "Hello everyone." Reba stood up and gave the woman the coldest look. Lexi seemed taken aback by Reba's look. "What is wrong?"

"You!" she screamed.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to Reba. Her face was completely red and her fists were clenched. "Reba, whatever it is I think you should calm down. It can't be good for your blood pressure." Lexi seemed to have genuine concern and it showed in her voice but Reba didn't see it that way.

Reba rolled her eyes. "Like you care about my blood pressure, I can't believe you would go this far. You are the lowest life form I ever met!"

Lexi seemed quite confused. "What have I done?" she asked innocently.

Reba continued to give the old woman the coldest glare. "You know very well what you did!" Reba yelled and she thrust the magazine into Lexi's hands.

Lexi took one last confused look at an angry Reba before focusing her attention to the magazine in her hands. Lexi's eyes widened as she read the title and flipped mindlessly through the article. She finally looked up at Reba again who was waiting for some sort of explanation or for Lexi to say at least something. Lexi was at sort of a loss for words.

"Well…" Reba said waiting.

Lexi shook her head. "You don't think I did this do you?"

Reba had to laugh and scoff. "Don't act so innocent. Ever since you came here to Houston you've done nothing but insult me! You've told me time and time again of how much you detest me and how my wedding wasn't going to happen! What else could I think? You have the money and power to do anything you want to me!"

Lexi shook her head and handed the magazine back to Reba who snatched it back. "I didn't do this. I…"

The door bell rang and Reba glared at Lexi one last time before opening the door. She was greeted by a dozen roses. Reba was quite confused and for a moment she forgot about the magazine. The roses moved aside to reveal Vic's face. "Surprise!" he said with a big smile. Reba didn't say a word. She just threw her arms around his neck and pulled him in tight. Vic chuckled and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I really do need to go away more often if I keep getting greeted like this." Reba pulled away from his shoulder and Vic's smile turned into a frown when he saw her red face, puffy eyes, and damp cheeks. He took her face in his hands and wiped away the remaining tears with his thumbs. "Honey, what's wrong?"

Reba shook her head and brought him inside. She still hadn't said anything, she just handed the magazine over to him. Vic was confused until he looked at the magazine and his eyes widened when he began to read.

_We all know the lovely bride of Victor Mariano, Ms. Reba Hart. It seems she's a devoted wife, mother, she's active in her community, she works at a local real estate agent ten hours a day, and she still has time to help her children with her homework and make sure they have a nice home cooked meal but sometimes things are not always as they seem. We have learned that Mr. Mariano and Ms. Hart are not even legally married. They thought they were married after one drunken encounter. Sources say they are legalizing their marriage but only because they have learned Ms. Hart is pregnant. But is this the right woman for Victor? Ms. Reba Las Vegas, as she is known to her friends, has been known for her nights out on the town, her love affairs with married men, and drunken parties held at her place of residence. It's no wonder her children move out, have drinking problems, get pregnant at such a young age and engage in fights in school. I don't think she will be making mother of the year anytime soon._

It said continued onto the next page but Vic didn't want to read anymore. Vic looked up to Reba who was looking sadly down at her feet. He could understand why she would be so sad. This article was just plan cruel. Vic walked over to Reba and held her close. "Honey I'm sorry. I didn't think they would go this far but there really is nothing you can do…"

Reba scoffed and pushed Vic away. "That's all you say. There is nothing we can do about it. There is something we can do. We can go after the person who made this happen."

Vic shook his head. "Honey, the author…"

"I'm not talking about the author! I'm talking about your mother!"

Vic eyes widened and turned to his mother who shook her head. "I didn't do anyth…"

Reba rolled her eyes. "Don't lie! Tell Vic about all the times you told me the wedding wasn't going to happen! You are a cruel vindictive bi…"

Vic eyes widened and his hand covered Reba's mouth. "Do not talk about my mother that way okay. She has been nothing but nice and considerate to you this whole trip. I am tired of hearing about my mother trying to supposedly sabotage our wedding. You need to calm down. I am worried about you and fretting on about my mother isn't good for your blood pressure."

Reba pushed his hand away and stepped away angrily. "I am so sick of you defending your mother! You act like she's a saint! She isn't! She's done nothing but cause so much trouble for me. She hates me! She hates that we are getting married! She's cruel and you just don't see that! Why don't you ask her huh? Ask her!"

Vic sighed and turned to his mother. Lexi sighed. "I'll admit that when I first came here I didn't like the idea of you two marrying but that's changed now."

Reba rolled her eyes. "Yeah right, I don't want to hear it really. You should trust me and my judgment." She said while pointing to Vic. "But then again we've only known each other for five months. Maybe we should take your mothers advice."

Vic's eyes widened. "What are you saying?" he asked afraid of the answer.

Reba shrugged. "I don't know..." she paused for a moment. "I need a drink." She said walking towards the kitchen. Everyone followed her but Reba didn't make it to the refrigerator before she was suddenly quite dizzy. "Whoa." She said grabbing the end of the counter.

Vic quickly went to her side. "Maybe you should sit down."

Reba smacked his hands away when she felt them wrap around her waist to help her. "I can do it myself." She said turning towards him. She rolled her eyes when she saw her whole family in the kitchen. "You all can leave. I am fine. Please…" she said to Vic who was standing quite close to her incase something should happen. "Just go into the living room. We can talk in there in a minute."

Vic nodded but was still unsure if he should leave her alone. He went against his better judgment and followed everyone else into the living room. Vic sat down on the couch next to his mother. They all sat in silence as they heard Reba moving around in the kitchen. Vic sighed and turned to his mother. "Were you really that cruel to her while you were here?"

Lexi looked down at her hands shyly. "I admit I might have been somewhat…cruel to her."

Vic shook his head. "I can't believe you did that. You know she has high blood pressure. I told you that and yet you think it's wise to get her going like that?" he asked shocked by her actions.

"I'm sorry but…"

Vic shook his head. "No buts…I don't want to have to choose between the two of you but mother you are forcing me. Here I have been thinking Reba was just being irrational about you and then I find out it's the truth! I have never in my life been…" Vic stopped and they all jumped when they heard a crash coming from the kitchen. Vic was the first to jump up and run to the kitchen only to find Reba passed out on the tile floor.

End of Chapter


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Reba couldn't open her eyes as she sat in an uncomfortable bed that hurt her back. All she could hear was beeping around her and muttering of voices. Reba tried shifting but her muscles were stiff and it hurt to move. She was finally able to open her eyes and she let out a groan when bright lights hit her eyes. She immediately re-closed them. The voices stopped and she heard a rush to her side.

"Ms. Hart?"

Reba groaned again and once more tried to open her eyes. This time she held them at a squint and was able to see a Doctor hovering over her and a nurse checking a machine that she was attached to. She moved her jaw around a bit, realizing how dry her mouth was. "Water." She muttered in a weak broken voice.

The doctor nodded toward the nurse and she soon felt a straw being held to her lips. She sipped a little and let go quickly, quite satisfied, water never tasted so good. "How are you feeling Ms. Hart?"

Reba closed her eyes once more. "Tired." She muttered again.

The doctor chuckled as Reba felt the coldness of metal being held against her chest. "That is to be expected. Do you remember what happened?" Reba opened her eyes again, now being able to open them fully and shook her head. "It will come back to you I'm sure but apparently you have fainted from your high blood pressure. I understand this is the second time this has happened?" Reba nodded. "You need to keep your stress levels down; fainting like this is not good for you." Reba's eyes filled with concern and the doctor saw. "You are fine for now but you need to relax. I am going out to talk with your family. I want you to take it slow when sitting up if you want to. You will be somewhat dizzy but you just need to take it slow. Nurse Jeanine will stay here with you if you need anything. I will be back in with your family if you're up for visitors." Reba nodded and the doctor left.

Meanwhile Vic had been going crazy sitting in that hospital waiting room. He had run into the kitchen to find Reba past out on the floor. He immediately went to her side and took her in his arms, yelling for someone to call an ambulance. He stayed by her side until the ambulance got there and he rode with her in the ambulance after some brief arguing with the driver. He now had been sitting here for a few hours, waiting for her to wake up. The doctor had done a series of test but had yet to tell them anything about her.

Vic sat next to his mother, who tried to comfort him but he really wasn't in the mood to try and make up with his mother. What she did was wrong. It was forgivable but it would take him a pretty long time. Reba's family sat across from him, equally trying to keep it together. They explained to him that this had happened once before at Cheyenne and Van's wedding. She was fine but who knew what would happen now. They all tried to keep positive thoughts going but it was hard considering Reba was lying in a hospital bed and they had yet to hear anything from the doctor.

Vic's head shot up when the door to Reba's room opened. He saw the doctor walk out and Vic was the first one up. "How is she?" he asked quickly.

The doctor held up his hand and smiled. "She will be fine Mr. Mariano. She just needs to keep her stress levels down. It is not good for her or the baby if she doesn't relax."

Vic rolled his eyes. "Those stories are not true, she isn't pregnant."

The doctor seemed quite confused. "I have no clue what you are talking about Mr. Mariano but one of the test we have to run on woman when they arrive is pregnancy test to avoid giving anything that could be harmful to the baby. The test came back positive." Vic's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. "I take it you didn't know." Vic shook his head. "Well…I suppose you will want to tell her yourself…congratulations." He doctor said smiling, patting his shoulder. "Now if you excuse me I have other patients to see. Now when you go in there you need to make sure you keep her relaxed."

Vic nodded and the doctor walked away. A baby? Vic couldn't wrap his head around the words. Reba was pregnant, with his child. She was carrying his flesh and blood. It now made sense, the crazy assumptions, the jealously, the eating more. What did he think of this news? Was he happy? Yes, he was very happy. He and the woman he loved are having a baby. What could make it him happier? Vic looked to everyone else and they seemed shocked as well, all except his mother.

He shook his head. He didn't need to worry about that right now. He approached the door and gently pushed it open. The nurse was propping Reba up on some pillows. Reba seemed to shift painfully and his heart ached to take the pain away. The nurse looked up when the door opened and smiled. "I'll leave you alone." She said walking out.

Reba gave Vic a strained smile as he walked over to her bed. "Hey." He said smiling big.

"Hi." She said quietly.

Vic smiled and took her hand. Reba didn't let go but she didn't really return the hold on his hand either. "The doctor said you're going to be just fine." Reba nodded, still not saying a word. Vic's smile went bigger. "There was something else I have to tell you."

Reba was confused. She noticed the grin and how happy he seemed but what was it? "What?" she asked in a small voice.

Vic gripped her hand and braced himself for how she was going to take it. He didn't know what she would think. He hoped she would be as happy as he was about it. It wasn't going to be easy but they could do it together. "Well…" he said rubbing his thumb over the back of her hand. "The doctor found something on your tests when they brought you in."

Reba sat straight up. "What did they find?" she asked a little worried. She hoped it wasn't anything serious.

Vic grinned. "They found a baby Reba."

Reba's eyes widened and her mouth parted a bit. "What?"

Vic nodded. "You're pregnant. We're having a baby sweetheart. Isn't this great!" he said excitedly.

Reba didn't say anything. She was pregnant? That explained the weirdness she had felt lately. The wanting to eat, the moodiness, the cravings, all of that was explained. She didn't understand why she didn't notice it before. All the signs were there. She was pregnant three other times, why hadn't she notice? Was she just ignoring it, hoping that it wasn't true? What did she truly think about this? To be completely honest she wasn't sure. The thought of another baby frightened her. She was not young and then there was her high blood pressure. Was she ready for this?

"What are you thinking?" Vic asked, still smiling.

Reba's heart went out to him. She wasn't sure what she was thinking right now. Her emotions were conflicting and she wasn't sure if this relationship could work anymore. The baby, it added to the conflict. Reba shrugged. "I don't know. I…" Reba couldn't say anything. She didn't know what she felt at that moment. A baby was a big thing, a huge thing. Reba needed to think. Okay, first they had thought they were married, then they weren't, then they decided they were going to get married, and then his mother shows up, now she was in the hospital due to her high blood pressure, and now a baby. Maybe they jumped into all of this way too fast.

Vic didn't like Reba's silence. He became quite concerned she hadn't said she was excited. She hadn't said she was anything. "Reba…" he said rubbing her arm a bit. "Please say something."

Reba shrugged again. "I don't…"

Her family apparently decided Vic and Reba had enough time alone and they burst into the hospital room. Barbara Jean immediately went over and hugged Reba tightly. "Reba! I was so worried."

Reba glared at Brock. "Brock…you're about to become a widower."

Brock chuckled and pulled Barbara Jean away. "Barbara Jean, honey, I think we should leave Reba alone. Remember what the doctor said about her needing to relax."

Barbara Jean glared and glanced down at his hands that were clamped onto her arms, trying to pull her away. Barbara Jean's eyes met Brock's once more. "If you want to keep those hands and other parts of your body I suggest you remove them." Brock quickly let go of Barbara Jean and she ran back to Reba and hugged her tight. Reba just rolled her eyes and lightly patted Barbara Jean's arm that was wrapped around her. You can never get rid of the woman so you might as well just go with the flow. "I was so worried about you."

Reba's eyes bugged out as Barbara Jean squeezed her to death. "Thanks for the concern Barbara Jean." Reba managed to let out. Barbara Jean just squeezed her even tighter. "Can't…breathe…"

Reba let out a long breath when Barbara Jean finally let go of her. "This is so great." Barbara Jean said excitedly a she pulled the chair up to Reba's bedside.

Reba gave Barbara Jean a raised eyebrow. "Me being in the hospital is great?"

Barbara Jean shook her head and laughed. "Of course not." She said still chuckling. "You're pregnant." Everyone smiled but Reba. She gave sort of a strained smile and everyone noticed. Barbara Jean just kept on bouncing around excitedly. "Aren't you excited Reba? You're going to have a baby and you're getting married."

Reba tried smiling again but it came out sort of as a wince. Vic noticed this. She seemed so uncomfortable all of a sudden with talk of the baby or even the wedding. Wasn't she excited that they were getting married and having a little one of their own? He sure was. It wasn't going to be a piece of cake, that's for sure but as long as they had each other they would be all right. Vic glanced at Reba and gave her another smile but she didn't return the smile. Vic frowned. She did just wake up after fainting from her high blood pressure. Maybe she just needed some time. Maybe she just needed everyone to give her some space.

Vic decided to try and get everyone out of the room. Maybe a nice talk would help. Vic stood up. "Now that we know Reba will be fine why don't you all go and get something to eat or some coffee or something." Everyone nodded, understanding they needed some time alone but Brock had to practically drag Barbara Jean away.

Vic shut the door and walked back over to his chair, sitting down. He tried taking her hand once more but she just pulled gently away. Vic frowned. "What is wrong?"

Reba shook her head. "Nothing." She simply said.

"I know something is bothering you. Please talk to me. Tell me what is on your mind."

Reba glanced up to look into Vic's eyes. That wasn't a good idea because it made what she was just about to do even harder. She sighed knowing he probably wasn't going to take it well but it was for the best. "Vic…" she said pausing a moment. "We do need to talk…about the wedding."

Vic smiled. "I think so too. I have been thinking of what you were saying about the outdoor spring wedding and I think it's perfect. We can…"

Reba shook her head and held up her hand, stopping him from continuing. Hearing about anything plans they decided on already or anything he had in mind would just hurt her and him worse. "I don't want a spring wedding." She stated simply and quietly.

Vic nodded. "Okay…" he said glancing down at his hands. He looked up and smiled. "What about a summer wedding?"

Reba shook her head. "I don't want any wedding."

Vic's eyes shot up. "What?"

Reba held back the tears as best she could. This was going to be just as hard on her as it would be on him but it was for the best. "I think its best if we just…" she held her breathe for a moment, "Went our separate ways."

Vic shook his head. "No, we are having a baby together."

Reba nodded and looked down at her hands. "I know and I won't keep you from seeing him or her. I just think it's for the best if we didn't continue our relationship."

Vic was quite confused. "How can it be for the best? We love each other. You're not thinking right. Reba…" He tried taking her hand in his again.

Reba wouldn't let him. She just pulled away as she did before. "I am thinking clearly okay. It's not right to get married just because we are having a baby and I don't think this can work Vic. We barely know each other. We knew each other two months and then we sleep together, thought were married, and suddenly fall in love. It doesn't work like that and it won't work."

Vic shook his head. "It will work. I know how we actually got together is not exactly a fairy tale but…"

Reba shook her head. "No Vic, it won't work. I am not the right woman for you. Your mother hates me and I am sure your father thinks it's best if you have a woman who can be the perfect wife behind the business man."

Reba jumped when Vic stood up and the chair flew back behind him. "No!" he yelled his voice breaking. It broke Reba's heart to hear the hurt in his voice and see the tears forming in his eyes. It was the first time she had ever seen him cry. Vic immediately got down on his knees by her bedside. "Reba please don't do this. I know I act like a fool a lot but I can change."

Reba shook her head. "It's not that. Everyone is against our wedding Vic. I just think we rushed into this too fast and if you stop and think about it for a moment you will realize it too."

Vic shook his head. "No, I love you and I know what we are doing is right. We are having a baby. How can you just throw everything we have been through away?"

Reba sighed and glanced down at her engagement ring. She brought her fingers to it and slowly slipped it off of her ring finger. "We haven't been through anything together Vic. We survived a few negative magazine articles. If what you say is true and you love me then you should respect my wishes and leave me." She held the ring out for him to take.

Vic's heart broke into a thousand pieces and dropped into his stomach when he saw her take the ring off. She was serious. She didn't want the wedding to happen. He slowly and with a shaky hand took the ring from her fingers. He would respect her wishes…for now because he did love her but he would not give up. He would show her what she was doing was a very big mistake. Vic stood up from where he was kneeling. It was probably best if he just left her alone for a while.

Vic walked towards the door and stopped about halfway there. He turned sharply and his heart soared a bit when he saw the tears. Don't misunderstand why he was happy. It broke his heart that she was crying but those tears gave him a bit of hope that she truly didn't want this to end. "I just want you to know something." Reba looked up at him through her red puffy eyes. "This isn't over. You can't get rid of me that easily. I love you and I think you know that. I am not giving up on you. If I wanted a high society wife by my side I would have had my father set me up with someone but I want you Reba. I love you." He said before turning and leaving the hospital room.

End of Chapter


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Reba stayed at the hospital over night just for observation. Her family stayed with her until visiting hours and left for home. Reba was happy to have some time for herself. She felt much more relaxed but she also felt terrible for what she did to Vic. She loved him dearly…she did but she had just started to think that maybe his mother was right in a way and they did rush into it all way too fast. Maybe they would have been better just dating for a while, getting to know each other truly first before they fully committed to one another. She wasn't sure what the future held for them but she knew she needed some time. She needed some time to think. Some room to breathe.

Reba knew that she and Vic would never be truly done with because now they were connected forever. The baby she was carrying was the link between them. She couldn't believe that the one encounter they had they created a miracle. She couldn't believe she didn't notice it before but she sure noticed now, her stomach was definitely thicker. She was happy the baby was the reason she couldn't zip those pants rather than the reason be she was just overeating. She knew she couldn't keep Vic away from the baby. He seemed happy about it and that made her think even more that their relationship wasn't truly over.

Reba finally arrived home on a Tuesday morning. Her daughter had picked her up alone and dropped her off. Reba didn't really feel like any company and they all understood. They all didn't ask what happened with Vic but they saw Reba wasn't wearing the ring anymore. They thought it was best not to press on the subject. Reba had called in to work to talk to her boss and explain the situation. He told her to take her two week vacation with pay to relax. Reba was happy her parents, who were supposed to come that day, couldn't. It wasn't exactly the best time for them to show up. She didn't tell them she wasn't engaged anymore because to be honest she didn't know what she was going to do about Vic.

Reba sat happily on the couch of her home, thoroughly grateful to have the house to herself. Kyra was off at a friend's house and she planned on staying the night there and Jake was staying the night with Van for some guy time. She didn't know where Brock and Barbara Jean were but they weren't there and she was happy about that.

She was cuddled up on the couch in her sweats with a pint of French silk ice cream. She moaned when the spoon slipped out of her mouth and left the taste of mocha chocolate. Since she can't have anymore coffee since she realized she was pregnant she figured she could at least have ice cream that tasted like coffee and it was oh so tasty.

Reba was happily munching on her ice cream and watching a beautiful love story on TV when the door burst open and in walked Barbara Jean. Reba groaned, so much for a day by herself. Barbara Jean flopped down on the couch sadly and grabbed the ice cream out of Reba's hands. Reba looked confused at her empty hands and then at Barbara Jean. "What do you think you're doing?" Reba asked very annoyed. Barbara Jean sniffed and stuffed a huge amount of ice cream into her mouth, mumbling something. "What?" Reba asked, not understanding her.

Barbara Jean swallowed what ice cream she had left in her mouth. She sniffed again and poked at the ice cream. "How did you put up with Brock?"

"I divorced him." Reba said with a smile. Barbara Jean glared at Reba but then turned her attention back to the ice cream which was quickly snatched back by Reba. Barbara Jean pouted. Reba rolled her eyes as she dipped the spoon back into the cartoon. "What is wrong now? Did he try to throw away your beanie babies again?"

"No...he..." Barbara Jean stopped and went wide eyes, "When did he throw away my beanie babies?"

"Barbara Jean please just tell me the reason why you came over here. I wanted a nice day alone and…"

"I'm pregnant!" Barbara Jean burst out.

Reba eyes widened and she stopped poking at her ice cream. "What?"

Barbara Jean nodded. "Yeah, I'm pregnant."

Reba just stared at her wide eyed. "Wow, have you told Brock?" she asked curiously because knowing Barbara Jean she came to tell Reba immediately after she found out but Barbara Jean surprised Reba.

She nodded. "He knows that's why I'm here."

If Reba thought she was confused before she was really confused now. "If he knows why aren't you two celebrating? Isn't this a happy occasion?" Barbara Jean burst into tears and Reba frowned, patting her back in sympathy. Reba handed over the rest of her ice cream. "Here, finish the rest of this. I'll get two more pints of French silk ice cream, some cheetos to go with it, and I'll order a pizza with everything to top it off and then you will tell me all about it." Barbara Jean smiled at Reba and happily accepted the ice cream.

Reba patted Barbara Jean's back one last time and went into the kitchen to grab the ice cream, cheetos, and order the pizza. Reba came back in the living room and handed over another pint of ice cream to Barbara Jean. They both sat on the couch facing each other adding cheetos to their ice cream and Reba waiting patiently for Barbara Jean to continue.

-

Vic was good to his promise and he left Reba alone. He didn't see her, call her, write her, or email her. He made no contact to her whatsoever. It killed him to stay away, to not know she was doing, how the baby was doing. He talked to Stacy, to see if Reba had talked to her about anything, she hadn't. Stacy just told him that she had taken a two week vacation. He was itching to go over to her home but he respected her wish to stay away until she was ready.

Vic tried to keep busy. He worked beside his father and continued with meetings. He refused the out of state business trips just incase Reba decided to call him and she needed him. He kept his cell phone on him at all times. He answered every call, hoping he would hear the sweet southern voice on the other line. He knew to win her back he needed to change. He was an idiot not to realize what was going on between his mother and Reba. It was visible right in front of his face the moment Lexi stepped into the door of his apartment that first day.

He hadn't talk to his mother since the day of the hospital. She tried to get a hold of him. Lexi had tried to explain herself but he didn't want to hear a word of it. If she did have anything to do with those articles he wouldn't know how long it would take to forgive her.

Vic yawned as he sat at his big desk in a huge corner office of the tallest building in downtown. He had just gotten back from another boring meeting. He didn't really pay any attention to what his father was speaking about. All he could think of was Reba and how she was doing. He wanted to call her so badly. He would pick up the phone, dial the number but hang up before the first ring went through. She didn't want to talk to him right now and he had to respect that.

Vic was brought out of his thoughts by a powerful knock on his office door. "Come in." he said sadly.

His father walked in with all smiles. "Hello my son. Do you like your new office?"

Vic nodded. "Its nice." He said quietly.

Max smiled big and sat in one of the chairs in front of the desk. "Smile Victor! It's a wonderful day, for today I step down and get to watch you in action."

Vic rolled his eyes. "Forgive me father if I really don't feel like celebrating."

Max's smile faded. "Don't tell me you're still thinking about that redhead?"

Vic glared at his father. "I was going to marry that redhead and her name is Reba."

Max shrugged. "Forget about her."

Vic shook his head and stood walking towards the wall made of windows. "I can't. I love her."

Max rolled his eyes. "Love is overrated son. You need to put your focus on the company. If you want some companionship I can arrange something but don't lose sight on what matters most."

Vic sighed. "You don't get it dad. I don't want companionship. I want a friend, I want love, and I want her. I want Reba to be my wife."

Max scoffed. "She is not the right wife for you. You have your head in the clouds. It's a good thing I did what I did otherwise you would still be losing sight on what matters most."

Vic paused and turned toward his father. "What did you do?" he asked with a shocked expression on his face.

Max just waved it off as if it was nothing. "I did what I had to do."

Vic thought back for a moment and then glared at his father. "You had those magazine articles written?"

Max nodded. "Yes and I took a great risk for you by doing that. I paid a lot of money for those articles to be written." Max chuckled. "It took a lot of money and a lot of threatening."

Vic shook his head, not believing what he was hearing. "How could you do that?" he said in a hushed tone.

Max approached his son. "She wasn't good for you. Reba wouldn't understand what it meant to be a Mariano. She wouldn't have been able to handle the responsibility that came with being your wife."

Vic gave his father a menacing look. "Do you realize that you cost me the love of my life! Do you understand the depth of your actions! You hurt her! She was crying her eyes out because of one of those articles! How dare you! And to top it off you might have ruined my chances forever with Reba. I don't understand. She was perfect. She would have made the perfect wife. She is a wonderful. She always puts others before herself. What were you thinking? I thought you liked Reba?"

Max smirked. "I would like her in my bed." Vic's eyes widened and before Max knew it Vic's fist connected with his nose. "AHHHH!" Max screamed as he fell back and held his nose. Max looked at his hand which had blood all over it. "Are you crazy?"

Vic chuckled. "Yeah, crazy for being here, crazy for listening to you, I'm done Mr. Mariano. Consider this my notice." Vic grabbed his jacket and walked out of the office, leaving his father bleeding on the floor.

End of Chapter


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Reba sat on the couch facing Barbara Jean as she explained what was going on between her and Brock. She started with how she had found out a little while ago that she was pregnant and that she had been hinting around that another baby might be nice but Brock didn't seem to take the bait. He just shrugged it off or changed the subject. Barbara Jean didn't understand why he wouldn't want another baby. He seemed so happy to give her another child when they were trying to work on their marriage but maybe he changed his mind now that Barbara Jean wasn't going anywhere.

"He just stood there!" Barbara Jean said dipping a cheeto into the ice cream.

Reba frowned. "He didn't say anything?"

Barbara Jean sighed. "Yeah he said can we afford another baby."

Reba's mouth dropped. "He didn't."

Barbara Jean nodded. "He did, instead of hugging me or kissing me or being happy or anything he was worried about if we had enough money for the baby. I can't believe that man."

Reba patted Barbara Jean's back sympathetically. "Men are pigs." Reba said. Barbara Jean nodded in agreement. The door bell rang and Reba immediately grabbed the money off the coffee table. Reba paid for the pizza and set it down on the coffee table. "Let's have some pizza. I'll get the ranch." Barbara Jean made a face and just took a slice of pizza. She didn't need ranch. Reba came back with a bowl and a bottle of ranch dressing. She poured a generous amount into the bowl, grabbed a slice, and dipped it in the ranch. After Reba took the first bite she noticed Barbara Jean was staring at her. "What?"

Barbara Jean just shook her head and smiled for the first time since she arrived. "Ranch dressing?"

Reba shrugged. "It's good. You should try it." Reba said trying to shove the bowl toward Barbara Jean.

She just shook her head and pushed the bowl away. "That's okay. I'll stick with just the pizza."

Reba giggled and dipped the pizza again into the ranch. "So…" Reba said after swallowing her pizza. "What do you plan to do about Brock?"

Barbara Jean shrugged. "I don't know. I know he will soon realize what he said and how insensitive it was." Reba gave Barbara Jean a 'you've got to be kidding me look.' "Or at least I hope he will." She said after she saw Reba's look.

Reba nodded. "I am sure he will come around soon. It's a shock for a guy to find out he's having a baby."

Barbara Jean frowned. "Vic was happy about you guys having a baby."

Reba frowned. She was hoping Barbara Jean wouldn't bring up Vic. Reba shrugged. "Maybe he was just trying to be nice for once. I mean he wasn't that great of a guy."

Barbara Jean rolled her eyes. "Please, he could cook, he cleaned your house while you were sick, took care of you while you were sick, he took you out for romantic evenings every weekend, and to top it off…he's hot!" Reba smiled just a bit. He was a great guy. Sure he could be a little immature at times but when it was time to be serious he was. He was strong, loving, caring, and he took care of her so well. Barbara Jean saw the conflict going on in Reba's eyes. Barbara Jean set down her pizza. "What happened with him? You haven't talked about it since you came home from the hospital."

Reba sighed. It would be best if she could get it out. She did need to talk to someone and who better to talk with than her best friend. "I am guessing you know by now I called off the engagement." Barbara Jean nodded. "I just told him we haven't really known each other that long. I think we rushed maybe a little too fast into this. We should have dated for a while."

Barbara Jean sighed. "You two loved each other."

Reba set down her pizza and shook her head. "We barely know each other."

Barbara Jean rolled her eyes. "Then get to know each other but don't push him away. You know you love him. I don't understand. He seems like a great guy."

"Yeah but his mother…"

"Forget his mother." Barbara Jean interrupted. "If she is the reason you called off the wedding that is a stupid reason. Brock's mom didn't like you and you still married him." Barbara Jean stared at Reba. She still seemed hesitant. "Are you still afraid?" she asked bluntly.

Reba sat straight up. "Of course not." Reba said, trying to make herself believe it too. She saw Barbara Jean's face and sighed. "Maybe a little."

Barbara Jean shook her head. "You can't be afraid because of what Brock did."

"You don't get it. I am cursed when it comes to relationships. Something always happens to break it up. I think it is just best that I step away now before anything happens."

Barbara Jean rolled her eyes. "Are you crazy? You are not cursed. Sure it didn't work out with Brock but to be honest who knows where you two would be if I hadn't gotten pregnant." Reba eyed Barbara Jean in shock. Barbara Jean nodded. "Yeah, if I hadn't gotten pregnant I am sure you two would have worked it out. You two had twenty great years together. I wouldn't exactly call that a curse."

Reba frowned. "What about my other relationships."

Barbara Jean smiled. "Did you ever think God had someone else in mind for you, like Vic? I mean you didn't love Brian and Jack was just a jerk who should have told you he was married." Barbara Jean paused for a moment. "If you think about it, they are the ones who ruined their chances with a wonderful woman like you." Reba scoffed. Barbara Jean just smiled. "No, just think about it. Brian was a wimp, if he truly loved you he wouldn't have given up on you. Jack was a butt who should have told you he was married and if he really liked you he would have divorced his wife and come back to you." Barbara Jean stopped and then smiled. "He was too in love with himself too."

Reba giggled slightly but then got serious once more. She knew Barbara Jean was just trying to make her feel better with saying it was the males fault but she still couldn't help but feel a little nervous about what would happen if they were to get married. "But…" Reba said. "How do I know if we will make it?"

"You don't." Barbara Jean said casually while grabbing another slice of pizza. "When I first married Brock I never thought we would go through those rough spots. I thought we would be together forever. I still think that but who knows, in thirty years we could split but that doesn't take away from what we have now. It doesn't matter if you go through rough spots though because every couple does but how you deal with it matters. You of all people should know that."

Reba smiled at Barbara Jean's words. She never thought Barbara Jean of all people would make her feel better about taking Vic back or at least talking with him about their relationship. The woman made sense and she should have understood that every couple goes through rough spots but if you don't deal with them, just set them aside, you end up like her and Brock, divorced.

Reba looked up at Barbara Jean. "You think Vic would forgive me for acting like that?"

Barbara Jean smiled wide and nodded. "I am sure he will. Give him a call."

Reba shook her head. "Not right now. I still need to think of what I should say to him."

Barbara Jean smiled. "You say, 'I love you, forgive me, come to me, I need you.'"

Reba laughed and hit Barbara Jean lightly on the arm. "I have to say more than that."

Barbara Jean nodded. "I know, now lets finish this pizza." Reba laughed as Barbara Jean took another slice. Reba shrugged and followed her example.

They sat and finished the large pizza they ordered. They didn't talk anymore about Brock or Vic. They just watched a bunch of comedy movies. They munched more on ice cream and cheetos as well. They were both just happy to have each other's company and understanding what the other was going through at that moment.

They were both completely relaxed and completely full, almost passed out on the couch. They were just about ready to fall asleep while watching Now I Pronounce You Chuck and Larry when the door bell rang. (I know the movie they are watching probably isn't released yet if I am calculating this story right but you all don't mind I am sure, let's just pretend it was released and already out on DVD okay. It's a great movie by the way.) Reba groaned and slowly got up to answer. "If its Brock…" Barbara Jean said with a yawn. "Tell him I don't want to talk to him."

Reba shook her head and slowly made it way to the door. It rang again and Reba sighed. "Keep your shirt on!" She yelled. She then smiled, "Unless you're Brad Pitt." Barbara Jean giggled and Reba laughed right along with her. She opened her door and the smile faded from her face. "Lexi." She said a little annoyed to see the woman.

Lexi smiled slightly. "I will understand if you don't want to talk with me but I would really appreciate it if you would."

Reba sighed and stepped aside, letting the woman in. Lexi cautiously walked through the doorway and Reba shut the door behind her. Reba turned and stood in front of Lexi with her arms crossed, waiting for her to continue. Lexi glanced around and saw Barbara Jean asleep on the couch. "Can we take this in the kitchen, so we don't disturb her?" She said pointing to the woman past out.

Reba nodded and walked into the kitchen. Reba felt she shouldn't be totally rude so she walked over to the coffee pot. "Would you like any coffee?"

Lexi shook her head. "No thank you."

Reba put the pot back into its spot and sat down in the chair opposite Lexi. Lexi seemed silent and this annoyed Reba because she was having a good time until she decided to show up and spoil her good mood. "What did you come here for, just to stare at me?"

Lexi looked up and Reba thought she was about to get yelled at but Lexi's face softened. "I suppose I deserve your coldness." Lexi paused for a moment, looking down at her hands. Reba has never seen Lexi so shy. "I understand if you hate me. I am actually surprised by my actions at times." Lexi paused again, trying to get her words together inside her head so they made sense. "I didn't like the idea of someone taking my son away from me. I only wanted him to be happy."

Reba glared at her. "He couldn't be happy with me?"

Lexi shrugged. "I guess I didn't want him to be happy with anyone. He was single for so long I didn't think he would ever get married. I didn't think you were the right woman but now I understand that you are the perfect woman for him. You made my son truly happy. It scared me a little that he was so serious about a woman because his past relationships never lasted."

Reba nodded. "Okay, I can understand that but it still doesn't give cause for the articles."

Lexi shook her head. "I didn't have those articles printed."

Reba still stared her down as if she didn't believe her. "Then who did?"

"My ex-husband." She seen Reba sat straight up and Lexi looked back down in shame. "I knew about it but I didn't say anything or try to stop it, like I could stop him anyway but I didn't really do anything because I thought if maybe it would drive a wedge between you two but I didn't expect him to have the writers write such cruel things. I really didn't expect the articles to send you into the hospital either."

Reba was quite shocked to hear that even though Lexi didn't have anything to do with the articles she still knew about them. She didn't do anything to stop them. "I thank you for being honest with me but I can't believe you didn't say anything. Vic told you about my high blood pressure and yet you still did nothing, knowing it could possibly cause a bigger problem for me than just fainting."

Lexi nodded shamefully. "I am truly sorry. I hope you can forgive me."

Reba shrugged. "It will take some time."

Lexi nodded, understanding Reba's position. "I have to get going but before I do I want to tell you to forgive Vic. I have never seen my son happier than when he is with you. I have never seen my son act more like an adult than when he is with you. He has changed more than you know." She said smiling. She then frowned. "He hasn't talked to me since the day you were in the hospital. He hasn't forgiven me either." Lexi sighed and stood up. Reba followed in suit and followed Lexi to the door. Lexi stepped outside but turned before completely leaving. "I hope to be able to see my grandchild someday."

Reba nodded and smiled. "I told you it would take some time to forgive you. I didn't say we would disown you."

Lexi smiled big. "Take care of that baby. I'll see you later I guess?" she said hopefully.

Reba just nodded and shut the door after Lexi left. Reba walked over to the couch and flopped down. Barbara Jean shot up from where she was leaning and looked around. "Wha…?"

Reba smiled and shook her head. "That was Lexi at the door. We had a nice talk while you were past out."

Barbara Jean nodded and rubbed her eyes. "I can't believe I fell asleep."

Reba shrugged and grabbed her water bottle from the table. "Pregnancy will do that to you." Barbara Jean nodded.

They had just turned on a new movie when Brock burst in through the door. He immediately went to Barbara Jean's side. "I'm sorry." He said, slowly kneeling in front of her. "I shouldn't have asked if we could afford another baby. I am happy were having another child. This is great!" Brock said with a big smile on his face.

Reba smiled and shook her head, quite amused. She had never seen Brock cave so easily. Barbara Jean, being the sensitive woman that she was, forgave him immediately and brought him into a passionate kiss. "Ahhh!" Reba said turning her head away. "Not in my living room or in front of me. I would like to keep the pizza I had down."

Barbara Jean smiled and turned to Reba. "Thanks for the talk but now I have to go home and take care of my husband." She said with a smile.

Reba shivered and gagged, completely grossed out. Barbara Jean and Brock went immediately to the front door to go home. Reba was happy for them but extra happy that they were leaving. They opened the door though to find none other than Vic on the other side, ready to knock. Reba wanted to run into his arms when she saw him but decided against it.

Barbara Jean's eyes widened and she smiled. She immediately took Vic by the arm and brought him in. "Come on in. Reba is just anxious to see you." Reba glared at Barbara Jean. Sure, she was anxious to see him but she didn't want him to know that just yet.

Brock saw the glare from his ex-wife and took Barbara Jean by the arm. "Honey, lets go home. Let them have some time to themselves." Barbara Jean ignored her husband and yanked her arm away from him.

Reba saw that Barbara Jean making no efforts to leave so she did what she knew would work, as it had many times in the past. "Who's watching Henry?" Brock and Barbara Jean's eyes immediately widened and they both rushed their way out the door and to their house.

Reba chuckled and Vic laughed right along with her. Reba then realized she was alone with Vic and her laughter slowly died. You could cut the tension in the room with a knife. Reba wanted him to be here but then again she said she would call him. Why was he here? "Hi." She said softly, finally getting tired of silence and needed to break it.

"Hi." He said just as softly. Reba shyly messed with the end of her sweat shirt. Vic smiled. "You look great."

Reba scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, a regular beauty queen."

Vic smiled. "To me you are."

Reba sighed and shifted her position on the couch. "Why are you here Vic?"

Vic sighed and slowly walked over to sit next to her. He waited to see if he was pushed away or ordered out but when he wasn't he took that as hope and he continued. "I quit my job."

Reba raised an eyebrow. "You couldn't have tried to call me to tell me that? And why do I need to know?"

Vic shook his head. "You wouldn't have picked up would you?" Reba looked down shyly and shook her head. "I didn't think so. And you need to know because the reason I quit was you." He took a deep breathe in. "My father was the one who…"

"Paid for the articles to be written." She said, finishing for him.

Vic nodded. "How did you know?"

"Your mother came by to tell me."

Vic nodded and then looked up with a smile on his face. "She isn't buried in the backyard is she?" he asked jokingly.

Reba chuckled just a bit and shook her head. "No, she just came over to apologize."

"That's why I came over as well." He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "You were right."

Reba smiled and nodded. "Okay."

"Don't you want to know why?"

Reba shook her head. "Nope, don't need to."

Vic chuckled and took her hand. She didn't refuse it and she actually intertwined her fingers with his. He grinned at this. "You do need to know. I have thought about it and I think we did move a little fast. Maybe we need to take this slow. I was wrong and…"

Reba put a finger to his lips and shook her head. "I was wrong. I was wrong for thinking that we went too fast. I love you so much and I was so worried because your mother seemed so against the wedding and I was still afraid that we weren't going to work but someone helped me see that every couple has their moments, we just have to learn how to deal with them."

Vic smiled. "This person sounds very smart. When can I meet them?"

Reba raised an eyebrow and laughed, shaking her head. "It doesn't matter who it was. All that matters is I want to marry you. I don't want to wait. I don't want to take it slow."

Vic smiled and pulled her close. His hands slipped inside his pocket and pulled out the ring. "Do you think you can put this on your finger without taking it off again?" Reba nodded and held out her hand. Vic slipped the ring back on and kissed her hand lovingly before pulling her into his arms. "I missed holding you these last two weeks."

Reba smiled. "I missed you holding me too." She giggled.

Vic sighed leaning his head against the back of the couch enjoying the feeling of Reba laying her head on his chest. "I punched my father." He said breaking the silence.

Reba pulled away and looked into his eyes with a shocked expression. "Why did you do that?" Vic was taken aback. He would think she would want him to punch his father out after what he did and especially after what his father said. "What if I wanted to punch him out?" she said showing her fist.

Vic chuckled. "How about for your Christmas present?"

Reba smiled. "I'll take it." She sighed and gave him a smile. "Did you make his nose bleed?"

"Like a fountain."

Reba laughed and kissed his lips. She pulled away and smiled, caressing his cheeks. "Thank you for standing up for me." (I know Reba would never really be happy about any type of violence but just go with it, please.)

Vic shook his head. "You don't need to thank me. I was happy to do it. My father is a jerk." Reba nodded in agreement. Vic smiled and his hands slipped to her waist. It was then he remembered the baby. "How is the baby?"

Reba smiled. "From what I know, the baby is great."

"The doctor says everything is okay then?" he asked with a smile.

Reba's smiled faded and she looked down in shame. "I haven't been to the doctor yet." Vic's eyes widened and he immediately pulled out his cell phone. "Who are you calling?"

"A friend of mine, his wife had a baby not too long ago, from what he told me her doctor was the best. We can see if we can fit you in soon." Reba smiled. "And the best part is…" he said grinning big as he put the cell phone up to his ear. "The doctor is female. I don't need any other males going anywhere near…well…where they don't need to be."

Reba giggled. He really did take real good care of her. What was she so worried about? They were the perfect match for one another. Barbara Jean helped her see that. If they had tough times they would just have to get through it together because they were survivors.

End of Chapter


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Reba and Vic quickly made an appointment to see the doctor, Dr. Parks, tomorrow at ten in the am. Vic was excited and couldn't wait to see how the baby was doing. Once he made the appointment they decided to make up for lost time by going upstairs but of course Vic got as far as lifting Reba into his arms before her daughter Kyra burst in saying her friend had an emergency to deal with and she had to come home. Reba had to smile at Vic's disappointed face. A little later that night Cheyenne and Elizabeth came over to hang out since Jake and Van were having some guy time. Barbara Jean and Brock also came over to celebrate with them on their engagement. Vic and Brock decided to make dinner for the moms-to-be, of course it was more of Vic making dinner and Brock just sitting there, supervising.

Reba immediately told her family that she and Vic were definitely getting married and of course they were all happy for them. Cheyenne and Barbara Jean immediately got into the details of the wedding. Reba was surprised because they really didn't even talk to her about it. They planned a dress fitting but Reba mentioned her rapid weight gain and they had to push the fitting off. Reba didn't know what she would do about a dress but they haven't even set a date yet. They just knew they wanted to get married in the spring.

Reba sighed as she walked down the stairs after her nice shower. She had gotten up early that morning and felt so great she actually went for a jog. She didn't go on a long jog because she knew being pregnant, too much exercise wouldn't be good but light exercise would be good for her and the baby. She felt even more wonderful after her jog and shower. She couldn't believe this pregnancy was going so well, it was quite shocking. She had no morning sickness. Except for the weight gain, little fatigue, cravings and she was a little bit more hungry than usual, she had no signs of pregnancy. Reba wasn't holding her breath though. She expected the morning sickness to start anytime soon.

She walked into the kitchen to find Barbara Jean and Cheyenne sitting at the kitchen table. "Good morning." She said cheerfully. She grabbed some pineapple orange banana juice from the refrigerator and a large glass from the cup board, pouring a generous amount into the glass. She brought the glass to her lips and immediately gulped down the sweet juice. She finished the tall glass in record time and poured herself another before putting the carton back into the refrigerator. She turned to find Cheyenne and Barbara Jean staring at her. "What?" she asked as she took a small sip of her juice.

Barbara Jean looked amused. "Thirsty?"

Reba shrugged and smiled, sitting down next to them. "So…what are you guys doing today?"

Cheyenne smiled as she pushed a piece of paper over to her mother. "We are just writing down a few ideas for your wedding and a bridal shower we plan on giving you in a couple of months."

Reba eyed the paper and shook her head. "Can I make a few suggestions?"

Cheyenne nodded and handed over the pen. "Of course, it's your wedding." Reba smiled and started scratching some things off. She then handed the paper back to her daughter who frowned. "No doves?"

Reba shook her head and then Barbara Jean took the paper and pouted. "No strippers at the bridal shower?"

Reba raised an eyebrow. "Definitely not. I don't think Vic would very much appreciate another guy shaking anything in my face."

Barbara Jean sighed and looked up smiling at Reba. "So, why are you so happy this morning? Is Vic in the shower?" she said with a grin.

Reba rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Vic went home last night and I am just happy this morning because I have never felt better. I felt so great today that I had a nice little jog around the neighborhood."

Barbara Jean frowned. "You're not sick or anything?"

Reba smiled and shook her head. "Nope, I am quite surprised it hasn't happened yet. I mean I have to be almost three months."

Barbara Jean pouted and crossed her arms. "You're a lucky hag."

Reba giggled. "Are you sick?"

Barbara Jean nodded. "I woke up, smelled Brock's coco butter and feet and did a beeline for the bathroom." Barbara Jean paused for a moment and looked at Reba curiously. "Did you really not know you were pregnant until Vic told you in the hospital?" Reba nodded. "Didn't you even have your…you know…friend visit you." Cheyenne cringed, this was really more information than what she wanted to know about her mother.

Reba stopped herself from rolling her eyes at Barbara Jean's subtlety and just shrugged. "I can't remember. I have been just so busy with so many things I just didn't notice."

Barbara Jean raised an eyebrow. "Are you one of those woman who doesn't know their pregnant until their on the toilet and a baby pops out?" Reba didn't even answer that, just rolled her eyes. Barbara Jean just shrugged and sighed. "I also threw up on the way here and then when I arrived here…three times." She said, changing the subject back to her.

Reba smiled sympathetically. "I'm sorry."

Barbara Jean shrugged. "It will all be worth it in the end but I was hoping I wouldn't have to go through this alone. I mean you aren't sick and even though you say you've gained weight, you definitely don't look it. If anything the extra weight makes you look even more gorgeous. Meanwhile I can't even eat because I'm so sick and in a month I'll be a big fat pig, my husband will leave me and I'll be all alone." Tears started pouring down Barbara Jean's face and then she looked up through her tears with a smile. "Maybe you can leave Vic and we can raise our babies together."

Reba shook her head and looked to Cheyenne. "Those hormones are working fast aren't they?" Cheyenne nodded and Reba turned back toward Barbara Jean. "Do you know exactly how far along you are exactly?"

Barbara Jean took a moment to think about it. "Well…I went to the doctor about a month ago and they said I was about eight weeks so probably about three months." She said excitedly towards Reba.

Reba nodded but was clearly not excided about this. That meant she and Barbara Jean would be going through this together, really together and might be in labor at the same time, that was a scary thought. Reba continued to sip her juice and just listen to Cheyenne and Barbara Jean as they planed her wedding. Reba sighed. They didn't even consider talking to her about it or ask for her input. Reba shrugged and finished off her juice before putting her cup in the sink. "What?" she asked when she heard Barbara Jean ask something.

Barbara Jean smiled. "You want to go baby shopping with me today?"

Reba raised an eyebrow. "Isn't it just a little early to go baby shopping?"

Barbara Jean shook her head. "No, I'm just thinking of looking at stuff, maybe getting a few things. It's never too early to be prepared."

Reba shook her head. "I would like too but I can't. I have a doctor's appointment this morning. Vic is picking me up and…" She stopped when she heard the door bell ring and smiled. "That's probably him now. See you guys later." Barbara Jean and Cheyenne just waved after Reba and went straight back to their planning.

Reba walked to the door and opened it to find Vic's smiling face behind it. "Good morning." He said leaning in for a kiss.

Reba gladly gave him a good morning peck. "Good morning."

"Are you ready to go?" he said with an excited smile.

Reba nodded. "Yeah." She stepped aside to grab her jacket and she walked out with him, shutting the door behind her. "You know…" she said slipping on her jacket. "You don't have to ring the door bell, you can just walk in or I can get you your own key. It's time you had your own key."

Vic eyed her curiously. "What happened to me moving in?" Reba seemed a bit shocked because they both wanted him to move in but after they talked about it once they just didn't seem to talk about it again. Vic shrugged and looked down shyly at his feet. "I can understand if you don't want me to move in…"

Reba shook her head. "No I do, we just never talked about this before except once. You never brought it up again so I just thought you changed your mind."

Vic smiled. "I would love to move in now. I mean I figured I would move in eventually because we are getting married."

"And having a baby." Reba finished for him.

Vic nodded. "I haven't forgotten about the baby." Vic's grin grew as he helped her into the car. He got in on his side and was just itching to get to the doctor's office.

Reba chuckled as he pulled away from the curb and into the street. Vic sighed and shook his head. "What?" Reba asked noticing the uneasiness he had.

"I'm sorry I am just a little nervous about all this. You've been through this three times. This is my first, obviously."

Reba patted his leg and leaned over to kiss his cheek, which caused him to swerve. "Sorry…" she said chuckling. "And you will be a great dad. Just relax, I am sure everything will be all right and just because I have three kids doesn't mean I'm an expert on parenting. I am still learning new things every day about my kids and what they need."

This made Vic feel a little better but not much. He was still nervous yet excited. He was anxious about being able to see the baby but he was so nervous about what the doctor would say. He knew enough about babies that he knew Reba wasn't exactly in the best of health to have one. There was a great risk with her high blood pressure and her age. He was worried about the baby but he was more worried about Reba. If anything happened to Reba he didn't know what he would do. He didn't know how Reba could stay so calm.

What Vic didn't know was that Reba may seem calm on the outside but on the inside she was churning with nervousness. She never planned on having another baby. She had three beautiful kids and she thought she was done. This fourth child was a big unplanned yet good surprise. She was happy, she truly was. She couldn't think of anything better than having a baby with Vic but she was so scared. What if she couldn't do it? What if she couldn't handle it with her high blood pressure? What if something happened to the baby? She only hoped the doctor said everything was okay.

They arrived at the doctor's office around nine forty five all smiles. Reba took his hand into hers and led him inside. Reba couldn't help but notice how sweaty his hand was. He was so cute when he was nervous. Reba opened the door and motioned for Vic to sit. He sat down immediately and started nervously tapping his foot. Reba smiled and walked up to the front desk. "Hello, how can I help you?" The receptionist said cheerfully.

"Hello, Reba Hart, I have a ten o'clock appointment with Dr. Parks."

The woman tapped away at a computer and then turned back smiling. "Yes, Mrs. Hart, Dr. Parks is in with another patient right now. If you sit down we will call you back in a moment. Here…" she said handing over a clipboard. "We need you to fill this out and then hand it to the nurse when she brings you back."

"Thank you." She said walking back to Vic and sitting down. Vic was still nervously tapping his foot and chewing on one finger nail. Reba giggled and smacked his hand. "Quit that, it's a nasty habit. Just relax, everything will be fine."

Vic put his hand down in his lap and turned to Reba who was filling out the forms. "I don't understand how you can be so calm."

Reba gave him a strained smile. She hoped he didn't notice the true nervousness behind it. "I've been through this three other times. It will be fine."

Reba filled out the rest of the forms and tried to act as cool as a cucumber. She accepted Vic's hand as he grabbed hers and noticed he held on tight. Reba was able to relax a bit as she read a baby magazine. She grinned as she flipped through, looking at stages of pregnancy and remembering the times that she was pregnant. She was so engrossed that she didn't hear her name call. "Reba." Vic said.

"What?" she asked smiling.

"Let's go."

"Huh?" She said looking up confused. "Oh!" she said when she saw the nurse standing by the door that led to the patient rooms. Reba stood up and Vic followed behind her. "The lady at the front desk said I give this to you." She said handing it over.

"Thank you." The nurse said smiling.

She led them down the hall and to the last door on their right. She held the door opened for them and let them pass through. "The doctor will be with you in a moment." The nurse said stepping inside the door. She pulled a gown out of the cup board and handed it over to Reba. "You will need to put this on. Dr. Parks will be here soon." The nurse stepped back out and shut the door.

Reba sighed and set the gown on the patient table. Vic was looking over the pictures and he smiled. It was the different stages of pregnancy, showing the baby inside the mother's stomach. It was a beautiful sight to see, even if it was just a picture. Vic smiled one last time before turning toward Reba. "I can't wa…whoa!" he said, he quickly turned back around to give Reba some privacy. She was stripped out of her shirt and jeans.

Reba giggled. "It's okay Vic."

Vic turned around smiling. Now knowing it was okay, he was disappointed to see she already had the gown on. Vic just shrugged and settled himself in the chair next to the patient table where Reba had hopped up on. "So…" Vic said looking around at the different objects, "What will they do in here?"

Reba shrugged. "Well, they will probably check my blood pressure, listen to my heart, and maybe even do an ultrasound…the usual stuff."

"I don't know the usual stuff. I've never done this before." He said nervously.

Reba chuckled and reached for his hand. "Everything will be fine. There is no need to worry." Vic nodded and reached up to kiss her. Their lips were just about to connect when there was a light knock on the door and in walked a tall beautiful young looking blonde. "Hello, I'm Dr. Parks."

Reba gave the woman a smile and took her hand hesitantly. 'This was the great doctor?' Reba turned to Vic who was just smiling like an idiot. Reba had to roll her eyes. "So…Mrs. Hart…how are you this morning?"

Reba shrugged. "I'm doing all right I guess."

She smiled and nodded as she looked over Reba's file. "And how is Mr. Hart doing?" she said glancing at Vic.

Reba glared at the woman's head. "He is doing fine."

"And it's Mr. Mariano." Vic said taking the woman's hand and shaking it lightly. "We're not married."

Reba glared at Vic. He had to mention that. "Yet." Reba said finishing for him. She smiled and flashed her large diamond engagement ring. "We're engaged."

The woman smiled widely. "Congratulations then. Now..." she said sitting down on a stool. She looked over Reba's file once more, "It says here that you're last menstrual period was roughly three months ago…so you will be about ten to twelve weeks along. You have also put down that you have high blood pressure so that would put you in the category of high risk pregnancy so I will be taking your blood pressure today. Now…" She set Reba's file aside and picked up her stethoscope. "Let's get started."

Vic sat back and watched the doctor's every move. He watched Reba's face and made sure she wasn't uncomfortable or anything. He didn't know what he was here for as he just sat back and watched. Moral support, he guessed but it made him feel better that he was just watching out for Reba, he felt like he was apart of the whole process.

The doctor took Reba's blood pressure and made a concerned face. "Your blood pressure isn't where I would like it to be. You can usually lower it by just relaxing and light exercise wouldn't hurt either." Reba nodded as the doctor made some notes. "I also want to see you every two weeks instead of every month. I want to monitor that blood pressure closely." Reba nodded. "Now, we need to measure your stomach." Reba cringed. She had blocked out this part. She hated this. It only showed her how fat she was getting. Reba was happy the doctor did it quickly but what she said next made Reba sad. "If you don't mind me asking, what have you been eating lately?"

Reba shrugged. "I had pizza the other day, ice cream with cheetos, and I always seem to want to add ranch to everything." Reba said with a giggle.

The doctor smiled and wrote something down in her file. "Well the reason I ask is because you're a little rounder than I like you to be. You really should eat more fruits and vegetables. It's not just for your weight but also for the baby to be healthy. Try and stay away from the real fatty foods and the sugary sweets. You haven't been drinking any coffee or any soda, have you?" Reba shook her head. "That's good. Caffeine isn't good for the baby either." The doctor wrote a few more things down and turned smiling. "Now that I have grilled you like I should. I need you to lie back and we can get ready for the pelvic exam."

Vic didn't think much of it until he saw Reba put her legs up on the stirrups. He felt a little weird and had to turn away. He knew what was happening but he didn't really even think they had to do that now. He was just really thankful now that Dr. Parks was a woman. He didn't turn back up until the doctor took off her gloves and started washing her hands. "Everything looks good, now if you just relax back, we can do the ultrasound in a moment."

Reba grinned at Vic as the doctor wrote another set of notes down. Vic scooted up closer to Reba and took her hand. The doctor set up the machine and took out the gel, squeezing a generous amount onto Reba's stomach. The doctor turned on the machine and Vic wasn't even really paying attention until something came up on the screen and the doctor said, "There's your baby." She said smiling and pointing to a small thing on the screen.

Reba turned to Vic who was staring at the screen with his jaw slightly dropped. He couldn't believe he made that. It was an amazing sight. He suddenly heard a fast thumping like sound filling room. "What's that?" he asked confused.

The doctor smiled as she moved around on Reba's stomach. "That is your baby's heart beat."

Vic smiled and stared at the screen as he continued to hear the fast beat. "Is it supposed to be that fast?"

"Yes, that's normal."

Reba looked over to Vic and she held his hand tight. She smiled happily when she saw the tears forming in his eyes. "Is that his…?" Vic asked pointing to a long something on the screen.

Reba rolled her eyes and the doctor couldn't help but chuckle. "That is a foot. It's a little too early to tell the sex of the baby yet." The doctor kept moving around on Reba's stomach and smiled. "Here is the head…the body…" She kept pointing things out but again Vic wasn't paying attention. This was just too much. The tear slipped and he quickly wiped it away but not quickly enough for Reba not to see it. "Let's get a picture of your baby and then you can clean up and then you're free to leave. Do you have any questions?" she asked as she worked with the machine.

"Well, yeah…" Reba said as the woman cleaned the gel up. "I haven't had any morning sickness or anything. I didn't even know I was pregnant until Vic told me." She said chuckling.

The doctor smiled. "That is normal. Some women don't get morning sickness. It really all depends on you. It's fine. There is no need to worry."

Once the doctor left Reba got dressed quickly but Reba stopped Vic when he reached for the door. Reba smiled and pulled him into a quick kiss. "I saw you tearing up."

Vic scoffed and shrugged. "I don't what you're talking about."

Reba just smiled and giggled. "All right, come on, let's go I'm hungry."

Vic smiled and they almost walked out the door when the nurse stopped them. "Mrs. Hart…" she said walking quickly towards them, "You forgot your prescription for your prenatal vitamins, pamphlets the doctor wants you to read on becoming a mom again and for your high blood pressure, and…" She handed them a small envelope, "Your baby's first picture."

Reba happily took the picture and opened it on their way to the car. She smiled when she saw the picture. "Look…" she said handing the picture over to Vic. Vic took the picture and smiled. He had to hold back the tears again. Why was he getting so emotional? He still couldn't believe it. He looked up to see Reba smiling at him, waiting for him to open the car. He smiled at her. He had never seen her look more beautiful at that moment. She was glowing.

End of Chapter


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Reba smiled at Vic as they drove down the street and away from the doctor's office. Vic had been so sweet and so cute at the doctor's office that day. She had to hold back her tears when she had seen Vic trying to fight his. She knew what it was like to hear your baby for the first time. She had three children but it was always moving, each and every time. If he cried just seeing the baby now, she couldn't help but wonder what he will be like when the baby actually arrives. She knew she couldn't wait. It was going to be a long seven months though that was for sure.

Reba smiled and looked down at the ultrasound photo she still had in her hands. It was still an amazing sight to see and amazing to know that she was holding this small little life inside of her. This baby was one of the best gifts that God has given her. She was truly blessed. "He looks like a little kidney bean." A voice said, bringing her out of her thoughts.

"What?" Reba said looking up to Vic as they came to a stop at the red light.

Vic smiled and pointed to the picture. "He looks like a little kidney bean."

Reba giggled. "How do you know it will be a he? It could be a she."

Vic shrugged as he pulled through the green light but still kept on smiling. "Since we don't know what the sex of the baby is yet, we can just call the baby kidney bean."

Reba smiled and shook her head, slipping the photo back into the small envelope. "Kidney bean?" Reba asked looking at him with curious eyes.

Vic nodded. "Yeah, kidney bean."

Reba rolled her eyes and smiled. "Okay but I'm hungry. How about we go back to your apartment and I cook you breakfast?"

Vic nodded again, not truly understanding her meaning behind going to his apartment until he saw her suggestive smile. He grinned at her and drove to his apartment in record time. Reba giggled as Vic practically dragged her up the stairs. She smiled as she kissed him intensely and continued to distract him as he tried to get his key into the door. Vic smiled as he finally opened the door, picked her up in his arms, and kicked the door shut.

Reba kept the passionate kisses going as he laughed, trying to lock the door. "Hey…" he said as Reba kissed his cheek and neck, "I can't exactly concentrate."

Reba giggled. "You're not supposed to have to concentrate. Just let yourself go."

Vic smiled and turned his head to kiss her beautiful sweet lips. He carried her to the bedroom and immediately went straight to the bed. He laid her down gently and he took a moment to smile down at the beautiful creature before him. He couldn't ask for a better fiancée. Reba was everything he was looking for and now she was giving him the greatest gift a man could ask for…father hood. He caressed her cheek lovingly and leaned down to kiss her lightly on the lips. "I love you." He said sweetly.

Reba smiled back. "I love you too." Vic leaned back down and this time brought her into a passionate kiss. Reba gladly kissed him back and was completely happy with their moment. She broke it only for a brief moment. "I can't believe we finally have some time alone together." She breathed heavily. She rubbed his shoulders for a moment and smiled.

Vic shook his head and chuckled. "Don't say that, you might jinx it and then we will get interrupted."

Reba just shrugged and kissed him again. She broke once more and paused. Smiling she turned to him and said, "Hear that, nothing. I think were safe." Vic smiled and their lips connected once more. Vic moved his hands down her side, to her hips, and then…they stopped. Reba sighed and Vic moved away from Reba. "I spoke too soon." She said taking out her vibrating cell phone out of her back pocket. Reba flipped her cell phone open and sighed. "Hello." She said, not so happily to the person on the other line.

_"Rebaaaa!"_

Reba rolled her eyes and glanced at Vic. "What do you want Barbara Jean?"

_"Just wanted to know what you're doing?"_

Reba raised an eyebrow. "Are you serious? You called me for that?"

_"Yeah, did I interrupt something?" _

Reba sighed and sat back against the bed. "No, its okay Barbara Jean, what do you want?" She smiled as Vic cuddled up to her and began to kiss her cheeks and neck.

_"I just wanted to know if you had anything planned tomorrow."_

Reba thought about it for a moment. She giggled when Vic's breath tickled her ear. "Stop." She whispered harshly.

_"Am I interrupting something?" Barbara Jean giggled._

"No…" Reba said sitting up and moving away from a disappointed Vic, "Its fine. As far as tomorrow goes I have nothing to do but some paperwork I need to catch up on before I return to work on Monday. Why do you ask?" she said standing in front of Vic's dresser.

_Barbara Jean was smiling big on the other end. "Well, I just wanted to know because Cheyenne and I have something planned tomorrow for you that I think you will enjoy."_

Reba raised an eyebrow as she opened his top drawer. "What are you doing for me tomorrow?"

_"Just a little surprise, I'm not really supposed to tell you anything about it. Just bring you."_

Reba paused for a moment. "Are you planning a surprise bridal shower for me?"

_"How did you know?" Barbara Jean asked shocked._

Reba rolled her eyes. "Just a guess Barbara Jean, don't worry I will act surprised."

_"Good now I'll let you get back to whatever you were doing." Barbara Jean said while giggling, "Tell Vic I said hi."_

Reba smiled. "Goodbye Barbara Jean." Reba shook her head and hung up the phone.

Reba smiled when she felt Vic's arms wrap around her. "What are you doing going through my stuff?" he asked smiling.

Reba shrugged and started to close the drawer. "I wasn't looking for anything. It's just a habit of mine. I am usually doing something when I talk on the phone." She was about to shut the door when something red caught her eye. She opened the drawer a little and then hooked her finger into a string that was attached to the red fabric. She pulled it out and turned to look into Vic's eyes. "What is this?" she asked looking at the red silk g-string.

Vic couched. "It's…uhhh…mine."

Reba smirked and held it up better. "I suppose you wear these on the weekends then?"

Vic smiled and nodded. "Yup, want me to model them for you?"

Reba giggled and then shook her head. "No…" She suddenly got serious and her smile faded, "Who's are they?"

Vic shrugged. "I don't even remember okay. They were probably left here months ago."

Reba raised an eyebrow. "By who?"

"I don't know. Look, does it even matter?"

Reba thought about it for a moment and decided it didn't. It still made her a bit jealous that he had some other woman's underwear in his dresser drawer but she didn't want to start a fight. She knew he would never do anything like that. She looked up to him and shook her head. "It doesn't matter." She said walking out of the bedroom and into the kitchen.

Vic was confused as he followed her. "What are you doing with them?"

Reba opened the trash and held them over it. "If they mean nothing to you then you can throw them away."

Vic shrugged and nodded. "Sure, throw them away." Reba eyed him and then let them drop in the trash. Vic smiled and pushed the trash away. "You know, you would look so hot in a pair like that."

Reba smiled and shook her head. "I don't think so."

Vic wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in close. "Maybe for my birthday gift then?" he asked smiling.

Reba giggled. "Maybe." She said giving him a hopeful smile. Reba wrapped her own arms around him.

Vic smiled down at her. "You think if I kiss you we won't be interrupted?"

Reba shrugged again. "You'll just have to do it and see." Vic kissed her and Reba moved her arms to around his neck. They broke away for a moment and Reba smiled. "I think we can give this another try."

Vic chuckled and lifted her into his arms again. They got half way to the bedroom when the door bell to Vic's apartment rang. Reba sighed and Vic groaned as he set Reba down. Vic wasn't moving toward the door so Reba started towards it. Vic quickly grabbed her arm to prevent her from leaving. "We can ignore it." He said kissing her shoulder gently. "I am sure they will get the point and leave."

Reba closed her eyes and smiled. For a moment she agreed until the door bell kept ringing and they heard a voice they hated. "Victor I know you are in there. Open this door right now."

Vic stopped and his anger started to boil. His father was outside his apartment door. He quickly walked over to it and roughly yanked it open. "Can I help you." He said harshly.

Max sighed. "Look, I need to talk to you."

Vic glared. "I don't want to talk with you." He said trying to shut the door.

Max blocked the door and stepped into the door way. "I want to talk to you about the woman you are…" He stopped when he saw Reba standing near the couch. He smiled and walked over to her. He held out his hand. "It's great to see you again Reba." Reba didn't take his hand. She didn't even say anything. "What's the matter, you don't like me anymore?"

Reba gave him an evil glare. "No, not really." She said casually. "I hate what you did to Lexi. I hate what you did to Vic. I hate what you have done to me and my family."

Max just smiled. "You have to understand. It was nothing against you or your family…"

"Wait…" she said interrupting him. "I don't understand. I do understand! I understand you're a jerk. Do you understand that your articles sent me into the hospital or the fact that I broke off the engagement to Vic because of you! You don't care about anything but your stupid company and I don't think tha…" Reba started to feel a little dizzy and held onto the couch for support.

Vic immediately went to her side. "Are you okay?" he asked holding onto her. Reba nodded and closed her eyes, trying to calm herself down. "You have to stay calm, remember your high blood pressure." Reba nodded again and opened her eyes to Max.

Max smirked and clapped. "Wonderful performance, now I need to talk to Vic alone."

Vic shook his head. "No, I am going to take Reba home. You can head home too. Come on." He said pulling gently onto Reba's arm.

Reba gladly followed him out the door and to the car. "Does he ever give up?" she asked when they were working their way out of the parking lot.

Vic shook his head. "He doesn't get it. I thought I could try with his company but I don't think so…it's not exactly something I always wanted to do."

"What is it that you want to do?"

Vic smiled as he turned down a street. "Real estate, why do you think I had the job before? I like it, it's what I decided to do when a while back when I got tired of putting up with my father and his crap and of course it led me to you." He said smiling and picking up her hand, kissing it gently.

Reba smiled and held his hand tight. Reba looked out the window and thought about something for a moment and then turned back to Vic. "Maybe we should start bringing some of your things over tomorrow."

Vic smiled and was happy she was thinking about him moving in still. "I thought you had that thing with Barbara Jean tomorrow."

Reba shrugged as he pulled down her street. "I am sure it won't be all day so shortly after we can go to your apartment and start packing some of your things. You can even stay at my house until we move all of your stuff into my house."

Vic smiled when he pulled into her driveway. "So does that mean once we move my stuff in I have to move out."

"What?" she asked confused.

Vic smirked. "You said I can stay at your home UNTIL we move all of my stuff in."

Reba shook her head and rolled her eyes. "You know what I meant, when we move all of your stuff in it will be our house."

Vic smiled and leaned over to kiss her. "Our house, huh…" Reba nodded. "I like the sound of that." Reba smiled and gladly accepted his lips onto hers.

The rest of Reba's day was somewhat wonderful. She was disappointed when she and Vic were interrupted, twice but the rest of the day was wonderful. She had most of the day to herself. Her family was gone and Barbara Jean thought she was with Vic so she didn't show up or call or nothing. She relaxed with a good book and a nice tall glass of juice.

She couldn't pay much attention to her book. Her mind kept drifting towards Vic. She couldn't believe how lucky she had been these past few months. Reba couldn't stand Vic five months ago and now she was getting married to him and having his baby. Reba's hand drifted to her stomach and caressed it a little. She couldn't believe she was having another baby. Reba smiled. She couldn't think of a better man to have another child with than Victor Mariano and she couldn't think of a better husband.

Reba went to sleep right after her nightly talk with Vic. He apologized over and over for having to drop her off and her having to deal with his father. Vic was completely honest with her and told her that Max tried to convince him to dump her and take the company. It hurt Reba to know that his father hated her so badly but she had been trying not to be so concerned with it. Max was a jerk and Vic told her not to be concerned with him because Vic had no intention of leaving her.

Reba awoke the next morning feeling as if someone was staring at her. At first she thought it was Vic and she smiled as she opened her eyes. The minute her eyes focused though they widened and she screamed as she moved and fell off the bed. "Barbara Jean!" Reba yelled when she fell on her butt. She stood up and glared at a smiling Barbara Jean who was sitting on her bed.

"Hey buddy." Barbara Jean said moving to the edge of her bed.

Reba sighed and rubbed her still tired eyes. "What are you doing here?"

Barbara Jean smiled big and stood up going straight to Reba's closet. "I came to take you shopping with me."

Reba shook her head and went back to bed, pulling the covers over her head. "I am not going shopping with you today. I am tired. I'm sleeping in. Go home."

Barbara Jean rolled her eyes and yanked the covers off of her. "Get up, your daughter asked me to take you shopping today so she could set up for your surprise bridal shower. Now put these on and let's go." Reba groaned and took the jeans Barbara Jean had given her. Reba sneered as she looked at them and then she threw them. Unfortunately she hit Barbara Jean. "Hey…" she said setting the jeans on the bed, "Watch where you're aiming and what's wrong with these?" she said pointing to them.

Reba frowned and walked to her closet. "I can't fit in them anymore." She looked into her closet and threw her hands in the air. "I can't fit into anything in here anymore!"

Barbara Jean held back her laugh and walked up to Reba to stand next to her. "I am sure we can find something." Barbara Jean tapped her chin as she searched through Reba's closet. Reba just sulked at all her un-wearable clothes. Barbara Jean smiled and handed her a pair of dressy stretchy black slacks and a nice white blouse. "This should fit. We can get you some new jeans today."

Reba grabbed the clothes and went into the bathroom. She took a quick shower and was dressed in record time. She just blow dried her hair. She didn't straighten it or flip it and so her hair was exceptionally curly today. She put on a small amount of make-up and walked out of the bathroom.

"Wow." Barbara Jean said who was still standing at her closet, going through her clothes.

Reba scrunched her eyebrows together. "What?" she asked confused.

Barbara Jean smiled. "Your hair looks great. Why don't you wear it like that more often?"

Reba shrugged. "Let's go." She said grabbing her purse off her dresser.

They were just about to walk out the door when Reba's cell phone rang from her night stand. Barbara Jean was closer so she answered the phone. Reba did not like this. It could be Vic and it was. "Hello." Barbara Jean said in a cheery voice.

_"Barbara Jean? Is Reba there?"_

Barbara Jean smiled. "Yes she is but you're not going to be able to talk to her."

_"And why not?"_

"Because Reba and I are going to the mall and shopping till we drop then pig out on junk food in the food court." Barbara Jean giggled. Reba rolled her eyes and tried to take the phone from Barbara Jean but she smacked Reba's hand around. Reba pulled her hand back, rubbing the small red mark.

_Vic chuckled. "Well, that sounds great. She needs some time out. If you could do me a favor and make sure when you guys pig out Reba at least pigs out on something healthy." Vic said with a tremendous amount of concern in his voice. "The doctor told us yesterday she needs to have a better diet. It not only for the baby's health but for her health as well, her blood pressure hasn't been so great."_

Barbara Jean frowned towards Reba. She didn't want her friend to be unhealthy. "I will be happy to make sure she does that." Barbara Jean hung up with Vic shortly after that. Reba bugged Barbara Jean the whole way to the mall. She refused to give Reba her cell phone and this annoyed Reba to no end. Barbara Jean said she could talk to Vic after the shopping and the bridal shower was over.

Reba had forgotten about asking Barbara Jean for her phone and what Vic had said once they arrived at the mall. Reba enjoyed the shopping tremendously as she tried on different sizes of jeans to fit her. She was a little disappointed when she realized she had gone up two sizes but she was happy none the less that she found clothes that fit.

Once they shopped till they dropped they went upstairs to the food court. Reba was exhausted. "I am so tired. How can you have so much energy?" she asked Barbara Jean as she flopped onto a chair.

Barbara Jean smiled and set her bags in the chair. "Reba, it's me. I always have extra energy. Now you sit here and I will go and get the food."

Reba smiled as Barbara Jean started to walk away. "Make sure you get the ranch dressing!" she said. Barbara Jean just nodded and continued walking away. Reba sighed and sat back, waiting for her food, she was starving. She had a craving for a big piece of pepperoni pizza.

Reba was admiring a new lovely dark purple button down silk blouse she had just bought when a tray was set in front of her. She set her blouse back into the bag and smiled as she turned to her food. Her smile faded when she saw a big plate of salad in front of her. Reba looked up just in time to see Barbara Jean sinking her teeth into a greasy cheese burger. "What in the world is this?" Reba asked poking a fork at the lettuce.

Barbara Jean took a quick drink of her vanilla shake and smiled. "It's your lunch. Vic told me about what your doctor said. He told me not to let you eat any junk food."

Reba glared and pushed the tray away. "I am not eating this."

Barbara Jean rolled her eyes. "Oh please, you're acting like Henry when I give him broccoli. Now I am not letting you eat any junk food. Vic told me your blood pressure wasn't great. Now just relax and eat."

Reba sighed and looked around. "Where is the dressing?" she asked

Barbara Jean shook her head as she bit into a fry. "They didn't have any low fat so no dressing for you." Reba glared at Barbara Jean and took a bite of her salad. Reba cringed. She hated eating a lot of salad.

Reba sighed and moved her food around a lot. "So, when does this party start?"

Barbara Jean smiled and finished off her burger. "It will start…" She glanced at her watch, "In about an hour. Cheyenne is setting up and then she is going to the airport with Van to pick up Lori Ann." She grabbed her shake and began to finish that off.

Reba's eyes lit up. "Lori Ann will be there?"

Barbara Jean smacked her head. "Ahhh…"

Reba shook her head. "Don't worry, I'll act surprised." Reba said excitedly.

Barbara Jean continued to hold her head and shook it. "No…brain freeze."

Reba just chuckled and shook her head. Her day was starting to look much better. Reba picked up a piece of lettuce in her salad and sighed, staring at it. She could only hope they had some real food at this bridal shower.

End of Chapter


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Reba and Barbara Jean spent the remainder of the hour after their lunch in a baby store. They both couldn't get enough of the cute little clothes, the little rattles, diapers, and baby bottles. Reba was just gushing as she looked over cute a little baseball outfit for a boy and then gushed over a cute little ballerina outfit for a girl. She wanted to buy them but she didn't know what they were having. She had to fight the urge and wait until they knew the sex of their baby but she wasn't sure if she even wanted to know the sex. She might want to be surprised.

It didn't stop Barbara Jean though. She gushed over cute little boy and girl outfits and bought them both. Reba just shook her head and walked over to look at the cribs. She smiled when she walked over and saw that they had a complete set up of a baby room. It was a gorgeous room with glossy green paint, cute animal border, and a complete set of matching baby furniture.

She ran her hand over the baby crib, the dark oak, the green lining with cute little animals running on it, adorable matching baby blanket, and she smiled when she turned on the baby mobile and listened to the sweet music. The room had a matching baby changing table and a lovely rocking chair next to the fake window. Reba walked over and sat herself down in the chair. She smiled and sat her head back against the comfortable rocker padding.

_Flash Forward_

Reba walked into the baby's room as she continued to hear the cry of a sweet little baby boy. Reba walked over and it broke her heart to see her baby squirming and crying for attention. She picked up little Eric and the baby almost immediately stopped crying when he recognized the sweet hold of his mommy. "That's my sweet angel." Reba said walking over to the rocking chair and sitting down.

Eric looked up to his mother with heavy eyes but refused to sleep. Reba smiled and kissed his soft baby cheek. "My sweet baby." She whispered rocking gently back and forth. She smiled and began to sing.

'Midnight moonlight shining through the curtain lace  
Paints a perfect picture on your perfect face  
One sweet angel sleeping in my arms  
You are the promise I knew God would keep  
You are gift that makes my world complete  
And you'll never know how much I love you  
But I'll on telling you my whole life through  
Now I believe in miracles and you're the reason why  
So dream on while I sing you my angel's lullaby.'

Reba smiled as her sweet little angel was fast asleep. She didn't put him back in his crib just yet. She sat there, continuing to rock, and staring at her beautiful miracle. She jumped a little when she heard a voice. "You have a beautiful voice."

She smiled when she saw Vic leaning against the door frame. "Hey…" she whispered, still rocking back and forth.

Vic smiled and walked over, taking Eric away from her. "I'll put him back in his crib." Vic gently settled him in, pulling a blanket around him and kissing his forehead.

Reba walked up and wrapped an arm around his waist. "He looks a lot like you." Reba said smiling. Vic smiled and looked back down to his baby boy. "He definitely has your hair and your eyes." She said looking at his full head of black hair and when he opened those eyes they were a beautiful green color.

Vic smiled and slowly pulled Reba out of the room. "He is sleeping peacefully. Let's go back into our room." He said suggestively.

Reba smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist, giving him a passionate kiss. Reba broke the kiss, only to bring down his hopes. "You remember what Dr. Parks said, we have to wait six weeks." Vic groaned and they walked back into their bedroom to be able to get a little sleep before they were awoken again by the baby crying.

End of Flash Forward

Reba sighed as she opened her eyes again. Not even in her imagination could she and Vic have some time alone. She sighed and stood up. Reba stood on the outside of the display, just for a moment to imagine herself in the room with Vic and their new baby one last time. She sighed and turned around to be face to face with an enthusiastic employee. "How may I help you? Were you interested in the display here?" She said very cheery.

Reba just smiled. "I was just looking. Excuse me." She said getting away as fast as she could. She knew if she stayed talking with that woman or asking any questions she would end up buying the whole set. Although it was nice she didn't know the sex of their baby yet. She smiled though, in her imagination she was having a baby boy and she sure did like the name Eric.

She found Barbara Jean looking through diaper bags. Her arms were weighted down by tons of baby clothes. "Barbara Jean? Are you ready to go?"

Barbara Jean turned and smiled, holding a cute yellow diaper bag. "What do you think of this?"

Reba nodded smiling. "It's cute." Barbara Jean smiled and continued to admire it. "Barbara Jean don't you think it's a little too early buying clothes and such. You don't even know what you're having."

"Oh I know already." She said picking up a pink diaper bag.

Reba raised an eyebrow. "You already know?"

Barbara Jean nodded, taking the baby clothes up to the counter. "I am having a girl. I have to. I already have a baby boy." She said smiling.

Reba rolled her eyes and just let Barbara Jean have her moment. Who knows? She probably will have a baby girl. Reba sighed and waited for Barbara Jean to pay for her clothes. Her eyes widened when she saw the price of everything. Reba shook her head as Barbara Jean handed over Brock's credit card to the cashier. Brock was definitely going to get her later for spending so much money.

Once Barbara Jean paid for the clothes they went back to the car. Reba couldn't wait now to get to her home. Lori Ann was going to be there and she hadn't seen her in a long while. She had moved away again when she had gotten remarried again. She hadn't talked to her much and she was anxious to tell her all about Vic and how great her life had been so far.

Reba smiled when they finally pulled up to her driveway. She giggled when she saw the shuffle of people inside through the window trying to hide. Reba and Barbara Jean walked up to the door. "Remember to be surprised." Barbara Jean said softly.

Reba rolled her eyes and nodded. They walked in and then everyone jumped out of their hiding places. "Surprise!" They all said together.

Reba smiled and tried to act surprised. "Wow, what a surprise." She said in a not so convincing voice.

Cheyenne sighed and placed a hand on her hip, glaring at Barbara Jean. "You told her didn't you?"

Barbara Jean shrugged. Reba giggled. "It's okay honey. I was really surprised when she told me. I love it. It's my fault though. She told me to act surprised. You know I'm not much of an actress." (Haha)

Cheyenne smiled and pulled her mother over. "There is one more surprise." She said.

"What?" Reba asked kind of knowing exactly what it was.

"Hey!" someone said behind her.

Reba jumped up and turned around smiling big. "Lori Ann!" she said bringing her friend into a big hug. She pulled back and took a good look at her best friend. "I can't believe you're here and you look great." Reba said smiling. "Have you lost weight?"

"I have." Lori Ann said smugly. "And about looking great girl…" she said holding Reba's arms out, "You are the one who looks great. You don't look pasty." Reba rolled her eyes but smiled anyway. "When Cheyenne called me to tell me you were getting remarried and having a baby I didn't believe it." She continued to hold Reba out at arms length, shaking her head. "I can't believe you're three months pregnant. You look wonderful. Now when do I get to meet this gorgeous fiancée of yours?"

Reba smiled. "You will meet him later. I am sure he will stop by."

"Well, let's stop talking and start partying." Lori Ann said smiling.

Reba laughed and gladly let Lori Ann walk her over to the table full of food. "Don't let her eat any junk food." Barbara Jean yelled.

Reba glared at her and picked up a big turkey sandwich. "I am starving." Reba said adding some chips and potato salad to her plate.

Lori Ann giggled. "Vic doesn't feed you?"

Reba rolled her eyes. "The only thing I ate today was a big plate of salad thanks to him. The doctor told me I need to watch my diet, not only for the baby's sake but for mine as well. My blood pressure hasn't been so great."

Lori Ann frowned. "I'm not surprised with dumb and dumber around all the time."

Reba knew who she was referring to. "Actually, dumber is my best friend now and Brock isn't so bad anymore. I mean I can't carry a grudge forever, can I?"

"Why not?" Lori Ann said, half kidding. Reba giggled and walked over to the couch to socialize with other friends and to eat her lunch. "How has the butthead been lately?"

Reba giggled again and shrugged. "He's doing all right I guess, ask Barbara Jean."

Barbara Jean smiled and spoke up. "He is doing great. He is out with Vic and Van today, their golfing."

Reba's eyes shot up. "They are?"

Barbara Jean nodded. "Yup, I told Brock to go and distract him for a couple of hours."

Reba sighed. She didn't know if she liked Vic alone with her son-in-law and ex-husband. Sure, they all have gotten a long great the last couple of months but did she want her ex-husband and future husband to become best friends? Reba just shrugged and just tried to forget about it. She was determined to have a good time.

Reba did have a good time. After they ate, they played a few made up bridal games. Reba didn't even question who came up with the games. They played one game through the whole day. You couldn't say the bride's name or you had a pin that was on your shirt taken away. The games had gotten kind of tiring after a while and they decided to just sit back relax and with some cake.

"No cake for you." Barbara Jean said trying to pry the ice cream cake out of Reba's eyes.

Reba glared at Barbara Jean and pulled the paper plate away from her. "You want to live to see your son graduate you better back off." Barbara Jean did what she was told but she would be telling Vic about Reba eating cake.

Reba smiled and ate the lovely sweet cake. "This is really good."

Lori Ann smiled but was a bit concerned. "Yeah it is but are you sure you should be eating that cake?"

Reba rolled her eyes and swallowed the bite she had in her mouth. "Let Vic worry about that and let me have something good for once today." No one questioned Reba anymore. They knew not to come between a pregnant woman and her food but Vic would find out about it.

Once they had some cake the opening of gifts started. Reba eyes widened as she continued to open each and every gift. It seemed to be nothing but sexy nightwear. Reba shook her head. "Not that I am not grateful but you guys know my style."

Lori Ann rolled her eyes. "Don't we know it, that's why we got you these; give Vic something to get excited about." Everyone giggled.

Reba glared at Lori Ann as she picked up another gift. She looked at the tag, reading it out loud. "To Best Friend, Love Best Friend…" Reba rolled her eyes and looked toward Barbara Jean. "Gee, I wonder who this could be from." Barbara Jean giggled and Reba opened the big gift bag. Reba looked inside and her eyes widened. "Barbara Jean!" she said pulling out a leather dress with matching g-string.

"What?" she asked innocently.

Reba shook her head and Lori Ann continued to look through the bag. "Wow Barbara Jean, I didn't even think of getting this." She said pulling out the whip.

Reba blushed and shoved everything back in the bag. "I can't believe you got that."

Barbara Jean smirked. "Just a little something to spice things up, Brock and I…"

Reba cringed and held up her hand. "I don't want to hear about you and Brock anything okay." Barbara Jean just shrugged.

Shortly after the presents were opened, everyone but Lori Ann, Cheyenne, and Barbara Jean had left. They were helping to clean up. They didn't want to leave Reba to clean up everything. "So…" Reba said as she helped Lori Ann clean up the living room, "What happened with the guy you married? You haven't mentioned him all day."

Lori Ann smiled. "Believe it or not…" she said laughing. "We are still married." She said flashing her wedding ring. "And this…" she said flashing her right hand. On it was a beautiful black sapphire ring with diamonds circling the sapphire, "Is the ring he gave me for our second anniversary."

Reba smiled. "I am so happy for you. This is great…" Reba said gathering up empty cups, "I'm getting married and having a baby and now you're actually staying married."

Lori Ann put a hand on her hip. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Reba stumbled over her words. "Well…I…uhhh…I mean…"

Lori Ann smiled. "I am only kidding. I know what you meant." Lori Ann sighed. "To tell you the truth I was worried he would leave me after our first year, just like all of my other ones but he has been so sweet and now I have such a good feeling about him. I love him dearly and it's just…different." She said with a smile.

Reba smiled. "I am truly happy for you and it's great to hear you talk like that. It's about time you had some happiness." They continued talking and they helped clean up used dishes and such.

Lori Ann didn't realize how late she was and excused herself to go back to her hotel. She explained her husband was expecting her back and that Reba would get to meet him later. She would have to meet Vic later too. They had just finished and collapsed on the couch when the door burst open and walked in Vic, Brock, and Van. Van walked in with his hands in the air, in triumph. "I am the champion."

"You beat Brock and Vic?" Reba asked a bit shocked.

They both looked a little ashamed of themselves but came up with quick yet lame excuses. "We were distracted." Brock said.

Vic nodded in agreement. "Yeah, we were distracted."

Reba smirked and she stood up. "By what?" she asked walking over to where Vic stood.

"By a young blonde with big…" Van saw the look of his wife, "Eyes."

Reba turned to Vic. "You better not be staring at another woman's eyes." She said warningly.

Vic smirked and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Don't worry I don't want to see another woman's eyes but yours." Reba chuckled and pulled him even closer.

"Ewww." Van said with a shiver as he watched the exchange. He turned away and went to the table that held the bags of gifts. Curiously he searched through the bag of gifts. "What's in here?" he asked as he pulled out something small and lacy.

Reba turned and her eyes widened when she saw Van pulling out the small blue lacy see through night gown she received from Lori Ann. "No Van don't…"

Van's eyes widened and then quickly dropped it to the floor. "Ewww…ewww…ewww…I have to go wash my hands now." He said running into the kitchen.

Reba chuckled a little and blushed as she walked over to the floor to pick up the nightgown and stuff it quickly into the bag. Vic, who had followed her over, interested in what he saw, wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, "I would love to see that on you." He whispered into her ear.

Reba blushed and giggled. "Can you stop please?" Brock said shivering. "It's creepy."

Reba rolled her eyes and turned smiling to Vic. "Are you ready to go?"

"Where are you going?" Van asked walking back into the living room.

Reba turned to her son-in-law and smiled. "We are going to Vic's apartment."

Cheyenne smiled as she was helped up from the couch by her husband. "You know Mom, Kyra went to a friend's house if you want us to keep Jake for the night you don't have to go to Vic's."

Van cringed. "Cheyenne don't help them out."

Reba rolled her eyes. "We are not going to Vic's for anything but to get some of his things. Vic is slowly moving in over the next few months."

Cheyenne and Barbara Jean squealed and went over to hug Reba tightly. "This is so exciting." Barbara Jean said.

Reba raised an eyebrow. "Is it really that surprising? I mean we are getting married and having a baby. He would have to eventually move in with me." Cheyenne and Barbara Jean just kept gushing as they walked toward the door and were helped with putting on their coats. Reba walked to the door. "Thanks for the party guys. It was great, even though it was a little early. I mean I am not getting married for a few months."

Cheyenne shrugged. "We wanted to do it. I hope you enjoy your gifts." She said with a wink and she walked out the door after her husband.

Reba rolled her eyes and turned to Barbara Jean. "Thank you for your…interesting gift."

Barbara Jean smiled. "Your welcome, I will see you later." She said opening the door. She turned just before stepping outside. "Vic, Reba had chips, potato salad, and a turkey sandwich with ranch this afternoon." Reba glared at Barbara Jean. "And she had a big piece of ice cream cake."

Reba glared at Barbara and Brock as they left. She shut the door and turned to Vic, smiling sweetly. "Honey…" she said walking over and bringing him in a hug. "I love you." She said and then she brought him into a passionate kiss.

Vic gladly accepted and returned the kiss. He broke away, still not smiling. "If you think kissing me like that is going to get you out of it…" He then smiled. "Your right." He said kissing her again. Reba chuckled against his lips. He broke the kiss and then got truly serious. "You do need to eat healthier though. Remember what the doctor said. I am only concerned for you and the baby."

Reba nodded, a little ashamed that she didn't really think about her health or the baby, only about getting her craving fix. "Okay, I'm sorry." She said softly. Reba smiled. "Are you ready to go?" she asked picking up her jacket. Vic nodded and grabbed his jacket as well. "I need to leave a note for Jake. He is at a friend's house right now. He might be home before we are." Reba pulled out a pad of paper and wrote a quick note to her son.

They walked out of the house and Reba taped the note to the door, making sure Jake saw it when he arrived home. They smiled at each other and walked to his car hand in hand. "I can't believe I will finally be spending the night in your house tonight." He said shortly after they started driving down the street.

Reba smiled. "You will be also spending your night in OUR room." She said excitedly.

Vic grinned. "I can't wait either." He said wiggling his eyebrows.

Reba giggled. "You've stayed in my room over night before."

Vic shrugged. "This time is different. You were sick when I spent the night in the chair. This time I will be there because you want me there, holding you all night long."

Reba smiled and took his free hand. "I wanted you then too. I just didn't show it because I was so stubborn."

Vic smiled and kissed her hand before letting go and turning into his apartment parking lot. They walked upstairs and they immediately went to getting his clothes. They figured the only thing they would need to get that night was his personally items, clothes, bathroom items, and such.

Reba shook her head as she packed up his bathroom. "I have never met a man to have so much bathroom stuff." She said putting another bottle of cologne away.

Vic walked into the doorway and grinned. "It's only extra cologne for when I run out."

Reba rolled her eyes. "I have packed three bottles of cologne, two bottles shampoo and conditioner, baby powder, nose clippers, an electric razor, shaving cream, the little brush thing barber's use to put on the face shaving cream, soap, and nail clippers." She said with a smirk.

Vic shrugged shyly. "What can I say? I like looking good."

Reba just giggled and walked over to him, wrapping her arms around his waist. "And boy do you look good." She said kissing him sweetly on the lips.

Vic grinned and held her close. "You know, we do have this whole place to ourselves for once and I don't think anyone would be interrupting us."

Reba smiled and the thought of them together was beautiful but she wanted to wait. "How about we wait until tonight, I'll send Jake to his dads and we can have a lovely night alone. Jake likes staying with his dad anyway, he loves spending time with Henry."

Vic nodded. "I love that idea."

Reba smiled and kissed his lips lightly. "All right." She said breaking away from him. "Let's get the rest of your stuff together and get out of here."

Vic nodded and helped her with the bag to the living room. They worked on his clothes next. They went through the clothes he would truly need. Reba had to shake her head as he still kept off season clothes in his drawers. They packed his clothes he would need in his suitcase and brought that out to the living room as well. "You think that's it?" Vic asked glancing around his bedroom.

Reba looked around some more and double checked the bathroom. "I think that's it." She said with a smile. "Let's go." Reba started out the door before something caught her eye. "They won't be coming with us will they?" she asked holding up his half naked lady calendar.

"Huh?" Vic asked looking up. He smiled shyly as he saw what she was holding. "You can throw them away."

Reba smiled. "I am happy to do it." She said smiling and throwing them in the trash can.

Vic refused to let Reba take any suitcases down to the car. He made Reba sit in the car while he brought down his three suitcases and a box full of a few books he wanted to bring with him. He set everything in the trunk and locked up his apartment. They didn't really say anything the whole way home. Reba was too anxious to finally have Vic move in and she was completely happy.

Vic was too anxious to get home for other reasons. If they could get Jake out of the house, they could have a really happy night. It wasn't as if that was the only thing about their relationship. It was just a little frustrating to not be able to be close to Reba the way he wanted to. Hopefully moving in would make it better for the both of them.

Vic pulled into her driveway and they got out at the same time. Vic still wouldn't let Reba help him with his bags and she quietly waited at the door for him. Once he walked up with one bag in each hand Reba smiled and put her hand on the door knob. "Welcome home." She said and she gently opened the door to THEIR home.

End of Chapter


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

It's been almost a month since Vic has moved in. He talked with the landlord, giving him his notice. He gave Vic thirty days to get everything out of the apartment because he already had someone lined up. They had to work fast. Reba and Vic had been slowly cleaning out his apartment, deciding what stays and what goes. He had to put most of his things in storage but personal items such as photos of family and friends, he wouldn't part with the big flat screen television he had in his room. Reba agreed he could put it in their room as long as they didn't always watch ESPN or anything of the sort. As well as moving in, Vic also went back to the real estate agency. Mr. Slaton was happy to have him back. He even made Vic and Reba partners again. Mr. Slaton figured they would work better together now that they were getting married. This made them both really happy.

If Reba and Vic thought it would be easier to be alone once he officially moved it, they were sorely mistaken. The first night he stayed there Jake refused to leave, claiming he needed to spend some time with his mother and future step dad. Reba fell asleep before Jake even went upstairs to his room. It just seemed when Vic moved in everyone seemed to come around more often and they had even less time alone. Even at night they didn't have any time along. Since Vic was right down the street now, he and Brock seem to be hanging around each other more often. By the time he would return at night she would be too tired or already asleep. Sometimes they think about just keeping Vic's apartment would be the only way for them to be alone.

Despite the frustration of never being alone together everything else was going great. Reba went to the doctor every two weeks to check the baby and her blood pressure and Vic was always there right by her side. At her last doctors appointment the doctor said she was doing much better since she had first seen her. Reba had begun to watch her eating habits. She had to fight the severe craving for cheeseburgers with ranch and ice cream with cheetos. Other than her still little high blood pressure, the baby was doing wonderful and Reba couldn't be happier.

Reba stretched her toes and arms way above her head as she awoke on a beautiful Friday morning. She discovered as she stretched she couldn't move very well for she had strong arm wrapped around her waist. She smiled and shifted as she turned to face a sleeping Vic. She kissed his lips and tried to move his arm from her waist. She found as she tried to move it, the arm just pulled her in tighter.

Reba giggled as she tried to move out of the bed and the arm continued to press her into Vic's body. "Vic…" Reba said smiling, "I have to get up." Vic just groaned a little sleepily and still wouldn't let her go. "Vic, I know you're not asleep." Vic opened one eye but quickly shut it again, still not letting her go. "I really need to get up and so do you." Reba rolled her eyes and gave up. He was too strong for her to fight. She would have to bribe him with something. Reba smiled and racked her hands up his bare chest. She grinned when she saw him shiver. "I think we could save some time if we got up now and took a shower…" She grinned putting her lips close to his ear. "Together." She said in a husky whisper.

Reba laughed as Vic hopped out of bed and pulled her with him, dragging her into the bathroom. Reba giggled when he shut the door and pressed her up against it, kissing her passionately. They went as far as tossing her pajama shirt to the floor before there was a knock on her bedroom door. "You've got to be kidding me!" Vic said as he stepped away.

Reba smiled. "Just a minute." She said poking her head out the bathroom door just in time to see her son opening the door. "Jake, you don't just walk into my room." She said, trying to block herself with the door.

"Sorry." He said without really even knowing what he did. "Have you seen Vic?" he asked

Reba thought it would be to obvious to what they were doing if she said he was in the bathroom so she just said, "I don't know. Isn't he downstairs?" Jake shook his head, still not leaving. "Maybe he left alr…"

She stopped when she heard Vic scream. "Ouch!" he yelled. Reba looked over and saw Vic messing with her Venus Embrace razor. She rolled her eyes when he was nursing a cut finger.

She turned back to Jake. "What is Vic doing in the bathroom?" he asked completely oblivious.

Reba blushed. "Well…um…"

Jake realized what was going on and cringed. "Gross!" he said running out of the room.

Reba sighed and shut the bathroom door. She turned to Vic who was smiling and stepping towards her. He pulled her close and was about to kiss her when a blast of music filled the room next door. Reba sighed and pushed Vic away. "I'm sorry but the mood is gone."

Vic shook his head and brought her back into his arms. "It doesn't have to be." He said kissing her neck.

Reba tried but the music blaring next door was really killing her mood. "I'm sorry." She said stepping away. "The music is distracting. Can you make breakfast while I take a shower?" she asked turning on the facet to brush her teeth. Vic sighed and nodded stepping out of the bathroom. Another chance foiled.

Vic made breakfast while Reba took a shower and he went upstairs to get ready for work once he handed over her breakfast of scrambled eggs, fruit, and juice. The kids already had their breakfast with Vic and had left when he finally returned downstairs. Reba had finished up the breakfast dishes and was ready to go. They made it a habit of riding to work together, obviously because they lived together but they loved the small amount of time they had alone.

They arrived at work just in time. They gave each other one last kiss before turning away from each other and to their desks. Their morning wasn't quite busy. They had a few papers to go through and some clients to call but that was it. Reba kept sneaking smiling looks over to Vic and he happily returned them with winks. The notes that Vic started when he was trying to win her over didn't stop. He continued to leave her small sweet loving sticky notes when he would pass her papers she needed to see. The only difference now is that she would return a note when she returned the papers.

Reba smiled when Vic sneaked another note to her as he walked by her desk. She felt so silly, like she was passing notes in class, but they were always so sweet. 'I love you sweet heart. I can't wait to get you alone.' Reba giggled and wrote and quick reply. 'I love you too. What would happen once you got me alone?' She got up and sneaked the note into his hand when she passed him on the way to the break room to get some water.

Reba had just grabbed her water bottle from the refrigerator when she felt strong arms around her waist. "Do you want the details of what would happen once I got you alone?" The deep voice whispered into her ear.

Reba giggled when she felt Vic's hot breath against her ear lobe. She turned and he kept a firm grip on her waist. "Are you ready to go to lunch?"

Vic smiled and pulled her even closer. "Not just yet."

Reba smiled and when their lips were about to connect of course someone had to come in and interrupt them. "Reba, Vic, I want to see you in my office now." Mr. Slaton said in a harsh tone.

Reba and Vic sighed, curious to know what the heck it was all about. They walked into his office and Mr. Slaton had his arms crossed an angry expression on his face. This couldn't be good. "You wanted to speak with us." Reba said breaking the uncomfortable silence.

Mr. Slaton stood up and walked over to the door, shutting it quietly. "Look…" he said standing in front of the both of them. "I understand that you two are married, getting married, whatever but I would appreciate it if you kept the public displays of affection at home."

Reba looked down at her feet ashamed. She didn't think they were that bad where they had to be reminded by their boss. "We are sorry. It won't happen again."

Mr. Slaton nodded. "I also think its best if you two go solo again." He said breaking the bomb shell.

"What?" Reba asked shocked.

"I think its best. You need to keep the affection at home and work at work. I am not discussing this with you anymore and there is no negotiation. You are dismissed."

Reba and Vic sighed as they walked out of his office together. "So much for being able to be alone."

Reba smiled and took his hand into hers. "It will be all right. Just think we will have tonight alone." She said wiggling her eyebrows.

"How?" he asked, not convinced, there was always someone over.

Reba smiled. "Kyra will be gone for the weekend with an away gig. Barbara Jean and Brock are going with her, taking Henry and Jake with them. I don't think Cheyenne has any reason to come over. Since she can go into labor anytime now being over her due date, she is afraid to really go anywhere away from Van, plus I called her and told her we were having a romantic dinner alone, so we will have the whole place to ourselves." She said with a grin.

Vic's eyes lit up. "Until tonight then." He said leaning down to kiss her.

Reba then stopped him. "No displays of affection remember." She gave his hand one last squeeze and walked away.

They were disappointed when their lunch date was canceled when Mr. Slaton loaded Reba down with more paper work and sent Vic off to meet a new client. Vic was sweet enough to run out and get her, her favorite grilled chicken salad before he left to have his lunch meeting. Reba was very appreciative of it but still sad at the same time. There was nothing they could really do anyway. They both figured tonight would finally be their night and they could have a romantic evening alone together. It would be well worth the wait.

When that clock turned to five o'clock Reba and Vic immediately left the office. Reba explained there was really no need to rush. Kyra and everyone else already left. Vic dropped off Reba at home to make sure she rested while he went to the store to get the supplies he would need to cook her a lovely romantic dinner.

Reba went straight to the couch to sleep when she arrived home and that is how Vic found her when he arrived back. He chuckled and gave her a loving kiss on the forehead before heading to the kitchen to start dinner. He had decided to make the dish he made her the first night he was here for the first time, with a salad of course for the healthy portion of the meal, and for dessert he decided to treat her to a sugar free chocolate cake.

He set up everything in the kitchen. He had set up two candles on the table, a CD player for playing soft music in the background while they were eating, and lovely flowers set on the table for her. He set up the plates and the wine glasses, although there would be no wine, he made sure to remind himself to get a bottle of sparkling grape juice for the dinner. He smiled at the beautiful set up of the table and then turned back to the pasta in the pot.

Reba stirred and awoke to the wonderful smell of food. She smiled and rose up, stretching her entire body. She walked into the kitchen and smiled when she saw the table set up nicely. Vic was standing at the stove, messing around with something in a dish. She smiled and walked up beside him. "Hey." She said smiling down at the dish. "It smells really good in here."

He smiled and lifted the dish into his pot holder covered hands. "It's the dish I made you the first night we were alone."

She smiled and walked back over to the table. "I remember." She said sitting down. "That was when I didn't like you or I did, I just didn't want you to know it."

Vic smiled and set the dish on the table. "I am glad you like me now. Now if you eat all of your salad and chicken pasta you can have the chocolate cake I have for dessert."

Reba's eyes lit up. "You made me chocolate cake?" she asked excitedly.

Vic smiled and shrugged. "Made…bought at the bakery…same difference."

Reba laughed and its then she finally noticed the champagne bucket and the bottle in it. "Honey you know I can't drink." She said smiling and pointing to the bottle.

Vic smiled and put a white linen napkin across his arm. He picked up the bottle and held it up for her to see. "This you can and it's a good year too." He said showing her the label. Reba laughed. "Is it to your liking ma'am?" he said in a really bad French accent.

Reba laughed and nodded. "Oui." She said trying to fit in but it only made her giggle even more.

Vic laughed and opened the bottle. He took her glass and poured her a generous amount. "Here you are." He said handing it over.

Reba smiled and sipped her sparkling juice as Vic poured himself some. "So…how was your clients?" she asked as she served up the salad that was in a bowl in front of them.

Vic rolled his eyes and dished out the chicken pasta. "They are so demanding, they don't even want to look or consider houses under 200,000 but the thing is they can't afford anything over that. I am trying to explain to them their budget but they don't want to hear it. I know I am not supposed to do that but I don't want this family to dig themselves into a big whole down the road."

Reba nodded as she took a bite of her salad. "Their young couple right…just married…perky…happy."

Vic nodded. "Yeah, how did you know? You know them?"

Reba shook her head. "It's always the young newlywed couples that want the big house they can't afford, eager to start their lives." Reba sighed and twirled some pasta on her fork. "I think we need to stop talking about work and concentrate on what matters most." Reba said with a smile.

"What?" Vic asked adding more salad to her plate to make sure she gets her vegetables.

Reba rolled her eyes but turned her face back into a smile. "The fact that we have the whole night to ourselves." She said wiggling her eyebrows.

Vic smirked and twirled some pasta. "I am looking forward to after dinner."

Reba shook her head. "After dessert, there is no way I am missing out on chocolate cake."

Vic chuckled. "Don't worry. I won't deprive you of chocolate cake."

Reba nodded. "Good." She said looking serious. "The baby and I will kick your butt of you do." Vic looked up in alarm but relaxed when he saw her beautiful smile and a lovely wink.

They spent the rest of the time during dinner having a lovely conversation. They talked about the rest of the stuff they had to get from Vic's apartment and where they would put the stuff he couldn't put in storage. Reba thought of the garage but remembered her office. They would have to figure something out. The conversation soon turned to the wedding and the baby. They talked about moving the wedding up so they could get married as soon as possible. Reba didn't want walk down the isle with a huge stomach in the way.

They soon turned to baby names. "If we happen to have a baby girl there is no way we are naming her Victoria."

Reba frowned. "Why not?" she asked

Vic shook his head standing and taking her empty place in the process. "Because I am not having guys ask Victoria what is her secret."

Reba giggled and nodded in agreement. "Good point."

"Besides…" Vic said placing their plates in the sink. "I have a feeling its going to be a boy."

Reba smiled. "You do?"

Vic nodded and placed a slice of chocolate cake on the plate for her. "Yup, I have already planned on taking him to baseball games and signing him up for little league."

Reba laughed and gladly accepted the plate of chocolate cake set in front of her. "The baby is about the size of a peanut and you are already thinking of baseball games and little league?" Vic nodded and Reba shook her head, taking a bite of the cake but the minute she placed the cake in her mouth she cringed as she continued chewing.

Vic noticed her cringe. "What is wrong?"

Reba, with a little force, swallowed the bite of cake. "Where did you get this cake?"

"The bakery, at the market, I told you that."

Reba nodded and poked at it for a moment. "Honey…this cake tastes like dirt."

Vic frowned and pulled the plate towards him. "I don't understand. The baker said it would taste just like if it had sugar in it."

Reba made a face. "This doesn't have sugar in it?" Vic shook his head. Reba scoffed and smirked. "No wonder it tastes like dirt." Reba gave him a sweet smile. "Please don't make me eat any more of that."

Vic smiled and nodded. He stood up and he pulled her up from her chair and into his arms. "Let's go relax in the living room."

Reba gladly followed his lead into the living room where they made themselves comfortable on the couch. They didn't talk. They just sat there in silence, holding each other. Reba was so happy they finally had an evening alone. They had a wonderful romantic dinner and now they could just relax and take their time. Everyone they knew was gone and there was absolutely no way they could be interrupted.

Reba turned to Vic smiling and kissed the corner of his mouth, slowly working her way towards his cheek and then his neck. Vic shivered at her touch but chuckled as well. "I thought you didn't want to rush this tonight. We can finally not worry about intruders."

Reba shook her head and continued on her question by unbuttoning the first button on his shirt. "I think we have taken it slow long enough. Now is the time to go a little faster." She said with a grin.

Vic was happy to give Reba whatever she wanted and brought her into a kiss, moving her horizontally on the couch. Reba closed her eyes and smiled as he kissed her cheek, jaw line, neck, and make his way down her collar bone. He was just about to throw down one of his best moves when, "Reba…whoa." Someone said as they walked through the front door.

Reba and Vic immediately sat up and straightened their clothes. She turned to the person at the front door who was none other than Barbara Jean Booker-Hart and Reba's daughter Cheyenne. "What in the world are you doing here? I thought you went to the out of city gig."

Barbara Jean smiled and wiggled her way in between Reba and Vic. "I changed my mind. I didn't want to go and then I got bored and I called Cheyenne to see what she was doing and wondered if she wanted to come here and hang out."

Reba glared at her daughter. "I thought I told you Vic and I was having a romantic evening alone."

Cheyenne, who we all know is not the brightest bulb in the shed, just shrugged and waddled herself over to the chair next to the couch. "You said you were having romantic dinner and…" Cheyenne paused and then realized something. "Oh." She said giggling. "Sorry mom." Reba rolled her eyes and sighed. "We can leave if you want."

Reba just shook her head. "No, the mood is officially gone, thanks."

"You're welcome." Barbara Jean said cheerfully. She didn't notice Vic and Reba's joint eye roll. "We came over really to discuss a few ideas for the wedding and I have come up with a few gown ideas to take away from when this little buddle of joy when you're walking down the isle." She said patting Reba's slightly flat stomach.

Reba glared at Barbara Jean and she pulled back immediately. "I will not need a special gown because we have decided to push the wedding up because I don't want to walk down the isle looking like a wale."

Barbara Jean smiled and clapped excitedly. "That's perfect because we have a few ideas since Halloween is coming up." Reba turned to Vic and gave him a look of horror as Barbara Jean started going off about her ideas for a Halloween themed wedding.

Reba listened with a cringe on her face as Barbara Jean started giving her a list of ideas she would like to do for the wedding. It was really a blur to Reba because she was trying to block out the horrific moment. She remembered Barbara Jean mentioning everyone coming in costume and the colors would be orange and black. They could get married on the thirty first of October, which was in two weeks. She mentioned skeletons and weird guys she knew that they could hire jumping out of coffins. Reba hated the ideas. Who wouldn't?

"Oh…" Barbara Jean said quite excitedly. "We can have you and Vic dress up like Frankenstein and his bride. The reception would have nothing but Halloween music. What do you think?" she asked bring Reba out of her thoughts.

Reba didn't know what to say. She knew Barbara Jean had good intentions but all of her ideas were just crazy. "I…have to go to the bathroom." She said jumping up and walking towards the stairs. "You know what something the size of a peanut does to your bladder. Talk to Vic about your ideas." She said laughing nervously.

Reba ran upstairs without another word and before anyone could make her come back down. She opened the bathroom door and shut it behind her, locking it, to make sure no one would follow her in. She ran her hand through her hair. What was she going to do? This was nuts. Everything was nuts and she was going nuts about this wedding. Everyone wanted a say in it and everyone wanted to make a big deal about it. She now just wanted to get it over with.

Everyone had ruined the exciting part of planning a wedding. Cheyenne wanted to make it big and fancy. Barbara Jean wanted to turn it into a freak show. Van wanted to make sure she invited clients. Jake was worrying about not having anyone to talk to. She had to admit they had the best intentions but come on. She was the one who wanted to plan the wedding and she was supposed to pick out the flowers, the colors, the food, the music, what guests to invite, and everyone was taking that away from her. Brock and Kyra were the only ones who having asked for anything…yet.

She thought she was just about to cry when she heard a knock at the door. "Who is it?" she asked, afraid of whom exactly it might be. She prayed it wasn't Barbara Jean or Cheyenne.

"It's me." Vic said, sounding frightened.

Reba sighed in relief and opened the door. She smiled and let him in. "Thank God it's you." She quickly shut the door and relocked it. "I don't think I can take…"

"Do you want to elope?" he asked frustrated.

Reba's eyes widened. "What?"

Vic nodded. "Yeah, the minute you left they started talking about a tuxedo with tails and snails for an appetizer." He said running his hands through his hair. "Their driving me insane, I hear 'Oh you have to look at this, listen to this'. It's driving me bananas. I am sick of hearing about what they want to do for our wedding." He sighed in frustration as he started pacing and his voice was getting louder. "I can't even sleep with my fiancée without someone barging in before we even get to second base!" Reba had to chuckle a bit. Vic calmed down and stopped pacing. Stand in front of her he said, "So I ask you again. Do you want to elope?"

End of Chapter


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Reba stared at Vic in shock. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. He wanted to elope? He wanted to forget about all the exciting things that come with planning a wedding and just get married without anyone knowing? He wanted to hurt their friends and family by not inviting them to the ceremony? Reba was having a hard time wrapping her head around the words he had just said.

Vic sighed when she didn't say anything. She just stood there, shocked. "Are you serious?" she finally asked quite shocked.

Vic nodded understanding. He didn't know why she would agree to it. It was a dumb idea. He just didn't want to have to deal with Barbara Jean and Cheyenne corning him anymore about snails and tuxedos with tails. He understood she wanted her family to be there. Reba was different. She wasn't the spontaneous type. He should have known she wouldn't go for it. "I'm sorry. I know it's a dumb idea and…"

"I thought you'd never ask." She said relieved.

Vic nodded. "I know. I just thought…huh?" he asked looking up. Now it was his turn to be shocked.

Reba smiled and approached him. "I would love to elope. Let's go. Let's get out of here and just do it. Get it over with and then not have to worry about family."

Vic was trying to make sense of what she was saying. "Wait, are you sure. No one would be there but the two of us, no family, no friends, no big party, nothing."

Reba chuckled. "You're just making it sound better and better. Let's do it. Let's just forget about the big wedding and the big party afterwards. Why did we want a big wedding anyway?"

Vic shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe we just thought that's what we wanted. Are sure you want to do this?"

Reba nodded and brought him into a hug. "Yes." She said pulling away a bit but still holding on. "I want to just get this over with and then we move on from this whole wedding business and move on with our lives. Let's go."

Vic nodded and smiled. "Okay." Reba smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling her into a kiss. Vic broke the kiss and smiled. "Now, we need to plan this out and…"

Reba took his hand. "Let's go." She said unlocking the door and running to their room.

Vic eyes widened as he was jerked into the bedroom. Reba shut the door and went straight to their closet. She brought out an overnight bag and began putting clothes inside. "What are you doing?" he asked as she watched her frantically pull out clothes and stuffing them into the bag.

Reba looked up confused at his question. "What do you mean what am I doing? I'm packing. Now you need to pack too."

Vic chuckled and stopped Reba before she could put another item of clothing in her bag. "We have to plan this out first."

Reba stopped and put her hands on her hips. "Then what is the point of eloping? This is the whole point of being spontaneous. If we have to plan we might as well wait and plan a big wedding. Now we either leave tonight or we don't elope at all but if we do stay here I will let Barbara Jean plan that freak show she was talking about that she calls a wedding and if we elope tonight that means we will be going on our honeymoon and that also means you will get to see me in this." She said holding up the small blue and lacy see through nightgown that Lori Ann gave her for her baby shower.

Vic eyes widened and he immediately went to the closet to get his own bag. Reba giggled as he began stuffing clothes into it. "I can't believe were doing this." He said excitedly as they continued on packing. He then paused and he started to panic. "What are we going to do about Cheyenne and Barbara Jean? They are still downstairs."

Reba sighed and collapsed on the bed. Their plan seemed foiled. What could they do? Even Barbara Jean and Cheyenne weren't that thick where they would ask where they were going with two full overnight bags. Suddenly, an idea popped into her head. "How about I distract them while you sneak out to the car with the bags?" She said smiling.

The plan still didn't seem full proof. "How would you get away?"

Reba shrugged. "I would just excuse myself and race to the car."

Vic shook his head and smiled, taking her hand into his. "I hope this works." He chuckled and rubbed a thumb across the back of her hand. "I am so happy you agreed to this."

Reba nodded. "I am so happy you asked. I am ready to get married now. What do we need a big wedding for anyway?"

Vic smiled. "We don't and in a couple of hours we will be married and we can go straight to the good part."

"Marriage" "Honeymoon" Vic and Reba turned to each other and chuckled.

"Are you really that anxious." She said questioning his answer.

Vic nodded. "You have no idea how anxious. We haven't been together at all since that one night we were drunk."

Reba chuckled and kissed his cheek. "I understand. Now let's finish packing and get out of here before something happens and we can't go." They both jumped up and finished packing clothes and personal items. They grabbed their bathroom things and stuff them into their bags. Reba looked around one final time, checking to see if they had everything. "I think we have everything." She said happily.

"Good." Vic smiled and grabbed their bags. "Let's get out of here before they wonder where in the heck we went."

Reba nodded and she could feel the excitement bubbling inside her stomach as they walked out of her room. They tried staying as quiet as possible while walking down the hallway. They would be in big trouble if they were to arouse any suspicion from Barbara Jean or Cheyenne. Reba stopped Vic and she slowly poked her head around wall to see where Cheyenne and Barbara Jean were. She was confused when she didn't see any sign of them.

She walked downstairs a little and then saw that they were in the kitchen, stuffing their face with the sugar free chocolate cake. She smiled and walked back up to the stairs to Vic. "Their in the kitchen. We can leave at the same time if we go now."

"What are they doing?" he asked as she took her overnight bag from him.

Reba smiled and pulled him slowly and quietly down the stairs. "Their eating now is the perfect time." They kept their eye on the two pregnant women in the kitchen as they made their way to the front door. Reba suddenly stopped him. "You have your keys?" she asked in a hushed tone. Vic nodded and jiggled his keys in front of her face. "Shhh…" she said in a panic. "They will hear you." They both stopped for a moment to see if they were caught but on a happy note Cheyenne and Barbara Jean were now searching for ice cream in the freezer to go with the cake. Reba turned to Vic and motioned for him to open the door.

They quietly opened the door and they both sighed in relief when they stepped outside of the house. They thought they were home free…until Vic shut the door but he didn't just shut the door, it was slammed. Reba cringed and Vic mouthed a sorry. "Mom? Vic?" They heard coming from the inside of the house.

"We have to go…now." Reba said in a hurry. They rushed to the car, threw their bags in the back seat, and jumped in the car. Just as Vic started the car Reba gasp and Vic turned to see what she was looking on. "Go." She said as she saw Barbara Jean and Cheyenne walk toward the car with confused looks. Vic put his car in drive and put his foot on the gas pedal. Reba jerked back as the car started speeding down the street. Reba chuckled and patted his leg. "You can slow down, their not going to follow."

Vic smiled and slowed down just a bit. "Sorry, I was just a little panicked when I had seen them coming out of the house."

Reba nodded. "I understand. I thought we weren't going to make it either." Reba sighed and then she started chuckling and she couldn't stop.

Vic glanced at her for a split second, thinking she was crazy. "What are you laughing at?" Reba just laughed harder. "What is it?" he asked, chuckling himself a little bit.

Reba calmed herself down and wiped the tears that formed in her eyes. "I'm sorry…" she said her laughing turning into giggling. "It's just that we approached this like it was a mission or something."

Vic chuckled himself. "It is a mission, a mission of marriage."

Reba laughed. "So…" she said relaxing a bit now that they were farther away from their home. "Where are we going to get married?"

Vic thought about it for a moment. "Well…"

Just as he was about to answer her Reba's cell phone rang. She looked at the number and cringed. She turned to Vic. "It's the home phone, meaning it is either Cheyenne or Barbara Jean."

"Are you going to answer it?" he asked curiously.

Reba bit her lip. "I don't know." It stopped ringing and Reba sighed in relief. "I guess I got my answer." She put her phone away again.

Vic smiled. "As I was saying, I think…"

Reba's phone started ringing again and this time she decided to answer it. She pulled it out and flipped it open. "Hello." She said a little unhappy.

"Mom, where are you two going? Why did you leave like that?"

Reba turned to Vic to see what she should say. Vic just shrugged. "We…need to get away Cheyenne. Just Vic and I, make sure your sister and brother go over to your father's and Barbara Jean's. Goodbye." She quickly hung up and put her phone away, hoping that they did not call back.

"You aren't going to tell her?"

Reba shrugged. "I think its best we just wait until we are actually married so they can't talk us out of it or force us to allow them to be there. This is about us." She said taking his hand. "We don't need anyone else there and we certainly don't need anyone telling us how our wedding should be or anything."

Vic nodded and smiled, kissing her hand. "Right, now about getting married, where do you want to?"

Reba shrugged. "I guess we didn't really think this through. There are a few chapels around I'm sure."

Vic nodded and turned his direction toward downtown Houston where they would search for a chapel. Vic smiled at Reba as they continued on driving into the Houston night. It wasn't too late but it wasn't early enough for anything to really be open now but bars and restaurants. Vic sighed as they still didn't find anything. There had to be something.

They drove around for about half an hour before they both started getting a little restless. Vic looked over to Reba who seemed a little impatient and somewhat angry. He pulled into a parking lot and parked the car. "Why did you stop?" she asked

"We haven't found anything. I don't think there are any chapels in Houston, only the one we went to. We can't go back there obviously. We should just wait and take a plane to Vegas."

Reba shook her head. "I don't want to wait. We go back to the house now we will never do this and I would probably change my mind." Vic sighed and sat back, thinking.

Reba was trying to do the same. She probably would change her mind if they were to go back. She wasn't one for being spontaneous. What would her family think when they came back married? They certainly wouldn't like it, Cheyenne and Barbara Jean especially because they wanted to plan a big wedding. Maybe eloping wasn't the best idea they had in a long time. Maybe they rushed into it because they were just so frustrated. Reba never actually told Barbara Jean and Cheyenne no. Maybe if they went back it would be a good time to start practicing saying that.

Reba eyes wondered and she smiled when she saw what parking lot they pulled in to. "Vic…" she said patting his leg.

"What?" he asked, sounding a bit frustrated.

Reba smiled and motioned toward the building. "Look where we pulled in to."

Vic looked over and when he saw the sign he smiled. It was the empty parking lot of the closed chapel that they supposedly got married at almost four months ago. Vic looked across the street and saw the bar they had went to. That night he thought he was just trying to get Reba to loosen up, have some fun. He hadn't expected to get married to her, not that he didn't mind. He was happy it happened though. Who knew where they would be right now if they hadn't had gotten completely trashed.

Vic chuckled slightly and turned to Reba smiling. She was smiling too. Boy did he love that smile. Her smile could light up a room. It could make your heart stop. "What are we going to do?" A voice asked him.

He shook his head, trying to bring himself out of his thoughts. "What?"

Reba was turned toward him, her smile gone. She wasn't angry. She just seemed a little sad. "What are we going to do? I don't want to wait for Vegas. If I go home I might change my mind because of Cheyenne or Barbara Jean. What will we do?"

Vic sighed and leaned back, shrugging. "I don't know but the next time we are spontaneous, let's plan it out okay."

Reba chuckled and nodded. "Okay." She said laying her head on his shoulder. Her eyes were heavy and she yawned.

Vic saw this and his eyes widened. He pushed her head up. "No sleeping, we are getting married tonight and no way you are falling asleep on me tonight."

Reba chuckled and nodded. "Right, I'm sorry, no sleeping." She said with another yawn.

Vic frowned but didn't say anything. They had been sitting there for a good fifteen minutes and they still hadn't come up with something. Vic tried to think again for a moment. He had a lot of friends. He had a lot of connections. There had to be someone he knew that knew someone or could do something for them. They couldn't go back home, not if Reba was sure she would change her mind.

Vic was just about to give up when he smiled and pulled out his cell phone. "What are you doing?" Reba asked him.

Vic held up his hand and smiled when he finally got an answer on the other line. _"This better be good."_

Vic chuckled. "Hey Mike buddy. How are things?"

_"Vic? Man, what are you doing calling me? You caused me to loose a potential female companion."_

"I'm sorry but I have a question for you."

_Mike sighed. "What is it?"_

Vic smiled. "You remember that first night we came here to Houston."

_Mike laughed. "Do I ever? You and I, those hot gorgeous blonde twins…"_

Vic cleared his throat when he looked over at Reba who had her eyebrow raised. "Mike…"

_"What was her name?" Mike continued. "I think it was Candy. She was sweet wasn't she?" Mike chuckled. "Anyway, how have you been? I read in the newspaper you got married. I saw the redhead though…nice but please tell me it was all a lie."_

Vic looked away from Reba who still had an eyebrow raised. She could definitely hear their conversation. "I am just wondering. You remember how the night ended?"

_Mike thought about it for a moment and then remembered. "Oh yeah, we ended up at that justice of the peace outside of town. I got married to Cookie." Mike smiled at the memory. "I kind of miss her right now."_

Vic chuckled nervously as he took a quick glance at a smirking Reba. She knew she was making him nervous. "I just need you to tell me where the justice of the peace is at."

_Mike was confused. "Why? You're not getting married to Candy are you because remember she was fun but…"_

"No Mike…" Vic said with a sigh. "I am not getting married to a blonde. Now it's none of your business why I need the address just tell me."

_Mike rolled his eyes. "All right, just relax. I have to think for a moment."_

"Hurry up." Vic set impatiently.

_"You don't even ask how I have been or anything. What kind of a friend are you?" he said, slightly kidding._

Vic sighed, some what frustrated with his friend. "Mike I don't have time…"

_"All right all right. Keep your pants on. Now I believe it's about five miles outside of town. Once you hit Main Street, turn right and then it's about a few blocks down. It was a bed and breakfast, Mindy's Bed and Breakfast."_

Vic smiled. "Thanks buddy I owe you one."

_Mike smiled. "Hey, give me the redhead's number that was in the newspaper and we'll call it even."_

Vic rolled his eyes. "Goodbye Mike." Vic shut his phone and shook his head. He chuckled and turned to Reba. "He is such a character."

Reba just nodded. "I heard." She said smirking. "I want to hear about this first night in Houston."

Vic chuckled and put his phone away. "There is no need. It was nothing. Now I received the address and now we can go and get married."

Reba nodded and figure she would let the blonde thing go…for now. They were going to get married soon and she couldn't be happier. Reba smiled and took his hand. "I can't wait." She said as they pulled out of the parking lot. Reba sighed and sat back, completely relax. Her cell phone began ringing again and Reba rolled her eyes when she saw her home phone again. She just ignored it and put it back. Her family was not going to ruin this for her.

They didn't talk much through the ride. They were just too excited to really say anything. Within the hour they would finally be man and wife. Vic couldn't wait either. He wanted nothing more than for Reba to be his wife. They were so excited it seemed to take forever to get to the bed and breakfast that Mike said the justice of the peace was at. When they did finally arrive Vic shook his head. It was Mini's Bed and Breakfast. Vic wasn't surprised that he got the name wrong. They were kind of out of it that night. He was just glad he didn't do anything really terrible he had to explain to Reba later. He knew he hadn't heard the last of it though.

They walked up to the door and they didn't know whether to walk in or knock. Vic figured it would be less rude if they knocked. Reba could feel her stomach churning with nervousness when the door slowly opened. "Can I help you?" An old woman asked with tired eyes.

Reba frowned. She hoped they didn't wake anyone. "We wanted to know if this is where the Justice of Peace is, we would like to get married." Vic said with a smile.

The old woman's eyes seemed to light up with happiness and she widened the door. "Come in, come in." Vic and Reba were kind of shocked she just let them in like that. They stepped inside and the old woman shut the door. "My husband is the one who does that. It's been a while since we've had a nice young couple like you in here." Reba and Vic glanced at each other but only smiled. It was a while either of them had ever been considered young. "You two just wait here and I will get my husband." She said excitedly.

Vic and Reba chuckled as the old woman hurried out of the room. "Are you ready for this?" Reba just nodded, smiled, and held his hand tight. She was afraid if she opened her mouth she might puke. She didn't know if morning sickness was starting to kick in or she was just really nervous. She hoped it was the latter because she was starting to get used to not having morning sickness.

The old woman came back, ushering her husband in from the kitchen. Reba took a note that he looked quite grumpy, probably from being awoken from a dead sleep. The man sighed and ushered them both forward. Reba squeezed his hand before they approached the man and the old woman who was already crying.

They didn't really hear the man until it was time for them to say their own vows. They didn't really plan on saying their own vows and they didn't tell the old man they were either but they just shrugged and went with it.

Reba smiled as she turned to Vic. She didn't know what she was going to say. She hadn't prepared anything. She just spoke from her heart. "When I first met you I thought you were a jerk." She said with a chuckle. Vic smiled right along with her. "I thought you had an ego that couldn't fit in the state of Texas." She paused for a moment when her cell phone rang again. "Sorry." She said as she turned it off. It was just her family again. She turned back to Vic. "But then that all changed. You've shown me that there is so much more to you. You're kind, loving, thoughtful, caring, and you're a great cook." She said giggling. She stopped giggling and turned serious. "I wasn't sure this day would ever come but you were. I wasn't sure if we would last forever but you were. You were always sure and I know with you, by my side for the rest of my life, the moments to come are going to be nothing but wonderful."

Vic smiled and sighed, taking a deep breath before he began. "When I first saw you in the office I thought you were the most beautiful creature I had ever seen. I just knew I had to have you and I know how macho that sounds but it was all I thought when you came in, wearing that light blue dress suit. Slowly but surely my feelings changed. You were no longer just another woman, you were special. Even though we exchanged words…" he said putting it delicately. "I still felt the love you had, not for me but for just everything around you, your family, friends, and other people in your life. I fell in love with you. I was so happy, you don't even know how happy, when you came to that airport and told me you love me. Then I thought I finally gained love from you. I was so happy. We were getting married and then I found out about the baby, I was just so full of joy and then you told me to…leave." Reba looked down sadly but Vic pulled her chin back up. "I thought I lost you forever. I wasn't so sure we were getting married. I was so afraid because before you my life didn't make sense. I wasn't truly living but now with you everything makes sense. I say this to you Reba, the love of my life, the mother of child, and my wife. I love you."

By now Reba and the old woman's tears were flowing down their cheeks. The old man rolled his eyes and handed them both a tissue. "Thank you." Reba said quietly as she wiped her tears and blew her nose. Vic chuckled and kissed her hand lightly.

They turned back to the old man who was waiting for the blowing of his wife's nose before he started again. "Do you take her to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, till death to you part?"

"I do."

He looked at Reba. "And do you take him to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, till death to you part?"

Reba smiled and glanced at Vic. "I do."

"Now I pronounce you man and wife you may kiss the bride." Reba smiled and they turned to each other, pulling one another in a deep kiss. The old woman blew her nose once more but kept balling her eyes out. The old man just rolled his eyes and brought out the marriage license. "100 dollars please." Was all he said. (I know there is a bunch of legal stuff and such you have to go through to get a marriage license but this is a fanfic, so just go with it.)

Reba smiled, clearly the old man was still ticked he had to wake up to marry them. Vic and Reba filled out the marriage license and smiled once they were finished and paid the money. The old woman happily set them up in the biggest room they had at the bed and breakfast. Reba didn't have the heart to tell the woman no and tell her that a bed and breakfast wasn't really their thing.

"Wow." Reba said when they walked into the room. It was flowers, lots of flowers, lots and lots of flowers.

The old woman smiled. "Isn't it lovely? I designed it myself."

Reba nodded. "It's something all right."

She smiled and walked toward the door. She paused just before shutting the door. "I am Mrs. Doris Nelson, just let me know if you need anything, have a goodnight."

"Thank you." Reba said smiling as Doris shut the door and Reba locked it.

Reba looked around and shook her head. "Lots of flowers."

Vic just smiled and wrapped his arms tightly around her waist. "It will be fine for the night. We are only making use of the bed anyway." He said nuzzling her neck.

Reba giggled and then pushed his hands away as they began to roam. "You just wait." She said with a suggestive smirk. "I will be right back."

Vic watched as she took her overnight bag and walked into the bathroom. Vic shivered and began to undress himself. He had just sat down to remove his shoes when his cell phone rang in his pocket. He looked at it and rolled his eyes when he saw their home phone number on it. "Who is it?" Reba asked in the doorway of the bathroom.

Vic shook his head. "It's just the house aga…" He stopped when he had looked up. Reba was standing the bathroom doorway in the small lacy see through night gown with matching g-string underneath. "Wow."

Reba walked over and sat on his lap. "I hope you like it." All he could do was nod. Reba kissed him and shifted herself so she could push him back on the bed. Reba was intently kissing him and he was thoroughly enjoying it when his cell phone that was still in his hand rang again. Reba broke the kiss and sighed. "Give me the phone." Vic shook his head. "Just give me the phone. I want to tell them to leave us alone."

Vic sighed and handed it over. He watched as Reba answered the phone, talked a bit, but then he saw her eyes widen and her face go into panic. Reba quickly shut the phone and pushed herself off of Vic, rushing to the bathroom. "What's wrong?" he asked when he went to the door. He saw that she was getting dressed.

Reba pulled her shirt over her head and turned to Vic. "Cheyenne went into labor. We have to get to the hospital." After Reba said that he immediately went to getting redressed. He hoped everything was okay.

End of Chapter


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Reba was extremely happy that they hadn't unpacked anything. She quickly stuffed her nightgown into the overnight bag. When they checked out she wasn't sure if she was happy or angry with herself that they left. Since they did leave they might miss the birth of Cheyenne's son and Reba definitely didn't want to miss that but if they hadn't of left they would probably never had gotten married and they would be fighting for months with Barbara Jean trying to convince her that she was not dressing up like the Bride of Frankenstein for her wedding. She hoped they made it in time.

Vic tried to go as fast as he could down the road but he didn't want to get pulled over. That would be terrible. First they get interrupted on their honeymoon and then they would get a ticket. That would something to tell their child when he or she got older. Of course, he would definitely leave the part about Reba coming out of the bathroom barely wearing anything. He understood why they had to leave though. He wouldn't want to miss seeing Cheyenne's son either. He loved Reba and so he had grown to love all of her children like they were his own. Even little Elizabeth was starting to call him Grandpa. He didn't mind and he was happy no one else did either because it always filled his heart with joy.

Reba tapped her foot nervously against the floor of the car as they drove silently down the street. They had just arrived back into Houston and Reba was becoming increasingly anxious to get to the hospital. "You can't go any faster?"

Vic sighed. "I am going to the speed limit. Do you want to add a ticket to our list of honeymoon stories?" Reba glared. "Sorry, I know you're anxious to get there but I really can't go any faster." Reba nodded understanding but continued to tap her foot against the car floor. Vic glanced at her as he turned a corner. "Are you all right?"

Reba gave him a small smile. "I'm fine, just worried. I know she is over due and it's obvious she was going to go into labor soon but I am worried, I was worried when she went into labor with Elizabeth, so this is natural for me." She said with a chuckle. Vic smiled and tried to pick it up a bit, knowing Reba would appreciate every second they were closer to the hospital.

Vic turned down another street and drove about three blocks before he pulling up to the hospital parking attendant. Vic handed him five dollars for parking, which was ridiculous for parking, and then pulled into the first parking spot he had spotted. "We have to hurry. I don't want to miss it." Reba said as she struggled to get out of the car.

Vic pushed the alarm button on his car and Reba grabbed his hand and they practically ran through the parking garage and up to hospital doors. Reba rushed through and went straight to the right, she past the elevators and the huge wall of windows and straight to the reception of the Maternity Ward. Reba tried to calm herself before she looked up and smiled at the woman behind the counter. "Hello, I'm here for Cheyenne Montgomery. I'm her mother."

The woman typed away at the computer and then turned back to Reba and Vic smiling. "She's right threw those doors and to the right, room 1120."

"Thank you." Reba said as she rushed past the desk. She walked through the doors and turned right. Vic was trying to keep up with her but it was hard considering she was practically running down the long hallway. Reba kept checking the numbers and she didn't rest until she came upon room 1120. She stopped just outside the door and waited for Vic to catch up. Vic smiled and motioned for her to enter. Reba placed a gentle hand on his chest. "Wait here a minute."

Vic nodded and Reba walked inside. The sight before her made her sad and completely filled her with joy at the same time. Her baby girl, her first born was holding her new born child in her arms. Reba smiled as she watched her family surrounded by Cheyenne and the baby, cooing and joyfully happy. "This is my last one." Cheyenne said smiling.

Reba chuckled. "That's what I said when I had Kyra." She smirked, stepping all the way into the room.

Cheyenne's head shot up and she smiled. "Mom, you finally got here, come here." She said excitedly. Reba walked over and her grin widened as she stepped closer and was able to catch her first glimpse of her new grandson. "Meet Daniel Brock Montgomery." Reba sniffed a bit and let one single tear slide down her cheek as she took her grandson from her daughter. "He is so cute."

"Thank you." Van said buffing up his finger nails.

Reba chuckled and walked over to a chair to sit down. "Why did his middle name have to be Brock?" She asked giving Brock a smirk. He just glared.

"I felt bad about the promise I made, plus Daniel Brock doesn't sound that bad." Cheyenne said trying to sound convincing.

Reba shook his head. "No one will use his middle name anyway."

Brock frowned. "I will." He muttered to himself.

Reba ignored the rest of them and just looked at her beautiful, sleeping grandson. She had been looking forward to his arrival since she found out from Van Cheyenne was pregnant again. She already saw the small patch of blond locks on his head and she had to of course check his toes, fingers to make sure he had ten of each, she was just in awe and to think in about five months she was going to be holding a bundle of joy of her own again.

Her eyes then shot up. "Vic!" she said suddenly remembering that he was waiting patiently outside the door.

Cheyenne looked at her mother curiously. "Where is Vic?"

Reba gestured towards the door. "He is waiting outside. Can someone tell him it's okay to come in?" Brock walked to the door and stuck his head just outside the door. Reba heard him telling Vic he could come in and Reba smiled when she saw Vic's handsome face enter the room. "Come look." She said standing up and meeting him half way. Reba smiled. "This is Daniel Brock Montgomery."

Vic smiled down at him and was in just as much awe of him as Reba was. "He's gorgeous." It was true though, he was a gorgeous baby. His blonde hair, his soft rosy baby cheeks, he even had that sweet baby smell already. Vic didn't think he had ever seen anything so beautiful, so precious.

"Would you like to hold him?" A voice said, bringing him out of his thoughts.

Vic looked up to Reba with wide eyes. "Huh?"

She smiled. "Do you want to hold him?"

Vic backed away and shook his head. "I really don't think I should. I…"

Reba rolled her eyes and stepped toward Vic. "Nonsense, you need the practice. Now here…" She gently handed over the small little body over to Vic and he cringed just a bit. "Support his head." She said chuckling. Reba thought he was so cute. He seemed so uncomfortable. "Haven't you ever held a baby before?" she asked curiously.

Vic held the baby quite stiffly and shook his head. "No, I mean, my friends don't have babies, only one has a baby and I passed on holding their daughter. I was afraid I would drop her. I don't have any cousins or brothers or sisters. So..."

Reba smiled and rubbed his arm gently. "Just relax. Don't stand so stiffly."

Vic tried to relax. He was truly afraid of holding this baby. He breathed in and out, trying to calm himself. If he was this nervous about holding someone else's baby, how was he going to handle his own child? He looked down at the baby boy in his arms and smiled. He was so precious. He could only look forward to when his child was born and he was able to hold him.

Reba smiled as she watched Vic finally relax and walk over to the chair to sit down and bond with the child. Reba sighed happily as she watched her…husband hold her grandchild. Vic was her husband. She grinned widely. It was the first moment since she got the call that she realized that they were truly married. They actually did it and now they wouldn't have to worry about planning of a big wedding. All she had to worry about what telling her family. How in the heck was she going to do that?

"So where did you and Vic go?" Barbara Jean asked, bringing Reba out of her thoughts.

She didn't expect the questions to start so soon. She smiled nervously. Should she tell them now? Now might not be a good time. "We were just going away for the weekend, trying to get away from people." Reba said giving Barbara Jean the eye. Barbara Jean didn't think anything of it but just smiled. Reba had to roll her eyes but she smiled as well. She looked over to Vic, who was still holding the baby. He was looking at her with curiosity.

"You must have gone far out of town because Brock, Jake, Kyra, and Henry got back before you did. Kyra's gig was canceled." Barbara Jean explained. "They just arrived back in town when Cheyenne went into labor."

Reba turned her head back toward Cheyenne who started laughing. Reba raised an eyebrow at her and smiled. "What?"

Cheyenne shook her head and tried to control her laughter. "I was just thinking of something Kyra said."

Reba turned her head to her other daughter. "What did you say?"

Cheyenne just shrugged and waved it off. "She just said you two probably eloped but we know that isn't true. You guys wouldn't do that to us."

Reba's eyes widened and she just laughed nervously. "W..w…wo…would that be so bad, if we eloped?"

Cheyenne frowned. "Yeah, I want to be there when you two get married. It would hurt me deeply if you two got married without us. It would hurt us all. I mean Barbara Jean and I want to help plan and yes I realize our ideas might be a little much but if you guys just wanted to go to a judge and get it over with that's okay with us. We just want to be there when it happens."

Reba smiled and seemed completely happy on the outside but on the inside she was racked with guilt. Her family wanted to be there and they didn't care whether it was a big wedding or just in front of a judge. Reba sighed and walked over to Vic. He smiled up at her and handed Daniel over to her. Reba gladly took him back and then handed him back to his mother as he began to cry for food.

Everyone but Van left so Cheyenne could feed the baby. Vic and Reba took a walk down to the cafeteria to get something to eat, realizing they hadn't eaten in a few hours. It was really Reba who had gotten hungry once more. Vic made her sit while he ordered for her. Reba frowned knowing it was going to be some healthy crap and of course he went straight for the salad.

Reba gave him a look when he set the fruit salad and water in front of her. He just shrugged and sat down across from her. Reba sighed and poked at her salad. "Everything you chose for me is nutritious, low in fat, and well cooked. I don't know whether I'm pregnant or I should go on a diet." Vic smiled and watched her as she ate. They didn't say anything as she quietly ate her mangos and melons. Once finished she set aside the dish and quietly sipped her water. "Thank you for getting the food." She said quietly. She knew she didn't say it often enough, mostly complained about the lack of grease or fat in the food. He was just worried about her and wanted her to give birth to a healthy baby.

Vic nodded. "You're welcome." He smiled.

Reba sighed and looked toward him, wondering what he was thinking but she was also somewhat sure of exactly what he was thinking. "Let's talk." She finally said, leaning forward a bit.

"I want to know why we can't tell them." He said, not looking up.

Reba sighed. "Did you hear what Cheyenne said in there? It would hurt them if they knew we are already married. I think we should just do it again in front of a judge with them present."

Vic shrugged. "I guess we could."

Reba smiled and took his hands into hers. "If you think about it, it's actually quite romantic."

Vic finally looked up and gave her a questionable look. "How?"

Reba smirked and rubbed the back of his hands. "Well, we can celebrate one wedding anniversary with the family and then we can have our own private celebration of our real anniversary."

Vic finally smiled and returned the hand holding. "I like the sound of that." He said with a chuckle.

Reba smiled but her smile soon left her face when she heard a voice behind her. "So, it's true then." Reba turned sharply to see her daughter Kyra standing there with her arms crossed. Kyra stood there for a moment, staring at her shocked mother and, apparently, her new stepfather. She approached them and pulled a chair up to the table and sat down. "You two are married already."

Reba sighed and nodded. "Kyra, now I know you might be angry but…"

Kyra scoffed. "Angry? I don't think so. I am happy for you two but I am also happy you didn't have a big wedding. We've had enough of those. So…" she said smiling, "You're not going to tell the rest of the family that you eloped?" Reba and Vic glanced at each other and silently shook their heads. "You know they might find out someday, eventually."

Reba gave her daughter a look and shook her head. "They will never find out because the three of us are NEVER going to tell ANYONE. You got me young lady?"

Kyra couldn't help but laugh a bit. "Trust me mom, I won't say anything and it is kind of cute."

Reba gave her daughter a smile. "You said cute."

Kyra's smile faded and she glared. "Don't rub it in."

Reba laughed but then got extremely serious. "So…we're all in agreement?" she said glancing at both of them. "We say nothing…ever." Kyra rolled her eyes and Vic nodded.

It was quite late by the time they arrived home. Van, Cheyenne, and the baby would stay in the hospital overnight. They would be able to go home tomorrow morning. Elizabeth would be staying with them tonight. Kyra and Jake went straight to bed and Kyra offered to take Elizabeth with her to her room so they could be alone and added a wink as she walked upstairs.

Vic and Reba were able to crawl into bed at almost one o'clock in the morning. Reba snuggled herself beneath the covers and pulled Vic close. Vic gladly accepted the closeness and soon started putting the moves on Reba. "Vic, honey…" Reba said politely. "I know it's our wedding night and all but I am so tired and…" Vic nodded and pulled himself slightly away from Reba. Reba sighed and sat up, turning on the light. "What is wrong?"

Vic just sighed. "I know you're tired, it's just you're my wife and tonight is our wedding night…" He paused and glanced at Reba. He was stupid to bring this up. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't even bring this up." Vic turned himself away and tried to sleep.

Reba frowned and wrapped her arms around him, as much as she could around his muscular build, and kissed his shoulder. "Honey, I'm sorry. I know I've been neglecting my wifely duties…" That got Vic to chuckle. "I am frustrated too but if I wasn't so tired, trust me, I wouldn't turn you down. We have the rest of our lives. Why rush?"

Vic nodded and turned his head slightly to kiss her on the lips. They both smiled and snuggled up against each other again after Reba turned out the light. Reba was still holding onto him and he kept a firm grip on her tiny arms. "Daniel was a gorgeous baby, don't you think?" Vic said to the darkness.

Reba's eyes popped open and she smiled. "Yeah, he is a gorgeous baby." She re-closed her eyes. "I can't wait for our baby." She mumbled into his shoulder.

Vic nodded. "Yeah…" he said with a smile. "I just hope I'm a good father." He mumbled. He wasn't sure if Reba had heard him or not. She had.

Reba pushed on his shoulder to make him turn and look at her. "You listen to me Victor Mariano." She said taking his face in her hands, staring into his eyes. "You're going to be a great father."

Vic scoffed a bit. "I couldn't even hold the baby without being completely afraid I would drop him."

Reba smiled softly. "That is normal. I went through it the first time I held Cheyenne. I understand the feeling but it's going to be all right. I'll be there to help you and in turn you will help me when I can't do it all." She said giggling.

Vic smiled and caressed her soft cheek. "I love you Mrs. Mariano."

"I love you Mr. Mariano." Reba kissed him lightly on the lips and they both drifted into a peaceful sleep.

End of Chapter


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Reba spent the night in Vic's arms…her husband's arms. She had nothing but sweet, sweet dreams the whole night of their future, their baby, and their marriage. She saw nothing but good things to come. She awoke in the morning with Vic's sweet face next to hers. She was always the first one to wake up and she liked it that way. She smiled and snuggled closer to him. Her smile went even bigger when she felt his arms tighten around her.

She leaned up and kissed him gently. "Good morning." She said happily.

Vic smiled and slowly opened his eyes. "Do you know how good it is to wake up to you in the morning?" Reba giggled and pulled him into another kiss but deepened it. The kiss sent electricity surging through both of them. "Hmmm." Vic said after they broke apart for air. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" he asked giving her a suggestive smirk.

Reba gave him a smile. "Yeah…" she gave him one last kiss before jumping out of bed. "Breakfast, I'm starving. Let's go downstairs. I am sure the kids are still sleeping. It will be quiet." Reba pulled her blue silk robe on that Vic had bought for her a while back and made her way toward their bedroom door. "Aren't you coming?" she asked sweetly to the man who was still lying in bed.

Vic just smiled. "I'm going to take a shower first."

Reba nodded and smiled. "Okay, I'll be downstairs. I'll make sure breakfast is ready by the time you get down there."

Reba gave him one last smile and left. "A cold shower." Vic mumbled as he walked toward the bathroom.

Reba walked downstairs in a lovely mood. She was married, happy, and she was making her husband breakfast. She quickly got the things she needed for pancakes for Vic. She would eat her normal breakfast of fruit salad and juice. It was killing her to not turn on coffee pot. She would always have coffee with breakfast but since Vic found out about her health from the doctor he had hid the coffee. She knew he was only worried and it wasn't just for the baby, it was for her too.

Reba sighed and flipped a pancake. She tried to remember when her next doctor's appointment was. She knew it was coming up soon and she believed it was next week but she would double check her calendar to make sure. Reba had just set Vic's plate on the table just as Brock and Barbara Jean burst through her kitchen. "Reba!"

She rolled her eyes and reached for the plate of pancakes on the counter to set on the table. "What do you two want this morning?"

"Is someone grumpy this morning?" Barbara Jean said with a frown. "Did someone not get any last night?" she asked bluntly. Reba glared at her. Barbara Jean just grinned and sat down by the plate and started to serve herself pancakes. "We just came back from seeing Van and Cheyenne."

Reba nodded and turned. She rolled her eyes when she saw Barbara Jean eating some pancakes. She really wasn't surprised. She did it all the time. Reba brought another plate from the cupboard and set it on the table. Reba smiled. "How is Daniel doing?"

Barbara Jean smiled and swallowed what little pancake she had in her mouth. "He is doing just fine."

Reba nodded and smiled. "That's good. Maybe I'll go over and visit them today." She said as she sat down with her fruit salad.

Barbara Jean looked at Reba's breakfast. "Is that all you're eating?"

Reba nodded. "I have to. I can't eat pancakes. The doctor said my blood pressure is a little high and she wants my weight to be steady. Vic has had me on a strict diet ever since we've found out."

"I hope you're sticking with it." A voice said walking into the kitchen.

Reba turned to see Vic walking into the kitchen. "I am eating fine, look." She said holding up the bowl of fruit.

Vic gave her a look and nodded while pouring himself a glass of milk. He sat down at the table and helped himself to some pancakes. "If you're eating so healthy where is my left over burger from yesterday that I had in there?"

Reba looked at him confused. "I don't know where any burger is. I didn't eat anything but what you made me last night."

Vic just nodded. Reba could tell he still didn't believe her. "I just wish you would stick with the diet plan once in a while."

Reba rolled her eyes. "I didn't eat any burger."

Barbara Jean, who had been listening to the whole conversation, started giggling nervously. "Was it a double cheese burger with onions, pickles, honey mustard, and tomato?"

Vic nodded. "Yeah, did you see her eat it?" he asked looking toward Reba.

Barbara Jean shook her head. "No…" she said shyly. "I ate it." Vic just stared at her and shook his head. It really didn't surprise him. After meeting Reba's dysfunctional family he has grown accustomed to the surprises that were around every corner. "I'm sorry." Barbara Jean added. "I didn't know it was yours."

Vic shook his head. "Don't worry about it. I am become used to the surprises around this house." Barbara Jean laughed. Meanwhile Reba was sitting there, waiting for her apology. She cleared her throat and Vic turned towards her to find her staring. "What?"

Reba sighed. "I'm waiting for my apology."

Vic smiled sheepishly and took her hand. He kissed it gently, rubbing his thumb across the top. "I'm sorry honey. I'll make it up to you later."

Reba smiled. "You better." She said with a wink. They went back to their food and Reba turned to Brock who hadn't said anything since he arrived and Reba now realized why. He was half asleep at the table. Reba chuckled. "Brock, are you okay?" He didn't respond. "Brock!"

His head shot up. "Huh?" he asked through tired eyes.

Barbara Jean patted his arm in sympathy. "He was up all night with me once we arrived home. I was throwing up and then I got a craving for a Popsicle, which of course we didn't have, and he had to make a five o'clock in the morning run to the store." Suddenly Barbara Jean's tone of voice changed. "Then he didn't get the right kind." She said giving him a look.

Brock groaned. "They were double, they didn't have a singles."

Barbara Jean rolled her eyes. "They are not the same. I wanted the single popsicle, not the ones that are stuck together like there are two of them." She turned to Reba. "You understand right?"

Reba shook her head. "No." Barbara Jean just shrugged and kept right on eating. Reba looked at her curiously. "What I want to know is how you throw up all night and still are able to eat popsicles and pancakes."

Barbara Jean shrugged. "Food is good and I need it. I'm eating for two." She said sweetly and rubbing her stomach but like someone had a remote connected to her, Barbara Jean's sweet voice and demeanor changed in an instant. "What I want to know…" she said glaring at Reba. "Is how YOU are not sick at all." She said stabbing her pancake. Reba was about to answer but Barbara Jean continued. "I also want to know how you don't gain any weight. I've gained five pounds in a week. It's just not fair." She said annunciating on each word.

Reba's eyes widened as she finished the last of her fruit salad. "It just depends on the person Barbara Jean." Reba smiled at Vic as he took her bowl for her.

Barbara Jean rolled her eyes. "From what I know you were sick for months with your other children. Why aren't you sick now?"

Reba didn't know what to say. She just shrugged. "I don't know Barbara Jean. You will be fine. Remember, in the end, it's all worth it." Reba said trying to give her positive feedback.

Barbara Jean sighed and smiled contently. "Yeah, it will be." She then seemed to feel so much better and helped herself to more pancakes.

"So…" Reba said sipping her orange juice. "What are your plans for the day?"

Barbara Jean suddenly got wide eyed and smiled. "Oh yeah, I completely forgot why exactly we came over here."

Reba looked at her completely confused. "Besides to eat my food, why did you two come over here?"

Barbara Jean grinned and actually pushed her plate away. "Well, I was talking with Cheyenne today. She and I have planned for you two to get married in front of the Justice of the Peace…tonight!" Barbara Jean said excitedly.

Reba tried to wrap her head around the words that were just said to her. "What?"

Barbara Jean nodded enthusiastically. "Yup, we found this adorable bed and breakfast just outside of town, Mini's Bed and Breakfast, so cute. It's owned by this little old couple and the husband can marry you two." Reba's eyes widened at Barbara Jean's words. Barbara Jean noticed her uneasiness. "You said you just wanted to get it over with…right? I mean we didn't jump to fast with this did we?"

Okay, now Reba was shocked twice. First she learns that they have arranged for her and Vic to get "married" that very night at the same bed and breakfast they had gotten married just last night and then Barbara Jean actually wants her opinion on whether or not they jumped too fast. "Well, I just thought we would have a little more…time." She said smiling slightly.

Barbara Jean just waved her statement off. "You don't need anymore time." Reba rolled her eyes. That was the Barbara Jean she knew, taking charge of everything. Reba then watched as Barbara Jean pulled out a notepad from her purse. "First thing first is Brock is taking Vic away for the day."

Vic's head shot up at this. "What?" he asked after being silent for a while.

Barbara Jean nodded. "Yup, after breakfast, Brock and Van are taking Vic away for the day so he can't see you until you two get married. I am taking you to get something to wear for the ceremony. Cheyenne wanted to go but she obviously can't because she just had a baby. She will be there tonight though. She said to make you get something nice. You can't wear jeans." Barbara Jean said knowing exactly what Reba was thinking.

Reba frowned. "Why do you have to take Vic away?"

Barbara Jean smiled. "Because it's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding, besides you'll get him back tonight." She said with a wink. "We're taking Kyra and Jake to our house tonight." Reba rolled her eyes but couldn't help but love that idea. They could finally celebrate their marriage. Reba was brought out of her thoughts by Barbara Jean barking orders at a sleeping Brock. "Brock...you big baby wake up!" Barbara Jean poked his side and he shot up, almost falling out of the chair. Barbara Jean just rolled her eyes. "Brock, it's time for you to take Vic." Brock stood up, still quite tired, and just motioned for Vic to follow him.

Reba chuckled as Brock tried walking out the door before opening it and slammed himself into it. "There's a door there, you have to open it." Brock turned to try and glare at her but he was too tired. He opened the door and walked out. Reba turned to Vic. "A kiss before you leave." She demanded.

Vic smiled. "You're actually going to let them take me away."

Reba giggled. "I still have full custody. I will get you back tonight. See you later." She said leaning close and giving him a peck, which quickly turned into a long lingering kiss.

"That's enough." Barbara Jean said, pushing them apart. Reba looked up frowning. She didn't even notice Barbara Jean move. "Get out." She said pulling up Vic and pushing him toward the door that Brock had just left a minute ago. "You can't see her until right before the ceremony. Brock and Van are going to make sure you get there on time. See ya." Vic chuckled as he was shoved out the door.

Reba blew him one last kiss as he turned and waved goodbye. Barbara Jean shook her head and pulled the blind down so he couldn't be seen anymore. Reba sighed and picked up her juice to be sipped but it was snatched out of her hand by Barbara Jean before she could even put her lips on the glass. "No more juice. You need to go upstairs and get a shower. We are leaving in a few minutes."

Reba groaned as she was forced to get up and go to her room for a shower. She was kind of hoping she and Vic would have some time alone after breakfast but that went out the door, now she was having a second wedding ceremony tonight, at the same place she just got married. What was she going to do? Doris Nelson and her husband would surely remember who they were. There had to be some way she could get to Mrs. Nelson before anyone else did and just explain the situation and beg her and her husband not to say anything.

She took her quick shower and dressed in record time. Those mood swings of Barbara Jean were switching so much. She didn't know when the woman would bite off her head or when she would smile sweetly and be her old goofy self. Reba didn't really want to risk getting yelled at. She used the blow dryer on her hair and then put on very little make-up. She checked herself out in the full length mirror one last time. Ugh, was all she could think. She looked fat or at least she thought so.

Reba was just about to walk out of her room and meet Barbara Jean downstairs when her bedroom door burst open and in walked the woman herself. "What is taking you so long?" Barbara Jean asked impatiently. "Let's go. We only have a few hours to find a nice dress, shoes, accessories, and do something with that hair."

Reba frowned. "What's wrong with my hair?" she asked as she walked out of her room, following Barbara Jean. Barbara Jean never answered her.

Barbara Jean drove straight to the mall and practically dragged Reba inside. She felt her arm almost being pulled out of its socket as Barbara Jean dragged her to almost every store in the mall. Reba was tired of Barbara Jean forcing her into dresses that were just…ugly. Well, to her anyway. Barbara Jean and Reba had very different tastes. Reba wasn't going to wear anything colorful or that made noise.

"Barbara Jean!" Reba finally said after she had tried to pull Reba into yet another loud dress store. Barbara Jean stopped and stared at Reba. "I want to pick out the dress myself okay. The ones you have been showing me are not my style. I'll still ask for you're opinion but let me pick my own out all right."

Barbara Jean nodded and followed Reba away from the store she was going to drag Reba into. She followed Reba into a classier store and followed her around as Reba looked through the racks of gorgeous dresses. Barbara Jean tried giving her opinion but Reba just shushed her when she went a little too far. Barbara Jean sighed. "I wish you would let me help you."

Reba turned to Barbara Jean. "Look, we tried that. You tried getting me into a hot pink gown. I am not wearing hot pink at my own wedding ceremony okay."

Barbara Jean frowned. "But don't you think wearing white is a little risky considering you're kids are going to be there and you're pregnant."

Reba rolled her eyes. "It's not white." She said as she admired a dress she was holding. "It's off white."

Barbara Jean sighed. "Whatever." Reba sighed and grabbed the dress and another she had admired earlier and walked into the dressing room. "Can I at least see it on you?" Barbara Jean yelled through the door.

"I want you to. That's why you're here to help."

Barbara Jean flopped herself in a chair just outside Reba's door. "I just wanted to make sure this night is perfect for you considering you won't be having a big wedding." She said sadly.

Reba gave a chuckle. "I'm happy about that."

Barbara Jean frowned. "I didn't ruin that for you did I? All the planning we tried to do."

"Barbara Jean you didn't ruin it. Granted the Halloween idea was a little much but I am sure you would have planned a wonderful wedding."

Barbara Jean beamed. "You thinking of changing you're mind?"

Reba chuckled again. "I don't think so. I like the idea of just getting this over with. I know that sounds bad but we wouldn't have had a big wedding anyway if we were actually married four months ago." Barbara Jean sighed and Reba opened the door. She stepped out and had Barbara Jean look it over. "What do you think?"

Barbara Jean looked over the long dress. It didn't really show much and it was quite plane. The neckline went all the way up to her neck and the only thing it showed was her arms. Barbara Jean cringed a bit. "I don't think that is really you."

Reba took a look in the mirror and her eyes widened. One look in the mirror was all it took because she immediately went back into the dressing room to change into the other dress she had. "I hope this one looks better. I am getting quite tired already. I love being pregnant but it takes a lot out of you."

Barbara Jean nodded in agreement eve though she knew Reba couldn't see her. "Are you scared?" Barbara Jean asked suddenly out of the blue.

Reba was taken aback a bit when she heard the question. She also heard the fear in Barbara Jean's voice. "Out of my mind." Reba finally admitted. She was scared. She was more scared now than she was with her other pregnancies. She wasn't young and her blood pressure wasn't all that great. What if she just couldn't do it? What if her body couldn't handle it?

"I am glad I am not the only one." Barbara Jean said with a smile. "I shouldn't be scared though, this is my second child. I thought it would get easier but…"

Reba chuckled a bit. "No, it doesn't. This is my fourth and I'm more scared now than I was with my other three. You have an advantage, you're young. I'm not exactly young." Reba said silently. Maybe it would be better if she told someone. She could tell Vic but she just felt she needed someone else to tell, someone who was almost in the same boat. "My blood pressure still isn't where the doctor would like it to be. She told me at my last appointment if at the next one it still doesn't come down she wants to see me every week. I know Dr. Parks is trying to make it seem like nothing but…I am taking a great risk, having this baby, not that there was any other choice for me but I am just…frightened. When you're older and pregnant the baby could develop some disorder or something could happen to me or worse…my child could die." She said with so much emotion.

Barbara Jean could tell Reba was on the edge of bursting into tears. Here she was, worried about really nothing and here Reba was, truly at risk of losing her baby or having something happen to her. What kind of friend was she? Barbara Jean looked up when the door opened. Reba stood there smiling. Barbara Jean could tell by the redness of Reba's eyes that she was fighting back a fountain of tears. "What do you think?" she asked stepping to the mirror.

Barbara Jean smiled as Reba took a look in the mirror. The dress was an off white color just like the other. It showed a little more skin but not too much. It had a sweetheart neckline, giving her chest a little push up and it fit her waist gently. It wasn't too tight to show off the baby weight she had gained and the bottomed flared outward, hitting just above the knee. "I think it's gorgeous." Barbara Jean said and it was gorgeous on Reba.

"I'm going to get it." Reba said excitedly.

Barbara Jean smiled. "Good, now you can help me pick out my dress." She said happily. Reba chuckled slightly and went back into the dressing room to change. Despite the laughter and happiness Reba was giving out Barbara Jean could tell she was still quite shaken up by their previous conversation. Barbara Jean felt she needed to talk with Reba about this if she had it all pent up. She knew Reba never liked to show her feelings too much. She would have to bring it up during lunch, after she gave Reba her surprise.

End of Chapter


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Reba bought the dress immediately and this time it was her turn to drag Barbara Jean around the mall to try and find everything that matched the dress. Once they got the dress Reba thought everything would come easier but she was wrong. The earrings were the only real easy thing to find. They seemed to just fall in her lap as she walked by a jewellery store. The shoes were the hardest. She didn't want too big a heel that she could barely walk in but she didn't want a flat show that would look unattractive with the dress.

"You have to wear a big heel." Barbara Jean wined to her as Reba tried on yet another low heel shoe.

Reba rolled her eyes and checked her foot out in the mirror. "I can't hear a big heel. My feet would kill me."

Barbara Jean sighed and picked up a beautiful off white shoe with an extremely high heel. "You would only be wearing them for an hour, even less really because you can take them off in the car. Do you know how great your legs would be once you slip these heels on? I don't understand you sometimes." Barbara Jean said shaking her head. "You never wear anything low cut that shows off anything you were blessed with and then you never show off the legs you were blessed with. What is wrong with you girl? Live a little." She said shoving the shoe in Reba's face.

Reba sighed and took the shoes from Barbara Jean. Barbara Jean grinned as Reba sat back down and removed the shoes she had on her feet. "You are quite annoying you that?" she said with a smile.

Barbara Jean giggled and picked up some shoes for herself. "What do you think of these?" she asked showing off some shoes to Reba.

Reba cringed. They were not really her style. They were a line green with a very thick platform type heel to it. "It's not my type of shoe Barbara Jean."

"I meant for me." She said giving Reba a look.

"Oh!" Reba said completely relieved. "Their perfect."

"Thanks." She said grinning and removing her shoes as well to try them on.

Reba shook her head and stood up as best she could in the shoes Barbara Jean handed her. She wobbled a bit and chuckled. "I don't think these are going to work. I don't mind a high heel but this is a little too high." She said trying to keep her balance.

Barbara Jean chuckled and stood up in the shoes she was trying on. She walked with ease and looked in the mirror. "I like these. Oh let's walk the cat walk Reba." Barbara Jean said as she posed for a moment and then started walking.

Reba couldn't help but laugh at Barbara Jean's antics. "I am not going to try and walk in these, okay. I can barely move now." She wobbled a little bit more before finally giving up and sitting back down.

"Come on, at least try to walk in them." Reba shook her head. "If you try and walk in them and can't I won't bug you about getting them anymore and I'll let you pick out your own shoes."

Reba sighed and stood up again, wobbling a bit more before. She took her first step and almost fell over but was able to grab a chair to keep herself from falling over. She glared at Barbara Jean for making her do this. She was never one for walking in heels. She held onto the chair for a moment before putting herself in an upright position. She put her arms out to try and stable herself. After another moment Reba began to walk again. This time she was getting the hang of it.

"There you go." Barbara Jean said smiling.

Reba finally was walking at a steady pace and before she even knew it she was joining Barbara Jean pretending to walk on a cat walk. She was having a wonderful time and laughed a lot. It felt good to laugh after what was said at the store. "You think I could make it as a model?" she asked posing and taking one last walk down the isle. Barbara Jean laughed. Reba did one sharp turn and that was too much because her feet fell out from under her.

She braced herself for the hard linoleum fall but it didn't come. Instead she fell strong gentle arms hold her waist and pull her up to her feet. Reba breathed out a sigh of relief. "Thank you." She said brushing herself off. "I don't know what I was doing trying to walk in these." She heard a deep familiar chuckle and she looked up. There in front of her stood Jack Morgan. "Jack." She said quietly.

He gave her his gorgeous smile. "Hello Reba. How are you?"

Reba nodded and backed away a bit, realizing how close she actually was. "I'm fine. H…How are you?"

"I'm great now that I ran into you." He said cheerfully.

Reba chuckled nervously and backed away even more. "That's nice. If you'll excuse me I should…"

Reba tried walking away but Jack took a gentle hold of her arm. "I was wondering…" he said smiling, "I'm back in town for a while and wondered if you would like to have dinner with me tonight?"

Before Reba could respond Barbara Jean thought it was good to step in. "She can't. We're having a get together tonight."

Reba glared at Barbara Jean. She could have handled this herself. Jack looked surprised to see Barbara Jean. "Barbara Jean, how are you? How is Brock?"

Barbara Jean stood up straight. She didn't even make a pass at him, which surprised Reba quite a lot. "Brock and I are fine. We're expecting another child." She said, her hand lightly patting her stomach.

Jack smiled. "Congratulations." He turned back to Reba. "About dinner, how about tomorrow night then, since you already have plans?"

Reba shook her head. "I don't think so Jack."

"Yeah." Barbara Jean said defensively. "So go away."

Reba glared at Barbara Jean again. "Will you go? I can handle this." She said. "Really, I can." Reba said calmly, reassuring her she would be fine. Barbara Jean nodded and walked a distance away. She was acting like she was removing her shoes but Reba knew she was listening. Reba turned back to Jack.

He was quite confused. "I know we didn't leave exactly on the best of terms the last time but I was hoping we could put it behind us and pick up where we left off."

Reba raised an eyebrow. "I don't think your wife would really appreciate you dating."

"I'm not married anymore." He said smiling even bigger. "I didn't even go back to her. I divorced her a few months after the whole thing between us."

Reba nodded. "You didn't think to call me?"

"I was just waiting for the right time…" he said shyly.

Reba smiled gently and shook her head. "Well, it isn't the right time now. Like I said before, I don't think so. I don't think my hus…fiancée would like it." She said flashing her ring.

Jack was taken aback, not only by the ring but by the fact that Reba was getting married. "Congratulations to you too then." He said smiling sweetly.

"Their having a baby too!" Barbara Jean blurted out from far off next to the shoes. Reba glared. "Sorry." Barbara Jean said stepping away and trying to look busy by putting the shoes they previously looked at away.

She turned to Jack who looked even more surprised than before. "Wow, another congratulations then, I'm extremely happy for you." He said smiling.

Reba smiled back but she could tell he definitely wasn't happy for her. "Thanks, umm, I better go." She said stepping away.

"Yeah…" Jack said stepping away as well. "I have an appointment soon. I'll see you later then." He said walking away.

Reba breathed a sigh of relief and turned to face Barbara Jean. Barbara Jean was standing there, looking quite uncomfortable and not sure of what to say. They surely didn't expect to run into him, especially Reba. She didn't know why but running into him had an affect on her. He always did and she was angry with herself that she let it happen. She was getting married and having a baby. Where was her mind?

She looked up at Barbara Jean. Barbara Jean smiled and said the only thing that came to her mind. "So, you going to get those shoes?" she asked pointing to the shoes Reba was still wearing.

Reba shook her head. "I don't think so." She said bluntly. Barbara Jean nodded in agreement.

Barbara Jean and Reba didn't talk again until they were driving down the street. Reba didn't know it but Barbara Jean was taking them to their next destination which wasn't what Reba thought it was. "Are you happy with the shoes you bought?" Barbara Jean asked, finally breaking the unbearable silence.

Reba smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I love them. Their comfortable and the heel is a high but not too high where I almost fall." She said.

Barbara Jean nodded and turned down another main street. "Good." She said smiling as her surprise was coming closer.

Reba looked around wondering where they were going. Reba thought they were going to get their hair done. "Where are we going?" Barbara Jean just shrugged and pulled into a parking lot. Reba's jaw dropped. They had pulled into a day spa. "Barbara Jean I can't afford this."

Barbara Jean just smiled and unbuckled her seat belt. "Don't worry, I am paying for it. It's sort of my present to you." Barbara Jean hopped out of the car and Reba followed. Barbara Jean hooked her arms in with Reba's. "Now we're in for a full day of manicures, pedicures, facials, getting our hair done, and even a massage with a man who's muscles make Vic's look weak." She said grinning from ear to ear.

Reba giggled and happily followed her into the spa. She then furrowed her brow into confusion when they did walk in. "How are you paying for this?" she asked curiously.

Barbara Jean smirked and pulled out a flashy gold card. "Brock's credit card."

Reba laughed. "Well, then what are we waiting for."

They were immediately led to the back where they were set up in for manicures and pedicures. Reba definitely appreciated this. She couldn't believe Barbara Jean would do this, well, Brock was really paying for it but it was truly nice of them both. After what she has been through these past few weeks she deserved this.

Reba was enjoying herself so much until the massage. The man who was massaging her shoulders was gorgeous it was just that… "I already bought the diapers and I found the cutest…little higher Mario…cheerleader outfit." Barbara Jean squealed.

Reba sighed for about the millionth time. She should be relaxing but it was quite hard to relax when there was a silly blonde yapping at you. She couldn't believe Barbara Jean signed them up for a couples massage. Reba sat up silently and pushed Luke's hands away. "Can you two excuse us for a moment?" Reba asked sweetly.

They both nodded and left the room. Barbara Jean sat up, looking at Reba curiously. "What did you do that for?"

Reba rolled her eyes. "You signed us up for a couples massage Barbara Jean."

"So." She said innocently.

"So…what do you think the couples do after this massage?" she said through her gritted teeth.

Barbra Jean thought about it for a moment and then her eyes went wide. "Oh!" she said surprised.

"Yeah." Reba said frustrated.

Barbara Jean smiled and patted Reba's arm. "I'm sorry Reba. I'm flattered but…you're just not my type and I'm married."

Reba rolled her eyes. "Just go get Mario and Luke."

Barbara Jean smiled and made sure the sheet she was wrapped in was secure before she hopped off the table she was on and hobbled to the door to get the two men. Once they were back Reba tried extra hard to relax but the fact that Barbara Jean wanted to keep on talking wasn't helping her very much. Reba just decided she would just go with the flow and engage in conversation with her. Once Reba actually started talking, she surprisingly was more relaxed. She stopped concentrating on how dumb Barbara Jean was for signing them up for a couples massage and started to enjoy her massage. Their conversation really focused on that night and their babies.

After their lovely massage they went for facials and for their hair to be done for that night. Reba enjoyed her facial but she wasn't so sure when they went to the salon. Reba was quite nervous because she didn't know what the crazy guy with spiky hair with flecks of gold named Peppi was going to do to her hair. "Just make sure it's not down." Barbara Jean said as she was getting her hair done across the salon room.

Reba cringed as the man nodded and smiled while picking up some scissors. What was this man going to do to her hair? Reba just closed her eyes and went with it. She hoped when she opened them he didn't do anything dramatic. She felt him snip at her hair a little and she was happy she felt that it wasn't a lot. She could deal with just a trim. She felt her hair being tugged and pulled at. Barbara Jean already told the man to not leave it down but she was curious as to what she would look like with her hair up. She never wore her hair up to much because she always felt more relaxed when it was down.

The time surprising went by fast and she didn't even realize he was done until he said, "You can open your eyes." He said sweetly.

Reba opened her eyes slowly and she was surprised when she saw herself in the mirror. Her hair was pulled and pinned up on the top of her head with curls falling down the back, hitting a couple of inches above her shoulders and he added a small touch by putting little pearl pins in her hair. Peppi, who was standing behind her, was biting his lip in nervousness as she looked her hair over. She saw him sigh in relief when Reba smiled big. "I love it." Reba said grinning.

After their hair was done it was time to go. Reba felt so good after the few hours at the salon. Now she was starving and was ready to go get something to eat. "I have to thank you again for this wonderful day Barbara Jean. I really needed it." She said looking over the menu of the restaurant they decided to stop at.

Barbara Jean smiled. "You're welcome. I am happy you enjoyed it." Barbara Jean smiled at Reba but she still couldn't get their conversation at the store about the baby out of her mind. "You doing okay?" she asked as she picked up her water to take a sip.

Reba looked up from her menu confused. "I'm fine."

Barbara Jean frowned. "It's just…"

"Are you ready to order?" the waiter asked smiling sweetly to the both of them.

Reba smiled up at him. "Yes, I believe I'll have the grinned chicken salad with light ranch dressing on the side please." She handed him back the menu.

Barbara Jean was still frowning at Reba and handed her menu to the waiter. "I'll have the steak, well done, mashed potatoes, and seasoned vegetables."

"Very well then." He said smiling and walking away.

Barbara Jean watched Reba sip her water and smiled sweetly at a small little boy as he walked past their table with his mother. "Are you still keeping your diet?"

Reba nodded. "Of course, if I didn't Vic would kill me." She said chuckling.

Barbara Jean of course knew it wasn't just about Vic. Reba was extremely worried about the baby and Barbara Jean knew it. "Are you still worried?" she asked quietly.

Reba raised an eyebrow at her. "What?"

"Are you still worried about the baby?" she asked curiously.

Reba frowned. "Of course I'm worried. I'm not in the best physical condition. Something could happen to the baby or to me. I already told you all this at the store." She said the tears threatening to fall.

Barbara Jean reached for Reba's hand on the table but Reba just pulled away. She sighed. "You need to talk about it. It's okay to be afraid."

Reba just shrugged and she just looked up smiling. "Let's talk about tonight. Tell me about how you and Cheyenne arranged this." Barbara Jean frowned. She felt Reba needed to talk about it and it would be better for her but if Reba didn't want to talk about it right then she wouldn't push. You could never force Reba into anything she didn't want to do.

Barbara Jean and Reba had a lovely lunch and Barbara Jean was able to avoid the talk of the baby because it seemed to bring a little sadness to Reba's eyes. Barbara Jean kept the conversation happy and about that night when her and Vic would finally marry. Little she know that they were already married and Reba was trying to figure out how to talk with Mrs. Nelson before anyone else did. She only hoped that they would be there before Vic, Brock, Van, and the others arrived.

Barbara Jean took Reba home right after lunch and told her to relax until she was to show up again. Reba did relax. After the day at the spa she could do nothing but relax. She felt great. Barbara Jean came back around four o'clock and helped Reba get ready for her special night. Reba dressed first and wrapped herself in her robe while Barbara Jean did her make-up for her. She was a little hesitant but Barbara Jean promised not to put too much on. Reba was shocked when she saw herself in the mirror. The dress, the hair, the shoes, even the make-up, went perfectly together. Reba knew she and Vic were already married but she was still completely excited about remarrying him again, this time with her family beside her.

Barbara Jean drove Reba to the bed and breakfast and Reba was happy to note that the rest of her family was not there yet. Reba stepped out of the car and Barbara Jean was fussing with her hair. Reba smacked her hand away. "Stop it. You stay here and wait for the rest of the family. I will go talk with the couple okay." Barbara Jean nodded and Reba rushed up to the door.

She knocked and the door opened and Mrs. Nelson was behind it. She smiled when she saw Reba. "It's you. You came back. Where is you're husband?"

Reba looked nervously back at Barbara Jean who was welcoming the rest of the family who had just pulled up. "Can I come in and talk with you and you're husband, please?"

Mrs. Nelson smiled and opened the door wider for Reba to step inside. "You look quite pretty young lady. What is it I can do for you?"

Reba turned and smiled. "Well, a friend of mine and my daughter arranged for us to get married here tonight."

Her eyes widened. "But you're already…"

Reba nodded. "Yeah I know. They don't know that we already came here and were married last night. I am just wondering if you could not mention it to my family and act like you've never met my husband and me before.

Mrs. Nelson smiled. "All right, I will let my husband know. I just hope he doesn't throw a fit." She said smiling. "I didn't get to apologize the other night for my husband's behavior. He was just quite tired."

Reba nodded. "That's understandable. I just thank you a million times thank you for just agreeing to this. It would just hurt my family if they knew we had gotten married without them."

Mrs. Nelson nodded and left Reba to go talk with her husband. Reba sighed with relief and just when she was about to see where the rest of her family was, they walked into the bed and breakfast. Reba smiled when she saw Vic. She immediately went over to him and kissed him deeply. Everyone cringed. "Can you save it for the honeymoon?" Van asked

Reba chuckled and pulled away from Vic. Vic stepped back and took a good look at Reba. He smiled. "You look great." He said looking her up and down, his eyes stopping at her chest.

Reba chuckled and moved his chin up so she could look in his eyes. "My face is up here."

Vic nodded and moved his eyes back down to her chest. "I know." He said, still staring. Reba rolled her eyes and turned away. Soon after that Mr. and Mrs. Nelson came in and Reba noticed Mr. Nelson didn't seem too happy. She smiled but all he did was just sneer. She wondered how a man could be so bitter. She just shrugged and the ceremony was soon underway.

Reba and Vic were happy to stand before Mr. Nelson again and repeat their vows. They meant it completely and there wasn't a dry eye in the place, well, except for the men who just claimed to have "something in their eye". Reba just chuckled and happily gave Vic another deep kiss to seal their second ceremony. Reba turned toward her family and she smiled, only to be hit with a face full of rice. Reba grinned and sputtered as she picked rice out of her hair. "Thanks Van." She said.

Mrs. Nelson was sad to see them leave but Brock and Barbara Jean were treating them to a great dinner. The family left the bed and breakfast and went back to Houston to eat. The dinner went well except for Vic and Reba making eyes at each other throughout the whole thing and grossing the family out. They finally had to drop Vic and Reba off at their house so they could be alone. "Thanks for dinner and for the spa trip Brock." She said smiling.

Brock smiled. "You're welco…what spa trip?"

Reba giggled. "Sorry Barbara Jean."

She just shrugged. "He would have found out when he received his credit card bill anyway."

"What spa trip?" he asked once more as they shut the car door.

Vic and Reba grinned as they walked toward the door of their home. "I can't believe were finally alone." Reba said as she opened the door.

"I know…wait." He said stopping Reba before she could walk inside.

"What?" she asked confused.

Vic grinned and picked her up into his arms. "I didn't get to do this last night." Reba grinned as he carried her over the threshold of their home and shut the door with his foot. He carefully set her down once inside and immediately wrapped his arms around her. "I am so happy we're married."

Reba nodded and smiled. "Me too, I think eloping was the best thing we ever did."

Vic smirked. "I can think of another great thing we should be doing right about now."

Reba smiled suggestively and played with the top buttons of his shirt. "And what would that be?"

Vic smiled and kissed her with so much passion and lust. Reba smiled against his lips and Vic picked her up in his arms and walked toward the stairs. He hit the first step and the door bell rang. Vic and Reba both groaned. "I swear if that is you're family…" he said through gritted teeth.

Reba shook her head. "Just ignore it." She said pulling him back into a deep kiss.

Vic tried to take her upstairs again but the door bell rang once more and with more persistence. Vic set Reba down and angrily walked towards the door. "I can't take this anymore." He roughly opened the door and said, "Wha…" He paused from giving the person behind the door the third degree when he saw exactly who it was. "Grandma."

End of Chapter


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

"Grandma" Vic said in shock.

The older woman smiled at her grandson. "Victor sweetie, don't just stand there. Let your pour old grandmother in." she said in her thick Italian accent.

"Right, sorry." He said nervously as he stepped outside to help his grandmother inside. He was still trying to get over the shock of seeing her at the door. He hadn't expected her to ever leave Italy. "What are you doing here? Did you travel alone?"

"I'm fine honey." She said as she pushed his hands away. "I can travel if I want to young man and I came here to meet your future wife."

Vic cringed. He had forgotten his grandma didn't know they were already married. This presented a problem because his grandmother mentioned she wanted to be there when they got married. With all the craziness of the past two days he had completely forgotten. He planned on going to get her about a week before the wedding was to take place so she could meet Reba and get to know her personally. She and Reba had talked on the phone while he was in Italy but meeting each other in person was different.

Vic picked up her bag on the outside door and then shut it behind them. "This must be the wonderfully sweet woman I talked with on the phone." His grandmother said as she saw Reba on the stairs.

Reba grinned and approached the woman. "Reba…" Vic said taking her hand gently and leading her to his grandmother. "This is my Grandmother Sophia Benita Mariano. Grandma this is my lovely wi…fiancée Reba."

Reba looked gave him a look when she didn't introduce her as his wife but maybe she didn't know yet. She just shrugged it off and held the hand out to the woman. "It's lovely to meet…"

Sophia laughed and didn't take her hand. "I do not shake the hands of family. I hug them." Reba was taken aback when the small woman took Reba into her embrace and hugged her. Sophia was surprisingly strong for a 100 year old woman. She let Reba go for a moment and looked her over. "Bella, simply bella, you are even more gorgeous than how Vic described you." She smiled took Reba's arm into hers. "Can you take me to the sofa please? I would love to speak with you more."

Reba happily led Sophia over to their couch and they sat down together. Reba had completely forgotten that she had interrupted her and Vic's time alone. Now she just wanted to talk with this sweet woman and get to know her better. "Vic tells me you lived in here for many years before you returned to Italy."

Sophia smiled and nodded. "My new husband and I moved here to America when we were seventeen. I moved back to Sulmona ten years ago when my husband past." She frowned as she mentioned her husband. She then turned and smiled. "Victor here act and look just like him." She said glancing at her grandson who had decided to join them in the chair next to the couch.

"I am sure I would have loved him." Reba said with a smile.

Sophia gave her an equally happy smile. "I am sure he would have loved you too but now I want to hear about you. I know you two met through work and that you fell in love shortly three months later."

Reba looked down shyly. "I know that seems a little soon."

Sophia giggled. "Who says how soon is too soon. I married Victor's grandfather four weeks after I met him, so, really, you two actually moving a little slow for my tastes." Reba felt so much better after that and she smiled. Sophia turned to Vic. "Go get us some drinks and let us have some girl talk. Go now young man." She said waving her arms. Reba giggled as Vic shook his head and got up to get them some drinks. Sophia turned back to Reba when Vic disappeared into the kitchen. "You never did tell me much about yourself except you were married once and have three children and a beautiful granddaughter named Elizabeth. Tell me more about where you grew up. I want to know everything."

Reba smiled and gladly starting with telling Sophia of growing up in Oklahoma. Vic came back in shortly with Reba's juice and he knew his grandmother would appreciate a fine red wine. "Thank you sweetie." She said taking the glass from him. She turned back to Reba and frowned when she saw the juice. "Do you not like wine?" she asked curiously taking a sip of her own wine.

Reba smiled and set her juice down. "I do drink wine occasionally but there are circumstances to which I am unable to drink at this time." She said grinning from ear to ear.

Sophia sat straight up and smiled, looking from Vic to Reba. "Are you with child?" Reba nodded and Sophia squealed. "This is so wonderful." She said clasping her hands together. "Granted I would have preferred to have you two were married first…" Reba smiled shyly. "But you are younger and this is modern days and I am a very stubborn old woman sometimes."

Vic chuckled. "Sometimes?"

Sophia turned to her grandson and glared. "Don't you start now Victor Lee." Reba giggled and Vic just rolled his eyes when Sophia turned away. "And don't roll her eyes at me either." She said turning back towards him again.

Vic just threw his hands in the air. "I am never going to win with you two around am I?"

Sophia smiled. "And that's how it should be." Sophia turned back to Reba. "This is very exciting for me. I just hope I'm around when he or she is born."

Vic smiled. "You will be."

"Do you know if the baby is a boy or a girl?" she asked sweetly.

Reba shook her head. "No, not yet, we could find out sometime next month if we wanted to."

Sophia nodded and looked at Reba intensely. "You don't look very far along. I can see you haven't gained much weight."

Reba sighed. She wished her doctor would think that. "I am almost four months but if I have been thinking about becoming surprised. I thought about waiting until he or she was born to know."

Sophia nodded. "That would be a wonderful idea. It only made me more excited when I was pregnant with Victor's father. I was so happy when I went into labor. I was anxious to know what he was going to be but now from what I am told my son has turned into a huge asino."

Vic burst into laughter but Reba sat there confused. She never understood Italian but she was sure that what Sophia just said couldn't be considered a compliment. Sophia had turned the rest of her attention toward Reba and just kept the questions coming about her hometown and the rest of her family who she couldn't wait to meet.

"I consider Barbara Jean my best friend now and I am happy to have them both in my life." Reba said with a smile sometime later. Reba and Sophia had been talking for a little over an hour and Sophia had learned almost everything about Reba since she arrived. She was surprised Sophia wasn't tired yet. After a long flight from Italy she had to be exhausted.

Sophia smiled and patted Reba's hand. "That is good, life is too short and I am sure you are happy with the way your life turned out?" she asked with a big smile.

Reba laughed and nodded. "Yes I am. I wouldn't have Vic if none this would have happened." Reba gave Vic a smile and a wink.

Sophia saw the exchange and gave out a yawn. "I think I better find a hotel and sleep. I am quite tired from the long flight."

Reba shook her head. "Nope, I won't have it. You will stay here."

Sophia smiled. "You are so sweet. Show me where I will be staying then." Reba helped Sophia up and toward the stairs. They stopped and Sophia turned toward Vic. "You have strong arms young man, bring my bag upstairs." Reba couldn't help but giggle. Sophia was demanding toward her grandson but that's how grandmothers are and she was sure Vic didn't mind doing things for his grandma.

Reba led Sophia up to Cheyenne's old room and helped her put her things away and get settled in. "I hope the room is okay."

"The room is lovely." Sophia said grabbing her cotton nightgown from the drawer she had just put it in. "And I thank you for letting me stay here with you."

Reba smiled. "It's nothing. You are family and you are welcome to stay here anytime."

Sophia smiled and nodded. "Thank you for that and if you will excuse me I think I should get some rest." Reba smiled and nodded as she shut the door gently.

Reba walked back downstairs to where she was sure Vic still was. Sure enough, he was locking up the house. He turned and smiled when he saw Reba standing near the stairs. "Are you tired?" he with concern. "Because you look it."

Reba rolled her eyes playfully and smiled. "Such a lovely compliment, now…" Reba said smiling and wrapping her arms around his neck. "Where were we?" Reba kissed him but when Vic didn't respond she pulled away. "What?" she asked

Vic sighed and stepped away. "I'm sorry but with my grandmother right next door to our room, I just can't honey. I'm sorry."

Reba sighed and nodded. "Okay, let's just go to sleep then." She said with a smirk. "You lock the backdoor and I'll go get ready…for bed." She said still smiling. Once Vic went to the backdoor Reba ran upstairs to change quickly into the see through nightgown she had on before he was able to even able to walk in the room. Reba situated herself on the bed and waited for Vic to return.

Vic opened their bedroom door and was greeted by the sight of Reba lying on their bed. He groaned. "You are not going to make this easy on me are you?" Reba shook her head and pulled him close when he stepped up to the edge of the bed. Reba ran her hands up his chest and kissed his lips gently. Vic still didn't respond. "I'm sorry." He said pulling away. "As much as I would like to I just can't get in the mood knowing my grandmother is in the next room."

Reba sighed and pushed herself away from Vic. She didn't bother to change in the hopes, maybe, having to keep seeing her dressed like this might just change his mind. It was weird though to be the persistent one. He was always the one pushing but she was either too tired or they would get interrupted. She snuggled herself in bed and waited silently for Vic before turning the lamp off and snuggling up to his back.

"You are making this extremely hard to resist." He said in the darkness.

Reba chuckled deeply and pressed her chest up against his back more, kissing his shoulders. "That's the idea honey." She giggled. Vic was more than willing but it just made him cringe knowing his grandmother was only a wall away. He just settled himself in bed and turned to cuddle up next to Reba. Reba smiled into the darkness. "It feels like you are more than willing Vic."

"I told you I am but my grandmother is in the next room, please understand." He asked, trying to get himself in control but the fact that Reba was almost completely naked didn't help matters. "Can you at least put on something else?"

Reba shook her head and moved away from him. "I am not changing. I'll just go to sleep, goodnight." Vic sighed in relief and closed his eyes to sleep. It wasn't until he felt Reba moving too much that got him to open his eyes again. "It's hot in here…don't you think?" she said throwing off her clovers. She smiled. "That's better." She said closing her eyes, laying one hand above her head and the other casually on her stomach.

Reba gave out a sweet soft sight of contentment that definitely got Vic's attention. He was angry now, angry at Reba for trying to seduce him. He knew exactly what she was doing and he wasn't going to fall for it. He just couldn't do something like that with his Grandmother next door. He surprised her by cuddling up to her body and just wrapping his arm around her.

Reba frowned. She was sure seeing her lying there like that would have to do something for him but nothing. Reba figured she better get some sleep anyway. She turned her back to him and wiggled herself so she was close to his embrace. They both fell asleep quickly.

Reba was of course the first one awake. She didn't wait for Vic this time. She was a little mad he turned her down last night but now she knew how he felt when she would always tell him she was too tired. She took a quick shower and made her way downstairs. She was quite surprised to see Sophia in her kitchen, cooking up breakfast.

Reba walked in to find the table full of coffee, juice, bread that Reba had never seen before, and what looked like jelly but Reba wasn't really sure. Sophia smiled when she looked up and saw Reba walking into the kitchen. "Sit, sit." She said urgency. She rushed over from the oven and pushed Reba into the chair.

"You didn't need to make breakfast Sophia. This is your vacation. I should be making you breakfast." Reba said as Sophia poured her some juice.

Sophia shook her head. "I know you Americans always have such a heavy breakfast. I don't desire that even when I lived here I never had a big breakfast. Just please try some toasted Italian bread, it's excellent with the marmalade I had brought with me."

Reba chuckled and nodded, taking a slice of it and spreading the marmalade on it. Sophia stood next to her until Reba took a bite. Reba let out a moan of appreciation. "This is wonderful." She said smiling.

Sophia beamed and went back to the oven. "I also made fresh biscotti." She said pulling out the tray.

Reba sniffed the air and it smelled wonderful. "I don't know how you made it. Do you travel with food all the time?" Reba asked with a chuckle.

Sophia nodded. "Yeah I do, well, I don't do much traveling anymore but when I would visit Italy many years ago after I came here I would always bring food back with me. I mainly did it for Victor. I always brought him back food and books from the country. He loved it when I told stories of the past. Our family is very proud and I always thought he should know about his heritage."

Reba smiled as she swallowed another bite. "I am sure he does. He mentioned you to me a few times. He cares for you very much." Reba chuckled. "He told me at the airport when he was going to visit you that he always tried to get you to move back here to America."

Sophia sighed and set the plate of biscotti next to the Italian bread. "I know. He is concerned for me. I understand but I couldn't bear to leave my husband in Italy."

Reba frowned. "Just his grave is in Italy isn't it? He would be with you in spirit always, no matter where you went."

Sophia smiled and patted Reba's arm gently. "You are a smart woman but it's not only because of my husband. Italy is my home. My husband and I always planned on going back there to live. I was born there and so I want to die there. Now try a biscotti." She said shoving the plate in front of Reba.

Reba didn't press the subject any further. Vic was right. She was a stubborn woman. Reba and Sophia gladly ate and laughed as they talked until Vic walked into the kitchen. They both nodded toward him and smiled. "Are you behaving with your eating?" he asked playfully as he sat down at the table.

Reba glared and lifted up her second biscotti to her lips. "I can't refuse your Grandmother's cooking. That would be rude."

Sophia looked to Vic quite confused. "You watch her diet for her? I think she can think for herself."

Reba looked at Vic smugly and he just sighed. "Yeah but she is supposed to be on a special diet because the doctor ordered her to. She has high blood pressure and she is supposed to eat better.

Sophia immediately took the biscotti from Reba before she could have another bite. "You should have told me that you were on a special diet." She gathered the food up and put it on the counter which Vic was about to take a piece of. "I will make you a fruit salad."

Reba sighed and put her head in her hands. "I suppose it's all for the best." Reba said sipping her juice.

Vic chuckled and took her hand in his. "Remember it's all for the baby." Reba nodded and smiled.

"Have you two thought of any names?" Sophia asked as she cut up a banana.

Reba smiled and shook her head. "We can never agree on any names. He likes the name Eric for a boy and Erica for a girl but he is so positive the baby is a boy." Reba said smiling at Vic.

Sophia nodded. "I could understand why he would think that. In the Mariano family they are all boys."

Reba sat up and turned to Vic in question. "Really?"

Vic nodded. "Yup, for the last one hundred years, it's quite strange. All the Mariano's had are boys and they could never have more than one. My great grandmother used to say there was a curse upon the family."

Reba raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

Vic nodded and chuckled. "Yes but of course there was also the fact my great grandmother was on medication in her later years."

Reba chuckled and Sophia chuckled right along with her. "Gina was a character." Sophia walked to Reba and set a bowl of fruit in front of Reba. "You eat the fruit. I want my great grandchild to be healthy now."

Reba smiled and took a banana slice into her mouth. Vic smiled. "Reba is doing great." He said to his grandmother. "The baby is doing fine and I just can't wait until he or she is born."

Sophia smiled. "That is good. Now I want to know when this wedding is going to be. Will it be soon?"

Reba smiled nervously and turned to Vic for help. She wasn't sure what to say. He saw this and soon came to her rescue. "Well, we were thinking of just getting it over with. There is this little bed and breakfast outside of town and…"

Sophia shook her head. "You have to have a proper wedding, in a church with friends and family."

Vic sighed. He knew his grandmother was going to say something like that. He had to convince her someway. "Well, we weren't planning on a big wedding. We haven't really discussed anything that concerns with a big wedding and with Reba being in her fourth month she really wanted to just get married."

Sophia sighed. "I suppose you two kids should do want you want but I don't know what your mother would have to say about it. You know how she is." She said with a roll of her eyes. Reba just chuckled and went back to eating her fruit salad.

Shortly after breakfast Sophia insisted that Reba rest while Vic did the dishes. It gave Reba a chuckle and she was happy to put Vic to work. Reba and Sophia happily sat on the couch to discussing the wedding which they decided would take place that night. Sophia was a little concerned that it was too soon but Reba mentioned there weren't a lot of people to invite except her family and his mother.

Sophia went into the kitchen to check on Vic and Reba stretched out on the couch, ready for a nap even though she just woke up about an hour ago. She was just ready to nod off when someone knocked on the door and walked in looking around. Reba sat up to see her daughter trying to sneak upstairs with her eyes closed and ears plugged. "Kyra?" Reba said.

Kyra stopped and turned to see her mother lying on the couch. "Mom, I just came to get something from my room and then I will be gone. I am really sorry to interrupt your honeymoon."

Reba smiled and stood up. "Well, you can tell your brother that you two can come home."

Kyra's eyes shot up. "Why? Don't tell me you and Vic had a fight!"

Reba shook her head. "No, it's just…"

"This must be one of yours." Sophia said coming in from the kitchen. Sophia smiled and walked up to Kyra taking her hands. "You are a very pretty girl. You look like your mother."

Kyra looked at this old woman a little frightened and turned to Reba. "Mom, who is this woman?"

Sophia chuckled and turned to Reba. "I can see she is probably like you." Sophia turned back to Kyra. "I am very sorry dear. I am Victor's grandmother."

Kyra smiled. "It is very nice to meet you."

"It's very lovely to meet you. You must be very excited for tonight." Sophia said smiling.

Kyra was confused. "I'm sorry, for what?"

"For your mother and Victor's wedding of course, they plan on getting married this evening."

"But their…"

Reba quickly interrupted. "In love, very much in love, Kyra go into kitchen and talk with Vic about that thing you two were talking about the other day."

Kyra who raised an eyebrow nodded. "Okay." She said walking off. "I swear this family is getting crazier each and everyday." She mumbled.

Sophia smiled and turned to Reba. "She is a very spirited girl."

Reba chuckled. "Yeah, that's a nice way of putting it." Sophia chuckled and the doorbell rang. Reba turned to the door and opened it to find Lexi behind it. Reba smiled sweetly. "Lexi, it's so great to see you. What brings you here?"

Lexi smiled and Reba let her step in. "I came to see my son and to…" She stopped when she saw Sophia standing near the stairs.

For the first time since Sophia had been there Reba saw a glare of complete disgust when Lexi walked into the room. "Lexi." She simply said crossing her arms.

"Sophia." Lexi said in a cold voice and just stood there glaring.

Reba raised an eyebrow and looked between the two glaring woman. She could feel the tension between the two and Reba wasn't so sure she liked standing where she was. This was definitely going to be an interesting reunion.

End of Chapter


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

The moment Lexi stepped into their home Reba could definitely feel the tension between the two women. It was just like when Liz and Reba used to fight. Reba supposed it was just mother-in-law/daughter-in-law type thing and just let it pass. She couldn't really concentrate on that now. She had to concentrate on the fact that she was getting married…again…that very night. For the third time that week she would be getting married and more than likely they would be going to the bed and breakfast. Now she had to explain to Mr. and Mrs. Nelson again to why she would be back. She wasn't exactly looking forward to that.

Reba sat down at the table with a cup of juice between Lexi and Sophia. You could cut the tension with a knife and Reba wasn't sure what to do. Vic had left her alone to go with Brock and Van somewhere after they mentioned to the family they had to get married again but they had to keep it a secret that they were already married. It was a secret on top of a secret because her family still didn't know they married two days ago. Reba didn't know what to do. She was here alone with two women who appeared not to like each other.

Reba smiled at Lexi. "Are you sure you don't want a cup of coffee?" Lexi shook her head. Sophia just rolled her eyes and sipped her cup of coffee. They both hadn't said anything to each other. They only talked to Reba and this put her in a delicate situation. "So…" Reba said smiling. "What brings you here Lexi?"

Lexi smiled. "I was hoping to see my son and talk with him. I also came here to visit you and check how things are going with the wedding plans."

Reba sighed and braced herself to tell Lexi the news. "We are getting married tonight."

Lexi's eyes widened. "Tonight?"

Reba nodded. "Yes, there is this cute little bed and breakfast where a Justice of the Peace is at and…"

"So…" Lexi said interrupting her. "You're not getting married in a church?"

Reba shook her head. "It's just with me being four months pregnant we thought getting married now and quickly would be better. I don't want to walk down the isle with a huge stomach in the way. Plus the planning would be way too much and Vic feels I need to relax as much as possible. Planning a big wedding would be too stressful for me right now."

Lexi tried to smile as best as possible. "I could help you. I could stay here in Houston. In a couple of weeks we could have a beautiful yet small wedding. It doesn't have to be big."

Reba didn't want to hurt Lexi's feelings but she really didn't want a big wedding. Reba shook her head. "I really feel that this is for the best. I like the idea of just getting it over with."

Lexi still wouldn't let it go. "A wedding is something you're not supposed to just get over with. If you're worried about not getting it planned on time before the baby comes…"

Sophia rolled her eyes. "Lexi just let the kids have the wedding they want. They want to get married tonight let them get married."

Lexi glared. "I am just trying to talk some sense into her. I don't see how you're okay with this Sophia. I know how you threw a fit when Max and I almost didn't get married in a church."

"If it makes them happy I don't see why not. Let Victor do what he wants." Sophia said taking a casual sip of her coffee.

Reba didn't really want to be in the middle of this argument. She was quite surprised Lexi was more against them getting married that night than Sophia was. Older people tended to be more set in their ways but this was not the case here. Lexi seemed almost determined to get them married in a church. Reba was beginning to get stress again. This wasn't any better than when Barbara Jean and Cheyenne were trying to give them a big wedding. Everyone wanted a say and was trying to tell her and Vic what to do but the more everyone yelled and pushed the more she just wanted to shout to them all that they were already married and it was their fault they had missed it.

Lexi continued to glare at Sophia. Sophia seemed unfazed by her glare. "I am just saying it's her special day. She should have a proper wedding. I am sure she will want to look back on this day and remember it fondly."

"I am sure whatever she chooses to do she will be happy with it and I am sure she will look back on it fondly." Reba smiled at Sophia's kind words. It was true though. That night they were married, even though they were interrupted, was special to her. It was a beautiful moment they shared between just the two of them and she would always look back on that day and smile. She didn't need a big wedding nor did she want one. All she needed was Vic and she had him.

Lexi ignored Sophia and turned back to Reba. "I really think you should have a big wedding. I told you I can help."

Reba smiled and just shook her head. She stood up and took her cup to the sink. "I really appreciate the idea of you helping Lexi but I really think this is the best thing for Vic and me." Reba thought Lexi was pushing it but she didn't want to say anything to upset Lexi too much. She was Vic's mother and there were still a little bit of hard feelings from a month ago when she was trying to get rid of Reba but Reba was trying, for the benefit of Vic and her unborn child, to get along with her.

Lexi was about to say something when Vic burst through the back door. He had a huge smile on his face. "Grandma, how are…" Vic stopped when he saw his mother sitting at the kitchen table. He smiled big. "Mom!" he said walking over. Lexi stood and brought her son into a big hug. Vic broke the hug and continued smiling. "This is quite a surprise. Two visits so close to together."

"I am just here to visit my future daughter-in-law and my son."

Vic smiled and turned to his Grandmother only to catch her rolling her eyes. "Well, it's good to have you here." Vic gave her a smile and quickly walked over to Reba, who was standing at the sink. "You have these two in the same room together? And there isn't any blood on the walls?" he whispered into her ear.

Reba giggled. "Why would there be?"

"I am sure by now you can tell they don't get along very well. They can't stay in the same room without yelling at each other for something." He whispered again. Reba just rolled her eyes.

"What are you two whispering about?" Lexi asked curiously.

Sophia rolled her eyes. "If they want to whisper to each other let them whisper. You are so nosy."

Lexi gritted her teeth. "Can I see you in the living room Vic?" Vic and Reba looked at each other and shrugged. Vic followed his mother into the living room while Reba went to sit back down with Sophia.

Reba smiled. "Will she let the big wedding thing go?"

Sophia sighed and shook her head. "I don't know honey but you don't worry about her. Now, what do you plan on wearing tonight?"

Reba smiled. "I plan on wearing that dress you saw me in yesterday night."

Sophia beamed. "That was a beautiful dress and you made it look wonderful." Sophia set her coffee cup down and took Reba's hands. "I am really looking forward to seeing you two marry. You are perfect for my grandson. I never thought I would see the day when he got married." Reba smiled sympathetically and as Sophia continued Reba was glad they didn't tell Sophia they were already married. It seemed to mean a lot to her. "I was so afraid he would be like his father. My son…isn't exactly the best role model. I thought Lexi was going to finally settle him down but…" Sophia rolled her eyes and scoffed. "That went away quite fast. I am surprised it lasted ten years." Sophia turned her face back into a bright smile. "I know you will make my grandson happy and you are making me happy by letting me be there."

Reba chuckled. "You are family. It's not a matter of letting you be there. I am just happy you will be there." Sophia smiled right along with her but their good time was soon taken away when they heard a front door slam. Reba jumped and turned around just in time to see Vic coming into the kitchen looking stressed. Reba looked to him in concern. "What is wrong?"

Vic threw his hands in the air. "I talked to her. I told her this is what we want. I told her the address and how to get there but she still won't change her mind."

Reba furrowed her eyebrows together. "What? What did she say?"

Vic sighed. "She is not coming to the wedding tonight." Reba's eyes widened. Vic saw Reba's look and nodded. "Yup, she thinks were making a big mistake by rushing into this again."

Sophia was quite confused. "What do you mean again?"

Reba opened her mouth to speak but she stopped herself and looked to Vic. Maybe she wasn't the best one to explain how they really got together. Vic nodded in understanding and sat down next to his grandmother. "We didn't plan Reba getting pregnant." He said starting off.

Sophia chuckled. "I didn't plan on getting pregnant with your father either but things happen."

Vic shook his head. "No, I mean. Reba and I did meet at work but we really didn't get together until about three months ago when I came to visit you in Italy." Sophia looked confused and Vic continued on with how they truly had gotten together. He explained their night, without too much detail, waking up thinking they were married, and then their month together before they truly decided to be together.

Vic didn't know what Sophia was going to say once he was finished. He sat there in silence as he waited for Sophia to say something. She just sat there with her arms cross listening. "So…" she finally said after a couple of minutes. "You put the Italian charm on her huh?" Sophia said with a smile.

Reba and Vic chuckled and they were so relieved. "What can I say…?" Vic said leaning back in his chair and pulling at his collar. "She couldn't resist me."

Reba and Sophia both rolled their eyes. "He definitely acts like his grandfather."

Reba laughed and then turned to Sophia. "So…you're not mad. I mean I know I can't tell my father because he would more than likely come after Vic with a shotgun but…"

Sophia smiled and shook her head. "Do you love him?"

Reba smiled and reached for Vic's hand. "More than anything."

"Then that's all that matters." Sophia said patting their hands that were held together.

Reba frowned. "But what about Lexi?"

Sophia rolled her eyes. "Don't worry about her. She will come around eventually. She just wants what is best for you and Vic."

Vic looked at his grandmother in shock. "I have never heard you talk about my mother that way before. I am quite surprised."

Sophia chuckled. "What can I say…?" she said leaning back in her chair and pulling at her blouse collar. "I am just full of surprises." They all chuckled at that and went on to discuss that night's plans.

Reba was a little stressed by the fact she had to get married that night once more. It was about a couple of hours before she and Vic were supposed to go to the bed and breakfast and get married for the third time in three days. It didn't help that Vic was gone all day either. He did come back after he spent the morning with Van and Brock but then he left again. Reba had to wonder what he was doing. She was worried because she had heard him on the phone talking with Dr. Parks, this concerned her deeply.

He had left and so that left Reba with Sophia. Reba loved to spend time with Sophia but her mind couldn't stray from the fact that Lexi said she wasn't going to be at their "wedding". So much for Reba thinking she has changed much. Lexi still wanted things her way. When she told her family she was having another wedding they agreed to it and said it would be a little romantic. Their "real" wedding could be private and their wedding that was taking place that night could be the family celebration. If they only knew how stressful it really all was, lying never helped and Reba was ready to wash her hands of the whole wedding thing and just tell everyone already.

"Reba!" Barbara Jean said as she walked through the front door. Reba groaned. She was just about to take a nap. Sophia had decided to go upstairs and take her own nap. Reba thought she would finally have some time to rest more but she didn't know why she even thought that. Barbara Jean flopped herself right on the couch next to a drossy Reba. "How are you?"

Reba rubbed her tired eyes. "Tired, I was hoping to get a nap but someone interrupted it." She said glaring at Barbara Jean.

She looked down shyly. "Sorry but I just wanted to come over and help you get ready, you only have two hours until your "wedding." She said adding quotations to the wedding. She giggled and looked around. "Where is his grandmother?"

Reba pointed to the stairs. "She is taking a nap."

Barbara Jean smiled. "Are you excited about the second wedding?"

Reba smiled. "I was."

Barbara Jean frowned. "What do you mean you were?"

Reba sighed and flopped back to lying down on the couch. "Lexi refuses to be there. She wants us to have a big church wedding. She doesn't understand why we would just want to get it over with."

Barbara Jean shrugged. "I don't understand why you wouldn't want a big wedding either. I had a big wedding and I didn't look bad with my big stomach in the way."

Reba shook her head. "Well, that's great for you but I just decided I didn't want a big wedding. Everyone was saying what they wanted. No one ever asked what Vic and I wanted. We just wanted to get married. We didn't need nor want some big elaborate affair with deciding on flowers, colors, food, guests, invitations, it was just too stressful and I didn't need that."

Barbara Jean patted Reba's arm and smiled sympathetically. "I'm sorry."

Reba looked at Barbara Jean in shock. "What?"

"I'm sorry." She said quietly. "Cheyenne and I were pushing. We knew about your high blood pressure. We should have asked you first what you wanted."

Reba smiled. "Your heart was in the right place but it doesn't matter anymore. Vic and I are already married. This wedding is for his grandmother. I couldn't bear to break her heart and have her know we were married without her."

Barbara Jean smiled and looked around. "Where is Vic?"

Reba frowned and shrugged. "I don't know. He has been gone most of the day. He came home for a brief moment and then left again."

"Maybe he has a surprise for you." Barbara Jean said excitedly.

Reba rolled her eyes and moved to sit up on the couch. "I doubt it." Just then Vic decided to walk through the door. "There he is." Reba said standing up and crossing her arms over her chest. "Where have you been?"

Vic smiled and shook his head. "I haven't been anywhere."

"I have been worried sick about you and you come back with that lame excuse!" she yelled.

Vic cringed. 'And here comes the mood swings.' He thought to himself. "I was just out."

"Out where?" she asked

Vic just shook it off and waved his hand. He didn't want to tell her, not now. "I was just out okay."

Barbara Jean who was sitting on the couch decided maybe it was best she left and she gave a quick goodbye to Reba who didn't seem to notice her leaving. Reba was too concerned with where Vic was or who he was with. "Who were you with?"

Vic turned to her confused. "What do you mean who was I with?"

"Why are you avoiding my question with a question?" she asked moving in front of him and looking straight into his eyes.

Vic rolled his eyes. "I am not avoiding your question. I wasn't with anybody. You're acting irrational. Now just relax. This isn't good for the baby." He said walking away and toward the kitchen.

Reba followed him. "Baby, baby, baby, that's all you're worried about lately. What about me? Now I want you know who you were with?"

"I wasn't with anyone." He said taking a beer out of the refrigerator. "And I am not only worried about the baby. I am worried about you too. Dr. Parks said…"

Reba scoffed. "Dr. Parks…ugh." She flopped herself into the chair.

"What do you have against Dr. Parks? She is a wonderful doctor. She takes care of you very well." He said rubbing her arm.

Reba pulled away and glared at him. "What else has Dr. Parks been taking care of?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

Vic couldn't help but laugh. "What?"

Reba nodded. "Yeah, I want to know what else or rather who she has been doing lately."

Vic shook his head, still trying to understand. "I haven't been doing anything with Dr. Parks."

Reba scoffed and stood up, walking away from Vic. "Likely story."

Vic walked up to her and tried to wrap his arms around her waist, Reba just pulled away. "Honey…"

Reba glared. "Don't call me honey, not with you being out all day doing God only knows what. I heard you talking with Dr. Parks this morning." She said revealing what she had heard right before he left. "What if I went out with someone else? How would you like that?"

Vic stood there shocked. "Reba…I didn't go out with anyone and what are YOU talking about. Who have YOU been going out with?"

Reba stood in front of him smugly looking at him. "Well, my ex Jack Morgan…excuse me…" she said smiling. "I mean Dr. Jack Morgan asked me out yesterday. Barbara Jean and I ran into him at the mall. How would you feel if I went out with him?" Vic had to chuckle. It was so funny when she was jealous and now she was trying to get him jealous. Reba took his chuckle the wrong way. "You know what…just get out." Reba said pointing to the door.

Vic's eyes widened. This was definitely not how he planned things to go. "Reba…"

Tears were now flowing down her cheeks. "Just get out." She said pointing to the back door again.

Vic made it about half way to the door when he stopped. Why should he leave? Reba forcing him to leave wasn't going to have them work anything out. He turned around. "I am not leaving." He said firmly.

Reba glared. "I want you out!"

"Well that's too bad." He said walking toward her. "What is wrong with you Reba?" Reba didn't even respond she just stomped out of the kitchen and into the living room. Sophia was just coming down the stairs. "Stop walking away from."

Sophia yawned. "What is all the yelling about?"

"He's cheating on me!" Reba yelled just as her family decided to walk through the door. They all stopped and stared at Vic, wondering what in the world was going on.

Sophia looked to her grandson. "What is she talking about?"

Vic shrugged. "I have no idea."

Reba glared. "I think you do. Go on, tell your grandmother what or rather who you have been doing all day."

"What?" A voice said coming from the door.

Reba turned to see Lexi standing in the doorway of her home next to the rest of her family, this was all she needed right now. "Reba I haven't been cheating on you. Why are you acting so irrational?"

"I am not acting irrational. You have been gone with Dr. Parks all day, haven't you?"

Vic approached Reba but she just stepped away. "I haven't been with Dr. Parks all day. I haven't been with anyone all day. I was by myself."

Reba scoffed and walked away. "I should have never married you!" she yelled turning around.

Sophia stood there wide eyed. "What?"

Vic turned to his grandmother and sighed. "I'm sorry grandma but we are already married."

Sophia frowned. "You are?"

Barbara Jean decided to step up and she placed a gentle arm on Sophia. "Yeah, they were married last night. Right before you came here actually."

Reba rolled her eyes. "We were married before that and I wish we didn't elope because it was the biggest mistake I ever made, marrying this adulterer!"

Cheyenne eyes widened. "Wait, you really did elope that night you two left, the night I went into labor?"

Vic nodded. "Yeah, we were going to keep it a secret because we felt bad that you weren't there and you seemed so hurt. We just thought it would be better if we just had our own little private celebration and then celebrate with you guys."

"Well, now you don't have to worry about missing it." Reba said still glaring at Vic. "Because are getting an annulment, so that ceremony didn't matter."

"Reba…I didn't spend the afternoon with anyone. It was a surprise for you!" he said frustrated. He didn't want to tell her now but since she seriously didn't believe him he thought it would be better to just tell her. "I was going to take you away after the ceremony tonight. I wanted to take you for a real honeymoon. The only thing is we wouldn't have been able to leave until tomorrow so I got us the presidential suite at the beautiful Four Seasons hotel in downtown Houston. I was talking with Dr. Parks because I wanted to make sure it was okay for you to travel before I bought the tickets. She said as long as we saw a Doctor wherever we went it should be fine considering you're only in your fourth month." He pulled out something from his back pocket and held it out for Reba to take.

Reba hesitated but took the pieces of paper from his hand. She glanced at them and she suddenly felt like an idiot. The papers were tickets, first class tickets to Italy. Reba suddenly felt the need to apologize but her pride was still getting in the way. She quickly handed back the tickets. "No one asked you to get the tickets."

Vic sighed and just turned away. "I don't understand you Reba. I wasn't cheating on you. I just wanted to do something special for you and for me. We didn't get a real honeymoon the first time. I thought this would be a great time to spend together." He said sadly.

Reba suddenly changed her attitude and rushed up to Vic to pull him into a hug. "I'm sorry honey. I know I've been crazy. It's the baby, not me. He or she is making me nuts." She said into his shoulder.

Vic chuckled and pulled her close. "It's all right. I know you're just crazy."

Reba chuckled and they both stood there not letting go of one another. "Wait a minute." Sophia said making everyone turn towards her. "You two were already married two nights ago?" she asked, a little hurt.

Reba nodded sadly. "We really wanted to tell you but…"

Sophia just nodded and pushed Barbara Jean away, walking towards the door. She opened it and stepped aside, turning to Vic and Reba. "Then why aren't you on your honeymoon?"

Reba and Vic smiled. Vic took Reba by the hand and they each gave Sophia a kiss on the cheek. They both left and Vic was pulling Reba away from the house and to his car. "Honey…" Reba said once they were driving down the street. "I don't have any clothes."

Vic just shook his head. "I already have a suitcase packed for you in the trunk."

"You have thought of everything haven't you?" she said taking his hand.

Vic smiled. "Yup, you're going to love Italy."

Reba smiled. "I'm sure I will." Reba sighed and shook her head. What could she have been thinking? Vic would never cheat on her and now they were going to enjoy a night alone for once at the lovely Four Seasons.

They arrived at their hotel and were given VIP treatment as they were escorted to their room. Vic tipped the bellboy generously and told him to get lost before they even opened the door. Reba giggled as Vic opened the door but didn't step through it. "Aren't you going to carry me in?" she asked sweetly.

Vic shook his head. "No because the last time I did that someone interrupted us."

Reba giggled. "Let's just go in then." She said walking towards the entrance.

Vic stopped her and shook his head again. "No, that would break tradition."

"What do you want to do then? Have me carry you in?"

Vic opened his arms wide and smiled. "I'm light as a feather really."

Reba laughed and shook her head. "Honey, no offense but I cannot carry you. Now stop this nonsense, were wasting valuable alone time." She said suggestively.

Vic grinned and immediately picked her up and carried her in the room, shutting the door with his foot. Reba giggled as he lightly tossed her on the bed. He ripped his shirt off and Reba was surprised. "Vic, what is the rush? Haven't you ever heard of foreplay?"

Vic shook his head. "You've had three months of it! How much more do you need?"

Reba laughed and pulled him down to a kiss. She broke apart only for a moment. "This is perfect. Thank you and again I'm so sorry."

Vic shook his head. "Don't you worry about it, now, less talking more removal of clothing." Reba giggled and let him remove her blouse, tossing it to the floor and her jeans soon followed. "Now this is perfect." He said looking Reba over as she lay before him half naked.

Reba smiled shyly and brought him back down into a kiss. Just as they were about to get past second base, there was a knock on their hotel room door. "Are you serious!" Vic yelled getting up. He walked to the door and roughly opened it, glaring at the person behind it. Luckily Vic still at least had his jeans on. "What can I help you with?" he said coldly.

The bellboy seemed quite shaken by Vic's attitude. He nervously showed Vic the cart. "You forgot the complimentary champagne sir."

"Didn't you see the do not disturb sign?" he said pointing to the door knob. The bell boy shook his head and Vic looked down. The sign was not there. Vic immediately switched the sign to the outside of the door. "Now do you see it?" The bell boy nodded.

Vic started to shut the door but the bell boy stopped him again. "The champagne sir?"

Vic glared at the boy and shook his head. "Listen kid I have my gorgeous half naked wife laying in the bed behind this door do you REALLY think I care about champagne?"

"Vic." A voice said they both suddenly heard. Reba stepped out of the shadows in a short black nightgown and matching robe. Both of their jaws dropped. "Honey, he is just doing his job, now shut the door and come back to bed." She said in a husky tone.

The bell boy couldn't shake the image of Reba and he couldn't stop his grin. "You're my new hero man." He said as Vic shut the door and locked it.

Vic smiled and approached her. "I see you went through your suitcase."

Reba nodded. "I think it's safe to continue where we left off." She said guiding him to the bed. Vic eased himself over Reba and kissed her lips lightly. "I love you." She said smiling.

"I love you too." He smiled back and he kissed her passionately. This time there were no interruptions. This time they were able to go past second base and their love was consumed throughout the night.

End of Chapter


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

"Finally." Vic said as he cuddled up to Reba. They had just finished their two hours of love making and they hadn't been interrupted since the bell boy.

Reba giggled. "That's all you can say?"

Vic nodded. "Yup, we have been trying to be alone for three months but it seems every time we try something someone comes in and interrupts us. I think they did it on purpose. Just be thankful they didn't accompany us on the honeymoon." Vic chuckled and kissed her bare shoulder.

Reba smiled and sighed in content. "I am quite surprised they haven't tried to call. We did drop sort of a bomb shell on them before we left. I can only imagine how disappointed they are that we were married without them."

"They got the wedding they wanted. They were there for the second one. We repeated everything and they didn't call because I didn't pack any cell phones and I didn't give them the number. We can call them once we get to Rome but now can we not mention the family because it's sort of killing the after mood effect."

Reba giggled and nodded. "Okay." She closed her eyes and was ready to relax. "I can't believe were going to Italy." She said excitedly breaking the silence.

"I thought you would like that. I know you mentioned it before and that you never could go. I thought it would be perfect."

Reba shifted so she was facing him and smiled. "It is perfect. When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow afternoon. It's going to be a long flight." Vic smirked and buried his face in her neck. "Maybe…" he said slowly making his way up and down her neck. Reba couldn't help but giggle at his hot breath tickled the side of her neck, "We can join the mile high club."

Reba smirked. "I'm already a member."

Vic moved his head away from her neck and his eyes were huge. "You?" he asked, a bit shocked. Reba nodded. "Ms. Prim and Proper Reba Har…excuse me…Mariano, a member of the mile high club?"

Reba chuckled. "Why is that surprising? I have a wild side." She said snaking her hands up his chest and around his neck and pulling him close. Vic smiled and kissed her gently which quickly turned into a passionate kiss. Reba pressed her hand to his chest and pushed him away for a moment. "Don't you think we should rest? We have to get up to catch a flight tomorrow. We should leave a little early to make sure we make it there on time."

"We can rest on the plane. Now is the time to play." He said, his hands exploring her body. Reba giggled. "Now I want to find out more about this wild side you seem to have." Reba smiled and Vic captured her lovely lips in a loving kiss and their passion was consumed once more.

The next morning Reba rushed to repack her bag and do something with her wet hair. She couldn't believe they might miss their flight. She knew she should have said no. Vic was trying to get himself together as well, while he was in the shower, which Reba absolutely refused to join in on, she was packing their bags and making sure they didn't leave anything behind. They had a wonderful night and Reba couldn't have asked for a better husband but right now she was angry that they might miss their flight to Italy because Vic couldn't control himself.

Reba bent down to pick up her black night gown that was on the floor when she felt hands sneak across her waist and pull her close. "Vic…" she said trying to push him away. He began to kiss her neck and Reba tilted her head to the side. She was ready and willing to give in again but then she remembered the tickets. "We can't Vic." Reba said stepping away. "Get dressed." Vic frowned and walked over to the clothes Reba had set out for him so he could just grab them in a hurry. "It's all you're fault if we miss this flight." Reba mumbled as she stuffed more clothes in the suitcases.

Vic stopped dressing for a moment and looked at her. "How is it my fault?"

Reba rolled her eyes and zipped up his suitcase. "You were the one who woke me up TWO more times after I finally went to sleep."

Vic smirked. "I didn't hear you complaining last night." Vic walked over and let his hands wander her body once again. "In fact I believe your exact words were…hmmm…don't stop." Reba's cheeks turned a violent red and pushed his hands away roughly. "So rough…I didn't know you were into that sort of thing."

Reba turned even more red and threw his shirt that was still on the bed at him. "Shut up and get dressed. I am not missing out on Italy." Vic smiled and thought he better listen and get dressed.

They checked out of their hotel by one pm. They were able to get to the airport and through the security just in time for the boarding for their flight to Italy at three o'clock to be called.

Reba happily collapsed in her seat once they found them. She smiled when she looked around. She was in the first class section. This was a first. The last time she was on a plane was her trip to Hawaii with Brock and of course they were in coach. She was extremely happy the seats were roomy and she couldn't wait to get some sleep, here she could definitely sleep. She had just closed her eyes when she felt her feet being lifted.

She opened her eyes to see Vic setting a pillow under her feet. "What are you doing?"

Vic smiled and took another pillow. "Lift your head."

Reba did as she was told and Vic slid the pillow behind her head. "Are you comfortable? Do you need a blanket?"

Reba giggled. "No, I'm fine. What's with the extra attention?"

"I read online that I should make you as comfortable as possible while you are on this flight. It will be better for the baby. I also had the stewardess make sure there is plenty of water being sent back here. I just want you to relax." He said shyly as he revealed how much thought he had put into it.

Reba smiled at his thoughtfulness and kissed his cheek. "You are very sweet. Thank you but I am fine. If I need something I will let you know."

Vic nodded and set back himself. He looked over to Reba and her eyes were closed. He only hoped she was all right. "Are you hungry?" he asked curiously. They did leave in a rush without being able to get anything into their stomachs. "We did work up an appetite last night." He said suggestively.

Reba chuckled and took his hand. "Let's wait until the plane gets going okay. I am fine for now. Like I said, I will let you know."

"You will?" he asked, his tone full of hope.

Reba rolled her eyes playfully and smiled. "Yes I will. This is our honeymoon and we are supposed to be relaxing." She intertwined her arm with his and laid her head on his shoulder, hoping to get a small nap.

When she awoke the plane was in the air and Vic was relaxing with a book he had brought along with him. Reba moved away from her shoulder and yawned as she did so. She stretched her arms and her legs out in front of her to get the kinks out. She smiled and turned to Vic. He smiled back. "Did you have a nice nap?"

Reba nodded and yawned once more. "How long did I sleep?"

Vic marked his place in his book and set it aside. "Only a couple of hours, are you hungry?" Reba smiled and nodded. She was starving. She hadn't eaten since yesterday. Vic patted her hand and smiled. "I'll have the stewardess bring something back, what do you want?"

Reba shrugged. "Whatever they have is fine."

Vic smiled. "I made sure they had everything. I paid extra, whatever you want."

Reba smiled. "Really?" Vic nodded. "How much extra?" she asked curiously.

"Don't ask." Vic said. Reba chuckled. "What is it you want to eat?"

Reba sighed and thought about it for a moment. "I am in the mood for some breakfast. I haven't had breakfast yet. I feel kind of in the mood for some eggs."

Vic smiled and nodded. "Eggs it is. I'll be back in a moment." Vic stood up and left.

Reba smiled and leaned her head back against her seat. She looked to her left and realized she had a window seat. She looked out the window and smiled. All she could see were clouds but it was still a beautiful sight to be held. She really appreciated what Vic was doing for her. She couldn't believe she over reacted so badly when all he was doing was trying to put together an actually honeymoon for them. Now he was going to make sure she had whatever she wanted for breakfast. She sighed and turned her attention away from the window. She hoped Vic remembered to pack something for her as far as books or something. This was going to be a long flight.

Vic came back shortly and sat down with a smile. "It will be back here in a little bit. I ordered you scrambled eggs, fruit, and toast." Reba frowned a bit. "What?" Vic asked noticing her frown. She just smiled and shook her head. "Just tell me."

Reba bit her lip. "Well, I now kind of changed my mind."

Vic had to hold back a frustrated sigh. 'And here comes the cravings.' "What is it? I will get it for you."

Reba smiled. "I am kind of hoping now for a nice salad. That sounds good, with croutons and some bacon bites; maybe some grilled chicken, boiled egg, and some low fat ranch dressing on the side." She said, her smile going bigger.

Vic nodded and patted her knee. "I will go let the stewardess know before she starts your eggs."

"Thank you sweetie." She said as Vic got up. "Ask if they can add some apple slices to the salad okay." Vic couldn't hold back the face at the thought of the idea of apples and ranch dressing. He nodded and headed back to the stewardess to change Reba's order. Reba smiled and then went to look through Vic's bag that he had with him. She looked for some sort of book that would entertain her and then she had to settle for some book on War or other. She just shrugged. It was a pretty thick book, maybe she could finish it before they arrive in Rome, and it certainly would keep her busy. Vic came back shortly to tell her that her salad will be sent to her soon. Reba just nodded, becoming engrossed with the book, it was surprisingly interesting.

The stewardess came back with Reba's salad about half an hour later and Reba immediately dug in. She looked to Vic who was looking at her with amusement. "What?" she asked with a mouth full of chicken and lettuce.

Vic just shook his head and chuckled. "I don't think it's going to disappear." He said referring to the salad and how fast she was eating it.

Reba just smiled and kept on eating but at a slower pace. "Aren't you going to eat?" Reba asked as she saw him with nothing.

Vic nodded. "I will when I'm hungry. Don't worry about me. You just eat and let me worry about you and the baby." Reba nodded because she knew he wouldn't change his mind. She was quite worried about him not eating. She didn't want him to stop taking care of himself in order to make sure her and the baby were okay.

Reba ate her salad quickly and Vic was happy to take the plate away. Reba sighed in content and leaned back against his shoulder again. "I can't wait to get to Rome." Reba said excitedly. "I can't wait to see the amazing sights."

Vic smirked. "I thought the only amazing sight you would want to see was me?"

Reba rolled her eyes. "We are not going to stay in the hotel room the whole time we are there."

Vic frowned. "I thought that was the whole point of a honeymoon, stay in the hotel, put the do not disturb sign on the door, and order room service only when truly necessary."

Reba shook her head. "I don't think so. If we are going to Rome I want to see so many things while were there. The Spanish Steps, the Coliseum, and the Pantheon, there are so many wonderful places to see. I just can't wait. How long are we going to be there?"

"I was able to get Mr. Slaton to let us off for only a week because we didn't give him any real notice." Reba frowned. "I promise you that we will go on another vacation."

Reba chuckled. "I hope it's with in the next couple of months because once I get past my second trimester I am not going to be able to travel much and once the baby is born, honey we won't be doing a lot of traveling at all."

Vic shrugged. "Then we will just have to make the most of the week we have." Reba nodded and snuggled up to his arm more. Vic smiled and wrapped an arm around her. "So, you're excited about the sight seeing huh?"

Reba nodded. "I can't wait. I want to try and walk up all of the steps but I don't think I will make it."

"That's understandable. I myself only was able to walk up the steps once." Reba nodded and Vic smirked as he looked down at her. "You know what sight I am excited about seeing most?"

Reba shifted her head to look at him and smiled. "What?"

Vic raised a sexy eyebrow and smirked as he brought his lips to her ear. "You…lying in bed…in the sexy night gowns I bought you."

Reba blushed but smiled anyway. "Is that all you think about?"

Vic sighed and thought about it for a moment before finally saying. "It's not all I think about." He said. He then smirked. "Sometimes you're not wearing anything at all." Reba rolled her eyes and punched him in the arm. He chuckled and clutched his arm. "Ouch…do you have to be so violent?"

Reba glared. "When you're being a butt, yeah I do. You have a dirty mind and you know that's not what I meant."

Vic chuckled and kissed the side of her head. "I know what you meant. I am just excited all right."

Reba smirked and glanced at his lap. "I can see that."

Vic eyes went big and crossed his legs immediately. "Now who has the dirty mind?" Reba just smirked while he glared. "I just meant I was excited that were finally on our honeymoon and I know we won't be spending the whole time in the hotel room, no matter how much I would like it." He said sadly.

Reba chuckled and kissed his cheek. She put her lips close to his ear, making sure the stewardess who just past by didn't hear. "If you're a good boy on this trip and promise to keep the jokes to a minimum I will reward you on the way home by renewing my Mile High Club membership."

Vic's eyes lit up like a kid's on Christmas morning. Reba couldn't help but chuckle. "All right, no more jokes and we can go and do whatever you want honey." He kissed her cheek gently and rubbed the back of her hand that he held. "Are you hungry? Do you need anything else?" he said with a grin.

Reba chuckled. He was determined to make sure he received his reward on the way home. "I am fine for now but I will let you know if I need anything." Reba relaxed against his shoulder once more and was completely satisfied when sleep took over her.

Reba yawned as she awoke sometime later. She stretched and looked over to Vic and smiled when she saw he was sleeping peacefully. Reba was quite surprised when she looked out the window and saw that it was dark out. She wondered how long she slept. Reba would have to find out later because she had to go to the bathroom. She moved Vic's bag that was between them and stood up, easing her way out to the aisle. "Where are you going?" asked a tired voice.

Reba turned and smiled to see Vic sitting up. "Just to the bathroom." She whispered. "I'll be back."

Vic smiled and started to stand. "I'll join you." He said his smile turning mischievous.

Reba smiled and playfully glared at him. "What did I tell you about being a good boy?" she asked smirking. Vic immediately sat back down and happily waited until Reba returned.

Reba returned a short time later and sat down. "How long did I sleep?" she asked.

Vic yawned and shrugged. "I fell asleep shortly after you did and…" He glanced at his watched and tapped it like it would turn to the right time on its own if he did. "My watch is still on Houston time. I don't know if we're still in the US or not. I doubt it. Look out the window to see if you see the Atlantic."

Reba glanced out the window and saw nothing but darkness. "I see nothing but darkness but it must be late because a lot of people are asleep." She paused for a moment, listening intently. "It's quiet." She whispered.

"I can fix that." Vic said with a smirk and his hand caressing her thigh.

Reba giggled and pushed his hand away. "Your reward is slowly slipping from your hands."

"Sorry…" he said putting his hands back into his lap. "They have a mind of their own."

Reba shook her head and chuckled, leaning close to him again. "It's okay. Let's just relax the rest of the plane ride." Reba immediately went back to sleep. She was exceptionally tired.

Reba awoke to a gentle shaking of her shoulder. She yawned and looked over to Vic who was smiling at her. "We're about to land sweetheart." Reba sat up immediately and put her seat belt on. She was in Italy! She couldn't believe she had slept as long as she had. Sure, she had been tired from their previous night's activities but the flight had taken almost ten hours and she had slept most of the way.

Reba felt the excitement bubble within her as she heard the welcome over the intercom in Italian and English. She couldn't believe she was actually here. She had wanted to come here all her life and now here she was…on her honeymoon with the man she loved with all her heart. She smiled at Vic and she must have looked like a kid in a candy store because Vic was chuckling at her. "I am just so excited."

Vic chuckled. "I can see that."

Reba practically jumped out of her seat when it was okay to finally get up. Vic picked up their carry on bag and he led his wife out of the plane. Reba was totally in awe of being there, even if they were only in the airport. People all around her were speaking different languages and rushing to get their luggage. She could hear Italian being heard over the intercom and she was practically jumping up and down. Vic had to steer her away from the gift shop because they could find better stuff in the actual city for her family.

Although she was disappointed from being dragged away she understood they needed to get their luggage and head to the hotel. They found their luggage easily and they walked toward the double doors. "How are we going to get to the hotel?" Reba asked as Vic held the door open for her.

Vic smiled and shrugged. "I don't know." Reba stepped outside and her jaw dropped, outside was a beautiful stretch limo. She saw a man holding a sign that said 'Mr. and Mrs. Mariano' on it and Reba felt the tears coming to her eyes. "I hope this is okay. I wanted this to be…" He was cut off by Reba giving him a very public passionate kiss. "Special for you." He said once she pulled away. He smiled. "I take it you like it."

Reba wiped the tears from her eyes. "I love it and you are so sweet for doing this. Let's go." She said pulling on his hand and they walked toward the gentlemen holding the card. Reba walked up to him and smiled. Vic stood next to her trying to chuckle at her cuteness for being so excited. "Signore Mariano?" the man question.

Vic smiled and nodded. "Si."

The man smiled and put the sign down as he walked to the door. "Grazie." Reba said as Vic kindly helped her into the limo.

Vic chuckled and slid in next to her. The limo driver kindly shut the door and made his way toward the front to drive them to their destination. "You know Italian?"

Reba giggled and shrugged. "I know that one phrase and I know one phrase in French. So...technically I'm trilingual."

Vic looked at her curiously. "What phrase do you know in French?"

"Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir." She said smiling.

Vic smirked. "I know that phrase too."

"You know French?" she asked excitedly. Maybe he could teach her some.

Vic shook his head. "Nope, only that one phrase and I will happily show my answer tonight." Reba giggled as his hand went lightly up and down her arm.

The driver in the front smiled at the couple. He didn't understand what they were saying but they seemed to be quite in love and the beautiful woman seemed to glow. Yes he could tell she was pregnant. His wonderful wife had three kids, he knew that glow and just by the way Signore Mariano was looking after her and making sure she was all right, he knew she was expecting.

"I can't wait for you to see the hotel." Vic said while they sat back comfortably.

"The hotel or the hotel room?" she said while smirking.

Vic chuckled. "You are getting to know me too well woman."

"As your wife that is my job." Reba said taking his hand into hers. She loved saying she was his wife. When Brock divorced her she actually thought she would never get married again and the way things had been going in her life just five months ago she thought she was for sure to end up alone but then Vic turned that all around. Now she was four months pregnant, happy, married to a wonderful handsome man, and she just couldn't believe how lucky she had gotten.

Reba smiled at Vic as she came out of her thoughts and kissed his cheek. He turned to her and smiled. "What was that for?"

"Can't a wife kiss her husband without question?" she asked curiously.

Vic nodded. "Well, yeah but that just came out of the blue…sort of."

Reba nodded in understanding. She just smiled though and kissed him full on the lips this time. "I just love you." She said as she broke away. "You are just…amazing and I honestly thought I would ever say that to you." Reba said giggling a bit.

Vic frowned playfully. "You didn't always think I was amazing?"

Reba rolled her eyes. "You know how we didn't get along. Five months ago I never would have thought I would be four months pregnant with your child and married to you. It just shows what life can throw at you but I am happy God threw you my way." She grinned.

Vic caressed her cheek. "I am happy God brought you in my life too. You don't know how special you are to me."

Reba smiled. "I know you love me."

Vic smiled. "It's not about love, well, it is but…" He paused for a moment trying to collect his words together. "Yes, I love you but you don't how truly special you are to me. I don't know what I would do if anything happened to you. You are exquisite. You're timeless and I have to say I am really lucky to have you. I never thought in my wildest dreams…and my dreams were pretty wild when you were in it…" he said with a wink. Reba smiled as she rolled her eyes. "I just never thought you marry me or love me or have my child." He said rubbing her stomach. Reba placed her hand over his that rested on her stomach. Vic sighed and moved his hand to her face, placing a strand of hair behind her ear. "I love you Reba and I am in this for life." He said smiling. "I just wanted you to know that."

Reba by now was balling and she kissed him with all her passion. She broke apart and chuckled as she wiped her tears away. "I'm sorry…hormones."

Vic chuckled and wiped them away with a tissue. "It's okay. You look gorgeous when you cry."

Reba shook her head and turned away. "I do not."

Vic smiled. "Do you know what I would love to do to you right now if the driver wasn't here?" Reba shook her head and the last thing the driver heard was Reba's giggle as Vic pushed the divider button.

End of Chapter


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Vic and Reba sighed in content as they cuddled up next to each other. They had been driving for a while now. According to Vic it took at least a half an hour to get to the hotel. That gave them plenty of alone time in the back seat. Vic couldn't shake off his grin. "I can't believe we just did that." Reba said as they relax against one another.

Vic smiled and wrapped an arm around her. "I think we should start our own club."

Reba rolled her eyes. "I doubt were the first couple to do that in a limo."

Vic just shrugged. "Well, we should be the first couple to start the club."

Reba just shook her head. "I don't think the club will catch on considering almost everyone does it when their in a limo. I am sure your grandmother has even done it once, if she has ever been in a limo."

Vic cringed. "I can't imagine my Grandmother doing that."

"Your grandmother is a wonderful vibrant woman and I am sure she enjoys having a little fun once in a while." Reba said.

Vic shook his head. "Please, let's stop talking about this."

Reba rolled her eyes. "I am also sure your mother has done it too."

Vic wanted to gag. "Please stop, my mother doesn't have this type of fun. She is different."

"You are her son!"

"That doesn't mean anything." he said. He wanted to change the subject. He didn't want to talk about something like this anymore. "Let's just get back to starting this club."

"Let it go." Reba stressed to Vic.

Vic frowned. "Why? It would be an awesome club to start."

"Vic…" Reba said sighing. "I admit I have never been in a limo before but I am sure, no, positive, we are not the first people to be standing in through sun roof while the limo is driving." Vic just shrugged and let the subject go.

Reba felt the limo come to a stop and she couldn't hold in her excitement and she was giggling uncontrollably. Vic just shook his head and waited for the limo driver to open the door. "Benvenuto." the driver said smiling.

Vic smiled. "Grazie." He said tipping the driver and helping Reba out of the limo.

Reba's eyes widened at the size of the hotel. It was huge. "Wow." She said, just standing there, staring up at the tall building.

Vic grinned. "Just wait until you see the inside."

"Let's go in." she said trying to drag him inside.

Vic chuckled and had to calm Reba down. "Relax, we have to get our bags and the bellman will meet us here and help with our bags to the room. We will have plenty of time in the hotel. I mean, come on Reba we can't spend all of our time in the hotel room." He said smirking.

Reba rolled her eyes and stood by the limo as the driver took their bags out of the trunk and set them next to the cart that a bellman just brought around. "Welcome to the Rome Cavalieri Hilton Hotel." The bellman said in an extremely thick Italian accent. They both smiled politely. "If you will follow me I will show you to the front desk where you may check in and then I shall escort you to your room."

Reba had to hold in her squeals as they were led into the hotel. Her jaw dropped once they walked in. She had to turn and look around at the vastness of the place. It was gorgeous with different shades of gold, beautiful statues, and a water fountain right in the middle of the lobby. She heard her heels click on the beautiful white marble floor and looked down to see flecks of gold in it and it was so shiny she could see her face in it.

"What do you think of it?" Vic asked, bringing her out of her amazement.

Reba smiled and turned to Vic. "I can't believe I am in Italy and from what I saw it's gorgeous. I have only seen pictures but seeing the city in person is so…"

"Different?" he said finishing for her.

Reba nodded. "I just can't believe this. First you get us the presidential suite which was absolutely beautiful and now this hotel. Are you intending on spoiling me?"

Vic smiled and took her hand, kissing the back of it. "Yes, I have a surprise for you later in the week."

Reba's face lit up. "Really, what is it?"

Vic shook his head. "Nope, you can't know until Saturday morning. You will just have to wait." Reba frowned and Vic kissed the side of her head. "Don't worry, you will definitely like it." He chuckled when she crossed her arms and pouted a little. He always thought she was so adorable when she pouted. "Reservations for Mariano." He said when they walked up to the front desk.

The gentlemen behind the counter smiled and tapped away at the computer. "Ahh, yes, Mr. and Mrs. Mariano…" The gentleman smiled once more and again tapped away at his computer. "I would like to welcome you personally to the Rome Cavalieri Hilton and if there is anything you shall be needing, please do not hesitate to call me. My name is Emilio and I hope you enjoy your stay." He then snapped his fingers and almost instantly a bellman came up behind them to help their bags to their room. "This is Angelo. He will help you to your room." Reba glanced at the man and she had to hold back a giggle when he bowed a little. She had never had this much special treatment before.

They followed a smiling Angelo as they walked toward the elevator. "You are from America?" he asked reading their tags on their luggage. Vic nodded. "Is this your first trip to Italy?"

Vic shook his head. "Her first but my family lives here. I just wanted to bring my wife here for our honeymoon." He said smiling wrapping a protective arm around Reba's waist.

"Congratulations to you both." He kindly said as they stepped into the elevator.

Reba clutched Vic's arm as they stood in the elevator. "Wait until you see the room." Vic said smiling. "It's has the most gorgeous view."

Reba smiled and held him even closer. "I can't wait."

Angelo smiled as he watched the couple out of the corner of his eye. He could really see the love between the both of them. He could tell just by the way they smiled and held each other the whole way. They were a sweet looking couple and Angelo had to believe that this Mr. Mariano was lucky to have such a beautiful wife. "Here we are." He said stepping out and leading the way to their room, "The Central Suite." Angelo said smiling.

Reba smiled and stepped through first. Reba grin was wide as she walked slowly further into the suite. To her right was a beautiful white marble fire place with a 42in plasma screen TV. There was a small seating area in front of the fire place along with a mini bar. Walking even further in to her left, right next to the mini bar, was the bathroom door. She walked in and she smiled when she saw the beautiful marble tub built for two and the separate shower full of what seemed different styles of spray settings and a lovely his and her sink next to the shower.

Reba came out of the bathroom and saw the beautiful balcony. She stepped to the doors that had beautiful white satin curtains attached. She opened the doors and stepped outside. The view was breath taking. She sniffed the beautiful sweet smell of the air and she still couldn't believe she was here. The city was gorgeous. It was full of color and people. This was her city.

She smiled when she felt arms wrap around her slightly baby bump waist. Vic's hands rested on her stomach, caressing it just a bit. "I told you it was beautiful."

"It's simply gorgeous. I am so happy you brought me here." She said stepping out of his embrace and stepping back inside the room. "Where is the bellman?"

Vic smiled and followed her back inside. "I sent the bellman away with a nice tip." She smiled when she saw the king size bed with pure white silk sheets and comforter. She sat down and patted the seat next to her. Vic chuckled and sat next to her. "You sure seem interested in this bed."

Reba rolled her eyes. "I just wanted you to sit down with me." Vic shrugged and wrapped an arm around her. "This is beautiful." She said looking around. "I can't thank you enough for bringing me here."

Vic smiled. "You're my wife and I wanted to take you somewhere special. Marrying me and having my child is enough thanks for the rest of my life."

Reba grinned and wrapped her arms around his middle and put her head on his shoulder. She took in his scent of aftershave and some cologne she couldn't identify. It smelled heavenly. She licked her lips and lifted her head, looking straight into his eyes. "I am getting one of my pregnancy cravings." She said giggling.

Vic smiled and stood up. "What is it? I will call room service."

Reba smiled and pulled him back down to the bed. "You are my craving." She said suggestively and she kissed him with all of her passion.

Vic and Reba spent a good part of the first day in bed. It was actually Reba who suggested "resting" for the rest of the day. Vic suggested at least getting up around dinner to get something to eat and that's what they decided. They finally emerged out of bed by nightfall to grab some dinner downstairs in the hotel restaurant. "You know…" Vic said stepping out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist after their shower together, "I can handle these cravings." He said smiling.

Reba winked and went through her suitcase, seeing what Vic had packed for her. She hoped it was something decent. Knowing Vic's taste it would be classy with a hint of sexiness. She could deal with just a hint of sexiness but she just hoped it wasn't too tight. Reba was frowned when she couldn't find any sort of dress in here. "Honey…" she said moving clothes out of the suitcase and onto the bed, "Did you pack any formal type of wear because they won't let me in without it."

Vic looked at her suitcase and shrugged. "I guess I didn't pack any."

Reba sighed. "How am I supposed to get into the restaurant without proper attire?"

Vic just smirked and shrugged again, walking away to the back to the bathroom. "Check the closet." He shouted from the bathroom.

Reba was confused. "Check the closet? Why would I check the clo…?" Reba stopped and her frown turned into a big smile.

"Maybe someone left something in there last time." He said smirking.

Reba ran to the closet and opened it. She smiled when she saw the beautiful silk dress that was in there. It was a beautiful light blue spaghetti strapped dress with a diamond jeweled trim under the bust line. It was exactly how Reba knew it would be classy with a hint of sexiness. She knew the neckline would be low cut. She didn't expect anything less from him either. She just shook her head and took the dress from the closet.

She held it up against her and turned around to find Vic smiling at her. "I had it sent here for you before we arrived. I thought you would…" He was cut off by Reba bringing him into a passionate kiss, "Like it." He finished once she broke away. "I love it when you do that." He said smiling. Reba giggled and pushed past him to go into the bathroom to change. "Honey I have seen you without clothes."

"I know." She said as she removed her towel. "I just want to see what it looks like on me first and then I will reveal it to you." Vic shook his head and dressed as he waited for Reba to come out and show him what she would look like in the gorgeous dress he had given her.

Reba had curled her hair and put on some light make up before slipping into the dress. Reba loved the feel of the cool silk against her skin. She took a look in the mirror and she was almost happy with the results. The dress pulled away from her growing stomach and it hit just above her knees. It was the perfect dancing dress as it swirled when she turned. The only thing was the neckline seemed a little low and a little tight. She knew her chest grew because of the baby but she could swear she was one cup size away from being Dolly Parton.

"Honey, are you okay?" Vic asked as he knocked on the door.

Reba sighed. "I'm fine, it's just…"

Vic was confused. "Just what?" he asked curiously.

"Well…" Reba said biting her lip. She tried fixing the top of the dress. She tried pushing them down, together, up only made them look bigger. She looked like a hooker. Reba sighed and opened the door. "These are the problem." She said pointing to her chest.

Vic's smile grew wide. "Wow, you look gorgeous."

Reba pouted. "I look like a hooker. Is there a wrap that comes with this?"

Vic chuckled and walked to the closet, on the hanger still hung the matching light blue shawl with diamond stud trim around the edge. He carefully took it from the hanger and walked over to Reba, slipping it around her shoulders. "You can't wear this all night you know."

Reba wrapped it around her shoulders to conceal herself. "I don't want to flash anything I shouldn't be. You don't have another dress do you?" Vic shook his head and Reba sighed. "It will be fine I guess. I just feel a bit uncomfortable that's all."

Vic kissed the side of her head and took her hand gently into his. "You look wonderful and if we should leave now because I am sure you are hungry."

Reba nodded. "We sure worked up an appetite." She said smiling.

Vic shook his head as they walked out of the room and towards the elevator. "I am rubbing off on you."

"I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing." She said as they stepped inside the elevator.

Vic smiled. "Right now, consider it a good thing." Reba giggled and slipped her arm through his.

She clutched his arm tightly as they made their way through the hotel to the restaurant. Reba happily let Vic lead the way, obviously because she had no clue where she was going. "Mariano." Vic said when they walked up to the host.

The host looked down at the list and smiled, checking their name off. "It's a pleasure to have you with us this evening. Your table is right this way." The host led them through the restaurant and to a secluded back way. They walked around a wall of plants and into a room. Reba smiled when she saw that it was a small room with a table for two with a beautiful view of the dome of St. Peter.

Vic smiled and held out his chair for Reba. "Thank you." She said sitting down, setting her wrap on her chair.

The host's eyes seem to widen a bit as he stared at Reba while handing them their menus and this didn't go unnoticed by Vic. He eyed the host and he cleared his throat. "My apologies. Your waiter will be with you in a moment." Vic could tell the host was trying to not to stare at his wife as he walked away from their table.

Reba turned her head away from the view and to her husband. She smiled. "I have to wonder why we had reservations if we just decided to have dinner here this afternoon. I also have to wonder why he brought us here, in this secluded room. Is this another surprise?"

Vic smiled. "I called and set this up when I called about the dress being sent. I wanted our first night in Rome to be perfect. I want you to be comfortable and relaxed."

Reba smiled and picked up her menu. "I couldn't be more relaxed then I am now." Vic nodded and picked up his as well. "Are you going to order for me?" she asked smiling.

Vic chuckled and shrugged. "I don't know. Can I trust you?"

Reba smirked. "I don't know. I might accidentally pick out something good if I can't understand the menu."

"Too bad it's in English." Vic said smiling.

Reba pouted and set down her menu. "You can order for me. You've been here before and I wouldn't know what's good."

Vic nodded and set his menu aside as well. "Are you sure?" Reba nodded and looked out at the beautiful view once more.

Their waiter finally made it to their table. "Hello, I am Fabrizio and I will be your server this evening. Can I start you off with something to drink? Would you care to see the wine list?" he asked smiling at the both of them. His eyes seem to stop on Reba for a moment and widen just a bit.

Vic glared at him but he didn't notice. "We will not need the wine list. We both will be having water and we are certainly ready to order." Reba raised an eyebrow at Vic's firm tone. She wondered what was making him act this way. "We will both start off with the stuffed mushrooms. She will be having the shrimp risotto. How are the chicken breasts?" he asked

"Lovely." The waiter said without taking his eyes from Reba.

Vic's nostrils flared and he looked like he wanted to hit the waiter. "Excuse me?"

The waiter just realized what he had said and snapped himself out of his stare. He looked at Vic with wide eyes. "My sincere apologies sir and madam, I am truly, truly sorry. The chicken is…

Vic waved it off. "Never mind, I will have the shrimp primavera. Thank you." Vic said handing the menus back rather quickly, hoping the waiter would go away. The waiter, quite nervous, because Vic wasn't a small man, by any means, he bowed out gracefully and hurried off to the kitchen.

Reba looked at him with a raised eyebrow, oblivious to all that just happened. "What was that about? What did he apologize for?"

Vic still was glaring at the departed waiter. "He was too busy staring at your chest to take the order. I hope he brings back the right food."

Reba just rolled her eyes. "I am sure he wasn't staring at me."

"What happened to you being uncomfortable? I think you should put the wrap back on." He said.

Reba raised an eyebrow. "You bought the dress. You knew how low it was."

Vic nodded. "Yeah but I didn't realize how BIG they were." He said chuckling.

Reba rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to the view, smiling. "This is a gorgeous view. Really, I love it." She turned to Vic and leaned over to kiss him sweetly on the lips.

Vic smiled. "I am happy you enjoy it. You will enjoy this whole week."

Reba smirked and reached over, running her hand along his thigh. "I am sure I will." She said suggestively.

Vic grasped her hand and brought it back onto the table. "Are you trying to cause trouble?" he asked smiling.

Reba gave a deep chuckle and put her hand back on his thigh. "I'm just trying to get a "rise" out of you." She said giggling as she moved her hand further.

Vic hissed and grasped her hand. This time he didn't let go. "You ARE asking for trouble. What has gotten into you?"

Vic immediately regretted his last statement. "Nothing has gotten into me…yet." She said smiling while she rubbed the back of his hand. They sat there in silence for a moment, just holding each other's hand and enjoying the lovely view and each other's company. "The host couldn't take his eyes off you either."

Reba rolled her eyes. "Will you let it go?" Reba stressed.

Vic shrugged and then they went into a conversation about the rest of her trip. Reba tried to get Vic to give her a hint what her surprise was on Saturday but he wouldn't give in, not even when Reba tried some "persuading". He just shook his head and kept drinking ice cold water to keep himself calm. The waiter came back with their mushrooms and did his best to keep his eyes away from Reba. Reba had never had such a wonderful meal. She was quite full once they consumed their main course.

Reba caressed her stomach and took a sip of her water. "The baby and I enjoyed that meal immensely." She smiled.

"I am glad you enjoyed it." Vic said pushing his empty plate to the side. Before Vic could say another word their waiter brought in two plates of what looked like dessert. "We didn't order dessert." Vic said eyeing the waiter, wondering what he was up to.

"It is on the house." He said smiling and started to back out of the room.

Vic stopped him. "We will not be having dessert." Vic said firmly looking at a frowning Reba. "You know you can't have dessert." He whispered.

Reba gave him puppy dog eyes. "Can I just have one bite, please?"

Vic sighed. He couldn't refuse those beautiful pools of blue. He turned to the waiter. "Thank you for the dessert and if we could get the check, that would be wonderful." The waiter bowed out.

Reba happily picked up her fork and dug into her Torta di Chocolate. Reba smiled as she brought the sweet big chocolate piece dripping with vanilla cream up to her lips. "Hmmm…" she said as she ate the dessert. It was heavenly. "This is good." She said smiling, taking another bite.

"Hey, one bite." Vic said smiling. Reba pouted and ate a strawberry dipped in vanilla cream before pushing the plate away. The check came quickly and Vic signed for it. "Would you like to take an evening stroll?" Reba nodded and stood up quickly. Vic helped her with her shawl and they walked out of the restaurant. Vic eyeing the host as they walked past him. He didn't dare look Vic in the eye.

Reba slipped her arm into Vic's again as they walked out of the hotel. The cool night air hit her face and she smiled. She grinned at the beautiful lights of the city as they walked down the hotel drive. It was simply gorgeous. Reba was so happy to be here. She couldn't ask for a better vacation and she certainly deserved it. After everything that had happened the past few weeks she needed to relax and just enjoy herself for a change. She was certainly enjoying herself and she was happy Vic was with her. She couldn't imagine anyone else by her side. Reba sighed in contentment and laid her head on his shoulder as they walked.

Vic was enjoying the company but he certainly wasn't enjoying the men that were leering at his wife. First the waiter, then the host, and the all of men of Rome, well, not all the men of Rome but every man they walked past down the street seemed to do a double take when they saw Reba. Vic glared at them but they didn't seem to notice. Their eyes were focused on one…well…two things and Vic didn't like it.

Vic took the wrap from his wife and wrapped it around her front as man number 48; yeah he was counting, glanced at his wife. "What are you doing?" she asked

"I am sick of Rome already. Let's go back to the hotel room."

Reba chuckled and shook her head. "Will you stop; we are having a nice time. Just relax." She said taking the wrap from her front and wrapping it around her shoulders.

Vic sighed and suddenly they were approached by a man with a camera that took Polaroid pictures. "Take picture?" he said smiling. Reba grinned and nodded. Vic hated when they just came up to you like that. The man took the picture and then handed it over once it was produced. Vic took out a few bills and was prepared to hand them over. The man shook his head. "No charge." He said smiling and walking away.

Vic looked confused as he watched the man disappear into the darkness. That was weird. They usually wanted money. "Look…" Reba said as she stepped into a light when the picture came into view. Vic smiled as he saw their picture. Reba was truly glowing and Vic looked completely happy as he wrapped both arms around her waist. "We look good." Reba said giggling.

Vic smiled. "Yeah we do."

Reba smirked at the photo and the grabbed a lapel of his jacket. "What do you say we go back to the hotel and make use of that tub? We can try out the jets? See if it really fits two people."

"And if it doesn't?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

Reba just smiled and dragged him into the direction of the hotel. "We will make two people fit in it." Vic really liked this new craving.

End of Chapter


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Reba and Vic had spent the rest of the night showing their love to one another. Reba couldn't ask for a more perfect night. She awoke late in the morning to find herself alone in bed. She was disappointed. This was the first morning since they had been sleeping in the same bed that he had awoken before she did. She stretched her body and yawned as she sat up.

She wrapped the sheets around her body as rubbed her tired eyes. "Vic?" she shouted a bit.

"Just a minute honey." She heard from the bathroom. Reba smiled and lay back down for a moment on the bed, snuggling herself under the warm comfortable sheets. Reba heard the flush of a toilet and the running of the sink for about a minute.

Vic walked out of the bathroom and snuggled back into bed, cuddling with his wife. He kissed the side of her head and smiled. "Good almost afternoon."

Reba giggled and snuggled as close as she could get to him. "I can't believe we slept this long."

Vic smiled. "After last night, I sure can. Are you hungry?"

Reba nodded. "I'm starving."

"Good, I ordered room service. It should be here soo…" Vic smiled when he heard the door knock and a yell of room service through the door. "Now. I'll be right back. Don't move." He said smiling. Reba stayed where she was ordered as Vic put on his robe and went to open the door. He accepted the silver cart of food and tipped the gentleman, sending him away immediately.

Reba sat up when Vic rounded the corner by the bed. "What did you order?" she asked slipping out of bed and grabbing her matching robe.

Vic lifted a couple of silver covers and set them aside, repeating the process with the others. "I didn't know what you would want so I just ordered a variety of things." Reba eyes widened at all the plates of eggs, bacon, sausage, biscotti, toasted Italian bread, and waffles.

Reba's mouth watered. She really was starving and eager to dig in. "Thank you. I think I will have a little bit of everything if that is okay with you. I know how you are about my diet."

Vic smiled. "You've been good lately as far as eating. I can't exactly stop you from eating and of course you know how crucial watching what you eat is."

Reba grinned and began piling her plate. "Good because I am starving." She piled on eggs, bacon, she skipped the waffles knowing that they wouldn't be that good for her or the baby, but she happily took a chocolate, almond biscotti. She grabbed some chocolate sauce that was next to the Italian bread and sat down at their small sitting area.

Vic picked up a couple of waffles and sat down next to her. He watched as she drizzled chocolate sauce all over the eggs, bacon, and biscotti. He made a face and it was hard to watch as she took a big bite of her eggs. "Yummy." She said with a smile.

"Gross." Vic said as he took a bite of his waffle.

Reba frowned. "This isn't gross." She said gesturing towards the eggs. "This is good, try it." She said scooping up some egg and putting it in his face.

Vic pulled away. "No, that's all right. You eat it." Reba just shrugged and kept on eating and grossing Vic out. "So…" Vic said cutting up his waffle. "What did you want to do today?" Reba smirked and was about to say something but Vic stopped her. "Besides that." He said smiling. He shook his head. "I am rubbing off on you too well. Your mind is corrupted. I think I liked it better when you blushed at comments such as the ones you were thinking of saying. Now, what do you want to do today?"

Reba giggled and shrugged. "I don't know. I have never been here. There are so many things that I have read about I wouldn't know where to start."

"How about the Spanish Steps? You're not too tired to try and make it all the way up to the top are you?" he asked smirking.

Reba smiled and shook her head. "I would love to see the Spanish Steps."

"All right but if we do go make sure you only take what you absolutely need. If you can leave your purse here you do that and I will do the same with my wallet." He said taking a sip of his morning coffee.

Reba furrowed her eyebrows together in confusion. "Why can't I take my purse?"

"Well…" Vic said dabbing a napkin on his lips. "Pickpocketers are out. Their usually at higher numbers at night but I don't want to take the chance so if you can leave it here please do."

Reba nodded now in understanding. "Since we know where we are going, can we focus on breakfast now?" She said digging back into her chocolate eggs and causing Vic to make more grossed out faces.

After they ate their breakfast Vic and Reba took their shower together…again. "What is the weather like out there today?" Reba asked as she searched her suitcase for something to wear.

Vic, who was bounding for the bathroom ready to splash on some aftershave, turned around. "It should be warm today but breezy, I checked. If you wear a t-shirt, take a light jacket with you but a light sweater would do just fine if you wanted to not carry anything."

Reba smiled as she continued to search through her suitcase. "It's nice to have a husband who is a fashion consultant."

Vic smiled. "I am only looking out for you. I want you to be comfortable."

Reba shrugged and held up a deep purple silk blouse. "How is this?"

"That is just fabulous darling." He said with a weird accent while holding up one hand to his chest.

Reba laughed and set the blouse on the bed. "I wish I had a video camera when you did that."

Vic cringed. "I am very happy you didn't." he said walking into the bathroom.

Reba gave a small chuckle and went back to get dressed. She dressed herself in jeans and the deep purple blouse. "What do you think?" she asked standing in the bathroom doorway.

Vic smiled at her through the mirror. "You look wonderful."

"And the best part is, it covers up the baby." She said pulling at her shirt, showing how loose it was.

Vic frowned. "Why would you want to hide the fact that we are having a baby?"

Reba shook her head. "I don't want to hide the fact that we're having a baby. I want to hide the fact that I am fat and that my stomach will continue expanding."

"But that is just the baby." Vic said smiling. "If you didn't expand we would have big problems." Reba nodded and walked up to the mirror to apply her make-up. They stood side by side at the sink as they finished getting ready for their day together.

"You know what we forgot to do when we arrived." Reba said glancing as she applied some lip gloss.

Vic looked confused. "What?" he asked

Reba sighed and set her make-up bag aside. "We forgot to call the kids. I need to let them know we made it okay. I think I will do that now."

She was about to walk out of the bathroom when Vic stopped her. "You can't call now. Its early morning there, really early morning, we can call them tonight." Reba smiled and went back to her make-up. She really had to get used to these time changes.

Reba was practically bouncing off the walls when they finally started to make their way downstairs. "I can't wait." She said excitedly when they walked out of the hotel to wait for their ride. Vic chuckled. "I must look like a kid in a candy store." She said smiling.

Vic chuckled. "I love seeing you get excited. It's cute and I am happy to show you these things. I know how much you always wanted to come here and it gives me joy to be able to bring you here."

Reba smiled and kissed his cheek. "I can't wait to see the Spanish Steps but we also need to visit the Vatican City. Maybe we can do that Saturday, unless were doing something more important?" she asked trying to get him to confess his secret.

Vic smiled. "We can see the Vatican City. You're not catholic." He said looking at her curiously.

"So…I hear even if you are not catholic it still has a lot to offer you. I want to visit the Vatican Museum. I want to see Michelangelo's famously painted ceiling and altar wall but I heard there are other beautiful things to see there as well."

Vic smiled. "I would love to take you there but we will have to go tomorrow because I would love to arrange a guided tour."

Reba scrunched up her nose. "Why a guided tour, I hate going in museums and having people tell me about the painting or sculpture or anything that I am seeing. I would much rather just go and tour the museum the way I want."

Vic smiled and shrugged. "We can do that but I still would like to wait until tomorrow. Today we will see the Spanish Steps and walk the city but if you ever get tired I want you to tell me because then I will take you back to the hotel room and make you rest." Reba smiled. He sure did take good care of her.

Reba jumped back in reflex when a car pulled up suddenly to the curb they were standing on. A valet jumped out and handed the keys over to Vic. "Your car, sir."

"Thank you." Vic said as he opened the door for Reba.

She smiled and got into the passenger side and watched as Vic walked around to the other side. She was so excited to be here. Reba was even more excited by the fact she had a surprise coming on Saturday. She wonders what it is. It could be maybe a spa trip? Now her curiosity is getting the better of her. She had to know. A spa trip wouldn't be too much of a surprise. It would be nice but why wouldn't he just tell her if it was that. Maybe he was going to take her for a real night out on the town.

Reba looked at Vic who was smiling. "What is it?" she asked crossing her arms. She hated games.

Vic glanced at her for a moment curiously before turning back to the road. "What do you mean what is it? What is what?"

Reba sighed. "Saturday, what is the surprise you have for me on Saturday?"

Vic smirked. "It's really getting to you isn't it?" Reba frowned and nodded. "If you keep asking I might just have to cancel whatever I have planned for Saturday." Reba pouted and turned her head, looking out the window. Vic smirked. "I bet you can't even go a day without asking what we have planned for Saturday."

Reba turned to him and glared. "Excuse me."

Vic smiled as he pulled over to the curb. "I'll make you a deal. If you don't mention Saturday for the rest of this day I will tell you what we are doing Saturday tomorrow."

Reba rolled her eyes and turned away. "That's not a deal. I'll eventually find out. It doesn't matter."

Vic sighed and thought about it for a minute. He then smirked. "How about we make it interesting? This bet or deal…whatever we have going."

Reba turned to him, now very curious. "Keep talking." She said smiling.

Vic chuckled. "I will add the fact that Halloween is next Tuesday, the day after we return from our honeymoon and so is our Halloween office party." Reba nodded, indicating that she understood. "If you don't mention Saturday for the rest of the day you will not only get to know what's going on Saturday tomorrow, you will also get to pick out my costume I will be wearing to the office party on Tuesday."

Reba thought about it for a moment and couldn't help but think what a wonderful idea that was. She could stop herself from asking about Saturday if she needed to and the thought of seeing Vic in a humiliating yet adorable costume that she picked out would be icing on the cake. She smiled at Vic and nodded. "I agree."

"Before you agree…" he said raising a finger, hoping she would understand the terms. "If you do happen to mention Saturday in anyway, I get to pick out your costume and you will have to wait until Saturday to find out."

Reba nodded. "I understand and I agree."

Vic smirked. "You seem quite confident."

Reba smiled. "I am because I know I will win and I already have so many possibilities of what you can wear on Halloween."

"Okay." He simply said as he got out of the car. He walked around to her side of the door and opened it, helping her out. "I know you will enjoy today."

Reba smiled and let Vic take her hand, leading her to the steps. "It's magnificent." She said when they stepped up to the base of the steps. "I just can't believe I am here." She said smiling and stepping up onto one of the wide steps.

Vic wrapped an arm around her waist. "I am happy to bring you here." He smiled at her as she kept glancing around at all the people. There were a few Americans, she could tell by their attire and there were a few others that were speaking a language she sure was Italian.

"You will have to teach me Italian someday." Reba said smiling at him.

Vic chuckled. "I will be happy to teach you a few phrases."

Reba glared. "Nothing dirty now." She said smirking.

"I wouldn't dream of it." He smirked.

Reba rolled her eyes. "I have to the use the bathroom." Reba said suddenly feeling the urge.

Vic raised an eyebrow. "Didn't you just use the bathroom at the hotel before we left?"

Reba nodded and smiled. "Well…your child likes to tap dance on my bladder."

Vic chuckled and nodded. "Come on." Vic led Reba to the bathroom and she ushered him away when he almost walked in with her.

Reba used the bathroom and walked out only to find that Vic had disappeared. Reba glanced around confused and started to head back to the steps. "Vic?" she shouted a bit. She was a little worried. She was in a strange city and now she couldn't find her husband. She arrived back at the steps and didn't see Vic anywhere. Reba bit her lip. She didn't know what to do. Should she keep looking or just stay here?

Reba was about to go back toward the bathrooms when behind her she heard a deep charming voice but with a thick Italian accent. "Beautiful." He said stepping next to Reba.

Reba glanced at him and nodded, giving him a strained smile. She didn't like this stranger talking to her. "Yes it is." She said nervously.

He gave her a charming smile. "Not as beautiful as signora." He said nodding toward her.

Reba gave out a nervous giggle. "Well thank you."

She tried stepping away but he followed her. "You know the steps were built in the 1720s in an effort to connect the Vatican with the Spanish Embassy."

Reba nodded. "I knew that." She said trying to step away again but he continued to follow her. She didn't need him to be her tour guide. She had done a little bit of research on Italy a while ago, hoping one day to visit.

"The building…" the man began to say.

Reba interrupted him. "Is the Trinità dei Monti, a church, which was built in the 16th century." She said with a smile.

The man chuckled. "I see you've done your homework."

Reba shrugged. "I always hoped to visit Rome someday and I figured it was the good thing to do a little research."

"Well, most Americans wouldn't take the time. I'm impressed." Reba smiled and tried to shake him away again but he just didn't seem to be getting the hint. "You should see the steps during Spring time, they display a beautiful floral and during Christmas they are used for a back drop for the nativity scene. It's quite beautiful."

Reba nodded. "I will have to return here again someday."

The man smiled. "Hopefully I will see you then as well." He said looking her over and smiling.

Reba felt quite uncomfortable under his gaze. She knew she should leave and find Vic soon. "I really need to go." She said trying to step away.

Reba's breath caught in her throat and she was read to hit him when she felt his hands pull on her arm. "I am sorry for being so forward but I was wondering if you would join me for dinner this evening?"

She was about to give him a very firm rejection when she felt another yet familiar arm sneak around her waist. "I am sorry but my wife and I will be busy this evening." Vic said glaring at the man who was still holding on to Reba's arm.

He quickly let go and mumbled an apology before disappearing into the crowd. Reba sighed in relief and wrapped herself in Vic's arms. "Thank you so much sweetie. That man wouldn't leave me alone."

Vic rubbed her back and stepped out of the embrace. "You have to be careful. You have to watch on who approaches you. He could have done a lot worse than just hitting on you."

Reba nodded. It was then she noticed that one hand was holding a bouquet of beautiful red roses. "Are those for me?" she asked smiling.

Vic nodded and handed them over. "I went to a vendor, just for a second and I guess I was gone longer than I had anticipated because when I came back you didn't come out. I waited forever and I was tempted to enter the bathroom to look for you but that's when I saw your red hair in the distance." Vic chuckled. "I almost tackled the man when I saw his hands were on you."

Reba smiled and shook her head. "No need to worry about it now." Reba smiled at her flowers. "You give me flowers out of the blue with no plans. I can't wait to see what you have planned on Saturday." Vic chuckled and let a little victory yell that got people's attention. Reba shook her head. "What is wrong with you?"

Vic chuckled. "You mentioned Saturday, I win."

Reba smiled and shook her head. "Nope, I didn't ask you to tell me what you had planned. I just said I can't wait."

"I said if you mentioned Saturday at all. You did. I win." He said smugly.

Reba frowned. "But…"

Vic chuckled. "I'm sorry but I win."

Reba pouted. "You tricked me."

Vic kissed the side of her head. "It will be okay. Let's try and go up the steps now."

"All right old man. Let's see what you've got." She said giggling.

Vic gave her a playful glare. "Old man, you're older than I am." He said smugly. Reba glared and started practically running up the stairs. Vic shook his head and went after her.

Reba and Vic almost made it to the top but Reba got way too tired and collapsed on the step out of pure exhaustion. Vic thought it was a good idea if they went back to the hotel and let her rest for a little while. They could order dinner and have a lovely evening alone. Reba happily agreed. She joked with Vic that he should carry her back to the car because she was so tired and Reba immediately regretted it because she was so embarrassed when he picked her up in his arms. She buried her face in his shoulder and closed her eyes, not wanting to see the amusing glances of everyone around them.

Vic had to chuckle for when he opened the door to step into the car, Reba was already asleep. He had driven back to the hotel, occasionally glancing at a sleeping Reba. They hadn't even been out very long but he could understand. She was pregnant and that caused great exhaustion. He should be happy that she agreed to go back to the hotel. She needed the rest. Once they arrived back, he tossed the keys to the valet and carried a sleeping Reba in his arms and up to their room where he gently laid her down on the comfortable king size bed to sleep.

Reba awoke a few hours later, still quite tired but not wanting to sleep anymore for fear she would not be able to sleep later. 'Not that I would probably get much sleep later.' She thought with a smile. Reba hopped off the bed and walked around the bed to see Vic sitting down in the sitting area, reading. She sat across from him and smiled.

Vic looked up when he noticed Reba sitting there. He smiled. "Hey, have a good nap?"

Reba nodded. "I shouldn't have slept so long. This is our honeymoon. It's not a time to sleep." She said with a smirk.

Vic chuckled and set his book down. Reba got up and sat down in Vic's lap, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I like the way you think but I believe you needed it. You both needed it." He said rubbing her slightly swollen stomach.

Reba smiled and laid her head on his shoulder. "What are we going to order for dinner?"

Vic shrugged. "Whatever you feel like."

"When are we going to order dinner?" she said with a smile.

Vic chuckled. "Getting hungry, are you?" Reba nodded. "We can order it now." Reba got up off his lap and Vic went over to the phone to call for something to eat. "What do you want?" he asked as he asked for room service.

Reba shrugged and sat next to him. "You order whatever is good." Vic nodded and set their order. He set the phone back down when he was finished. "I need to call my family. It's okay I call them now right?"

Vic nodded and glanced at his still on Houston time watch. "Yes, it is only noon there. They should be awake by now."

Reba picked up the phone and asked the front desk for an outside line. She dialed her home number and waited for it to ring…once…twice…three times before someone finally picked it up._"Hello?"_

Reba crunched her eyebrows in confusion when the familiar voice answered. "What are you doing at my house Barbara Jean?"

_"Reba! How are you? How is Rome?"_

"I am fine. Rome is great and what are you doing at my home?"

_Barbara Jean scoffed. "Well, Reba someone had to take care of your kids since you just up and abandoned them by going to another country."_

Reba rolled her eyes. "Barbara Jean I am on my honeymoon and two of my kids are adults that can take care of themselves."

_"There's Jake."_

Reba shook her head. "And I am sure he is at his dad's house. Now what are you doing in my home?"

_"Nothing…" Barbara Jean said pausing a moment. "Well, I kind of got lonely and I thought memorabilia of you would be nice. I had to have coffee with your picture this morning."_

Reba rolled her eyes. She then paused for a moment when she realized what Barbara Jean had said. "Barbara Jean, you're not going through my stuff are you?"

_"Nooo…" Barbara Jean said._

Reba pursed her lips, knowing she was doing her classic no face. "Barbara Jean, do NOT go through my things, especially my clothes. You tried borrowing my clothes before and you stretched them out."

_Barbara Jean rolled her eyes. "I didn't wear any of them. I just had to get some clothes to attach to your picture to make it look like you're really here." She smirked. "By the way, who knew you wore sexy night clothes. Go Reba…"_

Reba sighed. She should have expected it. It shouldn't be such a surprise. "Don't do that anymore. Now how are my kids? How is Sophia? Is she still there?"

_"The kids are fine and Sophia is fine too. She said she will be going home tomorrow morning. She said there were some things she needed to do. When will you guys be coming home?"_

"We will be home Monday afternoon."

_"Goody! The end is in sight. In the mean time I will just have to deal with your picture."_

Reba sighed. "Tell the kids I will talk to them another time and I thank you for keeping an eye out for them. Now I have to go." Reba said not wanting to keep her on the line too long, plus her stomach was growling and she was hoping the food would arrive soon.

_"Well okay. Just make sure you call more."_

Reba smiled. "Bye Barbara Jean." She immediately hung up the phone. She turned and smiled to Vic. "She went through my clothes."

Vic chuckled. "You're surprised?"

Reba shrugged and smiled. "I shouldn't be. Anyway, what we need to discuss what we are going to do tomorrow." She said smiling. Vic started to say something but Reba stopped him when she heard a knock at the door. "After we eat." She said jumping up to answer the door. Vic shook his head and followed her. 'Pregnant woman.' He thought with a smile.

End of Chapter


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Vic and Reba had a wonderful rest of the week together and Vic didn't mention the bet again so Reba figured he had forgotten about it or was being nice enough to just let it go. Reba couldn't believe the week she had while in Rome. She and Vic were having a wonderful romantic time and Vic was so attentive to her. If she ever felt tired or just couldn't go on anymore he would immediately take her back to the hotel, without question. Reba couldn't ask for someone better to be with.

They went to the Vatican City like Reba wanted and she was just in awe of it all. It was such a beautiful place and the artwork in the Vatican museum was simply beautiful. She had seen the ceiling and altar wall that was painted by Michelangelo but Reba loved it all. They devoted an entire day to visiting the Vatican City and Reba highly enjoyed everything they had to offer. She really enjoyed the small yet satisfying lunch they had. Reba couldn't ask for a better day.

Reba had to admit Rome was beautiful, gorgeous, and she enjoyed the time she spent with Vic visiting the Coliseum, the Pantheon, and many other museums and wonderfully famous sights but she also had to admit that she enjoyed the time spent in the hotel room the most. It was just being able to be with Vic alone and having those private moments together that really made the trip special.

A perfect example of this was Friday, they had stayed in for most of the day, just watching movies and spending some…or most of the time in bed but it was the fact they had beautiful alone time that Reba truly enjoyed. They ordered in and Vic decided to get truly romantic and feed her strawberries and they had to have sparkling grape juice of course, to replace the champagne Reba wasn't allowed to have. She enjoyed the day and she couldn't help be extremely excided about the next day when she fell asleep in Vic's arms that night.

Reba awoke the next morning again to find that Vic was up before she was. She liked it better when she would awake in his arms rather than waking up alone. She sat up yawning and it was then she heard the voice at the end of the bed. "It's about time you awoke. I was afraid I would have to wake you up."

Reba smiled when she saw Vic standing there with a tray. "I'm sorry. I was just so tired after last night." She said smirking.

Vic chuckled and walked around the bed, setting the tray down across her lap. He gently kissed her cheek and then lifted the silver covering of the food. "Breakfast is served." He said smiling.

Reba grinned at the plate of eggs and fruit, no bacon this time but he was kind enough to drizzle a little chocolate sauce over everything. How did he know that's what she wanted? She picked up her fork and began eating. "Nothing for you?" she asked curiously as he sat down next to her.

Vic shook his head. "I had some biscotti before you awoke. I want to make this morning all about you."

Reba grinned as she took a bite of her yummy chocolate scrambled eggs. "I can't wait to see what you've have planned." Reba said excitedly. "Unless you tell me." She said giving him puppy dog eyes.

Vic chuckled. She knew that those eyes of hers always got to him but he had to hold strong, at least for a little while. He knew she would love the surprise, well, BOTH surprises. "You will just have to wait. Now eat." He said standing up and heading toward the bathroom.

Reba pouted a little but listened, only because she was hungry of course. She heard the shower go on and she suddenly wasn't hungry anymore. She had a wicked idea and set the tray down. She didn't bother to put her robe on. She snuck into the bathroom and was happy Vic's back was turned from the clear glass door, not only so she could sneak in more easily but she also got to admire his backside for just a moment.

She stepped into the shower and wrapped her arms around him, giggling when he practically jumped out of his skin. Vic turned around and smiled. "I thought you were eating."

Reba shrugged. "I was but then I became hungry for something else." She said with a suggestive smile. She gave a deep chuckle as Vic brought her into a passionate kiss.

After their shower Reba and Vic dressed quickly, well, Reba was confused as to why they needed to rush but Vic seemed to be in a hurry. Now she was certainly curious as to what he was going to do with her. What was the surprise? "Are you going to tell me?" Reba asked as they headed downstairs.

Vic shook his head and for the millionth time said, "No."

Reba pouted. She wanted to know where they were going. He insisted that she leave her purse and things. He said she wouldn't need them and he said it didn't mattered what she wore when she asked him what clothing she should dress in. "I wish you would just tell me."

Vic sighed. "We are not leaving the hotel. I will tell you that much."

Reba pondered this new information and was still puzzled. What could they possibly be going to where they wouldn't need to leave the hotel? The restaurant they had already been to. That wouldn't be much of a surprise. Reba didn't have much time to think for she soon found out where she would be going when they walked up to the front desk. Emilio smiled at them. "It's is the lovely newlyweds. What can I do for you today?' he asked.

Vic cleared his throat and smiled. "Our previous discussion, my wife and…"

Emilio smiled. "Ahh, yes. Lia…" he said nodding toward a striking black haired woman behind them, "Will escort Mrs. Mariano."

Reba was still confused. "Where am I going?" she asked

Vic chuckled. "I am letting you have the morning to yourself. You're going to get the full spa treatment and I am going to leave you alone."

Reba frowned. "But, it's our honeymoon. You're not supposed to want to leave me alone." She said as her frown turned into a smirk.

Vic smiled and kissed her lightly on the lips. "I want to do this for you. You will get the spa treatment and then I will come back down this afternoon to escort you to your other surprise."

Reba's eyes lit up. "There's another surprise?"

Vic nodded and kissed her on the cheek before stepping away. "Enjoy yourself."

Reba watched as Vic walked away and then she turned to this Lia person and smiled. "Are you ready?" she asked smiling. Reba just shrugged and smiled as she followed her to the spa area in the beautiful hotel.

Reba was going to have to thank Vic a million times over because she had a wonderful morning. She had a wonderful full body massage, had facials, and other assortment of beauty treatments. She was completely relaxed when she was done with her morning. She could only imagine what he had planned that afternoon.

Reba sighed as she relaxed in a long white lounge chair while Lia brought her an assortment of fruits, cheeses, toasted Italian bread with chocolate sauce, and of instead of champagne, sparkling grape juice.

"I wish I had a husband that did this for me." Lia said breaking the silence as she handed a glass over to Reba. Lia had been with Reba all morning. Reba found out that Vic had paid extra, a lot extra, for someone to stay with her at all times and keep her completely relaxed. Reba had to make conversation with this woman. She had learned Lia was born in Italy but raised in America. She had moved back to Italy when she was sixteen when her parents past away and she had to come live with her grandmother. Reba thought she was just the sweetest girl.

Reba smiled and removed the cucumbers from her eyes. "Vic is wonderful. I can't believe how lucky I am."

Lia smiled as she sat down and began to massage a very special lotion into Reba's hands. "When he was planning this for you he said he was the lucky one."

Reba couldn't help but giggle. She paused for a moment, realizing she had been doing a lot of giggling lately. "I never thought I would ever find someone special again after my husband left me." Reba had taken a point to make conversation with Lia and she had been quite interested to know that Reba had actually accepted her ex-husband's mistress as her best friend.

Lia shook her head and started on Reba's other hand. "You American's are crazy. If I was married I would never have done that."

Reba shrugged. "I had to forgive them sometime. Brock and I were having trouble long before she entered the picture so it doesn't matter." Reba smiled and glanced over at Lia. "Do you have anyone special in your life?"

Lia shook her head. "Not yet. I am still looking."

"Don't worry, you will eventually find someone. You are very young and very pretty. You should have no trouble." Reba said with a smile.

Lia gave her a warm smiled and nodded. "I know I will find someone eventually." She then joked, "And if I don't I will just…buy some cats." She said with a giggle. Reba laughed right along with her.

Reba smiled when she saw Vic approaching her later. She had finished her morning spa treatments and Vic was right on time. She immediately kissed him full on the mouth. She broke apart only to breathe and thank him. "Thank you so much for this morning. I can't believe you did this. I had such a relaxing time."

Vic smiled and held her close. "I am happy you enjoyed it."

"I don't know what I did to deserve such treatment." She said smiling.

Vic smirked. "This morning's shower might have a lot to do with it."

Reba put her hands on her hips. "You already had this planned before this morning's shower."

Vic shrugged and led her back upstairs. "I just wanted to do something special for you."

Reba smiled and kissed his cheek once they were in the elevator. "It was a lovely gift. I had such a wonderful time. I had a full body massage, facials and…"

"Wait…" Vic said stopping her. "You had a full body massage?" Reba grinned and nodded. Vic didn't like how happy she was about a full body massage. "How full of a body massage are we talking here because I don't need any males doing anything that is already being taken care of by me?"

Reba rolled her eyes. "You planned it. Let it go and it was only a massage." She said stepping off the elevator.

"Was it at least done by a woman?" he asked as she walked away. Reba just ignored him and waited for him to open the door. Vic sighed and decided to let it go. He had another surprise he needed to get ready. "You need to change into that." He said pointing to the lovely off white turtle neck sweater dress that was lying on the bed.

Reba walked over and held it up. "It's gorgeous but why do I need to wear it?" she asked hoping he would cave and tell her wear he was taking her.

"We are going away and we might be outside a lot, it's supposed to be chilly this evening."

Reba shrugged and changed from her jeans and t-shirt to the beautiful dress. It fit but it seemed to show off her baby belly. "It shows off my stomach."

Vic smiled and wrapped his arms around her. "Why would you want to hide it? You look gorgeous and being pregnant is nothing to be ashamed of. You look hot." That earned a laugh from Reba. "I'm serious. If we weren't running a little late I would be all over you right about now."

Reba shook her head and kissed his cheek. "You sure do know how to make a girl feel better."

Vic chuckled. "It makes me feel better knowing you are feeling better. Now get to packing." He said smiling.

Reba frowned. "We're leaving?"

Vic nodded. "Don't worry." He said when he saw her pout face. "I am going to take you to a very special place. Now hurry up and pack. We are running late."

Reba rushed through packing again and they were ready to leave within the hour. They checked out and were escorted out by the same bellboy who helped them in with their luggage except this time they weren't going in a limo, they were leaving in the rental car they had been using the past week to get around. Reba was confused but didn't want to press the issue of Vic telling her where they were going for fear he would change his mind and they would leave for home.

"I hope you are still interested in that book you were reading on the plane." Vic said as he turned away from the hotel. "It's going to be a long ride and you might get bored with just talking to me."

Reba eyed him curiously. "How long?"

"About two hours."

Reba's eyes widened. "Where are you taking me?"

Vic chuckled and patted her knee. "Don't worry. I am not kidnapping you, not that the police would suspect me considering I am your husband. I am taking you some place special and that is all you need to know, trust me, you will love it." He said with a grin. Reba shrugged. She only hoped the two hours went by quickly. Reba had to wonder though what could be two hours away that would interest her. She was supposed she would find out soon. She sighed and rested her head against the seat. She was completely tired and just so relaxed from her morning that she was ready to fall asleep again…and she did.

End of Chapter


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Reba, who had been asleep most of the ride, awoke. According to Vic, they were about half an hour before they would arrive to their destination. She didn't bother getting the book out and Reba started firing off questions to Vic, trying to get some sort of hint as to where they were going. Reba noticed they were getting deep into the Italian country side and Reba couldn't help but admire the beauty of it. She wanted to know where in the hell they were going. What could be so interesting so far on the outside of Rome?

Reba side and turned to Vic. "You're dead set on not letting me know where were going."

Vic chuckled and nodded. "I really wish you would stop asking me. We will be there soon."

Reba nodded and then began to shift uncomfortably. "Honey…" she said cringing as she continued to shift.

"What's wrong?" he asked, noticing her discomfort.

Reba chuckled nervously. "I hope we can get wherever we are going soon because I feel that if I don't get to a bathroom soon I might just convert this rental car seat into one."

"You sure do have to use the bathroom a lot." He said turning off another road to search for a place for her to use.

Reba rolled her eyes. "It's your fault."

Vic was taken aback. "How is it my fault?"

"Because you…" she said pointing to him, "Did this…" she said pointing to her stomach, "To me…" she ended with and pointed to herself. "And it's your child that is doing jumping jacks on my bladder."

Vic smiled. "He's not tap dancing anymore?"

"Oh he still does that. He tap dances, does jumping jacks, and tries out kick boxing once in a while." She said sighing.

Vic patted her knee. "It will be okay. I will find a bathroom as soon as I can."

"You better." Reba said bouncing her foot nervously, "Because he is really having a boxing match with it."

Vic smiled and pulled into a small bed and breakfast just outside of the town they were visiting. Reba immediately got out and ran up to the door. He just shook his head as he walked up to the door, right behind Reba who was already knocking on the door in a hurry.

It opened slowly to reveal a lightly older woman. "Poterl'aiuto?" (Can I help you?) She asked which caused Reba great confusion.

Reba smiled sweetly. "Umm…" Reba turned to Vic for help.

He smiled and stepped up next to Reba. "Siamo spiacenti per disturbarla ma può usiamo la sua stanza da bagno" (We are sorry to disturb you but may we use your bathroom?)

The woman seemed hesitant and then she glanced at Reba who was smiling sweetly and seemed to be holding her stomach protectively. The woman then grinned and pulled the door wide open. "Entrare per favore" (Come in, please.)

"Grazie." Vic said stepping inside. Reba followed inside.

The woman smiled and motioned to a hallway. "Giù l'atrio, la terza porta sulla sua destra"

Reba glanced at Vic for translation. "Down the hall, third door on the right." Reba smiled and practically ran down the hall to the bathroom. Vic had to chuckle.

"Hello, I'm Marie." The woman said holding out her hand.

Vic shook it lightly. "I didn't know you spoke English."

"I didn't know you spoke it either." She said smiling.

Vic smiled back. "Thank you for letting us in. My wife is pregnant and…"

The woman nodded and held up her hand indicating he didn't need to say another word. "I understand. I am a mother myself, granted it has been a while since I've been with child but I remember it well."

The woman excused herself and Vic stood there as he waited for Reba to return so they could get back on the road. He understood her need to stop but they were running late and he knew they couldn't miss what he had planned. He knew she would enjoy where he was about to take her. She would certainly be surprised and hopefully very happy. It was something you couldn't buy in a store or buy anywhere really but he knew she had to see it. He just couldn't wait to see her reaction.

He stood there for a few minutes alone before Reba finally emerged from the dark hallway. "Feel better?" he asked smiling.

Reba sighed and nodded. "Definitely, now can we go?"

"You can't leave yet." The woman said with a smile as she stepped out of the room she had just disappeared into a few moments ago. "I just put some coffee on and I have some biscotti in here. Please, join me."

Reba paused and was about to reject the woman, telling her how much they probably had to leave but she couldn't. The woman was so nice in letting them step into her home or bed and breakfast, to use the bathroom. She couldn't say no. So Reba smiled and nodded. "That would be lovely."

Vic's eyes widened and stopped Reba from stepping into the kitchen. "We are running extremely late." He hissed.

Reba shrugged and smirked, figuring maybe she could work this into her advantage. "Where is it that we need to be so quickly?"

Vic shook his head. "Nope, you're not going to get me to tell you. Let's just go. We talk for a few minutes and then we head back to the road."

Reba nodded and they started toward the door the woman but Reba suddenly stopped. "Did she just speak English?" she asked curiously.

Vic chuckled. "Took you long enough to notice, her name is Marie and yes she did. She didn't know we spoke English either. Now let's hurry up." He said tugging slightly on her arm.

They walked into the room to find a lovely kitchen. Marie was setting down two cups of coffee and one cup filled with juice. "I hope you do not mind. I thought considering your condition you probably don't drink coffee."

Reba smiled. "Thank you so much."

"Have a seat." Marie said excitedly. She set a plate of biscotti in front of them and sat down across from them. "So…what brings you to Italy?"

Vic smiled and held onto Reba's hand. "We're on our honeymoon."

"Meraviglioso!" (Wonderful!) Marie explained.

Reba grinned at the sweet old lady as she started going off about her family. She explained that she and her husband started this small bed and breakfast when they were younger. Reba's eyes widened when she told them she had eight children and fifteen grandchildren, her youngest daughter, the only one without children, was attending school in America in Texas. Marie sadly went into the story of her husband passing just last year and how lonely she was because her other seven children, despite living in Italy, had busy lives to lead and she didn't see them much. Reba was happy they didn't leave so soon.

Before they knew it they had been there an hour and Vic just sat there as Marie and Reba chatted over mother things and Reba asked Marie for advice even though she was already a mother of three she still could use any advice. "Honey…" Vic said interrupting them with a smile. "I'm sorry but we have to get going ma'am, we had a lovely time but we have an appointment to attend to."

"Oh." Marie said, not even realizing how much she took of their time. "I'm really sorry I've kept you."

Reba smiled. "It was no trouble. I enjoyed talking with you and I will definitely try this recipe." Reba said waving the small card. She then glanced at it with a smile. "Of course I will have to learn Italian."

Marie glanced at the card and blushed with embarrassment. "I'm sorry. Let me write that in English for you."

Reba shook her head. "It's okay. I will just have my husband translate it for me." Marie smiled and Reba gave her a small hug before Marie escorted them to the door. "Thank you so much again. For the use of your bathroom and for the juice."

"Your welcome and be sure to call me." Marie said, earlier she had given Reba her number here in Italy and she gave Reba her daughter's number in America since they lived so close to one another. Marie nor her daughter couldn't call that often as they would like due to the money it cost and Reba promised to call her and make sure she was doing okay.

Reba sighed in content when they were finally back onto the road. Reba enjoyed her conversation and believed she had made a great new friend. She was so happy she came to Italy. Now if only she could get Vic to tell her what her surprise was. "Are you mad that we stayed so long?" Reba asked as she watched him checking the time over and over again.

Vic shook his head. "I am just worried about being late, that's all."

"Late where?" she asked, hoping to trick him into saying it.

Vic chuckled. "Nice try, we will be there in about fifteen minutes. Now just relax and enjoy the rest of the ride."

Reba sighed and sat back against the seat. She supposed she could handle waiting. She waited all week; another fifteen minutes wouldn't kill her. She turned her head to the countryside. It was certainly beautiful. She rolled down her window and leaned into it. She was quite warm and let the breeze cool off her face. She couldn't wait to get wherever they were going.

Reba felt herself being shaken and she lifted her head up, tiredly. "Did I fall asleep?" she asked yawning.

Vic chuckled and nodded. "Only for a few minutes but…we're here." He said with a smile.

Reba was suddenly very much awake and glanced at her surroundings. She was on a small country road and they were parked behind a bunch of cars aligned on the road. She leaned her head out the window and a little ways away was a beautiful Italian Villa, smiling and happy people, young and old were walking up to the door and being greeted by a sweet looking old woman.

Reba was quite confused. She turned to Vic. "Where are we?"

"Well…" Vic said smiling, "We are in Sulmona. This is my grandmother's home and most of these are friends but that sweet old lady that is greeting everyone is my grandmother's sister. My Great Aunt Angela. I know it's not much of surprise you might have been hoping for but…"

Reba cut him off with a quick passionate kiss. "Thank you for bringing me here. It's a wonderful surprise. I can't wait to meet some of your family. Let's go." She said excitedly. Vic chuckled and hurried out of the car to the other side to help Reba out.

As they were walking it suddenly became clear to Reba that she would be meeting some of his family. Would they like her? Would they treat her well? What would she say to them? Did any of them speak English? Was she dressed right? She looked down at herself and stopped Vic from walking. "Do I look okay?" she asked nervously.

Vic smiled at her nervousness. It was quite cute. "Don't worry you will be fine and you look so fine." He said smirking while checking her over.

Reba blushed. "Do they speak English? Maybe you should teach me Italian before we get to the door." She said jokingly.

Vic chuckled. "I could probably teach you a few phrases but most of everyone here speaks English, you have nothing to worry about."

Reba sighed and they started walking again. "I hope so."

"You really want to learn Italian?" he asked. Reba nodded. "Amo la sua pelle lattea bianca." Vic said smirking.

Reba looked at him confused as they approached the gate. "What does that mean?"

Vic was about to answer when he saw his enthusiastic 95 year old Great Aunt approaching them with a huge smile. "I'll tell you later." He mumbled.

"Victor, dear!" she shouted, bringing him into a tight hug. Reba stood off to the sidelines and watched with amusement as Vic was mauled by his Aunt with kisses. She chuckled just a bit and this seemed to get Angela's attention. She turned to Reba with a wide smile. "Is this her?" she asked, not taking her eyes off Reba.

Vic shook his head. "No, this is my other wife Becky." He joked. Reba and Angela both hit him across each arm. "Ouch." He said rubbing them both while smiling.

Angela chuckled. "I like her already. Hello sweetie." She said bringing Reba into a hug. "I am Victor's Aunt Angela. You can call Angela."

Reba smiled when the hug broke. "It's wonderful to meet you Angela."

She smiled big. "Such a beautiful voice and very sweet. Let's go inside, shall we?" she said taking Reba by the arm. Vic followed with amusement as he watched Reba look back at him, making sure he was there and he didn't wonder off too far. Sure, they were technically her family, by marriage, too but she didn't know these people.

Angela brought her into the beautiful home and she immediately saw Sophia approaching her with a smile. "Sophia." Reba said with a smile.

Reba accepted a warm hug from the woman and then she held Reba out at arms length. "You look beautiful and you're showing." Sophia said, lightly touching Reba's stomach. Reba smiled warmly. "Have you felt the baby kick?"

Reba shook her head. "Not yet, I am only a little over four months."

"Well it shouldn't be long now." She said giving Reba the biggest grin. "I am just so happy you could make it. Let's go into the kitchen to get something to eat. I am sure you are hungry." Reba smiled. She could eat. Her hunger has escalated lately.

Reba was ushered by Sophia into the kitchen. She smiled when she stepped into the kitchen and she saw a bunch of woman rushing about, preparing food and setting already prepared food onto the long dining room table in the adjoined room. Some glanced up when they saw Sophia enter. They smiled even bigger when they saw Reba. They immediately set whatever they were holding down and rushed over to meet her.

The first woman to reach her was a woman who seemed a little older than Reba but much younger than Sophia. She smiled as she took Reba's hand into hers. "You must be the Reba that Sophia has been bragging about. My name is Angelina. I am a friend of the family. I knew Victor when he was just a little boy. He would come to the villa and just have a gay old time. I have some embarrassing stories I could tell you to torture with him later." She laughed and Reba laughed right along with her.

Reba was quickly ushered into the kitchen and was made to sit down at the kitchen table with Sophia while Angelina made her a plate of sausage balls with mozzarella cheese in the middle along with a tomato-basil sauce and many other assortments of wonderful delicious yet sinful tasting foods.

Reba had no idea where Vic was. She had lost sight of him when she was ushered away by Sophia. To be perfectly honest she didn't care where Vic was at the moment. The women in the kitchen were so nice and talkative with her, except one woman. She had been introduced to Reba as Angelina's daughter Marisa. She seemed to be around her age but she also didn't seem to take a liking to Reba. She gave her a strained smile and when Marisa thought Reba and no one else was looking she sneered at Reba. What did Reba do to deserve such treatment?

Reba was soon to find out why Marisa hated her so much when she left the kitchen in search of Vic. She walked out into the living room to find it empty. She glanced around the living room with a smile as she looked at all the loving pictures. One particular picture caught her eye. It was of Vic but it was old, it looked too old to be of Vic.

"That is my late husband." Sophia said stepping up from behind her.

Reba turned to her and smiled. "Really?"

Sophia smiled and caressed the photo lovingly. "Victor looks exactly like him doesn't he?"

Reba nodded. "For a moment I thought I was looking at a picture of Vic."

Sophia sighed and dropped her hand from the photo. "That's why I like seeing Victor around. I see so much of my husband in him and it makes me happy to see him. It helps me remember the good times, seeing him. I am getting older everyday and I can only imagine how much longer I will have on this earth."

Reba smiled and wrapped an arm around Sophia who had a small tear in her eye. "No need to cry. I am sure you still have a long life ahead of you."

Sophia chuckled. "That is very sweet of you but I am 100 years old honey. I am just happy the Mariano family continues to grow." She said patting Reba's stomach again.

Reba smiled and rubbed her stomach gently. "I am happy too." Reba sighed and glanced around at the empty living room. "Where is Vic?"

Sophia smiled and gently pushed her towards the door that led to the backyard. "The rest of them are all outside. You can join them if you like."

Reba stepped toward the door and glanced back to see Sophia walk back into the kitchen. Reba opened the door and stepped outside to be greeted by the setting sun. She squinted and stepped onto the cobble stone walkway. Her heels clicked on the walkway as it led her down the length of the house and around the corner of it. Reba smiled when she saw a few women sitting around at the small table in the yard.

They smiled toward her and quickly approached her to introduce themselves. Reba soon learned that Vic only had his Aunt Angela and a few second cousins at the party. The rest were friends. Reba talked and laughed with them for a few moments before she noticed Vic standing off into the distance, surrounded by a few males.

Reba excused herself and approached the gentleman with caution. She smiled at Vic's deep laugh and stood off to the sidelines once more until she was noticed. She didn't want to intrude. Vic smiled when he finally noticed her. He approached her and kissed her cheek gently. "There are a few people I want you to meet."

Vic stepped back into the circle with his arm around her waist. "Please tell me you are not Reba." Said a charming gentleman in front of her.

Reba smiled and nodded. "I am."

The man frowned. "At least tell me you are not happy with this idiot and I will be happy to rescue you from him." He said motioning towards Vic with a smile.

Vic gave him a glare. "Reba this is my former best friend Rico."

Reba couldn't help but laugh. Rico took Reba's hand gently into his and kissed the back of it gently. "You are stunning." He said with a smile.

Reba smirked. "You are trouble." She said giving a giggle.

Rico laughed and held onto her hand for one more moment. "With such a beautiful smile and eyes like yours, you may call me anything you want."

Vic gave Rico one last glare. "Where have you been?" Vic asked sweetly.

Reba gave him a smile. "Just in the kitchen with your grandmother. I met your Aunt and a few friends…Marisa." She said smirking. She didn't know why but she had a feeling Marisa was more than just a childhood friend and she was right.

Vic chuckled nervously and started to shift uncomfortably. "Marisa huh…I didn't see her here."

"She's here." Reba said, still smirking.

The guys around them started to chuckle. "Marisa." Rico said smiling. "She was the first girl Vic ever played doctor with." He said chuckling.

Vic glared at him and he tried to pull Reba away. "You played doctor?"

Vic shrugged. Rico continued to chuckle. "If I recall she was your first kiss, first love, first woman you ever made lo…"

Vic cut him off. "We have to go." He said pulling Reba away, causing the guys to laugh.

Reba smiled. "It's okay honey. It was a long time ago." Vic chuckled nervously. Reba raised an eyebrow. "It wasn't a long time ago?"

Vic shrugged. "I might have gotten together with her before I met you."

Reba stopped and put her hands on her hips. "How long before we met?"

Vic looked shyly down on the ground. "About a month but…" he said when he saw the shocked look on Reba's face, "I didn't love her. I love you. She is my past, you and the baby…" he said his hands resting on her stomach. "Are my future. Let's not let this spoil our wonderful day." Reba sighed and nodded.

Later that night Reba walked out of the villa after everyone had left, everyone except Marisa and Angelina who were helping Sophia clean up. They refused to let Reba help at all when she had offered. She smiled when she saw Vic lying on the ground by the wooden fence and looking out into the beautiful night.

She smiled when she looked down at him. "Hey funny bottoms." She said giggling.

Vic groaned and sat up. "You've been talking to Angelina haven't you?" Reba giggled and nodded. "Come sit here." He said patting his lap. Reba eased herself into his lap and Vic wrapped his arms around her, resting on her slightly swollen stomach. "Did you enjoy today?"

Reba smiled in content and nodded as she leaned back against him. "I had a wonderful day. I love your family. I love your friends, especially Rico. He is funny." She giggled.

Vic rolled his eyes. "Well, that makes two people who think he is."

Reba smiled and rested her hands on his. "This has been the greatest day. This trip has been wonderful and I couldn't ask for anything better."

Vic held her tight and kissed her cheek. "I am happy to bring you here, as I have said many times during this trip. I am glad to bring you here but I am happy we are leaving tomorrow afternoon."

Reba giggled. "Me too. I miss my kids, even if I've only been gone a week." Vic nodded. Reba looked down at her hands and sighed. "Marisa hates me." She said smiling at Vic.

"She doesn't hate you."

Reba scoffed. "She has been giving me looks all throughout the day, making comments that don't seem to be anything but I could tell they meant something. She still has a thing for you."

Vic shrugged. "So what if she does. I only have a thing for you." He said nuzzling her neck.

Reba giggled and closed her eyes in content. "Are you ever going to tell me what that phrase means? The one you said outside before you were taken over by your aunt."

Vic laughed and whispered something it into her ear. Reba blushed. "You look adorable when you blush."

"It's dark out. How can you see me?"

Vic smiled and caressed her cheek. "I don't have to. I know you and I love you." He said kissing her sweetly. Reba responded greatly.

Meanwhile the three women that were in the kitchen watched the couple from the living room door. Two of them were smiling sweetly. "They are so adorable." Angelina said.

"She is a sweet woman and I am so happy my grandson found her."

Angelina smiled. "Don't you think they look adorable?" she asked her daughter.

Marisa didn't stray her eyes from the couple. She just nodded. "Yeah, they are." She sneered and she turned away from the door unable to take the sight of the sickening sweet couple anymore.

End of Chapter


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

She and Vic soon after their sort conversation outside decided it was too chilly and had gone inside to join the three women in the kitchen who were still cleaning up. Marisa, despite knowing Vic was married and having a baby with Reba, still openly flirted with him. Reba held back from ripping the girl's eyes out. She didn't need her blood pressure to soar to new heights. Besides, the ring on her finger showed who Vic wanted in his life.

Reba and Vic stayed over Sophia's house for the night. They spent a little part of the rest of the evening with her, just talking of old times, plans they had for the future, fighting over baby names, the normal family conversation. They would spend a little part of the morning with Sophia and then head back to Rome where they would catch a plane back to Houston. Reba couldn't wait to get home. There was always something about returning home, no matter how long she had been away from it, whether it be just for a day or a whole month. She just loved coming back to the comfort of her home and her family.

Reba had awoken in the beautiful spare bedroom of Sophia's home the next morning alone. She wondered how late she had slept. She hoped she didn't sleep too long and they would miss their plane. She had such a wonderful sleep though. She had such sweet dreams and slept so soundly. It has been so long since she's had such a good sleep. Reba yawned and rolled herself out of the very comfortable warm bed and into the adjoined bathroom. She took a nice warm soothing shower and got out, wrapping a fluffy white towel around her body.

She was standing at the sink, brushing her teeth, when she saw Vic walk into the bathroom. She rinsed her mouth out and smiled. "Good morning." She said as she flashed him a pearly white smile through the mirror.

Vic smiled at her as she picked up her hairbrush. "Good morning." He said flashing his charming smile.

Reba smiled and shook her head. She knew that smile. He always gave her that smile right before something would happen. Sure enough, he approached her slowly, the smile still evident on his face, and ever so slowly he snaked his hands around her waist and pulled her close. "I was hoping…" he said while giving her bare shoulders a small kiss, "You would still be asleep so…" He moved his kisses to her neck which caused Reba to smile, "I could wake you up properly." He smiled, kissing her neck a few more times.

"Vic…" Reba said warningly.

"What?" he asked innocently.

Reba gave him a playful eye roll and smiled. "You know what…we can't."

Vic frowned. "Why not?"

He then smiled and leaned in to a spot on the back of her neck that he knew would drive her to her knees. "Because your grandmother is…hmmm." She said, her knees buckling beneath her when she felt Vic's lips connect to her neck.

Vic chuckled as he held her up. "My grandmother didn't stop you last night." He said, kissing her neck and his hands moving to where her towel was tucked in.

Reba closed her eyes for a mere second until she felt her towel slip from her body and drop to the floor. Her eyes popped open and she moved herself away from Vic quickly before anything more could happen. "We can't. Your grandmother is awake now. She was asleep last night."

Vic shrugged. "So…she may be old but she has ears like a hawk and she is a light sleeper."

Reba's eyes widened. "You told me she is partially deaf." Reba hissed.

Vic chuckled. "So I lied."

Reba gave him a glare and began to smack him against his shoulder. "Ouch…ouch…ouch…"

Reba gave him one last good smack and stepped away. "You big jerk." She tried bending down to get her towel that was still on the floor.

"What?" Vic asked, curious as to why it would make her so nuts. "We are married. My grandmother doesn't care."

Reba, who was still trying to pick up her towel, stood up straight and glared. "I care." She stated. "Now will you pick up my towel for me? I can't." Despite not showing very much it was still quite hard to bend down that far and pick up anything.

Vic smiled and shook his head. "I like seeing you like this." He said looking over her nude body.

Reba knew her face was turning beat red. "Are you determined to make me angry?"

Vic smirked. "I could make you very happy if you would just cooperate."

Reba rolled her eyes and stepped toward the bathroom door. "Fine, it's not like I need the towel."

Vic's eyes widened when he saw her walk toward the door. "I wouldn't…"

Reba ignored him and walked straight back into the room they were staying in. She walked to her suitcase and it wasn't until she heard a voice did she realize that Vic left the bedroom door open. "Vic! Dude. Whe…" Reba's eyes widened when she saw Rico, Vic's friend, in the doorway. She quickly grabbed the blanket off the bed and wrapped it around herself. Rico actually blushed and quickly turned to retreat. "Sorry." He mumbled and he shut the door behind him.

Reba turned to see Vic standing in the doorway of the bathroom. She glared at him. "You forgot to shut the door." She said through gritted teeth.

"I'm sorry."

Reba rolled her eyes and kept the blanket wrapped around her as she searched for the clothes she would wear home. "Go downstairs." She said in a dry emotionless voice. "I know we have to leave soon. I will be downstairs all ready in a minute." Vic sighed and decided it would be better to just listen to her.

Reba dressed as fast as she could once Vic left. She didn't need a repeat of someone walking in on her again. She couldn't believe Vic had forgotten to shut the door. You would think his intentions for even coming up there would remind him the door would need to be shut.

Reba quickly did her hair and make-up and then walked downstairs in comfortable stretchy jeans and a white long sleeve turtle neck sweater. There wasn't anyone in the living room and so she walked into the kitchen. She was greeted by the sight of Sophia and Vic talking by the stove, Angelina and Marisa sitting at the table, and Rico was the one who was by the kitchen entrance. Reba blushed immediately when they came face to face.

Rico blushed as well, running his fingers through his hair nervously and he wouldn't look her in the eye. "I'm really sorry Reba."

Reba gave him a strained smile and shook her head. "It's okay. I didn't know the door was open."

They left it at that and Reba took a couple of steps away from him. Sophia had turned and smiled when she had seen Reba. "Good morning." She said in a cheerful voice. "Come sit." Sophia ushered Marisa out of her seat and to the back of the table. She set Reba in her seat. "I have a fruit salad prepared for you because I know you can't have any of this." She said, motioning to the Italian bread, chocolate sauce, biscotti, and coffee.

Reba smiled. "Thank you." Sophia set the fruit in front of her and Reba immediately dug in.

"When are you two heading home?" Angelina asked sweetly.

Vic spoke up. "We have a twelve o'clock flight so we will be leaving within in the hour."

Reba saw Sophia frown. "So soon?" she asked sadly.

Vic nodded and placed his hand on Reba's shoulder. Reba tensed up a bit; she was still mad at him. Reba noticed Marisa smiled brightly when she saw Reba tense up. "Reba wants to get home to her family and we have a doctor's appointment coming up. Plus we have to get back to work. Our boss only gave us a week off."

Sophia nodded in understanding. "I am happy you were able to visit this time around."

Vic smiled and sat next to Reba. "Next time we visit we will have a kid with us."

Sophia chuckled. "Hopefully I will be around."

Vic shook his head. "Don't talk like that. You'll be around for a very long time."

Sophia gave Vic a pat on the shoulder and pointed to the chocolate sauce. "Hand me that would you."

Vic nodded and picked it up, having to pass it by Reba and the next thing Reba knew she had see Marisa stand up abruptly, knocking into Vic and "accidentally" spilling the chocolate sauce all over Reba's beautiful white sweater. Reba's mouth dropped and she slowly picked up the jar from her lap and set it on the table.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Marisa said, trying to hold back a smirk.

Reba held back tears. Today was just not her day. "Excuse me." Reba said. She jumped up and ran upstairs. She shut the bedroom door and let the tears fall. It didn't seem like a real significant thing to cry over but the way her day had been going, combined with her hormones, it was a wonder she didn't burst into tears the moment the first drop of chocolate hit her beautiful new sweater. Reba sniffed and wiped a few tears away but they still kept coming. She shed her sweater and took it into the bathroom, hoping to get most of the chocolate off before any stain could set in.

Meanwhile downstairs Vic was helping his grandmother clean up the chocolate while Angelina kept glaring at her daughter. Everyone had seen that Marisa had done it on purpose. Vic helped his grandmother clean up the spilled chocolate that managed to miss Reba's sweater and land on the floor while Angelina shook her head at her daughter.

Angelina glared at Marisa. "Lei hanno quaranta anni. Lei deve agire la sua età." (You are forty years old. You need to act your age.) Marisa just shrugged and went on eating. Not even acting like she was sorry.

Vic sighed and threw the chocolate stained towel in the sink. He turned toward Marisa. "I stand by what I said to you before I even met Reba. We are only friends Marisa and we will continue staying that way. Now I need to go check on my wife." Vic said, putting emphasis on the word wife.

Reba was scrubbing her sweater, hoping to remove as much chocolate as she could. It was then she heard the bedroom door open and a few second later she saw Vic standing in the bathroom doorway. "My day is just turning out so well." She explained.

Vic smiled and approached her. He then saw the tears. He held back a chuckle because he knew that would just make her even crazier. "Honey…" Vic said sympathetically. He pulled her into his arms and she didn't object, even though she was angry with him earlier. Reba let the tears flow down her cheeks and Vic wiped them away. "I'll blame those on the baby."

Reba smiled through her tears and wiped them away. "I'm sorry. I must look like a right mess."

Vic smiled and shook his head. "No, you look gorgeous."

"I'm still a little mad about the door." Reba said shyly.

Vic sighed. "I understand but if it helps…" Vic started to smirk. "Rico told me, when I came downstairs, that I was one lucky son of b****." Reba blushed and giggled and Vic swallowed her giggle with a kiss.

Reba accepted the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him close to her. They stood there for a few moments, connected at the lips before Reba had to pull away. "We need to get going. Our plane leaves at noon." She said walking towards the door.

Vic groaned. He didn't want to stop but he knew they had to if they wanted to make their plane. "Just so you know…" he said following Reba back into the bedroom. "I told Marisa that we are just friends. I told her this before I even met you."

Reba just waved it off. "It's okay. We will soon leave and be back home, forgetting about this small incident." She said holding up her stained sweater. Reba smiled and glanced at it. "I think it's ruined forever."

Vic looked it over and shook his head. "Just put it in a separate place in your suitcase, away from the other clothes so they don't get wet or get any chocolate on them. I will get the stain out when we get home."

Reba glanced at him and raised an amused eyebrow. "You know how to do laundry?"

Vic nodded. "Yeah, who do you think did my laundry when I lived alone?"

Reba shrugged and looked through her suitcase for another blouse. "I thought you had a maid do it or something. I mean I know you could afford to hire one."

Vic chuckled. "Yeah I could but I didn't. It's weird, the thought of someone other than me washing my own underwear."

Reba shook her head and smirked. "Yet you let me wash your underwear."

"Well…" Vic said shyly. "You're my wife. It's different."

Reba just rolled her eyes and slipped on her deep purple silk blouse she had bought with Barbara Jean a while back. "Let's just get ready." Vic nodded and began to pack any clothes they had just left around the room.

They were ready to go within a few minutes and were saying goodbye to Sophia at the door. Sophia kept a firm hug on Reba. She didn't want to let go. "I am going to miss you so much. I only wish you could stay longer."

Reba smiled at Sophia when she finally let go. "I am going to miss you too and I will be sending pictures when the baby finally arrives."

Sophia grinned. "You better." She said. "I look forward to your next visit. Tell your daughter Cheyenne I am sending something for her baby girl, Elizabeth. She was telling me while I was visiting how much she felt left out since Daniel has been born. I thought a nice gift would cheer her up."

Reba smiled. "That would be lovely and I will call you tonight, tomorrow morning your time." She said smiling.

"Good." Sophia gave her one last hug and Reba moved so Vic could say goodbye.

Reba gave Angelina a hug and Rico a small smile, it was still quite awkward. She stood in front of Marisa smiling. "It was lovely to meet you." Reba said in a sweet voice. There was no reason she needed to be completely rude to the woman. Reba could rise above it and show Marisa that it didn't affect her at all.

"Yeah, like wise." She said, giving Reba a strained smile.

Reba smiled and took her luggage as she followed Vic to the car. They had a long ride back to Rome. Reba was glad she had that book. She didn't know if she would be able to sleep the whole way like she did on the way up to Sulmona. Reba sat back and relaxed a bit once they started down the road. She was happy he took her to meet his family and friends. It was a wonderful surprise. She enjoyed the whole trip, except for when Rico saw her naked and Marisa spilled the chocolate all over her brand new sweater but those were just minor things she will probably forget about in a few days anyway.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" Vic asked breaking the silence.

Reba turned to him and smiled. "I did. It was a wonderful surprise and I loved meeting your family and friends but I just can't wait to get home."

Vic chuckled and took her hand into his. "I was happy to bring you here. I was a little nervous I have to admit. I know you've met my grandmother but it was my aunt that I was worried for."

Reba chuckled with a confused look on her face. "Why? She was nice."

Vic nodded. "Yeah but she was never nice to my other girlfriends I brought home."

"But I'm your wife. It's a little different." She said smiling.

Vic nodded. "True and the fact that most of the girlfriends I used to bring with me were gold digging tramps." He said laughing.

Reba smiled slightly. "I thank you for not putting into that category."

Vic chuckled and let go of her hand so he could turn. "Don't worry, I never thought of you as a gold digger."

Reba nodded and then turned to him. "So, I'm just a tramp?"

Vic's eyes widened. "No, you're not. I could have picked a better choice of words but…"

Reba chuckled and patted his knee. "I know what you meant." She paused for a moment and raised a curious eyebrow. "How many girlfriends did you use to bring here? Did that include Candy? The other woman you married when you got drunk?"

Vic chuckled nervously. This was not something he really wanted to share with his wife. "Well, at some point in the relationship I did bring the girl here but that's only if we dated longer than three months, only two relationships lasted that long."

"I want to hear about this girl Candy." Reba said with a smirk, enjoying the nervous look on Vic's face.

"Well, we have a plane to catch." He said, hoping to get out of it.

Reba smiled. "We also have about two more hours to kill before we arrive at the airport so talk away."

Reba listened intently as Vic described to her the whole story, with detail, of his first night in Houston. She learned that him and his friend Mike just had a little too much to drink and ended the night with them going to the bed and breakfast Vic and Reba were married at and Mike marrying Candy's twin sister Cookie.

"But I didn't marry Candy." Vic said as they were shown their seats on the plane. "I was drunk but not that drunk."

Reba smiled and just nodded. She didn't expect the story to take the whole car ride to the airport but it did. It was quite boring really. She didn't even really care. She just liked making Vic nervous. The fact that she knew she had him now didn't worry her one bit. So his relationships in the past weren't that great. He has shown to Reba that she and the baby were the number one thing in his life at that moment and she couldn't ask for anything more.

"So…" Vic smirked once their plane was in the air and they could relax. "About what you said on the way down here." Reba gave him a confused look. "That if I was a good boy…"

Reba smiled, finally getting it. "What makes you think you were good?"

Vic shrugged. "I don't know. I thought I was a very good boy." He said with a smirk. His hand went straight for her thigh and he kissed the spot on her neck that always made her go crazy.

Reba fought him off and pushed his hand away. "I don't think it's a good idea. There are so many people here and…hmmm…please don't do that." She whispered as he continued to kiss her sensitive neck spot. "Vic…hmm…please…all right, just stop so the stewardess doesn't see." Reba sighed and unhooked her seat belt. "I can't believe I am doing this." She mumbled. Vic grinned like an idiot as she got up and went straight for the back bathroom. Vic tried to look casual as he waited a few minutes before he joined Reba.

End of Chapter


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

"Will you stop grinning like that!" Reba said as they walked toward the door of their home. They had finally arrived home after their long flight and they were already jetlagged. They were so ready to collapse on their bed and sleep the day away but the fact that it was three in the afternoon was a problem. Reba still wasn't used to this time changing thing. Her main problem at the moment was Vic. He was grinning like an idiot and he couldn't stop after their little meeting in the airplane bathroom. "Their going to know something is up."

"Something was definitely up a few hours ago." He said smirking.

Reba hit his shoulder. "You have to stop grinning, their going to know."

Vic rolled his eyes. "We just came back from our honeymoon. I know their not going to think we just saw the sights." Vic smirked. "Although you lying on the bed with nothing on but a smile is surely a sight to be seen."

Reba smacked his chest but couldn't help but giggle and blush at his comment. "Don't say stuff like that in front of my family okay. Now let's go inside and have them welcome us home in their annoying huggy, kissy fashion." Vic chuckled and opened the door. Reba walked in expecting a big welcome home from everyone but found an empty house. "Hello!" she yelled as she set her luggage near the stairs.

"Anyone home?" Vic yelled through the house.

Reba shrugged. "Their not here." She stated, not feeling sad really at all.

"Did you tell them the right time when we called on Friday?" he asked curiously

Reba nodded. "I told them we had a twelve o'clock flight and we should be there around three."

Vic sighed and looked around. "Well, we didn't get the welcome home we expected but being left home alone sure does open up a field of opportunities for us." He said with a smirk.

Reba giggled. "You think what I'm thinking?" Vic nodded and Reba smiled. "A nice long nap." She said with relief as she walked up the stairs.

Vic frowned. "I was hoping we could christen our bed since that is really the only place all week we haven't…" He trailed off, his frown turning into his suggestive charming smile.

Reba rolled her eyes and walked the rest of the way upstairs. "I swear you have a problem." She said, meaning it seemed that was always on his mind.

Vic chuckled as he followed her up the stairs. "Can I help it if my gorgeous, hot, and sexy wife just happens to turn me on all the time? Is that a crime?" he asked.

Reba walked into their bedroom and collapsed on the bed, ready for a nice nap. "I am not hot nor sexy, gorgeous I might take." She said with a smile.

Vic collapsed next to her and wrapped his arms around her. "You are to hot and sexy." He said nuzzling her neck. Reba giggled and tried pushing him away. "You look especially sexy when you make that noise, right before you…" He chuckled deeply. Reba blushed a violent red and punched him in the shoulder. "Ouch!" he said rubbing his arm. "Why do you have to get so violent?"

Reba glared. "When you make comments like that I do!" she hissed. "Why do you have to have such a dirty mind?" she asked turning away. "I swear you're like a sex-crazed teenager."

"I resent that." He said with a frown.

Reba just yawned and snuggled up closer to him. "We really should get a little bit of sleep. I forgot we still have to get the last few boxes in your apartment. We never did and I believe today is the last day we would be able to get them before your landlord would throw them out."

Vic nodded and yawned himself. "Okay, small nap and then we get up." Reba nodded and soon they both fell asleep.

Reba awoke in Vic arms and glanced at the clock. It was six in the evening and even though she was still a bit tired she felt somewhat refreshed. She wondered if her family was home yet. She could have sworn she told Barbara Jean they would be home at three. Maybe Barbara Jean didn't hear her right. Reba moved even closer to Vic's arm body and sighed in contentment. It was then her empty stomach growled loudly. "Was that your stomach?" Vic asked tiredly.

Reba chuckled. "Yeah, sorry I'm hungry. I haven't eaten since the sandwich on the plane. Can you blame my stomach?"

Vic opened his eyes and shook his head. "No, I am hungry myself. Let's go downstairs and eat something." They both groaned as they sat up. The nap was needed but if they slept any longer they wouldn't be able to sleep later. Reba really hated the time differences. She was always tired when she wasn't supposed to be. Vic and Reba made their downstairs and into the kitchen.

"How much food do you think they left?" Vic asked as he set his hand on the refrigerator door handle.

Reba shrugged and opened the cupboard. "Not much." She said seeing only one box of mac n' cheese and one box of fried rice. She couldn't eat either of them. They weren't healthy for the baby.

"Nothing at all." Vic said with a chuckle as he saw the refrigerator practically empty. All that was left was an egg, maybe a swallow of milk and one small sad looking chicken.

Reba shut the cupboard and shook her head at the sad food in the refrigerator. "Well, we have a choice of take out."

Vic nodded and shut the door. "I think that is our best bet. Salad for you and a nice juicy burger for me." He said cheerful.

Reba frowned. "Can you at least make it a good salad?"

Vic chuckled. "How about I order you a great salad and I make a run for French Silk ice cream for dessert?"

Reba beamed. "That would be wonderful and since we have, it seems, the whole house to ourselves for a while why don't I come with you and we make another stop at the video store. Have a nice night by ourselves for once. We haven't really had one of those since the first night you were here four and a half months ago."

Vic stepped close to her and pulled her into his arms. "I like that idea."

Reba smiled and nodded. "Good." She said placing her hands on his chest and giving him a slight push. "Now let's go get the food."

They went straight to the café down the street from their work and ordered their usual grilled chicken salad for Reba and a burger with everything for Vic. They made a run to the store to grab a pint of French Silk ice cream to share and then headed to the video store.

"What about a scary movie?" Vic asked when they stepped through the doors. They had been arguing on what type of moving they should rent.

Reba shook her head. "I hate scary movies."

Vic sighed and walked toward the wall of recent released videos. "Well I am not going for a chick flick." He said when he heard a couple of her suggestions.

Reba frowned and crossed her arms. "Forever Love is a wonderful story and the star of the movie did a phenomenal job and it's not a chick flick."

Vic rolled his eyes. "You only like it because your favorite country singer Reba McEntire is the star of it and it is a chick flick."

"That is not the only reason I like the movie." She pouted.

"Yeah, well, I am still not sitting through tears and lovey dovey stuff." He said looking over the latest action movie that has come out.

Reba rolled her eyes. "Well, I am sitting through blood and guts being tossed everywhere." Reba walked off to the shelves that were in the middle of the store that held the other movies. She tried compromising and searching for an action or horror film that might interest her but she just couldn't find one. She smiled when she finally found the one she wanted. "Found one." She said walking over to Vic who was in the horror movie section.

Vic glanced at the title and gave her a look. "Fried Green Tomatoes?" Reba nodded. "That is a chick flick."

Reba glared. "It is not…" she said stubbornly. She then saw the look she was getting from Vic. "Okay, maybe it is sort of, kind of, a chick flick but I am not watching that." She said pointing to the movie Vic held in his hands. It was Friday the 13th. "I hate that movie. I couldn't sleep the first time I had seen it."

Vic smiled and wrapped his arms around her. "Don't worry I'll protect you."

Reba chuckled but pushed him away. "I don't want to watch that movie."

Vic sighed. "I will watch Fried Green Tomatoes if you watch this movie with me?" he said holding up the movie.

Reba thought about it for a moment and shrugged. It wouldn't be so bad. She could probably handle the movie better now anyway. "All right, let's go. We have ice cream in the car."

They paid for the movies and quickly arrived home to watch Fried Green Tomatoes and Friday the 13th, which Reba was not looking forward to. God must have been with her that night because when they arrived home, their family was there, she wouldn't have to watch the movie.

"Mom!" Cheyenne shouted excitedly from the couch when they walked in. She had baby Danny with her.

Reba smiled and shoved the sack of food she had in her hand in Vic's arms. Reba walked over to her daughter and sat down next to her, smiling at her grandson. "There is my grandson. I missed him so much." She said, taking him from her daughter.

Cheyenne scoffed. "Jeez mom, I missed you too." She said sarcastically.

Reba turned to her daughter and smiled. "I'm sorry honey. I missed you too."

"What are you guys doing home so early?" she asked curiously. "Barbara Jean said you wouldn't be home until three in the morning."

Reba rolled her eyes. She figured Barbara Jean would get it wrong. "No, I said three in the afternoon."

Cheyenne smiled. "Well, this is great. We missed you both really."

"Yeah, I am feeling the love." Vic said who was still standing by the door with his arms full of bags. "It would be nice if I could get some help."

Reba chuckled and handed baby Danny back to Cheyenne. "I'm sorry honey." Reba said walking over to grab the bags she had earlier shoved into his arms. "I was just so excited to see my grandson."

"And me!" Cheyenne said with a smile.

"Yes and you." Reba said with a smile. Reba helped Vic in the kitchen with the bags and then walked back into the living room to talk with her daughter. "Where is everyone else?" she asked as she sat down in the chair next to the couch.

"Van is finishing a few things up with a client, Brock and Barbara Jean are stopping off to get food, Jake is having dinner with a friend, Elizabeth is upstairs, and Kyra is with her band right now." Cheyenne said grabbing a bottle out of the diaper bag she had at her feet.

Reba nodded and then something came to her mind. "Cheyenne, how is it that I don't have any food in my house when really only Kyra and Jake probably stayed here and they were more than likely over Barbara Jean's and Brock's while we were gone."

Cheyenne bit her lip shyly. "Well, we stayed over a couple of nights, taking care of Jake and Barbara Jean felt the need to stay with Kyra and Jake the first couple of nights while you were gone."

Reba rolled her eyes and just waved off her explanation. Why she even asked she didn't know. She should have expected her house to be a mess or no food in the house when she arrived home. "How was Italy?"

"Great." Reba said smiling.

Vic suddenly appeared in the window between the kitchen and the living room. "Especially the ride home." He grinned, unable to contain himself.

Reba picked up the nearest thing and threw it at him, which was Elizabeth's Barbie, hitting him in the head. "Ouch." Vic said rubbing his head.

"Can you bring me my salad please?" she asked through gritted teeth. Vic did the right thing and listened.

Cheyenne was giggling and Reba was turning completely red. "Did you two join the mile high club mom? Oh wait…" she said with a smile. "You're already a member."

Reba was about to come back with a comment but Brock and Barbara Jean decided to walk in on that moment, their arms filled with bags of food. Reba glared at Cheyenne not to say a word. Cheyenne still couldn't stop giggling. "Reba!" Barbara Jean yelled. She ran over and brought her best friend into a hug. "I missed you so much!"

Reba's eyes were bugging out of her sockets and she couldn't breathe. "Barbara Jean…need…air."

Barbara Jean immediately let go but still grinned and sat as close as she could to Reba. Barbara Jean was so happy, that was until she looked her best friend over. "No fair." She said crossing her arms.

Reba raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Barbara Jean frowned. "You've been gone a week and you haven't gained anything but in your stomach and your…" she trailed off pointing to her chest.

Reba rolled her eyes. "But that's the thing. I've only been gone a week."

Barbara Jean nodded. "I know that but I've gained five more pounds. It isn't fair."

Brock shook his head and smiled at his ex-wife. "How was Rome?"

Reba smiled. "Wonderful, it's such a beautiful city."

"Really?" Barbara Jean said with a smirk. "I would have thought you would have not even seen the city, just stay in the hotel room the whole time."

Reba glared at Barbara Jean. "You know, there is more to a honeymoon than just that Barbara Jean." Reba turned her attention back to Brock. "He also took me to Sulmona, to meet the rest of his family that lives there and I even met some of his friends. It was great. We stayed the night at his Grandmother's villa. I loved it. I hope we are able to go back someday."

"It sounds like you had a great time." Barbara Jean said standing up. "We need to get this food down on plates Brock, let's go." She said walking to the kitchen. Brock sighed and followed his wife.

"Do you guys have pictures?" Cheyenne asked.

Reba nodded. "We have dozens of pictures but none developed. You will see them soon." Vic then walked in with two plates and handed one that held Reba's grilled chicken salad. "Thanks." She said with a smile.

Van decided to walk in at that moment and grinned when he saw his mother-in-law sitting in the chair, stuffing her face. "Mrs. H…or M, that's going to take getting used to."

Reba smiled. "Hey Van, how is the real estate world?"

"Great since you and Vic have been gone a week, I gained two of your clients." He said with a smile. Reba groaned. She was going to hear that from her boss tomorrow, that was for sure. "So how was Italy?"

Vic grinned. "Fantastic." He said, giving Reba a wink.

Reba turned completely red and Cheyenne couldn't help but giggle some more as she burped baby Danny. Brock and Barbara Jean walk in to the living room with food. "Don't get that on my couch." Reba warned Cheyenne who was handed a plate full of fried rice.

"Elizabeth honey, time for dinner!" Cheyenne yelled at the stairs.

Elizabeth came bounding down the stairs with a doll and immediately ran over to hug her grandma. "I missed you!" she said giving her a baby tooth smile.

Reba giggled and gave her an Eskimo kiss. "I missed you too."

Elizabeth sat as close to her grandma as she ate on the coffee table. They all sat around asking questions of Vic and Reba's trip, happy to have them home. It was Elizabeth who was unusually quiet. She was usually very talkative, something she obviously received from her mother. "Daddy." Elizabeth said finally.

Van looked up from his food. "What Lizzie?"

Elizabeth gave her dad a questionable look. "What is the mile high club?"

Reba who was taking a sip of her water, immediately spit it all out the moment she heard Elizabeth ask that question. Vic and Cheyenne couldn't help but laugh. Reba was the one who was turning red.

Van looked at his daughter with wide eyes. "Where did you hear that?"

"From Mommy." She said.

Van looked to Cheyenne and smiled. "Really?"

Elizabeth nodded. "She said grandma was already a member. How does someone join?"

Vic was holding onto his sides, his face was turning beat red from laughing so hard and Reba was turning even more red for a completely different reason. Reba buried her head in her hands from embarrassment as Van looked at her with a disgusted look on his face. "Ewww."

"Let's change the subject." Reba said quickly.

Barbara Jean even started giggling. Brock didn't say anything. It was his best friend but she was still his ex-wife and he wasn't sure what the boundaries were for any comments. They quickly changed the subject back to Italy but it still couldn't keep Reba from turning red at some points as they recalled their lovely trip.

The rest of the night went fairly well. Jake and Kyra came home as soon as Barbara Jean called them to tell them their mother was back. They discussed a few more things of their trip before having to leave for Vic's apartment. They only had a few boxes to get and Vic dropped the two keys off in his landlord's mail box. Reba couldn't ask for a better welcome home and she couldn't ask for a better night once she and Vic were alone once more and she fell asleep in his arms.

End of Chapter


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

The next couple of weeks went by a little too slowly for Reba's taste. She was grilled by her boss when they got back about losing the two clients to Norris Realty. She really didn't need that and then she was humiliated at the Halloween office party with the costume that Vic had picked out for her. She had thought he had forgotten all about it but he didn't and she ended up going to the party as Naughty Nurse Nancy. Her co-workers were still teasing her about the outfit, not that she looked bad in it, and according to everyone she looked quite good.

Reba didn't like the way she kept getting bigger and Barbara Jean never let her forget it either of course because she was going through the same thing. She was five months pregnant now and her clothes were getting tighter. She had to shop for even more new maternity clothes, some which were not even very cute. Besides getting bigger by the second, Reba was anxiously awaiting the time when she would feel the baby kick, something she was highly looking forward to. She knew Vic couldn't wait either.

Now something had been wrong with Vic because it seemed ever since they came back from their honeymoon he had been feeling sick. He complained of backaches, headaches, and nausea. Reba didn't know what to do but to call into work for him and make sure he had everything he needed before heading out herself. She felt terrible for leaving him considering he took care of her when she was sick but he claimed he understood and he always seemed to push her away. It was one morning that slowly led to the reveal of the mysterious illness that Vic had.

Reba smiled in her sleep and cuddled up to Vic, wrapping her arms around his middle. Vic's eyes were wide open and he was trying not to puke as he smelled her scent of lemons and roses. It wasn't the roses that were getting to him but the lemons. It was just the sweet yet sour type smell, he couldn't really explain, that was making his stomach churn.

"Good morning." Reba said with a smile. She leaned over and kissed his cheek and that was all it took. Vic was out of the bed and bounding for the bathroom before Reba even knew what had happened. Reba sat up in confusion and then cringed when she heard Vic puking his guts out. Reba sighed and got out of bed, wrapping her robe around her. She stepped into the bathroom to see Vic with practically his whole head stuck in the toilet. "Are you okay honey?"

Vic shook his head. "I th…" He gagged and another wave of yesterday's food went into the toilet.

Reba walked over and sat stood next to him, rubbing his back in sympathy. "Honey, I'm sorry."

Vic shrugged her off and looked at her with red, watery eyes. "Can you just go? I am fine."

Reba frowned. He seemed a little moody and he never asked her to leave him alone before. He never asked her not to touch him before. He would have given anything for Reba to have her hands all over him. "Are you sure there is nothing I can…"

"Reba!" he said with his head back in the toilet. "Just leave."

Reba nodded and left but she was a little hurt. He usually never called her by her name. He liked the cute little pet names, like honey, darling, or his favorite Big Red and he never yelled at her before. Reba went downstairs and found the kitchen empty. She wasn't surprised considering it was early morning Saturday. She didn't know what she was going to do with Vic. She hoped it was nothing serious.

Reba grabbed eggs out of the refrigerator and began to make some breakfast. She wished there was something she could do for Vic but he just seemed like he didn't want her help. He had been pushing her away all week and now he had yelled at her. Reba wiped the tears away that were falling down on her cheeks and flipped one side of the cheese omelet she was making over.

Just then Barbara Jean decided to walk in. "Hey Reba." Barbara Jean said cheerfully as she sat down.

Reba smiled weakly and set the omelet on a plate. "Hello." She said she started cutting up some fruit for her salad. It's basically all she was able to eat for breakfast anymore. No more yummy, gooey, wonderful, tasty omelets or cinnamon good waffles swimming in syrup with butter. Now all she had in the mornings were fruit salads, dry wheat toast, or when for a treat, scrambled eggs. She knew eating right was good for the baby but she needed to find something other than what she had been eating to satisfy her persistent cravings.

Barbara Jean frowned. "What's the matter?"

Reba smiled and shook her head. "Nothing."

"Something's the matter. Did you not get any last night?" she asked sadly.

Reba glared. "It's not that Barbara Jean." Reba sighed and added a few apple slices to her salad. "Vic has been sick and he won't let me take care of him."

Barbara Jean nodded. "So you didn't get any last night."

Reba rolled her eyes. "Will you stop with the talk of sex?" Reba yelled.

Barbara Jean was taken aback by Reba's tone of voice. "Wow, sorry, didn't realize you were that frustrated."

Reba shook her head. She knew it was useless. That was Barbara Jean's answer to everything. "Vic is really sick. He started throwing up this morning and he won't let me near him. I want to take care of him but he seems…repulsed by me."

"Maybe it's because you're fat." Barbara Jean said casually, like it didn't mean anything.

Reba's eyes shot up but then, it really did make sense. She was getting bigger everyday. She was about to retort when Vic walked into the kitchen with his robe. His hair was all over the place and didn't have its usually neat look. He always looked neat, even when he just rolled out of bed, except today. His eyes were red and his face had the shadow of a scratchy beard coming in.

"How are you feeling honey?" Reba asked sweetly, trying to get him to at least talk with her.

Vic shrugged and sat down at the counter. It was then he noticed the omelet. "What is this?" he asked looking down at the plate.

Reba frowned. "It's your favorite breakfast, a cheese omelet."

Vic pushed the plate away and scowled. "Are you trying to make me throw up?" he said angrily.

"I'm sorry I thought you could try something to eat since you haven't eaten all week except crackers and ginger ale." Reba took the plate and set it in front of Barbara Jean, who was happy to dispose of the omelet herself.

Vic rolled his eyes and watched Barbara Jean as she cut into the omelet and watch the cheese ooze out of the egg. Vic could feel his stomach churn as he watched the cheese. "I just love cheese omelets." Barbara Jean said as she drowned a piece of egg in the cheese. "The oozy gooey good cheese is…" She stopped when Vic flew out of his chair and outside because he knew he wouldn't be able to make it upstairs to the bathroom.

He threw up right outside the door in the bushes just as Brock walked in. "What's wrong with Vic?" he asked, stepping away so he couldn't hear the gagging noises Vic was making.

Reba sighed and sat at the table with her bowl of fresh fruit. "He is sick. He has been for a little over a week now."

"Why aren't you out there with him?" Brock asked as he sat next to his wife.

Reba gave Brock a look that said how he dare say something like that but Reba didn't say anything. She would like to be out there helping but he pushed her away. "He doesn't like me hovering over him. He just pushes me away every time I try to help. I wish I could help."

"Just leave him alone." Brock said, taking a bite of Barbara Jean's omelet. He immediately regretted it when Barbara Jean practically growled at him as she snatched her plate and sat next to Reba at the table.

"But I don't want to leave him alone." Reba wined.

Brock sighed and moved to the table. Barbara Jean glared, as to dare him to try and steal her omelet again. "If he doesn't want you around just let him be. I know most guys like to be waited on when their sick but when we say leave us alone when we're sick, we mean it." Reba frowned, not liking Brock's explanation but if Vic really did want her to help him he would ask for it.

Everyone paused when Vic walked back into the doors. He was holding his stomach and groaning a bit. "I'll be upstairs." He mumbled while walking past them.

"Do you…" Reba stopped when she saw Brock shake his head. "Okay." She simply said, not wanting to make him bad by smothering him. Vic left the kitchen. Reba didn't like this. "I have a doctor's appointment today. I guess I am going alone."

"I could go with you!" Barbara Jean said excitedly.

Brock rolled his eyes. "Barbara Jean, you have your own doctor's appointment today."

Barbara Jean frowned. Reba chuckled. "It's a nice thought Barbara Jean but even if you didn't have an appointment today as well, the answer would be no."

"Still, if you ever change your mind…"

"You'll be the first one I call." Reba said with an eye roll. Even if Barbara Jean still was her best friend there were some things she just didn't want to share or do with Barbara Jean and going to her doctor's appointment was one of them.

Brock smiled and turned his head toward his wife. "Are you ready to go?" he asked as he watched Barbara Jean try to get the left over cheese on the fork.

She shook her head. "Nope, I still have a good amount of cheese here."

"We have an appointment in an hour. We have to go." Brock stressed.

Barbara Jean frowned and stood up. "I guess I have to go." Barbara Jean said sadly. "I'll be back though. Don't throw away that cheese." She said giving Reba a glare.

Reba shook her head as they walked out the door. She gathered her bowl and Barbara Jean's plate, taking them to the sink. She was just about to clean off the plate when Barbara Jean burst through the door and quickly grabbed it from her. "I thought so." Barbara Jean simply stated and she walked out the back door again, taking the cheesy plate with her.

Reba just stood there at the sink for a moment, wondering what in the world just happened. Reba shook her head at Barbara Jean's craziness and set the bowl in the sink. She glanced at the clock and her eyes widened when she realized she had an appointment with Dr. Parks in half an hour. She had to get ready.

She ran upstairs and to her and Vic's room. Reba opened the door slowly, not wanting to disturb Vic. Her heart went out to him as she watched him passed out on the bed. He looked so pale. She only wished he would let her near him. Reba just sighed and walked into the bathroom to take a quick shower.

Reba was out of the bathroom in a matter of minutes. She walked to their closet and grabbed the first pair of pants and t-shirt she had seen. She dressed and gave Vic a small kiss on his cheek, he didn't feel warm. She left quickly and drove straight to the doctor's office. She soon realized, when she walked into the office, that this was the first time she had went to the doctor's office alone. Vic had always gone with her and it made her sort of sad. He would hold her hand whenever they had an ultrasound done. He would always reassure her that everything would be fine with the baby but now she was all alone.

"Reba Mariano?"

Reba's head shot up as she was brought out of her thoughts when her name was called. She stood up and smiled sweetly at the lady as she led her to the third door on the right. Reba knew the routine like the back of her hand. She stripped out of her clothes and into the gown that she was given. Reba patiently sat on the table as she waited for Dr. Parks to make an appearance.

She heard a knock at the door and in walked the doctor. "Good morning Reba and how are we feeling today?"

Reba gave the tall blonde a strained smile. "We are doing okay." Reba said slightly rubbing her stomach.

"Well, that's good." She said putting a stethoscope around her neck. She frowned as she glanced around the room. "No Mr. Mariano today?"

Reba didn't like the way the good doctor frowned. Was the blonde hussy secretly wishing her husband were here? "No, he is sick this morning." Reba said, waiting for the woman's answer.

"Oh, well that's too bad. Tell him I hope he feels better."

Reba gave her a smile but added a small glare to it. "I'll be sure to do that."

"Okay." Dr. Parks said with a smile. "Let's get started." The appointment went as normal. She checked Reba's heart, checked the baby, measured Reba's stomach, she still hated that, and checked her blood pressure, which the doctor was extremely happy with but she still wanted to see Reba every two weeks. "I need you to lie back down for the ultrasound."

Reba lay down on the table and sighed. This was the part she wished Vic was here for. She knew he loved to see their baby up on the screen. It was too bad he was sick. Reba was snapped, once again, out of her thoughts when a loud thumping entered the room. Reba looked over to the screen to see her beautiful baby. He or she was so perfect looking, even if he or she looked like a little alien at the moment.

"The heart beat is strong and everything is looking wonderful." Dr. Parks said with a smile as she moved over Reba's stomach. "Would you like to know the sex of the baby?"

Reba thought about it for a moment. It would give them a heads up on what kind of clothes to buy and what to paint the baby room but the thought of the excitement she would feel when she finally went into labor was bugging her. She always liked not knowing and since Vic wasn't here to put in his opinion Reba decided on her own. "No." Reba simply stated.

"Are you sure?" Dr. Parks asked one last time before she would turn the machine off.

Reba nodded. "I'm sure. I want to be surprised."

"Okay, let's get you cleaned up and then you can go."

Reba was happy to get out of there. It seemed weird, going without Vic. She couldn't blame him for being sick but she really wished he would be there. Reba walked out of the office and into her car. She was about to start the car when she notice something, something familiar. Reba the burst into tears and cried all the way home.

She walked into the door, tears still running down her cheeks. She looked up to see Vic sitting at the table, reading something. He looked up when he heard her walk in and quickly put the papers away. "Hey honey." He said, still very weak. Reba ignored him. All morning he was moody towards her when all she wanted to do was help him out and now he wanted to be sweet and nice. Well, it was just too late. Vic smiled. "Honey, I'm sorry."

Reba ignored him and walked into the kitchen. Vic followed. "Sweetheart, are you going to talk to me?"

"No." she said, grabbing some water from the refrigerator.

Vic smirked. "You just did." Reba glared at him but that didn't stop Vic from walking up to her and wrapping his arms around her. "I am sorry honey." Reba shrugged him off and moved away, tears were forming in her eyes again and Vic saw them. "Don't cry. I didn't mean to yell this morning. I was just so crazy for being sick. I am a little better now." Reba still let the tears fall. "I hate it when you cry, please don't. I said I was sorry and I mean it."

Reba shook her head. "It's not that." She said looking into his eyes.

"What?"

Reba pointed to the pants she was wearing. "These pants fit." She said bursting into tears.

Vic was still confused. "Okay but isn't that their supposed to do?"

"Their yours!" she yelled through tears.

Vic chuckled and brought her into his arms. "Honey…"

"I didn't even realize that they were yours until I came out of the doctor's office. I thought they were a little long but other than that they fit perfectly in the waist area." She said with tears flowing down her cheeks.

Vic wiped the tears away and smiled. "Don't cry, it's okay and hey the only reason you fit those pants is because their old pants." He said looking them over.

Reba sniffed and looked up. "Really?"

Vic nodded. "Yeah, old work pants, I don't know why I kept them. Trust me honey, it's going to be okay."

Reba wiped away her tears and smiled. "Okay." She said cheerfully. Vic chuckled and shook his head. Those hormones sure did make her crazy. Suddenly a timer went off. Vic ran into the living room and turned it off. Reba followed. "Are you cooking something? I didn't smell anything."

Vic chuckled nervously and shook his head. "No, there is just something I need to check on, excuse me."

Vic bounded up the stairs and Reba followed. "What are you doing?" she asked walking behind him.

"Nothing, nothing." He said nervously as he blocked the bathroom door. "Just go downstairs. I'll be there in a minute."

Reba raised an eyebrow but nodded and started to walk away. Vic opened the door and Reba turned right around and pushed her way through. She looked around expecting to see a girl in there or something else than what she saw. She had to hold back laughter when she saw the box, the directions, and the little stick sitting on the counter.

She picked it up and turned to Vic, who was turning completely red. "What is this?" she asked, quite amused.

Vic sighed. "I'm taking a pregnancy test."

"Why, are you late?" she asked bursting into laughter.

Vic glared at her and snatched it out of her hands. "I was taking it to check estrogen levels. I have Couvade Syndrome."

Reba, who was still trying to hold back laughter, replied, "What?"

Vic sighed and grabbed her arm and they went downstairs. He walked over to the couch and pulled out the papers he had hidden when she walked through the door. "It's sympathetic pregnancy."

Reba's laughter turned into a smile. It was actually kind of…sweet? "You are having sympathetic pregnancy?"

Vic nodded. "I could be. I mean, I just…"

Reba chuckled and set the papers down. "It's a nice thought but you know what they say that brings on these symptoms?" Vic shook his head. "Nerves." She simply stated. "Or you're worried."

Vic looked shyly down at his feet. "I don't know." He said.

"Vic…"

Vic flopped down on the couch and sighed. "I am just…scared…worried that something might be wrong or something could happen to the baby or even yo…" He pointed at her and he couldn't even finish the sentence.

Reba smiled and sat down next to him and pulled his face close to hers. "Nothing is going to happen to me or this baby. I just came from the doctor's office and she said everything was fine."

"That's another thing. I wanted to be there."

Reba smiled and patted his leg. "It's okay. There are many more to go to."

"She said everything was fine?" he asked, still a bit unsure.

Reba nodded and smiled. "She said the baby is looking good and I am doing great with my blood pressure, there is nothing to worry about."

Vic smiled and nodded. "Good."

Reba kissed his lips tenderly and then pulled away, looking him straight in the eye. "I can't believe you took a pregnancy test." She said with a chuckle. Vic shrugged, trying not to look embarrassed.

"What pregnancy test? Who's pregnant?" Kyra asked as she walked down the stairs.

"Vic." Reba said with a smile.

Kyra looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Is it mom's?"

Reba laughed and Vic rolled his eyes. Reba patted his stomach. "Ooo, I felt him kick." Reba said with a smile. Kyra couldn't contain her laughter either.

Vic scowled at them both and left the couch, unable to take the humiliation. "Since I am feeling better, I am going to get dressed and go for a run."

"Honey, do you really think that's a good idea in your condition?" Reba asked laughing even harder. Vic rolled his eyes and stomped up the stairs, so much for sympathetic pregnancy being a sweet thought.

End of Chapter


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Vic's sympathetic pregnancy stopped almost immediately after Reba assured him nothing was wrong with her or the baby. He went for a jog and felt really great enough to eat the big dinner Reba had made and felt even better to put the moves on Reba that very night. He was even well enough to go back to work the next day. Reba thought it was so sweet that he was so worried about her and the baby but that didn't stop her from teasing him or telling everyone else that came across her path. Reba thought it was hilarious, while Vic didn't think so, when he would walk into the office and people would ask how his little bundle of joy was doing and they would do this while patting his stomach. He didn't talk to Reba all morning.

"Honey…" Reba said on her lunch in the break room. Vic was sitting at the table, alone, eating the sandwich he had brought with him. Reba sat next to him but he turned away from her. "I'm sorry but you have to admit it's a little funny."

Vic rolled his eyes and took a sip of his coffee. "I didn't think it was very funny. I was trying to find out what was wrong with me."

Reba chuckled and placed a hand on his arm, which he rejected. "This is ridiculous. Why do we always fight about dumb stuff, now come on, you were taking a pregnancy test." She said with a laugh. "How do you expect me to react?"

Vic shrugged. "I don't know but I was hoping you wouldn't find out."

Reba laughed and placed a hand on his shoulder, this time he didn't reject it. "Why are we even talking about this? It's over and done with and we discussed why you were feeling that way so it doesn't matter anymore. I'll talk with everyone and ask them to quit making fun of you."

Vic shook his head. "Don't, I don't need it to seem like my wife needs to fight my battles for me. Their only playing around anyway, it will pass and everything will go back to normal soon. Don't worry."

Reba smiled and leaned in to kiss his lips. Vic happily accepted the kiss and eagerly kissed her back. "Hey!" a voice said as they walked into the break room. Reba broke the kiss and smiled when she saw Stacy standing near the doorway. "What did Mr. Slaton say about public displays of affection at work?"

Vic shrugged and gave Stacy a smug smile. "What can I say? She just can't keep her lips off me."

Reba and Stacy rolled their eyes. "You sure do have a big ego." Reba said.

"Among other things." He said with a suggestive smile and wink.

Stacy shook her head, not wanting to really hear that and grabbed the bottle of water she came in for. "Resume with what you were doing but be careful. I mean with Vic in his condition…"

"Get out." Vic said angrily as Stacy and Reba laughed. Stacy left and Vic turned to Reba who was trying not to laugh. "You see what you started. Why did you say anything?"

Reba frowned. "I thought we were past this." Vic pouted and Reba smiled. It was quite cute when he pouted. "Vic come on, this is dumb. It was just a joke. You're taking it way to seriously. We have other things to worry about."

Vic chuckled and nodded. "Yeah, like this baby shower we have coming up at the end of the week." Cheyenne and Kyra thought it would be sweet to throw Reba and Barbara Jean a double baby shower. They decided to put aside their sisterly differences and plan it together. It was supposed to be a surprise but considering Cheyenne was planning it, it didn't stay a secret for long.

Reba furrowed her eyebrows. "We? You are not invited. You will be out doing whatever with Brock, Jake, Van, and Henry."

Vic frowned. "Why am I not invited?"

Reba chuckled. "The shower is for woman only."

"A shower with nothing but women…" He smirked. "Sounds like paradise to me."

Reba rolled her eyes and took half of Vic's sandwich. "Why do you have to make it sound dirty?" She asked taking a bite of the sandwich. "I mean it's just…this is good." She said checking the sandwich. "What's in it?" she asked taking another bite.

"Deli Select roasted chicken lunch meat with mayo and pickles." Vic had to chuckle a bit. After she took his sandwich she seemed to forget about telling him off for having such a dirty mind. Her mind now focused on the sandwich.

Reba took another bite and stood up. "This is really good but its missing something." She said, searching in the tiny refrigerator, seeing if there was anything she could add.

"Ranch? He asked jokingly. She always added that to everything.

Reba shook her head. "No, I'm over that. Ah…ha!" she said holding up some chocolate syrup. She sat down and Vic made a face as she opened the half eaten sandwich and poured chocolate over the pickles.

"Do you really think that is a good idea?" he asked, a little worried because of her and the baby.

Reba put the chocolate down and closed the sandwich. "I have been good with eating and I think I deserve a treat." She said biting into the sandwich. "Hmmm…this is good, not as good as the chocolate I had in Italy but it does the trick." She said with a smile.

Vic shook his head and took his own half of the sandwich. "I'll stick with just mayo."

Reba shrugged and bit into the sandwich again. "Your loss, it is good tho…" Reba suddenly stopped and didn't do anything. She just sat there holding her sandwich with her eyes wide.

Vic saw this and put down his sandwich. He placed his hand on her shoulder in concern. "Reba, honey, what's wrong?" She set down her sandwich slowly and stared down at her lap. "Reba, please, you're frightening me here."

Reba lifted her head and Vic saw that her eyes were lit up and her beautiful smile graced her face. "I think the baby liked the chocolate too." She grabbed his hand and placed it slightly off the center of her stomach. "Feel." She simply said.

Vic didn't know what to think when he felt the small flutter, like a butterfly flapping its wings, under his hand. "That's the…?" Reba nodded. Vic smiled and rubbed his hand over her stomach. It was the most amazing feeling he had ever felt. There was actually a baby in there, a baby that he made with Reba, their child. It was truly amazing. "Wow."

Reba nodded and smiled. "Yeah, it's amazing isn't it?"

Vic nodded and removed his hand very quickly. He then stood up and threw the rest of his lunch away. "I think I better get back to work." He mumbled.

Reba nodded and seemed a bit confused at the sudden change of his demeanor. He walked out and left a very confused Reba alone. He seemed distant. Was he still suffering from the sympathetic pregnancy or whatever he blamed his nerves on? She didn't know what was wrong with him and what made him suddenly change. She frowned but then chuckled when she felt her baby kick again. "I don't know what's wrong with him either." She said, sighing. She had better get back to work too. She would have a talk with him tonight.

Reba was happy she planned on having a talk with him because the minute she left the break room he seemed even more distant and weird around her. Reba just didn't understand. They rode to work together everyday and so they always left together. He didn't say anything the whole way home and didn't even order anything or put up a fight when Reba asked for him to stop for frozen yogurt. He acted strange. He didn't say much during dinner and when Reba excitedly announced she felt the baby kick, he seemed to distant himself even more. Reba didn't like this. She still planned on having a talk with him that night.

Reba slipped into her green maternity nightgown and waited for Vic to come out of the bathroom. She hoped the nightgown helped. Usually, if she was half naked, he seemed to confess more, concentrating more on her body than what he was saying. She positioned herself on the bed and smiled when she saw the door open. Vic turned off the bathroom light and walked out smiling.

He walked around to his side of the bed and slipped under the clovers. He turned to Reba and smiled. Reba gave him a suggestive sexy smile and leaned in for a kiss. "Good night sweetheart." He said, giving her a small peck on the lips and slipped down into the covers, turning off the lamp in the process.

Reba sat there, lips still puckered, eyes closed, very still, and wondering what in the world just happened. She looked down at Vic, who had his eyes closed, with confusion. Did he just turn down….? Reba shook her head and turned off her lamp. She wasn't going to take this sitting down…or lying down rather. She slipped under the covers and scooted towards him.

She snaked an arm up his chest and blew into his ear…nothing. She paused and leaned up; kissing the spot on his neck that would make him fall to his knees, if he was standing up that is. As she kissed his neck she heard a gentle snore. Reba pulled away and her mouth dropped. He fell asleep! She moved away from Vic and turned on her side. She couldn't believe he fell asleep on her. She supposed talking with him was out of the question. She would just have to leave that for tomorrow. She sighed and went to sleep herself.

Reba awoke the next morning to find Vic already awake. She heard the shower going and got a wicked idea in her head to join Vic in the shower. She slipped out of bed and out of her nightgown as she walked into the bathroom. Reba pulled the back of the curtain and stepped inside, smiling as Vic finished rinsing shampoo out of his hair. Reba walked up and wrapped her arms around his back, causing him to jump.

"It's just you." He said sighing.

Reba let go and put her hands on her hips. "Who else would it be?"

Vic shook his head. "Nobody, you just never expect someone to join you in the shower." He argued as he put the shampoo back on its shelf.

"Except when I join you in the morning." Reba smiled and stepped towards him, wrapping her arms around him once more. She felt his breathing becoming irregular as she caressed his chest. She smirked knowing she had him. Reba turned him around and pulled him into a passionate kiss, which only lasted about two seconds.

Vic shrugged her off. "I'm sorry but I have to get dressed." He said stepping out of the shower. "It's nice and warm for you." He said walking out of the bathroom. Reba frowned. That was the second time he denied her. Was she that fat? She had to wonder as she looked down to her stomach. Reba sighed and figured she better get her shower.

Reba walked into the kitchen to find Vic had set a plate of scrambled eggs, fruit, and toast for her on the table. She smiled when she saw the jar of chocolate sauce on the table. He knew her so well. Vic was standing by the stove and fixing himself an omelet. Reba walked up to him and gave him a sweet kiss on the cheek. "Thank you for making breakfast." She wrapped an arm around his waist.

Vic smiled and kissed her cheek in return. "You're welcome."

Reba turned him around and pulled him into a jaw dropping kiss, trying to get some reaction out of him. She placed a hand on his rock hard chest, loving the feel, and racked her nails across his abs. Reba felt him kiss back eagerly but pull away just as quick as she had pulled him into the kiss. "You should eat." He said stepping back to the stove and now flipped his slightly burnt omelet.

Reba frowned and stomped off to the table and began to eat her breakfast. She failed again. Was she really that repulsive? She stabbed at her eggs and forcefully ate, not wanting to talk to the man sitting next to her who seemed to think that nothing was wrong. He was happily eating away at his burnt cheese omelet. She glared and stuffed an apple in her mouth to chew to prevent her from blowing up.

She was in a huff all the way to work and he didn't seem to notice. He just turned on the radio and ignored his wife trying to put the moves on him. He didn't even seem distracted when she put her hand on his inner thigh. This made her even more angry. She could only draw one conclusion from the way he was acting and she really didn't want to go that rout and she really hoped that she was completely wrong.

Reba didn't like the way the rest of the week went either. He seemed to distance himself from her at night and in the morning he was always up and out of the shower before she was even completely awake. They had gotten as far as passionately kissing before he ended it, finding some excuse to push her away.

Reba had done everything she could to get his attention. She tried greeting him naked at their bedroom door, nothing. She tried seducing him at night with sexy nightgowns, nothing. She tried a romantic dinner for two while the kids were out, nothing. She even tried a sexy, well, dirty movie, nothing! She had tried so many things that she couldn't even remember them all. She even tried things she would have never even thought about doing before but she was desperate. Reba felt she had done everything she could to get his attention but just pounce on him and force him to give in. Maybe that was the answer.

By the day of the double baby shower Reba had given up. She just let Vic go on like nothing was wrong and she let herself go on in misery. He still didn't want to talk about anything. He kept saying nothing was wrong and he was fine. Reba had to admit he was very good at hiding it. He was all smiles and would still give her the sweet loving kisses but he never went any farther than kisses. Anyone else could see that he was fine but Reba knew better because he kept turning her down. He was always all over her, usually.

Reba sighed and gave a strained smiled as she opened her last gift, a very adorable yellow Elmo t-shirt with a pair of cute baby jeans and a beautiful hand made blanket. "Thank you so much Stacy. Thank you all, these presents were wonderful." She said gesturing to the pile next to her.

"My mother made the blanket." Stacy said.

Reba smiled. "Well, tell her it's beautiful and thank her for me."

"I would like to thank Cheyenne and Kyra for this wonderful shower." Barbara Jean said cheerfully.

Cheyenne gave a giggle and flipped her hair. "Well, it was really nothing."

Kyra, who was sitting next to her mother, rolled her eyes. "You did really nothing while I decorated the living room."

Cheyenne glared. "I helped!"

"Doing nothing but pointing and Saying, 'No Kyra it goes there', is not helping."

Cheyenne frowned. "I sent the invitations and I got a really big paper cut from it too." She said holding up a bandaged finger. Kyra again shook her head. She knew it was hopeless. The main thing was that they got the baby shower thrown and Barbara Jean and their mother were having a good time.

What the sisters didn't notice was that their mother wasn't having the greatest time. She was trying but it was really hard when she was so concerned about what her husband was doing and why he was pushing her away for the past week. Reba sighed and got up from the couch as best she could.

"Where are you going mom?" Cheyenne asked as she handed another present over to Barbara Jean.

Reba just gave a strained smile. "I am going to get something to eat."

"Just remember…" Kyra said stopping her mother again, "Don't eat the boiled meatballs. Cheyenne made them." She said smirking. Cheyenne stuck her tongue out at her sister. Stacy and Barbara Jean excused themselves for a moment as they followed Reba into the kitchen, knowing something was wrong.

Reba rolled her eyes and walked into the kitchen. She sat down on one of the stools and grabbed a plate as she filled it with crab cheese. She grabbed the chocolate syrup and dumped a big glop of it on the side of her plate. "Should you really be eating that?" Stacy asked as she sat on the other stool.

Reba shrugged and dipped the crab cheese into the chocolate. Stacy immediately took the plate away and Barbara Jean took away the crab cheese she had in her hand before she could eat it. "Mean." She said crossing her arms.

Stacy smiled and put the plate far away. "Vic would never forgive us if we let you have whatever you wanted. He gave us strict orders to not let you eat too much unhealthy food."

Reba scoffed at the sound of Vic's name. "Vic's an a**." She simply stated.

Barbara Jean and Stacy's eyes widen. They had never heard Reba really swear like that before. She always had her own cute swear words like porpoise poop. This was something new and they had an idea of what or rather who is the cause of it. "What did he do?" Barbara Jean asked.

"That's just it…nothing." She said a little frustrated. "The man, I swear I have done everything but dance on a pole for him and still nothing."

Their eyes widened again. "You mean you two haven't…?" Barbara Jean said, trying to make it discrete.

Reba shook her head. "Not in a week."

Stacy rolled her eyes. "A week, please honey, come back to me when you two haven't hit the sheets in over three months okay."

Reba turned to Stacy. "You and Bill?"

She nodded. "Yup, not now, but when we were having our first baby, we went through a stage where we didn't have any kind of intimacy for over three months. It was just a big turn off for me."

Reba shook her head. "That's the thing, it's not me, it's him." She said throwing her hands up in the air. "He doesn't seem to want anything to do with me." She then looked down at her hands shyly. "I am kind of scared that he might be having an affair." Reba mumbled.

Stacy shook her head and took Reba's hands into hers. "Vic would never cheat on you. He loves you. I have never seen a man love a woman and care for her the way Vic does for you. He would go to the ends of the earth for you. He waited so long for you. He would never do anything to jeopardize what you two have."

"You know there is a trick." Barbara Jean said smiling as she picked up a boiled meatball. "It's what I used to do to get Brock's attention, before I got pregnant."

Reba rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Barbara Jean, do you know who you're talking to."

Stacy shook her head at the ditsy blonde. "She doesn't need to hear anything like that." Stacy turned her head back to Reba. "Look, you need to go to your husband and just talk to him when he gets back tonight. Just make him listen and tell him how you feel."

Reba sighed. "And if that doesn't work?"

Stacy shrugged and smiled. "Pin him down and just do it." Reba laughed and shook her head at her crazy friend. "There's the Reba laugh we all know and love. Now come on, this is a party. We are supposed to be having fun."

Reba nodded and got up. "You know…" Barbara Jean said stopping them both. They turned back to her. She had the plate of Cheyenne's meatballs in her hand and was munching on one. "These meatballs are not half bad." She said popping another one in her mouth. Reba and Stacy cringed.

Later that night after the party was over, everyone had gone home, and the house was cleaned up, Reba lay on her bed in one of her sexiest nightgowns she owned. You could almost go as far as saying it was more naughty than sexy. Reba figured she would give Vic one last chance and if this outfit didn't work she was just going to sit him down and force him to tell her the truth about what was wrong, whether she would like the answer or not.

Vic walked into their bedroom and shut the door. He was immediately greeted by Reba giving him a naughty smile. His eyes widened and his heart began to pound as she clawed the bed toward him. 'Grandma in her underwear…uhhh…Mom in her underwear, no too gross, dad in his underwear, even worse, Reba in her underwear, too hot,' He thought to himself. Nothing was working as Reba continued to walk towards him. He could feel his body reacting fast as she placed her hand on his chest. He gave out a whimper as her hands drifted. "I need to take a shower." He said quickly. 'A cold shower.' He thought to himself. He pushed her hands away and quickly walked towards the bathroom.

Reba fumed as she watched him walk away. She wasn't going to let him do this. She stomped past him and shut the bathroom door before he could get to it. "No." she said angrily.

Vic gulped. He knew avoiding her wouldn't last forever. Now she was going to force him to talk. "I need a shower."

Reba shook her head and stepped towards him. He stepped back. "No, we need to talk." She repeated the process of stepping towards him until he fell back onto the bed.

Vic sighed. He hoped she wouldn't take advantage of him. "What do you want?"

"You!" she said with a red face and crossed arms. "But you don't seem to want me!"

Vic shook his head. "That's not true."

"Then why have you been denying me all week. You normally would have jumped at every chance when I made advances toward you."

"Its nothing." He said waving it off.

"Are you having an affair?" she asked bluntly.

Vic's eyes widened. "No! No, why would you even think that."

"Then what is it?" she said, letting the tears finally fall. She sat next to him on the bed and cried. "Because I feel like you are disgusted by me. You have been turning me down and I just feel so...lonely. Is it because I'm fat? Ugly? What? I need to know so I can fix it."

Vic's heart ached for her. He didn't realize he was making her feel like that. He turned to her and took her face into his hands. "You are not fat, you are not ugly, and I don't even want to hear those words come from you again. I love you. There is nothing wrong with you. You are perfect."

Reba sniffed. "Then what is the matter? Why have you been turning me down?"

Vic sighed and turned back around. "It's the baby."

Reba looked up in confusion. "The baby?"

Vic nodded. "When I felt the baby kick, it was just like this thing hit me. There is a baby in there and I know it will probably sound crazy but I just felt like we shouldn't do something that could scar our baby for life."

Reba chuckled and wrapped an arm around him. "Honey the baby doesn't even know what we are doing." She paused for a moment and turned to the side. "At least I hope not." She mumbled.

"What?" Vic asked, looking up.

Reba shook her head. "Nothing, now listen. The baby doesn't know Vic. He or she has no clue as to what mommy and daddy are doing." She said smirking.

Vic shrugged and sighed. "I just felt weird, like my baby was watching me or something."

Reba chuckled. "The baby can't see and the baby doesn't know what is going on. As long as you keep mommy happy…" she said caressing his chest, "Everything is fine."

Vic chuckled. "Mommy isn't happy?" he asked

Reba smiled and pulled at the ends of his shirt. "She will be soon."

Vic pulled the shirt over his head and they lay back on the bed. "Do you know how many cold showers I had to take?" he said chuckling.

Reba smiled and shrugged. "I don't think you will need one tonight. You have to make this whole week up to me." She said smirking.

"I'm going to be dead by morning aren't I?" he asked shaking his head. Reba chuckled deeply and pulled him close. And for the first time in a week Vic went farther than just a passionate kiss.

End of Chapter


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Vic soon got over the feeling of the baby watching and now Reba couldn't keep him away, she sure didn't mind though. She soon developed a new craving that kept them both exhausted and yet completely satisfied. Vic never missed a doctor's appointment after he missed that one and Dr. Parks assured them both that everything was perfectly fine with Reba and the baby. Vic always wanted to double check, and sometimes triple check, to make sure everything was running smoothly. Reba thought it was sweet the way he was just so concerned for her and the baby. Vic was a little upset that she didn't find out the sex of the baby but she explained how much more exciting it would be once the baby arrives.

And Vic couldn't be more excited about the baby. Reba thought it was cute how he soon began to bring home huge stuff animals whenever they went shopping. Reba had to tell him it would be a year or so before the baby would actually start to play with them. She even caught him talking to the baby one afternoon when she had awoken from her nap. Reba thought it was the cutest and sweetest thing she had ever seen.

They had soon begun to remove things from Cheyenne's old room, slowly moving the extra beds and stuff into storage. They would need her old room for the baby. Vic wouldn't let Reba help, for anything. He wouldn't let her lift a finger. He wouldn't even let her move the small things. Reba listened to him though. She didn't overwork herself. Vic made sure Mr. Slaton understood she couldn't work any more than what they agreed to. When she was home he made sure she rested and she could never make the mistake of saying she was tired in front of him because he would carry her around the rest of the day or force her to go to bed early. She complained but she couldn't help but smile at some of his antics, it just showed how much he loved her.

It was a beautiful Saturday morning. Reba groaned and rolled over on her side, slipping an arm around her husband. She smiled and buried her face into the crook of his neck. "Good morning." She heard him say as he slipped and arm around her.

Reba opened her tired blue eyes and stared into the beautiful green ones. "Good morning." She said kissing his bare chest.

Vic smiled and rolled her over onto her back. "I love waking up to you." He said, bringing her into a lustful kiss.

Reba wrapped her arms around him and pulled him just a bit closer. She broke the kiss a minute later to catch her breath. "I love waking up to you too." She said with ragged breath.

Vic grinned and brought her back into the kiss. Vic moved his hands to her sides and just as when things were about to get even hotter, Vic's cell phone began going off at that very moment. Vic broke the kiss and Reba groaned. He began to let go and reach over for it but Reba held a firm hand on him. "Ignore it." She said, bringing him back into the passionate kiss.

"It could be someone important." He said breaking the kiss.

He reached over but the ringing stopped. Reba smiled. "Apparently not very important, now come here." She pulled him back down once more. Vic immediately forgotten about the cell phone ringing when Reba put her best moves on him, "I love you…so much." She said lustfully between kisses.

Vic grinned and ran his hand over her hair, caressing her sweet face. "I love you too Red." Reba giggled at his nickname for her and brought him back down, really not in the mood for sweet talk anymore. They were just rounding second base when the phone began ringing again. Vic broke the kiss, knowing he couldn't just let the phone ring. "I swear if this whole, us never being alone thing, starts happening again I am going to hurt someone." Reba giggled and let him reach over to answer the phone. "This better be good." Vic said coldly into the phone.

Reba smiled and shook her head. She watched in confusion as his face turned into pure delight and he seemed to suddenly completely forget what was about to happen between them. Vic quickly moved away from Reba and sat on the end of the bed. Reba sat up and frowned. "Who's on the phone?" she whispered harshly. She wanted to know who interrupted their romantic morning.

Vic didn't even seem to hear her. He laughed. "I know…yeah…that's great…all right…I'll see you then…bye." Vic hung up and turned to see Reba, arms crossed, looking somewhat angry. "Sorry honey. That was my buddy Mike. You remember mike?"

Reba shook her head. "No because I don't believe we ever met."

Vic smiled. "Oh, right. Well, he is coming to visit. He's been out of town for a few months and I am anxious for you two to meet."

Reba raised an eyebrow. "Is this the same Mike that got drunk with you and that made you almost marry that Candy chick?"

Vic chuckled nervously. "Let the record show that I didn't marry her."

Reba smiled and nodded. "Yeah I know. I just like watching you squirm."

Vic smiled and moved to his previous spot next to her on the bed. "Oh really, well, lets have you squirm a while." He started tickling her sides and Reba couldn't stop laughing.

"Don't…please…I'm sorry…" she said still laughing.

Vic smiled and stopped, letting her breathe a moment. "What was that?"

Reba smiled. "I love you."

Vic shook his head. "Nope, that wasn't it." He continued on with his tickling.

Reba could barely breathe as Vic continued to tickle her most ticklish spots. "Stop…don't…" Vic just continued to tickle her and she knew what he was waiting for. "Okay, okay…" she said laughing. Vic stopped and smiled as he waited for those two precious words. "I'm sorry."

Vic smiled and lay on his side next to her, leaning on his elbow. "That's better and…" He leaned over and kissed her sweetly. "I love you too."

Reba smiled sweetly and moved her hand to the waist band of his pajama bottoms. "So…" she said, her sweet smile turning into a naughty one. "Where were we?" Vic chuckled and they resumed their lustful kissing.

Vic and Reba walked into the kitchen a little while later all smiles. "Good morning." Reba said cheerfully to everyone in the kitchen, which included Brock and Barbara Jean who were calmly sitting at the table with Kyra and Jake.

"It's about time you two finally decided to show up." Barbara Jean said, biting into her sandwich.

Reba rolled her eyes and pulled some juice out of the refrigerator. "It's not that late."

"It's one in the afternoon!" Barbara Jean exclaimed.

"It is not." Reba said turning toward the clock on the wall. Her eyes widened when the big hand was on the twelve and the little hand was toward the one. "Wow, I didn't realize."

Barbara Jean rolled her eyes. "Obviously." Barbara Jean sighed and took some chips from a bowl in the middle of the table. "I swear you two are like teenagers. You would think that you would get tired after so much…"

"Barbara Jean!" Reba warned.

Barbara Jean stopped and shrugged. "I am just saying, especially at your age."

"Will you stop?" Reba asked frustrated as she fixed herself a sandwich.

"Sorry, I am only concerned for you. It can't be good for you."

"What can't be good for you?" Van asked as he walked into the kitchen through the backdoor.

"Vic and Reba staying in bed until one in the afternoon." Barbara Jean said.

Van shrugged. "I thought it was always very good for her, especially someone with her high blood pressure." Everyone stared at Van, a little grossed out. "What?" he asked innocently. "I read that for someone with high blood pressure it was good to just relax."

"Wait…" Reba said stopping for a moment. "What are you talking about?" she asked.

"Sleep, what are you guys talking about?"

Reba just shook her head. "Don't you have a home?" Reba asked her son-in-law. She appreciated her family and she loved them very much but she had gotten so used to everyone have their own lives and she was finally having some time to herself and now they wanted to show up all the time.

Van frowned and sat on one of the stools. "Cheyenne kicked me out. Elizabeth is over a friend's house and I was only trying to help her with Danny for once and she told me I was doing it all wrong. She forced me out of my own home, told me to go golfing or something, like normal husbands. I thought the hormones stopped after the pregnancy was over!"

Brock sighed. "I wish my wife would tell me that."

Barbara Jean glared. "You are not allowed to leave me alone. It's your fault I'm pregnant and I have to have you around. What if something happened?"

"You mean if you ran out of popsicles? Who would go get them?"

Barbara Jean nodded. "Exactly."

Brock rolled his eyes and Reba laughed. "You should take Vic golfing with you." Reba said turning Van. "He needs to get out..." She turned to Vic. "And away from me."

Vic frowned. "What if something happened?"

"I am sure I will be fine and if I need something I still have Barbara Jean here, my kids, and I can call you."

"You want him to leave you alone?" Barbara Jean asked shocked.

Reba nodded and took the last empty seat at the table. "I can't keep him away."

Barbara Jean nodded, understanding. "Hence the reason you guys were in the bed until one in the afternoon."

Reba glared at her. "I didn't mean it like that. He's like a helicopter, he hovers. He always asks if I need something or if I am comfortable. Am I hot or cold?"

Barbara Jean giggled and Vic sat next to Van on the other stool. "I am only concerned for you and the baby. I don't think that is wrong."

Barbara Jean smiled. "Isn't that sweet?" She said. She then turned to Brock and smacked him across the arm. "Why aren't you concerned for me and our baby girl?"

Brock sighed and glared at Vic. "Thanks man."

Vic shrugged. "Hey, I am concerned because Reba's high blood pressure. She's a high risk pregnancy."

Reba decided to change the subject to something pleasant. "So you know it's a girl?" Reba asked smiling at Barbara Jean.

Brock spoke up. "No, she figures she doesn't need the doctor to tell her because she knows she's having a girl."

Reba turned to Barbara Jean and raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

Barbara Jean nodded. "Yup, I know I am having a girl. I went to a psychic when I found out I was pregnant and she said I was definitely having a girl. I am so happy. I have my baby boy and now I will have my baby girl."

"What if the baby is a boy?"

Barbara Jean glared at Reba. "I am having a girl. The psychic told me. Besides, I already picked out a bunch of pinks clothes and I just have a feeling. You know the feeling." She said smiling.

Reba couldn't help but smile and nod. She knew that feeling and she had been right at every single one of them. She knew Cheyenne and Kyra were girls, even though Brock predicted both were boys and she knew Jake was a boy as well. This knew baby though, she wasn't sure. Sophia said that all the Mariano's had boys, for the last one hundred years. It was a weird coincidence. She wouldn't mind a boy. She already had two girls. A little boy would even things out, not that she wouldn't love a little girl but a little boy would be such a lovely addition to their small family.

"Do you know what you're having?" Barbara Jean asked, snapping Reba out of her thoughts.

Reba shook her head. "I want to be surprised but…" Reba smiled. "I am kind of hoping for a little boy."

"Isn't it usually the guy who wants the boy?" Vic asked chuckling.

Reba rolled her eyes. "No." Reba then eyed him. "Do you want a boy?"

Vic smiled and shrugged. "It would be nice to have a little boy to teach everything I know to."

Reba shook her head. "There is no way you are teaching our son how to pick up women."

"That is not all I know."

Reba giggled. "I was only kidding. No need to worry. I know you will be a great dad." She said getting up and wrapping her arms around his neck. "And I know when it does become that time to tell him about girls and love, I know you will be great."

Vic nodded. "I will tell him you will never find a woman as wonderful as his mother."

"Aww." Reba said kissing his cheek.

Vic then smirked. "Unless he gets her drunk and gets married." Reba glared and smacked him on the back of the head. "Ouch, I was only kidding…" he said rubbing his head. "Kind of." He said softly. Reba glared even more and moved away from him.

"You're in trouble now." Barbara Jean said. "No friends over for a week."

Vic chuckled. "It's too late for that. My friend Mike is coming to visit in a few of days." Vic turned to Reba and smiled. "You're going to love him." Reba nodded but for some reason she surely doubted she would.

The closer the days got to Mike's visit the more excited he seemed to get. This had caused everyone to become quite amused at the sight of Vic getting all giddy like a little boy on Christmas Eve night waiting for Santa to show up. Reba had set up Cheyenne's old room with an air mattress since they had removed the bed and Vic had been making a list of all the things that he and Mike were going to do while he visited. Reba was quite amused by this.

"I thought he lived in Houston? Why do you need to make a list of things to take him to?" she asked the day Mike was supposed to show up.

Vic was at the table, writing a few things down. He shrugged. "He does live here but he doesn't get out much."

Reba rolled her eyes. "Says the guy that was right next to him when he was getting married to a woman he had only known for three hours."

"Well…" He was cut off by the doorbell ringing. "He's here!" he yelled while getting up and running to the door. Reba chuckled and followed him into the living room and to the door. Vic opened the door wide and smiled big, bringing the man behind the door into a hug. "I missed you man!"

Reba had to chuckle. He was so excited. Mike pushed him off. "You need to back up dude. There are chicks around."

Vic laughed and stepped aside. "Come on in. There is someone you need to meet."

Mike walked in smiling. He set down his bag and looked around nodding. "Nice house."

"Thank you." Reba said, standing by the stairs.

Mike turned his heard sharply towards her and smiled. "You must be the wife." He said approaching her.

Reba held out her hand to shake. "It's lovely to meet you."

Mike took her hand into his and kissed the top of it gently. "I was hoping you weren't the redhead I saw in the paper. I was going to ask for your number." He said smiling.

Reba chuckled. "Well…"

"She's taken." Vic said stepping up to Reba and wrapping an arm around her.

Mike smiled. "I can see that." He turned his attention back to Reba. "I can also see that congratulations are in order. Why didn't you tell me you were going to be a dad?" he asked Vic.

Vic shrugged and smiled sheepishly. "It just never came up in our short conversation a few days ago."

Mike rolled his eyes. "You couldn't say, hey dude I'm going to have a baby?"

Vic shrugged. "Sorry."

Mike waved it off. "Eh, whatever, so, what have we got planned the three days I am here?" he asked smiling big.

Reba left Vic and Mike to talk on the couch while she got them a couple of beers and to get the crab cheese she had in the refrigerator. "Here you are." She said, setting the tray and the beers on the coffee table.

Vic frowned. "You didn't have to do that. I could have gotten it."

"Don't start saying I can't lift a tray. I have you doing enough things for me already."

Mike chuckled and took a crab cheese off the plate. "Thank you Reba. I love these."

Vic smiled as he watched Reba sit on in the chair and grab a couple for herself. "Reba is addicted to these things ever since they had them at her baby shower." Vic cringed as he watch her dip it in the bowl of chocolate sauce on the tray, "With adding a few ingredients of her own."

Vic and Mike talked about what they both have been up to since they last saw each other. Mike explained that he had been out of town on business. He talked about the woman he met and spent a generous amount of time with. Vic talked about him and Reba. He talked about how they had gotten together, how he won her over, their marriage, and the family he had gained from marrying Reba and how they found out about the baby.

"So let me get this straight, you are best friends with your wife's ex-husband?" Mike asked when Vic talked about Brock and how Mike should meet him.

Vic nodded. "I know it sounds weird."

"I have to say it is a little weird but if it works for you then, hey, whatever." Mike said with a chuckle. "I'll have to meet this guy."

"You will. We should all get together and golf or something."

Mike's face then lit up. "I got the perfect idea!"

"What?"

Mike smiled. "Dude, since you eloped and didn't have one. I think it's only fair that I still give you a proper bachelor party."

Vic chuckled and shook his head. "No, I don't…"

"I think it's a great idea." Reba said, coming into the conversation.

Vic turned to Reba shocked. "What?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I think you should have one. I had a wedding shower. You never had your party. I think it's a wonderful idea and I think you should do it."

Vic turned back to Mike and shrugged. "If you want to plan it, go ahead."

Mike laughed and smacked Vic on the back. "This is going to be great. You're going to love it."

End of Chapter


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

Throughout the rest of the day Mike and Vic had just caught up and went for drinks that night. Vic was right about something, Reba liked this guy. He was sweet, charming, and nice despite the moments where he still acted like he was in college but Vic acted like that too and as soon as Reba had given them the okay, Mike started planning. He immediately went into details of food and guests. Reba had never heard of a guy getting so excited about planning a party. Of course it was a bachelor party. It was completely different.

"Dude…" Mike said as he came into the kitchen the next morning. Reba smiled as she handed over a plate to Vic. "I have the list of all the guys we have to invite. I got everyone we used to hang out with in college and of course your new best friend and step…?" he asked, "Son-in-law, I am not sure how that works."

"Would you like something to eat Mike?" Reba asked sweetly as she scrambled some eggs into a pan for herself.

Mike smiled and shook his head. "No thanks doll, not hungry." Mike sat down next to Vic and handed over a piece of paper. "This is going to be a great party. I'm only here until tomorrow night so we have today to get it all planned. I called everyone and most of them are able to push back whatever they had planned tomorrow and will be there. Hooters will be catering it."

Reba had to hold back her tongue at this. This was Vic's party and if he wanted Hooters to do it then she would just have to deal with it. She hated the way Mike called her doll. She didn't have a plastic body with legs that didn't move. She wasn't a doll. Reba did like him. He was nice and sweet, like she had mentioned before, it was just the nickname she hated. But he was Vic's friend and she only had to deal with it until tomorrow so she could just grin and bare it.

"So…" Mike said taking out some more papers. "The caterers will show up at five thirty to set everything up, guests arrive at six, and then strippers arrive at six thirty."

Reba stopped what she was doing when she heard the word strippers. She slowly turned to find Vic shaking his head and laughing. "No…" he said chuckling. "We can't have strippers."

Mike scoffed. "What kind of bachelor party can we have without them?"

"No…" Vic said chuckling again. "We can't have them."

"D*** right you can't." Reba said speaking up.

Vic eyes shot open and looked to Reba. He had never heard her swear before. This was quite new. "What?" he asked shocked.

Reba threw the pan into the sink and glared at both men sitting at the table. "There is no way you are having strippers at your bachelor party!"

"Strippers?" asked a voice coming into the kitchen. Reba turned to see Van come into the kitchen, followed by her daughter, Brock, and Barbara Jean. "What strippers?" Van asked.

Reba turned to Vic, giving him an angry look. "Vic wants strippers at his bachelor party."

"Really?" Van asked excitedly. "I am so…" He then saw the look of his wife and quickly changed his demeanor. "Not there."

Reba rolled her eyes and took her plate to the table. She sat down next to Vic, still glaring a bit. "You really think its right to have strippers at your party?"

Vic shook his head. "No, I said no."

Reba shook her head and poured some chocolate sauce on her eggs. "No, you said…" She chuckled a bit while saying, "No." She stopped the chuckling and glared at her husband once more. "Do you really think it's appropriate to have some girl shaking everything she has in your face while your pregnant wife is out with her friends?"

"I said no!" Vic exclaimed.

Reba glared. "No you said…" She chuckled a bit again while saying, "No."

"This is stupid. I said no and there will be no strippers at the party. We won't even have the party here." Vic said turning to Mike. "Cancel Hooters catering. We will just go there."

"But dude…"

Vic shook his head and interrupted Mike. "No…_dude_…we will not have anything like that at the party. We will just have some food and a couple of drinks."

Mike nodded. "Okay, I got it." He said getting up. He left the room but not before he gave Vic a small wink.

Vic rolled his eyes and turned back to his wife, who was had an angry eyebrow raised at him. "Honey, there is no need to worry. I will not be having any strippers."

"Hooters isn't any better."

Van laughed. "She said Hooters."

Reba glared at him and he shut up immediately. "Look, I can't stop you from going there but I am just cautioning you."

Vic chuckled. "For what, what do I need caution for?"

Reba sighed and shrugged. "Chicken wings, alcohol, half naked women, temptation might arise."

Vic smiled and patted her arm. "Nothing will happen, trust me, the only woman that makes me give into temptation when she's half naked is you."

Reba couldn't help but smile and she leaned over to kiss him. "I'll agree for you to have one stripper if you want."

Van's eyes it up. "You would let him do that?"

Reba smiled and leaned over to Vic. "Me." She said giggling and kissing him again.

Van shivered. "Ewww, can you please leave the dirty talk to the bedroom?"

"What are you smiling about?" Barbara Jean asked Brock when she saw he had a big grin on his face. Brock shook his head and immediately the smile left his face.

Reba broke the kiss and glared at Van. "Go home." She then turned to Brock and Barbara Jean. "All of you."

Barbara Jean frowned. "I can't go home. If Brock is going with Vic and Van then I need someone near me and you need someone near you Reba." Barbara Jean sat down next to Reba and smiled. "We are in delicate situations. We can't take any chances. I am going to stay by your side all night and we are going to have so much fun. I rented a few videos, made a few snacks…" She turned to Vic. "And don't worry, their healthy snacks." She wrapped an arm around Reba and grinned. "This is going to be great, food, movies; it will be a regular girl party." Barbara Jean said excitedly.

Reba gave her a week smile and then turned to Vic. "Is it too late to say you can't have the party?"

-

Mike and Vic changed their plans to just have the small party at Hooters that very night. It was simple, easy, and it made Reba feel so much better about when they would leave her and the threat of Mike having strippers at the party. Cheyenne and Barbara Jean agreed that having strippers at the party would be degrading to the women who would be actually doing that and that they didn't trust their husbands was another thing.

"So…" Reba said as she looked over the movies Barbara Jean brought. "Did you bring anything that wasn't Disney made?"

"What?" Barbara Jean asked innocently. "The Lion King is a sweet movie. I always cry when Mufasa dies." Barbara Jean sniffed and wiped away a small tear as it sneaked out of her eye.

Reba just shrugged and sighed. She didn't really care. Her mind was on Vic and the fact that he was upstairs, getting dressed for the small party he was leaving for a in a few minutes. Even though it was a small party, it still made her nervous. Why did she agree to let him have the party? She thought he would just have a few beers with some friends and that would be the end of it but…going to Hooters and then who knows what they would be doing afterwards. It made her completely nervous.

"You okay?" Barbara Jean asked, bringing her out of her thoughts.

Reba turned to Barbara Jean and smiled. "I am fine." Barbara Jean eyed Reba as if to say who are you fooling? Reba saw this look and sighed. "I am just worried about Vic and his party."

"Eh…no need to worry, they will go to Hooters, have fun, and then come home."

Reba sighed and grabbed the chocolate popcorn she had Vic go out and get earlier from the table. "Its how much fun they have I am worried about."

Barbara Jean chuckled and popped in the movie. "Don't worry. Brock will be there to keep him straight."

Reba looked at Barbara Jean, more worried now than she was just a second ago. "That's not helping me."

Barbara Jean was about to come back with something but Van and Brock decided to walk in at that moment. "Hey Mrs. M, Barbara Jean, how are the buns cooking in the oven today?" he asked laughing. He turned to Brock and smiled. "You get it…they call being pregnant…bun in the…" He stopped when Brock shook his head. "Anyway, Mrs. M, we know you are worried about Mr. M and all but there is no need. We are only going to Hooters for a couple of beers and then to The Purple Moon."

Reba's eyes widened and Brock hit Van on the arm. "Van, The Purple Moon, is a strip club, why are you going there?"

Van scoffed. "Why does any man go to a strip club Mrs. M?"

Reba sat up quickly and was about to run upstairs to talk with Vic when Vic and Mike came downstairs. "Okay sweetheart, what do you think?" He asked, doing a turn as he approached her with a smile. He was dressed his tights jeans, white shirt, and leather jacket. He looked way too sexy to be going out. "What's wrong?" he asked when he saw the look on her face.

Reba placed her hands on her hips. "What is this I hear about going to the Purple Moon after you go to Hooters?"

"What?" Vic asked in confusion.

"Like you don't know."

"I don't." he said shocked. He turned to Mike. "What is this all about?"

Mike sighed and ran his hands through his hair. "I was going to surprise you after we left the restaurant."

"I told you no strippers. This is just a little get together."

Mike nodded. "Okay, all right, no Purple Moon. I guess I will be waiting in the car dude." He saw the look on Reba's face and thought it was best to leave the two alone for a few minutes to talk things over. Van and Brock followed Mike out. Barbara Jean also decided to give them some privacy and she went upstairs to check on Henry who was watching a movie with Jake.

Reba turned to Vic. "I've changed my mind. I don't want you to go." Reba said firmly.

Vic chuckled and tried to wrap his arms around his wife but she pulled away. "Honey..."

Reba shook her head and stepped away even further. "No, this isn't right and you know it."

Vic sighed. "Look, we are not going to a strip club. I will make sure of that. I didn't even want strippers."

Reba kept glaring but it softened just a bit. "You promise me you're not going to go to a strip club?"

Vic smiled and nodded. "I promise you that we will have no fun whatsoever."

Reba smiled and stepped to him, wrapping her arms around his waist. "I want you to have fun, just not too much of it."

Vic chuckled and kissed her gently. "I promise not to have too much fun." Reba smiled and he kissed her once more. "Now can I go?"

Reba chuckled and nodded. "Get out of here." She said pushing him away. "Wait…" She pulled him back and pressed her lips against his, giving him a knee weakening kiss of a lifetime. She pulled back, leaving him in a daze and his breath ragged. "I just wanted you to know what you have at home, just in case you are thinking about anything you shouldn't be thinking about." She patted him on the shoulder and let him go. She chuckled when he walked still in a daze. He walked to the right and Reba shook her head. "Vic, sweetie…"

"Huh?" he asked turning to her.

She smiled. "The door is that way." She said pointing.

Vic cleared his throat and straightened himself out. "I knew that." He then gave her one last smile and walked out.

-

Mike drove Vic, Brock, and Van to Hooters where they were meeting Mike and Vic's old friends from college. It was great times they were remembering once they arrived. They ordered beer, chicken wings, and other assortment of appetizers. They celebrated like it was Vic's last night as a free man, even though he was already married. They spent most of the night being guys and checking out the waitresses, talking like creeps, all except Vic, well, he was trying to be one of the guys but he couldn't get Reba out of his head.

"It's too bad you decided to settle down and get married." Brad said, one of Vic's old college friends. "You could be going home with that." He said pointing to a blonde that looked really qualified to work there.

Vic chuckled and shook his head. "No, I'm happy with who I am with."

Brad scoffed. "No one is happy with who their married to."

Mike rolled his eyes. "You are just bitter because your ex-wife took everything you've got."

"Brock should know how I feel." Brad said nodding toward the man he just met. "You divorced Reba. She had to take all your money."

Brock shook his head. "Divorce is never easy but Reba and I have a wonderful friendship now and Vic is lucky to have such a wonderful woman." He said raising his beer to Vic.

Vic smiled and nodded. Mike chuckled. "**** right he's lucky." He turned to Brad. "If you had seen this woman, you would see why he married her. She may be pregnant but her curves are still very much evident."

"Hey!" Vic said trying to sound offended that they were talking about his wife. "She's mine."

Mike smiled and nodded. "Yeah but I can still look, let me know if she ever comes to her senses and divorces you're a**."

Vic shook his head. "Don't talk like that and besides, I waited a long time to get Reba to marry me and now that I have her I am not letting her go."

"You sound like a Hallmark card or something." Brad said with a chuckle.

"So…" Mike asked turning to Van. "You haven't said much since we've started talking about Reba. What do you think of your mother-in-law?"

Van made a disgusted face. "Dude, she's like my mom."

Mike smiled. "But she isn't. There had to have been a time when you thought about her as more than your mother-in-law."

Van shivered and shook his head. "Hell no."

"Van…"

"Okay, I might have noticed Mrs. M…" He paused, deciding to use his words carefully, "Does not look like most mother-in-laws."

Mike smirked. "Van…"

"Fine, if I wasn't married to her daughter I would totally…"

"Van!" Brock said, stopping him before he said anymore. He didn't want to hear about his ex-wife anymore.

Mike chuckled and smacked Van on the back. Van was suddenly very disgusted with himself for admitting that he thought Reba was hot. For the remainder of the time they spent at Hooters they ate, laughed, and the other single guys were on Van, Brock, and Vic's case about being the only married guys in the bunch.

"What I don't understand…" Mike said, grabbing a chicken ring from the middle of the table. "Is how you three got so lucky?"

Vic furrowed his eyebrows together. "What do you mean lucky?"

Mike rolled his eyes. He couldn't believe they didn't see it. "You have Reba…who is hot, Brock has Barbara Jean…who is hot, Van has Cheyenne…who is…"

"Hey!" All three of them said. "That's my daughter." Brock said with a glare.

"My wife." Van said, eyeing him.

Vic glared at him as well. "And she is my stepdaughter. You watch your words carefully."

Mike shook his head. "She is gorgeous okay. She is a very beautiful girl but I just want to know how you three got so lucky. What did you do to deserve them?"

"Got her pregnant." Van and Brock said at the same time.

They all laughed and shook their heads. "How did you meet Reba?" Brad asked curiously.

Vic took a sip of his beer and cleared his throat. "We worked together…we still work together."

Brad shook his head and sighed. "I should have gone into the real estate business but no…" He said with a roll of his eyes. "I had to follow my stupid dreams and become a surgeon."

Mike chuckled and downed the rest of his beer. He signalled for their waitress. A gorgeous and very smiley redhead walked up to their table. "More onion rings guys."

Mike shook his head. "Nah Brandy, we have to get going, got a surprise for our friend Vic here." He said smacking Vic on the back.

Vic smiled. "What surprise?"

"Don't worry, just be patient dude."

Brandy chuckled and pulled out their check. "Well, here's your check and…" She pulled a slip of paper of her shirt and smiled as she slipped it over to Vic. "Call me if you change your mind about the wedding."

Vic chuckled and slid the paper back to Brandy. "I think one redhead is all I can handle but I am flattered."

Brandy shrugged and then handed her number over to Mike. "Call me." Mike chuckled and put the slip of paper in his pocket.

After they paid for their check they walked to their cars and began driving towards Vic's surprise. He didn't like being kept in the dark about what was going on.

"Why won't you tell me where were going?" he asked Mike as they followed behind their friends.

Mike smiled and shook his head. "Trust me, your going to thank me later."

Vic looked at him suspiciously and then glanced back at Van and Brock. They seemed just as confused as he was. They obviously had no clue where they were going and the closer Mike said they were getting to their destination the more excited Mike would get and the more it made Vic uncomfortable. He just had a feeling that his "surprise" was not going to be such a good idea.

As soon as Mike pulled into the parking lot of his surprise Vic instantly knew he should have listened to Reba and not have gone. "Mike, what are we doing here?"

Mike smirked. "I promised Reba we wouldn't go to the Purple Moon. Does this look like the Purple Moon?" he asked putting the car into park.

Vic shook his head and refused to leave the car. "I promised Reba we wouldn't go to any strip club."

Mike chuckled and patted his shoulder. "Come on man, she has your boys all tied up, it's just a little fun." Vic shook his head and got out of the car. "All right." Mike said, following his lead and getting out of the car. "Now we are going to have some real fu…where are you going?" he asked to the man who was walking toward the street.

Vic stopped and turned. He flashed his cell phone. "I am going to call a cab. I am going home because believe it or not I would rather be at home making love to my gorgeous wife than be here with you." He turned to Brock and Van. "If you two have any sense at all you will come with me because you know Cheyenne and Barbara Jean would not approve."

Brock and Van immediately followed Vic to the curb where they patiently waited for their cab. "Vic, come on man, I am sure Reba wouldn't mind."

Vic shook his head. "I promised her I wouldn't and you know I didn't even want this party. I would rather be at home right now with Reba. I could be taking care of her and believe it or not I enjoy taking care of her." The cab pulled up and the three guys got in, leaving Mike and the others in the dust.

Nothing was said on the way home. Vic was angry with Mike. He told him that he didn't want to go to a strip club. That used to be his style. If this was a few years ago or even a few months ago, before he met Reba, he would be in that club, throwing bill after bill up on that stage but it was different now. He had a wife and a baby on the way. He had a life, one that he liked.

The cab pulled up into Vic and Reba's driveway. Vic paid him and left a generous tip. They all walked out of the car and up to the door. "Maybe we shouldn't tell them where we had gone." Van said nervously. Van knew his wife wouldn't take it so well that they even almost went into a strip club.

Vic shook his head with his hand on the door knob. "I am telling Reba. I keep no secrets from her."

They walked into the living room and the sight before them made them laugh a bit. Reba was sitting in the middle of the couch with Cheyenne, and Barbara Jean laying on each of her shoulder. Elizabeth and Henry were curled up on each chair, fast asleep, and Danny was gurgling bubbles in his car seat on the coffee table. "We will get out of your way." Brock said smiling.

Van picked up his daughter gently and shook his wife awake. He held his sleeping daughter with one hand and picked up his son with the other. Cheyenne, who was still half asleep, waved goodbye to anyone who was paying attention. Brock did the same with Henry and Barbara Jean, guiding her towards the door instead of trying to give Reba a life squeezing hug goodbye.

Vic shut the door and locked it behind Brock and turned to his sleeping wife. He sat down on the couch and shook her gently. "Reba…" he whispered. His heart ached for her when she stirred just a bit and then went straight back to sleep. He didn't need to wake her now. Whatever he had to say to her could wait until tomorrow. Vic gently lifted her into his arms and took her upstairs to sleep.

-

The next morning Reba awoke to find herself in her comfortable bed. She figured Vic must have put her there last night when he came home. She hoped he had fun last night. All she did was complain to her daughter and Barbara Jean about how worried she was. Reba would walk to the window every five minutes to see if they decided to come back early. She had tired herself out by the second Disney movie and fell asleep next to Cheyenne and Barbara Jean. She did go a little over the top with the whole party thing. She couldn't really stop him from doing what he wanted and she did trust him. She shouldn't have worried. She knew Vic didn't do anything.

Reba stretched her body and got out of bed. She took her quick shower and got ready for her day. She was walking downstairs when she heard Vic talking with Mike. She didn't want to spy but she couldn't help but stop at the top and listen to what they were talking about.

"So where did you go after the club?" Vic asked. Reba's breath caught in her throat. They did go to a strip club? He promised her he wouldn't.

"I stayed with Brad."

Vic nodded and sighed. "Look, I'm sorry I left like that but I just didn't feel right by going in there." Reba smiled when she heard that. He didn't go.

Mike smiled. "It's okay man. I understand. Your wife has you on a short leash. It's okay." He said chuckling.

Vic shook his head. Mike just wasn't getting it. "No, it's…"

"Look, its fine dude. You're married now but things don't have to be completely different. Now Brad and I have arranged for all of us to play some ball in the park and then were going out for a drink later. Like the old days. Let's go."

Vic chuckled and stood still. "It's not like the old days."

Mike chuckled and looked at him like he was crazy. "Of course it is. Now come on, their all waiting for us."

"How about you go okay? I'm going to stay here, take care of my wife."

Mike shook his head and smiled. "She really has you tied down doesn't she? Now come on it won't be the same without you."

Vic was starting to get angry. "It isn't the same Mike. It's different. I'm different. And Reba doesn't have me tied down. I like my life. I like coming home to someone and I like the fact that Elizabeth calls me Grandpa. I like playing the game of football with the family and having a wonderful Sunday afternoon at home. I don't like partying anymore. I don't like waking up to a hangover and some stranger. I like waking up to Reba. I love her and I think you should go." Mike shook his head and left the house quickly.

The minute Mike left Reba made herself known and she walked down the stairs with a big smile on her face. "Do you know how sweet you are?" she asked.

Vic smiled. "How much did you hear?"

"Enough." She said smiling. She stepped up to him and wrapped her arms around his middle, bringing him extremely close. "You know…" Reba said kissing him on the lips. "I really love you."

"I don't know what I did to deserve all this attention." He said chuckling.

Reba shrugged and smiled. "Just being extremely sweet." She then frowned and looked at him curiously. "You don't regret giving up all that life you had before for me? You could have any woman you want. You could be out right now with them, having a few drinks, acting like morons."

Vic smiled. "I am with the woman I want. The life I had before wasn't a life. It was stupid. The partying and the one night stands, it was just not a way to live. It was time I grew up." Reba smiled and brought him into a kiss. He kissed her back and then broke it, smiling big. "You know…" He said, his hands running up and down her sides. "I can't stop thinking about that kiss you gave me last night. I had a set mind to just forget about the party and take you upstairs."

Reba chuckled. "Really?"

"Yup." He said with a smirk. "What do you say we go upstairs now and stay in bed until one in the afternoon?" Reba giggled and nodded, pulling him by the hand and dragging him up the stairs.

End of Chapter


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

Reba and Barbara Jean both were now roughly eight months pregnant. Vic and Brock tried to make them feel as comfortable as possible. Brock did his best but Vic seemed to go beyond what was needed. He massaged Reba's back, painted her toe tails, helped her dress…and undress, whenever she needed the help, and went to every imaginable frozen yogurt place in the Houston area and even doubling back to the grocery store when he forgot the chocolate syrup she liked or when he didn't get the right one. She was on maternity leave now and so she was home a lot. She was slowly driving, not only Vic, but everyone else nuts.

A very pregnant Reba walked into the living room with a bowl of frozen yogurt in one hand and an empty chocolate syrup bottle in the other. "Vic, can you run to the store to get some more chocolate syrup." She flopped onto the couch and balanced the bowl on her stomach. She turned to Vic and gave him her puppy dog eyes. "Please."

Vic sighed and got up. "I know the doctor said that your weight was okay and that it was all right to have a treat once in a while but I just bought that chocolate syrup this morning, I think you should slow down a bit." Reba turned to him and glared. Vic knew better than to argue with that glare. "Maybe not, I'll be back in a little while." He said walking towards the door.

Reba frowned and tried getting up. "Vic…" she said rocking back and forth, trying to get up.

Vic turned around and helped her up. "You should just sit. You need your rest."

Reba rolled her eyes and shoved his hands away from her. "I wish you wouldn't hover. Why do you always hover?"

"I am just…"

"Concerned, I know. You don't have to go get the syrup." Reba said sadly. "I'll just have plan frozen yogurt."

Vic smiled and rubbed the small of her back "Its okay. I'll go get the chocolate. I know that's the only treat you get."

Reba sniffed and started bawling. "That is sooo sweet." She set her bowl of frozen yogurt down and wrapped her arms around her husband's neck, pulling him close as best she could but her stomach seemed to be getting in the way.

Vic had to hold back a chuckle. Her hormones had been making her so crazy lately and if she heard him chuckle she would take it for something completely different, like she did before. "What is sweet?"

Reba sniffed and let a few more tears fall. "You, getting chocolate syrup for me, I know I have been a pain and I just think its so sweet of you to still want to do things for me and actually have me around."

Vic smiled and rubbed Reba's back gently. "I will always want you around. Now I am going to get the chocolate syrup and then maybe we can get back to yesterday's discussion of the color of the baby's room."

Reba frowned. "That discussion didn't end well."

Vic smiled sweetly. "I'm sorry honey. How about you come with me to the store? It will save me from making another trip of getting the wrong thing. It will get you up and out."

Reba stopped sniffling and turned to him with a glare. "What? You think I have nothing else to do today besides sit around, eat, get bigger, and watch television! Because I have a lot to do today ya know!"

Vic shook his head and tried to come up with a fast excuse to make her feel better even though he really didn't mean anything by it. "I just thought we could spend some time together." He said with a smile.

Reba stopped glaring and a huge grin spread across her face. "Oh, okay, well let me get my shoes and then we can go." Vic shook his head as she waddled away and up the stairs. Her hormones were going all over the place. He just wished she would go into labor soon. "Okay, I think I need you to put on my shoes." Reba said walking carefully down the steps a few minutes later with a pair of black slipper like shoes in her hand. She had switched from heels and running shoes to ballet like shoes because her feet had become swollen shortly after she entered her sixth month.

Vic smiled and Reba flopped down on the couch. Vic sat in front of her and pulled her feet onto his lap. "Your toe nails need painting again." He said looking at her red chipped toe nails.

Reba nodded in agreement. "Yeah, maybe I should try a different color this time."

Vic smiled and set her shoe covered feet on the floor. "Maybe, all right big mama. Let's go."

Reba frowned and rubbed her huge stomach. "You think I'm huge don't you." She said as fresh tears began falling down her cheeks.

In his head Vic was giving himself a good a** beating for that comment he made, even if he was just joking around he should have known she would take it badly. "Honey I didn't mean it like that. I think you are gorgeous and I love you." He said giving her a sweet kiss on the lips.

"Am I driving you insane?" she asked sniffling.

Vic chuckled and rubbed her knees that were in front of him sympathetically. "Awe, honey...of course you do."

Reba pouted. "Well…" She burst into tears again and Vic pulled her close to him as best he could. "Why did you tell me that?"

"You asked and don't worry. I know that it's the baby okay. When the baby is born you will be back to normal and then we can resent the baby for all the trouble he or she is causing."

Reba laughed a bit and wiped away the tears. "I'm sorry. I know I am a mess. Let's just go to the store."

Vic stood and helped his wife stand. "We will get you some chocolate syrup and then you will feel better."

"I would feel better if I had a calzone to go with it." She said with a smile.

Vic shook his head and smiled. "All right but you have to watch what you are eating now." He said warningly.

Reba nodded and waved him off. "I know, I know. Today is my day to treat myself. I will be back on the health kick by dinner. I have a nice salad with light Italian dressing planned."

Vic opened the front door and led her out of the door, shutting and locking it behind him. "What happened to ranch dressing?"

Reba cringed and shook her head. "Please don't mention that stuff."

Vic chuckled as they walked to the car together, Reba waddled really. "You had enough of it already?"

Reba nodded. "I think I ate too much of it."

Vic had to nod in agreement as he opened the door and helped her into the car. "I have to agree with you there. You put ranch dressing on everything." He shut the door and walked around to get into the driver's side of the car. "Now you just switched to chocolate."

Reba shrugged. "The baby wants it."

Vic chuckled and started the car. "You know…" he said checking for cars and pulling away from the curb. "Once the baby is born you can't blame your cravings on him or her."

Reba frowned and pulled the seat belt as far as it would go over her big stomach. "Once the baby is born I won't have the cravings. It's your fault I am so nuts about all of this anyway." She said angrily.

Vic rolled his eyes. "Yeah I know. It's my fault." He turned a corner and mumbled, "It's always my fault."

Reba raised an eyebrow at him. She had heard. "It IS your fault. You are the one who made me go out with you. You're the one who made me drink. You're the one who took me to the motel/wedding chapel, whatever that place was!"

Vic laughed. "Excuse me! If I recall you could have said no. You were the one who got the tequila and you were the one who suggested going to the motel."

Reba crossed her arms and knew he was right. "Well, you were the one who put the moves on me."

Vic smirked. "I remember parts of that night quite well and if I recall you were the one who made the first moves and took advantage of me."

"Well I don't remember much but I am also positive you didn't complain." She said smiling.

Vic stopped at a red light and turned to her smirking. "I have flashes from time to time and I know I enjoyed it." Reba giggled. "I also know for a fact that you enjoyed it as well."

Reba blushed. "And how would you know that? You said it yourself that you only remember parts."

"I remember the good parts." He said smiling. Reba blushed but couldn't help but smile. Vic saw her smile and grinned. He pulled through the green light and they continued on their quest to the grocery store. Their conversation died down a little as they pulled into the parking lot of the store.

Reba had been lost in thought, rubbing her stomach and thinking about the baby. They had yet to agree on a name yet. Reba liked Victoria very much for a girl and Logan for a boy but Vic liked Eve for a girl and Dominick for a boy. They have tried comprising on names but they couldn't agree. And don't get her started on the color of paint for the baby's room. They couldn't paint the room blue if the baby turned out to be a girl and they couldn't paint it pink if the baby turned out to be a boy. Reba was never partial to pink anyway but they had to decide on something and they couldn't do that.

"Honey…" Vic said interrupting her thoughts. Reba turned to find Vic at her door, waiting to help her out of the car. "Are you going to just sit here and stare at your stomach?" he asked with a chuckle.

Reba put her hand into his and shifted her feet to ground outside the door. She glared as he helped her into a standing position. "And what if I wanted to? I can do whatever I want ya know! I don't have to listen to you." She then slammed the car door and stomped, well, waddled, toward the automatic doors of the store.

Vic shook his head and pushed the alarm button of the car as he followed his wife inside. "I didn't mean it like that. You take my words and twist them lately." He said grabbing a cart, he knew with Reba with him a small basket just wasn't going to do.

Reba rolled her eyes. "I don't twist anything. Now let's go." She said waddling away.

Vic followed her down the isle that held her chocolate syrup. Reba looked for the special chocolate she liked and put four jars of it in the cart. Vic chuckled. "That should last you till tomorrow." He said jokingly.

Reba stuck out her tongue playfully and moved down the isle. There was really nothing else she needed down here so she waddled as fast as she could toward the fruits. She piled in strawberries, apples, and bananas into the cart. Vic just shook her head as she continued on away from the fruit and to the frozen pizzas. That also seemed a favorite of hers lately, adding chocolate to pizza now. It made Vic cringe every time she ate it but she liked it, why he didn't know.

"Reba!" A voice yelled across the grocery store. Vic turned and saw Barbara Jean and Brock making their way towards them.

Reba's eyes widened and she turned sharply around. "Act like you don't see them." She hissed. Vic chuckled as she tried running away and he followed her.

Barbara Jean, for once, out smarted Reba by backing up and going down the isle Reba hid. "Hey!" Barbara Jean said as she suddenly jumped in front of them as they turned the corner.

Reba pouted. The woman was fast. "Hello Barbara Jean."

Barbara Jean smiled sweetly. "I guess you didn't see me when I first called you." She said sweetly.

Reba rolled her eyes. The woman was also so oblivious. "Yeah, I guess I didn't. What are you two doing here?" she asked, glancing at Brock who was now pushing up a full cart.

"Just a little shopping." Barbara Jean said smiling.

Reba glanced at the cart and raised an eyebrow. "Didn't you guys go grocery shopping a few days ago?"

Barbara Jean looked shyly down at her feet and Brock nodded. "Yeah we did but now were out." He said glancing at Barbara Jean.

"I'm eating for two." Barbara Jean wined.

Brock rolled his eyes and moved right up next to Barbara Jean "You mean you two are eating for the whole state of Texas." Reba and Vic chuckled while Barbara Jean pouted. "What are you two doing here?" Brock asked.

Reba raised an eyebrow. "I don't know Brock, what could we possibly want in a grocery store?"

Brock made a face. "You don't have to be mean about it."

Vic smiled. "She's been mean to me all day." Reba glared and smacked him in the chest. "Ouch." He said, rubbing his chest. He turned to Brock. "You see what I mean."

Reba glared even more. "Quit telling them lies." Vic just rolled his eyes and let it go.

"How's the baby?" Barbara Jean asked sweetly and her voice evident with concern.

Reba snapped her head toward her and smiled as best she could. "The baby is fine." Reba was about to say something else when she saw a sign of free samples and started waddling toward it. Barbara Jean saw where she was going and quickly followed her.

Vic shook his head and looked at Brock, who had an amused look on his face. "Did she really go through groceries in just a few days?" Vic asked.

Brock nodded. "Yeah and then she had gone to your guy's house to eat with Reba when we ran out." Vic chuckled a bit and they both began to make their way toward their wives. "So…" Brock said as they walked side by side down the isle. "How is Reba?" he asked, his voice full of concern.

Everyone knew how Reba was a high risk pregnancy and they were always concerned but they didn't dare ask Reba. She was very sensitive about the subject. Reba loved to think that everything was okay and it was okay but she still had to see the doctor every two weeks to make sure she was able to have the baby. Barbara Jean had been very brave to ask her about it but then again Barbara Jean never really had much tack.

Vic shrugged and smiled. "She's doing all right." He turned and chuckled as he watched her add a drop of chocolate to the free sample of mini-franks. "She could cut down on the chocolate sauce a bit but the doctor said her weight is all right, just as long as she doesn't go overboard with it."

Brock nodded. "I hear you. Barbara Jean's thing is popsicles and they have to be the right ones, right shape, and they have to be the singles, other wise I have to go and search all over for the single popsicles."

Vic nodded. "I can only hope the worst is over." Vic sighed with content. He then saw the look on Brock's face. "The worst isn't over?" Vic had asked Brock a few questions before on how Reba was during pregnancy because he would obviously be the only one who would know. Reba wasn't going to tell him. He tried asking her what she needed and she just replied with that he should already know exactly what she needed.

"Has she gone through her jealousy streak yet?" he asked curiously.

They slowed down so the ladies didn't hear them. "Well, she has asked me where have I been and such but you've seen that. She did that thing with Dr. Parks. She's okay with Dr. Parks now."

Brock chuckled and started walking a bit faster. "That was just the beginning. As she gets closer to her due date, she gets even worse with the jealousy. Once…" Brock said shaking his head at a memory that just popped into his head. "While she was pregnant with Jake, she made me sleep outside because she swore she saw me at our neighbor's house earlier that morning, having a good old time but I was at work and she knew it but she could have sworn she saw me with the neighbor who was a ninety year old happily married woman and then the next morning she proceeded to yell at me because I slept outside but she had ordered me too."

Vic chuckled nervously and looked at his wife who was waving him over with a smile. "Oh boy." He said as he walked towards her like he was taking his last walk before he would be executed.

They arrived home after an hour at the grocery store. They didn't even really get anything but chocolate, fruit, and pizza. Reba just kept changing her mind and it was when she thought Vic was checking out some soccer mom did she decide it was time to leave. Vic had to shake his head at her jealousy. She glared at him and smacked him up side the head out of the blue. He didn't even know why she hit him until she told him in the car and the only reason she let him in the car was because she was too big to fit behind the wheel and she couldn't drive herself home.

"I don't understand though. I didn't look at any woman. I didn't even notice any woman near us." He said as he put away the fresh fruit they just had to get.

Reba frowned and flopped herself in a chair. "You did too. You said here ma'am as you handed her the box she dropped."

Vic had to hold back an eye roll. "Honey I was just being helpful. She dropped the box right at my feet."

Reba crossed her arms. "You could have just kicked it away and let her pick it up herself but I am sure you would have loved to see the woman bend down right in front of you."

"I couldn't kick it away, it would have been rude and the only person I like to watch when she bends down is you." He said smiling as he approached her and sat down across from her. "Although you can't do much bending anymore, I still like to look." Vic made a big mistake by saying that lame joke.

Reba's tears suddenly started. "You hate me. You think I'm fat. You can just leave me. I can raise the baby on my own. I am better off alone." She said sobbing.

Vic tried to take her hands but she pulled away. "Honey…"

"No!" she said through tears. "Don't say I am not fat because I am. I'm fat, ugly, and I want this thing out of me!" she said sobbing even more.

Vic chuckled and brought her into a hug. The hormones were really taking over her emotions. "You are carrying our baby and it's a good thing it stays in there. I know the doctor said you could go into labor anytime now and it would be safe but I would prefer you to go into labor on your due date. Now just relax. I am not leaving you and I am not leaving you to raise the baby alone…even if you insist on it. You can't get rid of me."

Reba sniffed and wiped her tears away. "I'm sorry." She said tears falling down again. "I am a complete mess and I am just so tired. I am always weepy. I don't know how you can stand me."

Vic shrugged. "Drugs help." Reba sobbed even harder. Vic chuckled. "I'm sorry honey. I know I make lame jokes. Now calm down." He said taking her face into his hands. "How about this…" he said with a smile, "How about we go away for a little while. We can have some last minute time alone before the baby comes. We can relax. It would just be me and you. We can take a nice drive some where for the weekend or something. It would be far enough away from everyone but not far enough from the doctor." He said smiling.

Reba's face lit up with a smile. "I like the sound of that."

Vic gave her one small nod. "Good." He kissed her lips and stood up to put the rest of the groceries away. "I will make the arrangements." He put the last chocolate sauce jar into the refrigerator and turned to her. "Now let's go watch some television and relax before Kyra and Jake get home." Reba started sobbing again and Vic sighed wondering what in the world she could be crying about now. "What's wrong?" he asked, trying to sound sympathetic.

"All those girls are skinny on TV!" she said, tears still running down her cheeks. Vic just wanted to bang his head on a brick wall over and over again until the pain was worse than what he was going through at the moment.

End of Chapter


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

Over the week Vic had made arrangements with their boss so he could have a weekend off and take Reba to a surprise location for a small getaway. He couldn't wait to get her alone and away from everyone. She just seemed to get worse after that day in the market. She accused him of some of the most impossible things. Reba yelled at him when she thought he was sleeping with Lori Ann. She had called and Reba was out with her daughter. He was just talking with her and getting to know her a bit because she was his wife's best friend but he made the mistake of still being on the phone when Reba came home. Reba even yelled at him one morning because she claimed he was talking about another woman in his sleep. He hadn't slept outside yet but he figured it was only a matter of time.

Vic was just happy when it finally came the time for both of them to relax. They would be leaving that Friday evening and returning Sunday evening. When Vic told Reba that afternoon they would be leaving for three nights and two days, she was excited. She immediately asked what she would need to pack, ignored what he said, and packed everything she had into two suitcases. Kyra and Jake would be staying with Barbara Jean and Brock for the weekend because it made Reba feel better and it stopped her from yelling.

"Do you have everything in the car?" Reba asked for about the millionth time that Friday night after dinner.

Vic rolled his eyes and nodded. "Yes I have everything in the car."

"Are you sure?"

Vic nodded. "Yes I am sure." He said picking up their, well Reba's, bag of snacks she wanted for the road.

Reba walked towards the door. "I better check anyway."

Vic stopped her halfway toward the door and pulled her back. "I have everything. Now just relax." He said pulling her back and making her sit in the chair. "This is why we are going away. You are too uptight and you need to relax. It would be better for the baby and for you."

Reba frowned and crossed her arms across her chest. "You're bossy."

Vic chuckled and patted her shoulder. "It will be all right. We will be ready to go in a minute."

"Why won't you tell me where we're going?" Reba asked, pouting a bit.

Vic smiled. It was driving her nuts the way he wouldn't tell her where the surprise was. "You will know when we get there." He said chuckling as she glared at him, hoping her anger would make him spill. "You might even recognize the place before we get there."

Reba's face lit up. "I've been there before?" she asked excitedly.

Vic shrugged. "You might have been." He said walking up the stairs to make sure he didn't forget anything. "Stay put." He said as he saw her trying to get up. "I will be down in a minute to take you out to the car. Now just relax."

Reba pouted but stopped trying to get up. Where could they be going? There was Rome but she was too far into her pregnancy to go onto a plane. Where else did they go together? They haven't really been anywhere. Maybe it was somewhere from her past that she had been that he found out from someone but what could it be? It was driving her crazy that he wouldn't tell her.

She was just about to defy his orders and follow him upstairs when Brock and Barbara Jean burst into her house. "Hello Reba!" Barbara Jean said, waddling over and flopping on the couch. "I would have thought you guys have left already."

Reba shook her head. "Nope, not yet, Vic is double checking everything upstairs."

Barbara Jean smiled and rubbed her stomach. "There is no need to worry about Kyra and Jake. Their already set up in the guest rooms." Reba nodded and leaned her head against her hand. "Do you have any idea where you're going?"

Reba shook her head. "No and he won't tell me." She sneered.

"You will know when we get there." Vic said walking down the stairs. Reba playfully glared and tried to stand up. "I really wish you would wait for me or ask me to help you." He said coming to her aid quickly.

Reba let him help her up only because she didn't have a choice but she immediately smacked his hands away. "I really wish you wouldn't touch me all the time."

Vic smirked and shrugged. "Sorry, hard to resist."

Reba rolled her eyes. "Are we ready to go?" she asked impatiently.

Vic nodded. "All set. Everything upstairs is fine and I just have to lock the back door and then we can get out of here and have a really good time alone." He said wiggling his eyebrows.

Reba just shook her head and watched in amusement as Brock cringed and Barbara Jean giggled. Vic walked away with a wink and into the kitchen to lock the backdoor. Reba waddled to the coat rack and lifted her coat from it. Vic walked back in to check the door to the back yard and saw Reba trying to put her coat on.

Vic sighed. "I really wish you would let me help you." He said, taking the coat and helping her into it. Reba buttoned up her coat and Vic turned to Brock and Barbara Jean. "Unless you guys are willing to lock up…"

"Leave." Reba said opening the door.

Barbara Jean pouted and Brock helped her up from the couch. "You don't have to be mean about it."

Reba rolled her eyes. "Excuse me if I am feeling a little bit anxious to have some alone time with my husband."

"Why did you have to get married?" Barbara Jean said as they all walked out of the house. "I liked it better when you were single and lonely."

Reba shook her head as Barbara Jean waddled off. "Have a great time." Brock said smiling. "And don't worry about Kyra and Jake. They will be fine with us."

Reba nodded. "I know. Now leave." She said giving him a sweet smile. Brock rolled his eyes and walked away after his wife who was waddling across the street. Reba turned to Vic and smiled. "Let's get going." She said excitedly.

Vic chuckled and doubled checked the door to make sure it was securely locked. "Come on." He said, leading her to the car.

"You're really not going to tell me where we are going?" she asked with a yawn.

Vic chuckled and shook his head as he helped her into the car. "Nope, you will like the surprise though. Trust me."

"I trust you but I am just so excited to go." She said when he got into his side of the car. "I feel like I haven't been out in a while. I haven't really." She said as she thought about it. "Not since we came back from Rome."

Vic shrugged and pulled away from the curb. "You said it yourself once you were in your third trimester and once the baby was born we wouldn't be able to go anywhere very much. This will be our last vacation for a while."

Reba rubbed her belly and smiled. "We can take vacations with our baby."

"And our other children." He said with a grin.

Reba turned to him and gave him a look that asked 'what are you smoking?' "Unless you plan on getting a mistress where do these other children come in to play?"

Vic turned the corner and looked at her curiously. "You don't want anymore children with me?"

"It's not that I don't want anymore children with you it's the fact that I don't think I should because of my high blood pressure and I am pretty sure once this baby is born, menopause is right around the corner."

Vic chuckled. "I am sure we can monitor your blood pressure like we have been and I have seen a fifty year old give birth to a baby. You're only forty…"

"Watch it." She said warningly.

Vic smiled. "You're still young enough to not have to go through menopause just yet. I think we could have one more baby."

Reba shook her head and chuckled. "How about we have this baby and then we will talk okay?"

Vic sighed and nodded. "Okay." He stopped at a red light and pulled a pillow from the backseat. "I know you will want this sooner or later." Reba grinned and positioned the pillow behind her head. She sighed as she relaxed against it and she went straight to sleep.

Reba was jolted awake when the car came to a sudden stop. She looked around with blurry eyes and saw Vic smiling at her. "Sorry."

Reba just waved it off and yawned as her vision was becoming a little clearer. "Are we there?"

Vic shook his head. "Nope, just at the gas station about five miles away, we won't even make it there, even if we just have five miles to go if I don't get gas now. Did you want something?" he asked pointing to the store.

Reba thought about it for a moment and shook her head. "No, I have my bag of snacks I didn't eat." Vic nodded and left the car. Reba reached behind the back of his seat and pulled a plastic bag out filled with apples, bananas, and a jar of chocolate sauce. Reba's eyes lit up when she pulled the sauce and an apple out of the bag. She drizzled a little chocolate over the apple and moaned as she bit into it. She was so into the apple and chocolate she didn't hear the door open.

"It would be nice if you looked at me like that." Vic said jokingly.

Reba turned her head and rolled her eyes as she continued to munch. "I just like my apples."

"I like them too." He said glancing, not at the apple in her hand. Reba shook her head and smacked her husband playfully on the arm. "Of course…" he said pulling out of the gas station. "Now their more like melons than apples." Reba smacked him again and he just laughed. They drove down the street a little and Vic glanced at Reba with a small smile before turning his head back to the road. "Have you figured out where we are going?"

Reba looked at his confused. "I have been asleep. How am I to know?"

Vic smiled and shrugged. "Familiar surroundings."

Reba looked around and looked hard at everything they passed by but nothing seemed familiar to her. There were nothing but trees and they were on a dirt road. "I don't see anything familiar." She said turning to Vic.

Vic shrugged. "We are in a different area but I will tell you soon." He chuckled as he saw the frown on her face. "Don't worry; we will be there very soon. Just relax, try sleeping again."

"Well I can't now that you said I have been here. I am just so excited to know and you won't tell me." She said pouting.

Vic smiled and just patted her knee. "We will be there soon. Just relax, all right." Reba sighed and sat back against the pillow, watching the beautiful trees go by. Reba rested her eyes for just a moment and the next thing she knew… "Were here." Vic said smiling.

Reba popped her eyes open and smiled when a beautiful cabin came into view. It was a beautiful log cabin. Reba turned to him confused. "I have never been here before."

Vic shrugged and got out of the car. He helped her up and pulled her toward the back of the cabin. A beautiful beach came into her view. "I lied a bit to you. You haven't been here, to this cabin, but you have been to the beach across the lake over there." He said pointing.

Reba squinted across the way and her smile grew. It was the beach he took her to the day she was feeling so much better, when he was trying to get into her good graces. "Now I remember." She said with fondness. "It's too bad it's too cold to go swimming. I would have considered skinny dipping." She said with a grin.

Vic turned to her in surprise. "You weren't kidding when you said you have a wild side."

Reba chuckled and turned to walk towards the cabin. "Now if you show me the rest of this cabin I might just show you the rest of my wild side." She said with a suggestive eyebrow.

Vic grinned and practically dragged her up to the cabin. Reba chuckled as he threw open the door. She stepped inside and it was so beautiful. The living room was decorated with checkered blue couches, a big screen television, and a beautiful fire place with a lovely soft looking rug in front of it. Reba grinned when she saw the rug. "You must be thinking the same thing I am." Vic said grinning from ear to ear.

Reba blushed and Vic pulled her quickly away from the living room. "This is the kitchen. It looks like a kitchen…" He pulled her again away quickly. "This is the bathroom." He pulled her away again. "And this is the bedroom, tours over, let the wild side begin." He said with a grin.

Reba laughed and pushed him away as he tried to pull her into a kiss. "Just relax. I want to look around." Reba smiled at the king size bed and the beautiful fire place. The whole cabin was beautiful and it was decorated cabin traditional with a hint of modern age décor. Reba loved it. She stepped up to the sliding glass door that led to the balcony. "It's too bad I am pregnant. We could have taken advantage of the hot tub." She said pointing to the beautiful hot tub on the balcony.

Vic smiled and nodded. "Maybe another time." He said with a grin.

"Now…" she said stepping towards him with a smile. "Show me how comfortable the sheets of this bed are." She said with a giggle.

They spent the rest of the night indulging in their love and they tested the lovely shower pressure of the bathroom the next morning. Reba couldn't believe how lucky she had gotten with Vic. After their shower he had made her go back to bed so he could bring her breakfast in bed. He made sure she and the baby were always comfortable. She was an idiot for waiting so long to marry him. "I love it here!" she said grinning as she walked into the kitchen in the afternoon after her nap.

Vic grinned. "I thought you would." He said, flipping a grilled cheese in the pan. "We can come back anytime we want. I own this place."

Reba's eyes lit up. "You do?" she asked as she sat down at the table.

Vic nodded. "The family owns this whole lake. My family shares this cabin but I am the only one who lives in Houston so really I am the only one who is able to enjoy it."

Reba looked at him curiously. "I thought your dad lived here in Houston?"

"My father lives everywhere." Vic said, sliding the grilled cheese onto a plate. He handed it over to Reba, knowing she would be hungry. "He has a place in Houston, in LA, New York, Miami…of course Miami is really a getaway for him and his girlfriend of the week, not really for business. He stays in New York a lot. I guess because he gets a lot of business there." Vic paused for a moment as he placed cheese slices on the bread in the pan. "I don't think my father has even been here since him and my mother divorced." Vic shrugged and walked to the refrigerator.

Reba just grinned. "More time for us to spend here then." She said as she bit into her sandwich. Reba glanced at it in surprise. "This is really good." She said through a mouthful of cheese. "What's in it?"

"Onions, pepper, and oregano." He said, as he bent down to look through the crisper for another onion.

Reba nodded. "It's excellent. It's only missing…" Reba smiled when Vic turned back from the refrigerator and set a jar of chocolate sauce in front of her. "Thank you." She said pouring a glop of it onto her plate.

For the rest of the day they spent it in the living room, just enjoying each other's company and enjoying the time they had alone before the baby came. Vic made Reba a candlelight dinner and it consisted of nothing but Greek food, which Reba enjoyed immensely. After dinner Vic had convinced Reba of watching a scary movie, which he was happy he did because every time something jumped onto the screen Reba would practically jump onto his lap. He didn't mind that at all.

"I didn't like it." Reba pouted when Vic put the DVD away.

Vic grinned. "I sure liked it when you jumped into my lap."

Reba glared at him and Vic turned off the TV. Reba frowned. "I thought we were going to watch Fried Green Tomatoes. You promised."

Vic smiled. "I have something better than that movie." He said disappearing into the kitchen.

Reba grinned when he returned with a champagne bucket that had sparkling grape juice in it and two glasses. "Come here." He said helping her up. He brought her over to the beautiful rug and when she felt it under her bare feet it was as soft as she had imagined. He helped her sit down comfortably on the rug and then Vic took a remote that turned on the fireplace.

"Wow." Reba said when the flames appeared in front of her.

Vic disappeared once more into the kitchen and brought out a dish. Reba's eyes lit up when she saw the chocolate covered strawberries. "I know they are your favorite thing to add with chocolate."

"Yes they are." She said taking one from the bowl. Vic poured her some juice and handed it over. Reba smiled and took a sip. "This is the perfect day." Reba said smiling. "I can't thank you enough for bringing me here. This is just what I needed to relax." She said with a sigh.

"I have another way you can relax." He said suggestively.

Reba giggled and set her glass aside. "You really have a problem." She said as he set his glass aside as well and pulled her close.

Vic grinned and ran his hand over her beautiful body. "I don't hear you complaining."

Vic kissed her with so much passion and Reba sighed with content as he moved his lips to her jaw line and then to her neck. Reba bit her lip and gripped his shoulders as he slowly laid her back against the soft rug. They were so into each other and the world around them seemed to fade.

"Ouch." Reba suddenly said after a few minutes of passionate kissing and the movement from first base to second.

Vic pulled away and sat up in alarm, afraid he had hurt her. "Are you okay? I'm sorry. We'll stop."

Reba grinned and chuckled but there was a hint of concern in her voice. "It's not you." She said gripping her stomach. "Vic…honey…" she said sitting up with the help of her husband. "I think I just had a contraction."

End of Chapter


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

Vic couldn't seem to grasp the concept of what his wife had just said. He just sat there, staring at her like she had two heads. Reba was trying to get his attention. She waved her hand in front of his face, she poked him, nothing. "Vic…"

Vic finally snapped out of it. "Please tell me you're joking? Isn't it too early?"

Reba shook her head. "The doctor said after eight months I could go into labor anytime and it would be safe." Reba gripped her stomach again. "There goes another one!" she said wincing.

Vic shot up and started to panic. "I knew coming here was a bad idea! The hospital is an hour away!" Vic began pacing around and running his hands through his hair. "We're not ready yet! We haven't painted the baby's room. We haven't even gotten the crib yet! How could we put that off? The baby can't come because we're not ready yet!" he yelled.

Reba had to smile at his insanity. "Well ready or not here it comes."

Vic stopped for a moment and calmed himself down because he knew he had to get Reba out of there. "Okay, I'll get the bags and we will go."

"Vic…" Reba said trying to stop him but it was too late. He ran into the room to get their bags.

He came back into the room in a panic. "We don't have enough time to repack anything. Let's go!" Vic said rushing out the door. Reba frowned and was very confused. He just left her sitting there. She winced as what felt like another contraction coming on. Vic came rushing back in the door at that moment. "I'm sorry honey." He said helping her up. He turned off the fireplace and led Reba to the door. "Okay, how are you doing?"

Reba practiced any Lamaze she remembered from Jake but it didn't help. "I would feel a lot better if you would stop touching me." Reba breathed heavily and smacked his hands away.

Vic backed away and locked the door as they walked out. "I'm sorry honey. I only want you to be comfortable."

"Just get me there on time. There is no way I am having this baby in the car or having some truck driver/mid-wife deliver this baby!" she said trying to concentrate on her breathing.

Vic opened the door and helped her into the car. "Everything will be fine." He said assuring her as he shut the door. He paused outside his door and sighed. "At least I hope."

Reba glared at him as he got into the car. "I heard that."

"Just relax." Vic said starting the car. "We will make it there on time."

He pulled a little too quickly out of the driveway and Reba punched him in the arm as she jerked to the right. "We won't get there if you drive like a mad man!"

"Right." He said slowing down. "Sorry." He glanced at her and she seemed to be calming down a bit. "Are you feeling any better?"

Reba nodded and rubbed her stomach. "Their slowing down but not too much, I think we should call the family and tell them to meet us at the hospital."

Vic nodded and dug around for his cell phone. He flipped it open once he found it and groaned. "We have no signal out here!" He yelled throwing it in the back seat.

Reba glared. "We would have once we get into the city limits! Now don't break it." She yelled.

"I'm sorry. I'm in a little panic here. We are an hour away and no matter how much of a beautiful experience I am sure it will be to SEE it, I don't want to be the one to actually deliver my child."

Reba rolled her eyes and breathed. "Just shut up and drive Vic. Your voice is cutting into my head like nails."

Vic looked at her as she relaxed against the seat with her eyes closed and he just let it go. He knew she was in pain and he should just be helpful when she asked for it. Right now at the moment, all he was worried about was getting to the hospital on time. He drove as fast as Reba would let him and it still didn't seem enough. He was so excited that the baby was already on the way but he was so nervous that they wouldn't get to the hospital on time.

Vic glanced over at Reba once they reached Houston. She was able to sleep most of the way and it comforted him that she wasn't in any pain at the moment. Vic pulled over to the side of the road and reached in the back for his cell phone. He luckily now had a signal. He really needed to get a new phone service. He quickly dialed Barbara Jean and Brock's number.

_"Hello?" A voice answered after the fourth ring._

"Brock, hey, we're back in Houston." Vic began.

_Brock was confused. "Why? Did something happen?"_

Vic chuckled. "Yeah, Reba's in labor. We are going to the hospital now, so we should be there in about ten minutes."

_Brock's eyes widened. "Okay, I will call Cheyenne and Van. We will all get there soon. How is Reba?"_

Vic glanced over and smiled, she was still zonked out. "She's sleeping right now and I am hoping to get here in time."

_"So she's doing okay?"_

Vic nodded, not even realizing Brock couldn't see him. "Yeah, she is doing great. Just let everyone know."

_Brock smiled. "Will do and we will see you at the hospital." _

Vic hung up and reached for his keys when he heard Reba stirring. "What are we doing?" she asked sleepily.

Vic smiled and turned on the car. "I just stopped to call the family. I talked to Brock and let him know what was happening. He is going to bring them all to the hospital." Reba groaned. Vic took her hand. "What's wrong honey? You okay?"

Reba nodded and pulled her hand away. "Why did you call them?" she asked, sounding quite annoyed.

Vic frowned. "I thought you would want your family there?"

Reba shook her head. "They don't need to take time to come to the hospital. It's too late. Now let's just go. I can't believe you." She said rubbing her stomach and wincing as another one came on.

Vic sighed and turned on the car. He pulled away from the curb and sped toward the hospital. Of course Reba complained he needed to slow down and he did but he was so worried she would have the baby in the car. Luckily they made it there on time and Vic helped her out of the car, throwing the keys to the valet.

Reba groaned when she saw most of her family at the door. "Mom!" Cheyenne yelled when she saw her mother approaching the doors. "How are you?"

Reba rolled her eyes. "I would feel a lot better if people would leave me alone and stop touching me!" Reba yelled as Vic and Brock both tried to help her. "Where is your sister?" she asked looking around.

"Kyra volunteered to stay with Elizabeth and Danny for us. Now are you sure you're okay?"

Reba glared at her daughter and Cheyenne immediately back away. "For the last time…" Reba said through gritted teeth. "Stop touching me!" She screamed at Vic. "Having you touch me caused this!" She pushed him away and waddled herself into the hospital, her family jogging behind her to catch up.

In the wee hours of the morning Vic and Reba walked lazily into their house. Kyra was informed of the situation and was back at home with the family when they all arrived. Reba frowned as she flopped sadly onto the couch. "It will be all right sweetheart." Vic said, giving her shoulder a slight rub.

Reba brushed him off and sighed as she rubbed her still huge stomach. "You would think after three kids I would be able to notice the difference between labor pains and indigestion."

Vic chuckled and rubbed her stomach, he felt the baby kick beneath his hand. "It will be all right. He or she will be making their appearance soon. Until then we can finally have more time to get the room ready. We have put it off long enough."

"I feel bad that we cut our trip short just because I didn't know the difference."

Vic chuckled. "It will be okay. We can go to the cabin another time. We will go when it's warmer and when we will be able to swim and use the sail boat. We have an even better time." He said grinning, trying to make her feel better.

Reba nodded and sighed. "I guess so. I just wish it would come out already!" she said frustrated. She sighed and looked toward the kitchen. "I need chocolate."

It's been a month since the faithful night that Reba had mistook indigestion for labor pains. She was now over her due date. She and Barbara Jean both were. It was a weird coincidence that everyone found funny but Reba. All Reba could think about was giving birth already. She was tired of being tired all the time and she was always cranky. She hated not being able to do much around the house. The kids were happy to help their mother with the household chores but Reba was tired of not being able to do anything. She wasn't allowed to lift anything anymore. She basically couldn't do anything but lay on the couch and it drove her nuts.

Vic tried to get her mind off of having the baby by taking her shopping. They were finally doing the shopping for the baby's room. They kept the crib and matching changing table they bought in the garage until they painted the room but they couldn't decide on the color. Anything Vic suggested Reba didn't like and every time Reba liked a color he would question it. Reba was getting frustrated. Vic was getting frustrated. They both wanted to just have the baby already but Reba was a lot worse. Vic expected her to break down and panic any day now.

Reba lay sideways on the couch one late afternoon, slightly depressed because she hadn't moved since Vic left that morning. She just lay there, watching the blank television. She talked to her baby that wouldn't come out but she didn't dare do that again. She had been in the middle of a stern lecture to her unborn child when her eighteen year old daughter walked in. She was completely embarrassed but Kyra felt bad for her mom. She was uncomfortable and ready for her child to make its appearance in the world.

"Mom…" Kyra said walking into the living room. "You need to get up." She said glancing at her mother who still hadn't moved.

Reba scoffed. "I don't know what good it will do. I am still pregnant. I have tried everything to go into labor. I tried walking, light exercise, Dr. Parks won't induce labor. She says she would rather wait. I thought about having a c-section but that would leave a horrible ugly scar and I would be in the hospital longer. I even tried sex! That doesn't work either!"

Kyra cringed. "Okay, don't ever say that word again."

Reba rolled her eyes and shifted herself to sit up. Kyra helped her and sat down next to her. "I swear you all think I'm a prude or something. If I was such a prude than how did I end up like this." She said pointing to her stomach.

Kyra still cringed. She didn't like hearing her mother talk about this kind of stuff. She missed her mom that gave her carrot sticks and juice boxes when she went on tour with her band. "Look Mom, sitting around here all depressed is not going to be good. I am sure your blood pressure is high by just sitting here and stressing about it."

"I am not stressing!" she screamed.

Kyra was taken aback. Her mother never screamed at her like that. She voiced her opinions firmly to her yes but she never screamed. Kyra decided it was time to give up and she was relieved when Vic walked in through the door. "Vic, mom is going nuts." Kyra said as she bolted from the room.

Vic smiled as he set down his things and walked over to her, holding something behind his back. "Hey." He said cheerfully. "How was your day?"

Reba scoffed at him and cross her arms across her chest. "How do you think?" she said coldly.

Vic frowned and sat next to her. He brought the dozen of red roses he was holding behind his back and held them in front of her face. "I bought these for you."

Reba took them from his hand, looked at them for a moment, and then tossed them to the side. "Big deal."

"Honey…" Vic said placing a loving hand on her. Reba pulled away and tried to get away but her stomach prevented her. "Sweetie, please, I know it's frustrating. I know it's hard but you can't just sit here all day."

"Why not?" she asked frustrated, "There is nothing else I can do. I can't lift anything. I can't do any housework. I can't do anything!"

Vic frowned and pulled her close to him and she gladly accepted his comfort. "What do you say we get out of here? We can go pick out paint. That is the one thing that is keeping us from finishing the baby's room. Maybe it will make you feel better." He said smiling.

Reba sighed. "It might but we never agree on any color for the room."

"Well…" Vic said pausing. "I will be more reasonable and after we get the paint we can go out to dinner, just the two of us."

Reba smiled and nodded. "Okay, let's go."

Vic helped up his wife and then helped her upstairs to change because she said the outfit she was wearing wasn't looking right. Vic just agreed with everything she wanted to do, well almost everything, anything that didn't harm her or the baby because if he didn't she would be cranky for the rest of the day and since she was pregnant she was meaner.

Once she was dressed he left money for Kyra and Jake for dinner and helped his wife into the car. Reba did complain about the way he was driving. That was a new thing she liked to talk about, his driving. She said it bounced the baby and it wasn't good. Vic had to think if this had anything to do with the fact she was scared of losing the baby. Vic drove as slowly as he could for Reba and they arrived at Sears about an hour later…not really but it seemed to Vic like an hour the way he was driving.

"Why do you feel the need to touch me all the time?" Reba asked as Vic tried leading her into the store.

Vic frowned. "I am only concerned for you and having me touch you never bothered you before."

"Yeah well it does now." She said a little annoyed.

She walked through the door and went straight to the left that led to the Home Improvement section. She went straight to the wall that had the paint samples. Vic walked up beside her and just stared at the wall until she made a suggestion. He didn't dare want to ask himself because he was afraid she would just start yelling at him at how stupid of a color it would be to paint the room.

"Its never gonna happen!" she suddenly said. She turned to Vic with her hands on her hips.

Vic raised an eyebrow. "It will happen. We just need to pick a color and…"

"No." she said shaking her head. "It's never coming out!" she said pointing to her stomach.

Vic was confused. "What?"

"It's lodged in there and it's stuck! It's not coming out!"

Vic had to hold back a chuckle at her irrational thinking. He looked around, hoping she wasn't causing a scene with her yelling. "Honey…"

Reba shook her head and stepped away a bit. "No, I will not calm down. Don't tell me to calm down because I know that's what you are going to say. It just keeps growing, just getting bigger all the time. I forgot what it feels like not to be expanding! I've been doing everything to try and make it come out but it won't! I'm going to be carrying a thirty year old baby inside of me! I am tired of being pregnant. I want booze. I want a beer, a jello shot, a pink squirrel, and a side car and I want to give birth!" she said practically screaming.

Vic looked around and saw everyone starring at them. He smiled and led Reba to a secluded area. "Honey you need to calm down and just relax."

Reba shook her head. "Not till I'm skinny again."

"This is not good for you and the…"

"The baby." Reba finished with a roll of her eyes. "Yes I know but I am tired. I am just…so tired." She said, the tears threatening to fall.

Vic pulled her into his arms and held her close. "Honey I know. I know I say it a lot but you do need to calm down and if I could take over for you I would but I don't have the equipment to have the baby. You need to relax or you are going to go into labor when you're not ready. When the baby is ready he or she will make an appearance. I want you to calm yourself down or I will take you home and make you go to sleep." He said firmly.

Reba looked at him and knew he was serious. He could make her do anything, especially with those eyes. Reba sighed. "All right, I am just a little…"

"Crazy." He said finishing for her.

Reba chuckled and looked down at her feet shyly. "How loud was I back there?"

Vic shook his head. "Not loud."

Reba nodded. "Yeah right." Reba sighed and walked back to the wall of paint samples. "Now, after my break down, we need to decide what color we plan on painting the room."

Vic shrugged. "I don't know."

"What about yellow? Its gender neutral and once I finally do give birth we can give it more definition with a border." She turned to Vic. "What do you think?"

"Why does everyone think yellow is gender neutral?"

Reba rolled her eyes and groaned. "Vic…"

"I mean…" he said glancing at the samples. "Have you ever seen a guy with a yellow room?"

Reba rolled her eyes. "Is there something I can help you with?" A voice asked.

Reba turned and smiled when she saw a Sears's employee standing there. "Yes, I would like three cans of the custard yellow." She said pointing to the specific sample.

He nodded. "Right away."

The employee left and Vic stood there, starring at her. "We didn't agree on custard yellow." He said following her as she followed the employee.

Reba rolled her eyes. "I am deciding for the both of us so we can get home and paint."

Vic frowned. "I still don't think yellow is gender neutral." Reba just rolled her eyes again.

End of Chapter


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

After her break down in Sears, which everyone they knew in town seemed to find out about, Vic and Reba went home to finally start the painting of the baby's room. Reba didn't paint too much because she couldn't stand very long but Vic thought she looked so adorable in her painting jean overalls with her hair in a messy pony tail. She supervised Vic and opened the windows of the room when the fumes became too much, when that happened though she usually left the room. She knew staying in the room too long could damage her and/or the baby.

And how her friends found out about her break down in Sears she didn't know. Someone she knew must have been there, some old busy body from her church. There were soon rumors spreading around that Reba had a drinking problem and that she drank while she was pregnant. This of course made Vic angry, not only because the rumors were cruel and untrue but because they were causing Reba even more stress. He was proud that she tried to ignore it by working on the baby's room once the paint was dry but he could tell they were still getting to her sometimes.

"How's it going?" Vic asked as he walked into the baby's room after getting home from work.

Reba smiled and turned around. She was just finishing putting away some clothes she had just bought that day when she had gone shopping with Barbara Jean and Cheyenne. She only bought a few clothes that could be worn for a boy or a girl because they had no idea what they were having yet. "It's going great. I kind of wish I would have found out the sex of the baby, then we could really decorate this room and buy tons of baby clothes."

Vic chuckled and walked in, wrapping his arms around her from behind and resting them on her stomach. "I think it will be all right. You should be going into labor anytime now."

Reba rolled her eyes and sighed, leaning against his strong chest. "I doubt it. I am almost two weeks over due. I mean, is that even possible?"

"Well honey, the baby isn't ready yet."

Reba sighed and placed her hands over his. "I guess so."

"You went shopping again today, huh?" he asked looking over the new baby toys.

Reba smiled shyly and nodded. "I couldn't help it."

Vic chuckled and rested his chin on her shoulder, kissing her cheek. "I know what you're going through. I am excited too. This is my first baby. This is your fourth though."

"It's still exciting for me. I can't wait to give birth. I am sick of being fat." Reba said frustrated

Vic smiled and turned her around. "That's a good thing. It's the baby growing."

Reba chuckled and sat herself down in the rocking chair next to the window. "I know but I hate to think of how hard it's going to lose the thirty pounds of baby weight I gained."

"You still looked hot." He said smiling and walking around to look over the new things she had purchased.

Reba blushed and rubbed her stomach shyly. "I am not."

Vic paused and smiled at her. "Of course you are. Why do you think it's so hard for me to keep my hands off you?"

Reba rolled her eyes. "Because you're a man and that's all men think about."

Vic frowned. "That's not all we think about." He said picking up some weird contraption he saw sitting on the shelf.

"It's all you could think about when you first came back from Italy."

Vic smiled and leaned against the wall next to the door. "That's because we always got interrupted anytime we tried anything…what the heck is this?" he asked confused as he held up the contraption he had been looking on with a confused look on his face.

Reba chuckled. "You really have never been around baby's that much. It's a breast pump."

"Oh." He said setting it down. "Do you really you need that?" he asked smirking. "Because I could…"

Reba glared at him. "Shut up."

Vic held up his hands in defeat and set the breast pump back on the shelf. "Okay, sorry." He said with a chuckle. "What do you want for dinner tonight?" Vic had begun more frequently to make dinner for the family because Reba said the kitchen was too hot for her to cook in and she couldn't stand to be on her feet for too long.

Reba shrugged and struggled to her feet. Vic immediately went to her aid. "I don't care."

Vic nodded. "Okay, I'll make salmon then." Reba made a face. "Unless you want something different sweetheart." He said smiling. She did this every time. She says she didn't care but of course she never meant it and she ended up giving her opinion anyway.

"I was kind of hoping for chicken." She said with a smile.

Vic chuckled and led Reba out of the room, turning the light off in the process. "Chicken it is."

Reba spent waiting for dinner to be ready on the couch, watching television with her son, who kept giving her strange looks every few minutes. She was quite annoyed by this. She hated being stared at lately because of this big stomach she had to carry around with her and she had to wonder what was it with people who felt they had a right to touch her stomach. It seemed every time she ran into someone she knew they felt the need to touch her stomach. Just because she was pregnant it didn't give people the right to put their hands on her.

Reba noticed for about the millionth time that evening her son had glanced at her strangely and turned back to the TV. Reba rolled her eyes and sighed. "Jake, what is wrong with you?"

He gave her a look and shrugged. "Nothing, why do you always assume something is wrong with me, jeez."

Reba glared at her son. "Look, I know that you're entering your teenage years but there is no reason for you to be so snappy with me young man. Now you tell me what is wrong with you?"

"Its weird." He said shyly.

Reba raised an eyebrow. "What's weird?" Jake shrugged and lifted a lazy hand, pointing to her over large stomach. Reba chuckled. "Me, bring pregnant?" Jake nodded. "I thought you were all okay with this? We talked about this when Vic and I decided to get married."

"I know it's just…"

Reba couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Just what? I thought you liked Vic. I thought you were all excited about the prospect of getting a new brother or sister."

"I do like Vic but…"

"But what?" Reba asked a bit annoyed that her son was bringing this up now, just when she could go into labor at anytime. "I know it's a little weird by the fact that I come home after a night out and I believe I'm married and then to find out a few short months later that I'm pregnant is a little weird but…"

"Mom…" Jake said, interrupting her from going on and on, which she did a lot lately if she was set off. Jake, even though he was young, understood that his mom was nuts only because of his younger sibling but he had learned to calm his mother down and avoid her tyrants whenever possible. "It's just weird because of the fact that I know where baby's come from."

Reba rolled her eyes. "Oh jeez, I am going to see if dinner is ready." She said trying to get up. She had gotten all worked up only for something as pointless as that. "Umm, Jake…" Reba said rocking back and forth, "Can you help me up."

Jake looked at his mother like she was crazy. "There is no way I can help you up. I am not that strong mom."

Reba stopped rocking and frowned. "Are you saying I'm fat?"

Jake knew well enough to just avoid the question. "I'm going to get Vic." He immediately shot up and ran to the kitchen.

Reba sat there frowning as she stared at her huge stomach and that was how Vic found her. "Am I fat?" she asked when she heard footsteps. She didn't care whose they were. She just needed to know.

Vic sighed and sat down in front of her. They had gone over this so many times but she asked this question all the time, no matter how many times he reassured her that she was not fat. "Honey, I know your hormones are driving you crazy and I know that you feel fat but you're not. Now let's go into the kitchen, dinner is ready."

Reba, despite her smile, still didn't feel very attractive. She felt huge and she was so tired of being pregnant. She just wanted to go into labor already. "Fine, help me up I'm starving. I've been smelling that chicken for nearly half an hour. It's driving me nuts." Vic chuckled and helped his wife to her feet and into the kitchen.

It was just Jake, Vic, and Reba at the table that evening. Kyra was rehearsing with her band and she told Reba that they would grab something to eat afterwards. She would be home later that evening. Reba loaded her plate with chicken, rice, and broccoli. It was normal for Reba to be able to out eat Vic and Jake at the table lately.

"Maybe the kid can't get out." Jake suddenly said through a mouthful of chicken.

Reba raised an eyebrow at him. "How do you figure?" He was about to respond but Reba cringed when he opened his mouth. "Don't talk with your mouth full."

"Sorry." He mumbled as he swallowed what little food he had in his mouth. "I just meant what if the baby can't get out. I mean, you've been eating so much, maybe he or she hasn't been able to keep up and there is a blockage or something."

Reba shook her head and rolled her eyes at her son. She hoped that wasn't a serious statement. "Jake, the baby will come when it decides; it has nothing to do with how much I eat."

Vic just chuckled and he turned to his wife. "What do you have planned for tomorrow?"

"To give birth." She said with a smile. Vic rolled his eyes. "I am going with Barbara Jean and Cheyenne again, were going shopping. I swear Barbara Jean has bought every pink thing known to man."

Vic smiled. "She is just excited." He said defending her. "You have bought every gender neutral color thing known to man." He said teasingly. Reba just poked at her chicken, ignoring his teasing. "So…" Vic said changing the subject. "What is the agenda you two have tomorrow?"

Reba raised her head to look at him with a glare. "What? You want to know exactly where I will be every minute of the day tomorrow, you don't trust me? Do you think I am meeting someone else?"

Vic kicked his own butt again. "No, I don't need to worry about that. I was only curious."

"Why wouldn't you need to worry?" Reba asked accusingly. "Is it because I am so fat no man would ever find me attractive?"

Vic earned a glare from both Jake and Reba. Jake only glared at him because Vic had started one of her tyrants. She was so sensitive lately. "No, any man would find you attractive, you're very hot…"

"Please don't use the word hot when describing my mother." Jake said with a cringe.

Vic glared at Jake to give him a silent shut up. "So you think I'm a tramp then, where every man would want me because I must be easy because I'm pregnant!" Reba yelled.

"No, I was just curious about your day tomorrow. You're very hot and no one would ever think you're a tramp."

Reba sighed and smiled in content. "Okay." She said cheerfully and she turned back to her meal.

"That was close." Jake said.

"What?" Reba asked with a glare.

Jake shrugged. "I was afraid you two would get a divorce or something over this, the way mom was yelling."

Reba rolled her eyes and Vic chuckled. He turned to Reba and took her hand. "I love your mother. That's never going to happen."

"That's good." Jake said with a sigh of relief. "If that happened Vic would have to move out and then Mom would have to cook again." Vic dropped his fork and laughed as Reba picked up a piece of broccoli and threw it at her son.

The next morning Reba awoke alone because Vic had an early house to show. She groaned as she sat up. She smiled and shook her head when she opened her eyes and saw something obstructing her vision. She chuckled and took the sticky note from her forehead. Her husband was such a goof ball sometimes. She smiled when she read the note. 'Have a wonderful day. I will have my cell phone with me just in case anything happens. I love you, Vic.'

That small note had lifted her spirits in a matter of moments and she suddenly felt quite refreshed. She got up off the bed, with a little struggle, and went into the bathroom to brush her teeth. She was so happy she had taken a shower right before she went to sleep. She could barely lift her toothbrush to brush her teeth; she would never be able to take a shower without Vic's help like she had been getting lately. It was hard for her to stand in the shower very long. She couldn't wait for all this to be over but she knew that once the baby was born she would get no sleep.

Reba brushed her hair out, which also made her tired. Maybe she should go back to short hair. She looked at herself in the mirror for a moment and shook her head. She liked it better longer. Reba put her hair into a simple pony tail and just waved off the make-up. Whatever energy she had left she needed to save for getting dressed.

She picked out a pair of stretchy maternity jeans and a very stylish black babydoll turtle neck sweater. She had no choice but to wear her black slippers, for her feet were still a bit swollen. She slipped into her outfit and shoes just in time to go downstairs and find Cheyenne and Barbara Jean walking through the door.

"Ooo, mom…" Cheyenne gushed as she helped her mother down the stairs one step at a time. "That sweater is so cute. Can I have it when I have another baby?"

Reba stared at her daughter when she reached the bottom of the stairs. "Didn't you just have a baby?"

Cheyenne nodded. "I know but Van and I always talked about four children, two of each." She said with a giggle.

Reba rolled her eyes and grabbed her coat from the coat rack. "You two are nuts."

Cheyenne frowned. "You're having four children."

Reba shrugged. "But it will seem like one because my other three can basically take care of themselves, well, some of them."

Cheyenne nodded. "I know. Jake still needs his mommy."

"I was talking about you." Reba said as she walked out the door.

Cheyenne pouted. "I resent that."

"Brock and I haven't discussed how many children we want but I want five." Barbara Jean said proudly as she shut the door behind her.

Reba looked at Barbara Jean in shock as they waddled to the car. "Do you really think Brock will want eight children?"

"I said five." Barbara Jean scoffed.

Reba shook her head as Cheyenne helped them both one by one into the car. "Are you forgetting he already has three children with me? Then he has one with you, soon to be two."

"You don't know Brock like I do." Barbara Jean said. Cheyenne and Reba rolled their eyes as Cheyenne started the car. "He will want five children just as much as I do."

"You're right Barbara Jean…" Reba said with a sarcastic smile. "I don't know Brock at all. I've only known the man for thirty years, been married to him for twenty. I really wouldn't know him at all."

"Let's change the subject." Cheyenne said sensing that there was a fight about to break out. She eased away from the curb and drove toward the direction of the mall.

Barbara Jean grinned and leaned forward toward the front seat of the car. "So how many children are you planning on having with Vic?"

Cheyenne giggled and Reba gave a look of shock to Barbara Jean. "Mom can't have anymore children after this Barbara Jean. She is too old."

Reba turned to her daughter a little hurt. "Who says I'm too old?"

Cheyenne stopped smiling. "You mean you want more children after this baby?"

Reba looked away shyly and shrugged. "Vic mentioned it but with my health and the fact that I'm going to be forty…" She stopped mid-sentence and thought a moment to rephrase. "The fact that I'm maturing in age, isn't a good thing either. I am happy that I'm pregnant now but if I hadn't gotten pregnant by accident I wouldn't have had more children."

"Have you told Vic this?" Cheyenne asked curiously as she turned down the street the mall was on.

Reba shook her head. "No, I just laughed it off and told him that we should have this baby first, before we talk about having more. The truth is…I don't know if I want anymore. He did bring up good points about monitoring my blood pressure like we have been through this one and if I haven't gone through menopause I should still be able to have children but...I just…" Reba sighed. "I don't know if I want anymore."

Cheyenne gave her mom a quick sympathetic look as she pulled into the mall parking lot. "You need to talk with Vic about this Mom, if he was serious; you need to voice your concerns."

Reba nodded and smiled as they pulled into a parking spot outside Macy's. "I know. Now let's talk about something pleasant but first…" Reba said shifting her feet to the ground as she opened the door, "Cheyenne honey…you need to help me up." Reba said giggling. Cheyenne and Barbara Jean giggled as Cheyenne struggled to help them both up and out of the car.

All three girls immediately went to Macy's baby department and despite Cheyenne not being pregnant anymore and that her baby was almost five months old, she was still in the mode of wanting to buy baby stuff every time she went to the mall.

"This is so cute." Barbara Jean squealed as she held up an adorable ballerina outfit.

Reba smiled. "Don't have one of those?"

Barbara Jean nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah but I have it in pink, this is yellow and it's so cute. I have to get it."

Reba shook her head and then stopped suddenly. "Oh." She said clutching onto her stomach.

Cheyenne and Barbara Jean glanced at her and their eyes widened when they saw her bent slightly with her hand on her stomach. Cheyenne rushed to her side. "What's wrong mom? Are you okay? Are you in labor?"

Reba chuckled and shook her head, straightening up. "No, sorry, I just got the suddenly feeling of a breath of fresh air. It was quite strange." She said smiling.

Cheyenne breathed and then smacked her mother across the arm. "Don't do that. I thought something was wrong."

Reba rubbed her arm and walked away. "Sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you. It surprised me, that's all." Reba turned her back to her daughter and looked over some strollers.

"Need a stroller?" Barbara Jean asked smiling.

Reba shook her head. "Nope, we have everything we need but baby clothes. Since we don't know what were having yet I have been careful to buy clothes that could be worn by a boy or a girl." Reba suddenly held her stomach and cringed. "Crap, I need to use the bathroom. I'll be back." Reba disappeared around the corner where the restroom was just down the hall.

Cheyenne and Barbara Jean continued to browse as Reba went to the bathroom. Cheyenne smiled as she looked over a cute little white teddy bear. "Isn't this cute?" Cheyenne said holding up the bear to Barbara Jean. She smiled and nodded but then her smile faded as her focus moved to something or someone behind Cheyenne. "What's wrong?" Cheyenne asked as she turned her head to look behind her to see her mother coming back from around the corner.

Reba was bent over, clutching her stomach, looking quite panicked. "Umm…guys…"

Cheyenne immediately came to her mother's side. "Mom, are you okay? Is it the baby?"

Reba nodded and bent over, breathing heavily. "My water broke!"

End of Chapter


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

Reba groaned as she felt a contraction coming on and she clutched her daughter's hand tightly. Cheyenne winced as her mother tried to break her hand. "Oh! Baby time!" Barbara Jean squealed as she watched Reba bent over in pain.

Reba turned her head toward Barbara Jean and glared. "I don't think you're helping Barbara Jean." Cheyenne said when she saw her mother's look. "What do we do?" Cheyenne asked a little panicked.

Reba breathed in and out, waiting for the contraction to pass. "We need to get to the hospital and call Vic as well."

"Okay mom. There is no need to panic, we have everything under control." Cheyenne said giving a strained smile. Cheyenne knew that if she didn't stay calm, her mother wouldn't stay calm and that wasn't good for neither her nor the baby.

Barbara Jean of course didn't think of trying to stay calm was necessary. "Let's go." Barbara Jean grabbed Reba hand and tried to pull her.

Reba glared and pulled her hand out of the woman's grasp. "I can't run and I am not about to even try to run. Labor could take hours. We just need to calm down and…ahhh." Reba screamed as she bent over in pain. She kept a firm hand on her daughter and grabbed Barbara Jean's hand as well. Both of them felt like their hands were being crushed.

"Is everything okay?" A concerned employee asked as they saw the scene unfold.

Cheyenne nodded and smiled. "My mother is in labor. We have to get to the car.

The employee eyes widened and it looked like she was about to panic as well. "Is there anything I can do? Do you need an ambulance called?"

Reba shook her head. "No, I just need to get to the car. Let's go." Cheyenne and Barbara Jean carefully led Reba out of the baby section of the store and to the escalator. "Ooo…" Reba groaned as she bent over, almost falling down the stairs.

Cheyenne quickly stood in front of her and made sure that didn't happen again. "Mom, just relax now, Barbara Jean and I have everything under control." Cheyenne said as they stepped off the escalator. Cheyenne tried to move a bit faster to the door because it seemed they were attracting a lot of attention and this wasn't what her mother needed right now.

They were only a few feet from the door when they were stopped by an old woman. "Reba, Cheyenne, how lovely to see you here."

Reba rolled her eyes. It was Mrs. Hersh, one of the older woman at Reba's church. Reba wouldn't have been a bit surprised if this was the woman who spread the rumors around about Reba having a drinking problem and drinking while she was pregnant. "Mrs. Hersh now is really not the time." She said. She hissed as she bent over as another contraction surged through her body.

Her eyes widened. "Oh, you're in labor." Reba nodded and had to fight the urge to hurt the little old lady. "Is there anything I can do?" she asked in a sweet voice.

"You can get the hell out of my way." Reba said with a groan. The woman's eyes widened and she stepped aside.

Cheyenne and Barbara Jean giggled as they walked out of the store and to where they parked the car. "That was great mom. I mean really…"

"I appreciate the compliments you are giving me right now but in all honesty I could care less about anything else other than getting this baby out of me, so please just don't talk to me, don't try and encourage me. Just call Vic and get me to the hospital on time." Reba said in her nicest voice possible but it wasn't coming out like that.

Cheyenne just nodded and helped her mother into the car. She helped Barbara Jean as fast as she could into the car and she ran around to the driver's side of the car. "Who is going to call Vic?" Reba asked as she tried to get herself to relax.

"I will." Barbara Jean announced as she dug in her purse for her cell phone.

"Good, his number is…"

Barbara Jean waved her off. "I already have his number. It's in my phone log."

Reba turned her head slightly and stared at her confused. "How do you have his cell phone number?"

"Never mind…now turn around and concentrate on you and the baby." Barbara Jean said firmly. Barbara Jean brought the phone up to her ear and waited for Vic to answer it.

_"Hello?" He answered after about the fifth ring. Vic didn't want to answer the phone because he was in a meeting but it could be Reba and she was way more important. He was quite lucky he answered._

"Vic!" Barbara Jean yelled in the phone.

_Vic had to hold the phone away from his ear. "What is it Barbara Jean? Now is really not a good…"_

"Reba is in labor!" Barbara Jean said cutting him off mid-sentence.

_Vic eyes widened. "She is?"_

Barbara Jean rolled her eyes. "No this is a prank call! Of course she is in labor. I wouldn't have called you otherwise. Now get to the hospital…now!" she yelled. She hung up the phone and turned to Reba who was having another contraction.

Vic had just hung up the phone and smiled at the guys in business suits who were waiting impatiently for him to continue the meeting. Vic chuckled nervously and held up the phone. "I hate to cut this meeting short but I have to leave. That was my wife. She's in labor. I have go." Vic shot out of the office so fast before any of the people in the meeting room knew what was going on.

Meanwhile Barbara Jean was trying her best to calm Reba down, who was having another contraction on top of another. "Now let's imagine…birds…lovely birds…just singing along…cheap, cheap, cheap…"

Reba glared at Barbara Jean and placed a hand over her mouth as best she could from the front of the car. "Let's imagine drugs okay."

Barbara Jean frowned when Reba finally removed her hand from her mouth. "Reba, you can't use drugs to have the baby."

Reba scoffed and rubbed her stomach. "The hell I can't."

"I thought your plan was to have it natural. It could hurt the baby."

Reba rolled her eyes. "They have been giving epidurals to woman for years, now there is no way I am having this baby natural, not with the pain I am feeling."

Barbara Jean frowned. "What would Vic have to say about it?"

Reba scoffed at the sound of her husband's name. "Vic doesn't get to have a say. It's his fault I am going through this. Why did I have to marry that man?" Reba screamed as another contraction came on.

"Because you love him." Barbara Jean said with a smile.

"I am beginning to think I made a mistake."

Cheyenne had to giggle. She had seen her mother like this before. She couldn't really remember Kyra but she remembered how she was when she finally went into labor with Jake. She screamed at her dad and kept telling him not to touch her. At the time Cheyenne thought something was seriously wrong with her mother but once she went into labor she understood why her mother would yell like that and now it was just quite amusing, not amusing that she was in pain but the way she liked to yell at the soul person who was the reason she was in the pain.

Just as they were pulling into the parking lot of the hospital, Reba's cell phone rang. Reba glanced at the phone number and glared at it. "What do you want?" she asked coldly when she answered.

_Vic, who was on the other line, was a bit taken aback. "I was only concerned with you. How are you doing?"_

Reba hissed when she felt another contraction. "I would feel a lot better if you were here."

_Vic grinned. "I wish I could be there right there too."_

"I only want you here so I can bash your head in for doing this to me."

_Van chuckled. "I will blame that on your pain but don't worry honey. I called because I'm tied up in traffic at the moment and I will be there as soon as I can, even if I have to abandon my car and just run. I promise you I will not miss this."_

"You better not." She said warningly.

_"I promise I will be there but how are you? Seriously, I need to know."_

Reba sighed. "I am doing okay for now. We just pulled up and Cheyenne is circling the parking lot."

_Vic furrowed his eyebrows together. "Why doesn't she just use the valet parking? They will do that for you."_

Reba rolled her eyes. "I don't know. The contractions are slowing, I have noticed so I don't think I will be giving birth within in the next few minutes. We have time but I think she just is getting cheap like her father. She looks so much like Brock and she has his personality, it was only a matter of time before she started to get his cheapness. Although I am sure her shoe splurging will cure that."

_Vic chuckled. "Well, honey, were moving. I would stay on the line but…"_

Reba smiled. "I know. I will keep you posted though on anything that happens until you get here. I will see you soon. I love you."

_"I love you too."_

"Bye." Reba flipped the phone shut and she finally noticed Cheyenne who was waiting to help her out of the car. Reba smiled. "Sorry."

"It's okay. You're the one in labor. Come on."

Reba cringed as she stood up. She bent, placing her hands on her knees, trying to calm herself. "Someone needs to call Dr. Parks and the rest of the family."

"Already done." Barbara Jean said smiling. "I called them while you were so engrossed with talking to Vic. Van and Brock will be here as soon as they can. Kyra promised to stay with Danny and pick up Elizabeth when it was time. She also volunteered to wait for Jake as well. She is such a good kid."

Reba scoffed and nodded. "Yeah, now she becomes a good kid. Where was her maturity when I was trying to raise her as a teen?"

"Is this really the time to be worrying about stuff like that?"

Reba nodded and sat up and started walking towards the front hospital doors. "You're right, let's go. I just want this kid out of be already." Reba breathed with relief. She was afraid though because her contractions were slowing just a bit. She knew there was no turning back because her water had broke but she just had to wonder how long it would take the baby to actually decide to make an appearance.

Reba smiled and waddled up to the front desk. "Hi, I'm Reba Mariano…My water broke." She said casually.

The receptionist was quite surprised Reba was so calm but she just nodded and logged Reba into the computer. She had an orderly bring around a wheel chair and Reba eased herself in it. "Are you going to need a chair too?" the orderly asked when he saw Barbara Jean.

She shook her head and smiled. "Oh no, I'm fine."

"Let's roll." He said. Reba smiled and shook her head as he wheeled her down the hall to her room. Barbara Jean and Cheyenne closely followed behind. "How are you doing?" he asked as he wheeled her into the comfortable birthing room.

"The contractions are slowing a bit. They went from about five minutes and then shot to ten but now their closing in on about twelve minutes apart."

The orderly smiled and set a gown on her bed after he helped her out of the chair. "You need to change into this gown. The nurse will be in soon to check on you and hook you up to a monitor."

"Thank you." Reba said with a smile.

The orderly left and Barbara Jean and Cheyenne walked in. "So, this is exciting." Cheyenne said, not able to contain it any longer.

Reba rolled her eyes and grabbed the gown from the bed. "Exciting for you maybe but not for me. I have to change." Reba walked into her small private bathroom and quickly changed into her hospital gown. She exited the bathroom to find the nurse setting up a fetal monitor.

The nurse looked up and smiled when she saw Reba enter. "Hello Mrs. Mariano. I am Nurse Becky. I will be assisting Dr. Parks today."

"Hello." Reba said as she sat down on the bed.

Nurse Becky smiled as she helped Reba get into a comfortable position on the bed. "How are you feeling? How are your contractions?" She asked as she checked Reba's stomach.

Reba shrugged. "They are slowing down a bit."

The nurse nodded and checked her watch as she continued to check Reba's stomach. "How long ago did your water break?"

Reba sighed and thought about it for a moment. "I would say about twenty minutes ago, maybe half an hour."

The nurse nodded as she felt Reba's stomach just a bit more and then she smiled down at Reba. "With the position of your baby it looks like you're going be here for a while, so just relax. Now let's get you hooked up to the monitor and then we will see exactly how far along you are."

They hooked Reba up to a monitor and then Reba forced Barbara Jean and Cheyenne to leave the room as the nurse checked to see how far along she was. "You're about five centimeters but everything looks good. I think we can invite your family back in."

"Do we have to?" Reba asked, not kidding.

The nurse chuckled. "It will be okay. If you do want them to here at anytime just call for me or the orderly and we will remove them."

Reba laughed at that. "Thanks, I guess you can let them in." The nurse smiled and stepped outside. A couple of seconds later Barbara Jean and Cheyenne entered with Van and Brock shortly behind them. Reba groaned. "Why did you have to bring them?"

"We wanted to be here for you Mrs. M. I can't wait to see my new…sister or brother-in-law. That's weird."

Reba chuckled and rubbed her stomach gently as she felt another contraction coming. "It's true what they say. You always forget the pain; of course it has been almost fourteen years since I've been through this."

"Just breathe mom." Cheyenne said as she pulled a chair up to her mother's bed side.

Reba glared at her daughter. "Do not tell me to breathe. I will breathe if I feel like it."

"How long do you think you'll be here?" Brock asked, trying to change the subject.

Reba shrugged. "I don't know. The nurse said a while. I just hope this kid isn't another Kyra. I can't handle that many hours of labor again. Why are you guys here? I'm not trying to be mean but I will be here for quite a while. Maybe just Cheyenne should stay. The rest if you should go home."

Van frowned. "We want to be here when the little one shows up."

Reba shook her head. "I will call you when I am ready but the nurse said it will be quite a while and sitting here bored out of your minds won't do any good. Just go home and if you don't…" Reba said with a smile and holding up the nurse button. "I will call the nurse and she said will be happy to escort anyone I didn't want in the room out."

Brock shook his head and rolled his eyes. "You promise you'll call?" Barbara Jean asked with a frown. She really wanted to be by her best friend's side but if Reba didn't want her there she shouldn't upset her by fighting to stay.

Reba nodded. "Yeah, just home, Barbara Jean, you should rest too."

"It isn't fair." Barbara Jean wined. "I want to go into labor. I hate being pregnant."

Reba chuckled. "Yeah me too, I just wish this baby would hurry up but don't worry Barbara Jean I will call you." Barbara Jean rushed over and gave her best friend a big hug and then was ushered out by her husband and Van. Reba rolled her eyes and turned to smile at her daughter. "I can't believe they left so easily. I thought I would have to call the nurse and get security in here or something."

Cheyenne chuckled and held her mother's hand. "How are you feeling?"

Reba smiled. "I'm doing okay. I wish Vic was here but I'm doing okay."

Cheyenne patted her mother's hand and let go. "I know. He will be here soon. He wouldn't miss this." Reba nodded and fell silent. She looked around the room and sighed. It would be better if he was here. She would be more comfortable and she would have someone to blame. "Are you scared?" Cheyenne asked breaking the unbearable silence.

Reba's head shot towards her daughter but she wasn't going to be able to hide the fact that she was a little scared. "I am a little. I mean, no matter how many children you have its always frightening."

"I know but I am talking about your blood pressure and…"

"Dr. Parks said I am fine." Reba said, reassuring her daughter and herself. "She said I did everything right and that everything should be fine." Reba said with a smile.

Cheyenne nodded. "But even if you did everything right you're still a high risk and…"

Reba chuckled. "Cheyenne are you trying to scare or…"

"I'm sorry mom." Cheyenne said with a smile. "I'm just worried and…" Cheyenne paused for a moment. "I think I'm going to call Vic, see if he is any closer to getting here." Cheyenne said nervously. She stood up and was about to walk out until the door opened and in walked Van.

Reba glared at him. "I thought I said for you to go home."

"Yeah I would but I thought I would let you know that Barbara Jean is in labor."

Reba's eyes widened. "What?"

Van nodded. "Yup, we got as far as the parking lot and then she smacked Mr. H in head from the pain she was suddenly feeling."

Reba relaxed her head against the bed. "This is turning out to be some day isn't it?"

Cheyenne laughed. "That's for sure. I am going to call Vic. Van stay with mom."

Before Reba could stop Cheyenne she left and Van nervously sat down in the chair that Cheyenne once occupied. Reba felt another contraction and this one hit her hard. She gripped her stomach and Van seemed to become even more nervous. He didn't know what to do. This was his mother-in-law but she was more like a mother to him and he did care about her but what were his limits. Should he hold her hand and let her squeeze the life out of it? Should he give her words of encouragement or should he just sit there?

"Van…" Reba said, still wincing as she. She knew he was uncomfortable. She figured she would get him out of here and make him useful. "Can you go and get me some ice chips please?" Van nodded and Reba chuckled as he practically ran out of the room to find some ice chips.

Reba rubbed her stomach gently and leaned back to close her eyes. She was happy to finally be alone. She could relax, reflect, whatever she needed to do before Vic and the rest of her family showed up and fussed over her. She didn't like that. At that moment she didn't want to be touched or fussed over. She was always like this when she was in labor. She just hated being around people. She did hope Vic would get here soon. He wouldn't want to miss the birth of his first child. It was quite an experience.

She would never forget when she first held Cheyenne. She had pain and she was dumb enough to have the baby natural but once they placed that baby into her arms, all the pain of that day went away. It was pretty much the same with her other two children and she knew this child wouldn't be any different. She couldn't wait to hold her baby. She already loved him or her and she couldn't wait to bring them into the world.

Reba was going through another contraction when the door burst open and in walked Vic, completely out of breath. "Hey." Reba said breathlessly.

Vic smiled and went straight to her side. "How are you?"

"Having a contraction, which causes severe pain but I'm great." She said sarcastically. Vic immediately took her hand but soon regretted it for Reba squeezed it tightly and wouldn't let go. She finally relaxed and Vic moved his hand and held it in front of his face. It was red and sore. How could a small woman like her produce so much pain? "Why were you out of breath?" Reba asked when she finally regained her composure.

"Oh, I ran here."

Reba's eyes widened. "You didn't leave your car in the middle of the road did you?"

Vic chuckled and shook his head. "No, I only made it two blocks from the office before I decided there was too much traffic. I drove it back to the office and left the car there. I ran the way here."

"You ran the whole way here?" she asked sympathetically. He nodded, still a bit out of breath. "I know you run every day but that's a pretty far run."

Vic shook his head and scooted closer to her bedside. "Right now, my only concern is you."

Reba smiled. He was so sweet. She then glanced at the door. "Where is Van with my ice chips?"

It was about an hour later Reba was still lying in bed. Dr. Parks had finally showed up half an hour ago to check on her and she was still the same and according to Cheyenne Barbara Jean was apparently moving quite fast, her kid didn't want to wait. Reba was getting more excited with each contraction because they were becoming closer and closer together.

Vic didn't mind anymore Reba holding his hand, mainly because it was now numb from all the squeezing she was doing to it but he was happy to be there for her any way he could because he couldn't do what she was doing. He wished he could take over for her. He hated to see her in pain but there was nothing he could do.

"Well…" Dr. Parks said excitedly as she stood up and removed her gloves. She had just finished checking Reba. "You are progressing quite well." She said as she washed her hands. "The baby is now moving quickly and you are eight centimeters. I have a couple of other patients to check on and I will come back to you, hopefully by that time we can start pushing." Dr. Parks left quickly.

Reba made and face. "Why did she say we can push? No one pushes anything but me. I have to endure the pain and…"

"Reba, she didn't mean anything by it." Vic said, trying to calm her down.

Reba glared at him. "Right now is not the time to disagree with me."

"Sorry." He mumbled.

Just then Brock burst through their door with a huge grin on his face. "It's a boy!" He beamed.

"What?" Reba asked shocked.

Brock nodded. "It's a boy! Seven pounds, six ounces!" Vic stood and gave Brock a congratulated hug. "I have to get back to Barbara Jean but I just had to come and tell you." Brock quickly left back to his wife.

Vic turned back to Reba. She looked sad. "This isn't fair." She simply stated.

"What?" he asked, sitting down next to her.

"I've been here longer than she and she already had her baby."

Vic chuckled and took her hand into his. "You were only here about a half an hour ahead of her." Reba still pouted. Vic kissed her hand and put his other on her stomach. "The baby gets to decide okay, the longer he or she waits only proves how stubborn he or she is."

"Something they get…"

"From their mother." Vic finished for her.

Reba glared. "I was going to say from you."

"Well…"

Vic was about to retort when Dr. Parks came in. "Hello Reba, how are we?"

Reba shrugged. "The contractions are about four minutes apart now." Reba said cringing as another one came on. Vic held her hand and Reba tried to practice her breathing, which wasn't helping. She wondered who ever came up with breathing deeply as a technique to ease contractions, probably a man because it didn't seem to be working for her. "Let's check to see where you are." The doctor quickly checked Reba and then smiled. "You're fully dilated. We're going to push on the next one."

Reba, for the first time, breathed a sigh of relief, the end was in sight. "This baby moved pretty quickly." Dr. Parks commented. "When I first checked on you I was sure we would be here for most of the day."

"Hey…" Cheyenne said, entering with Van following close behind her.

Reba was so happy, at that moment that the door was to her far right instead of right in front of her. Vic shot up and ushered them out. "She's about to push, you guys just wait outside."

"So, have you picked out any names yet?" Dr. Parks asked as she prepared herself with new gloves.

Reba cringed and clutched Vic's hand. "As much as I appreciate the small talk Dr. Parks, I feel the need to push."

Dr. Parks quickly went to Reba. "All right Reba, this is it, you need to push."

Reba squeezed her husbands hand and pushed with all her might. She had decided after all not to have any kind of help and now she was sincerely regretting it. "You're doing great honey." Vic said, kissing her already sweaty forehead.

Reba pushed him away and continued to push with all of her might. "You can rest." Dr. Parks said a moment later.

Reba collapsed back onto the bed and closed her eyes for just a second. She was already exhausted. "You're doing wonderful sweetheart but I want you to know that if I could help you I would."

"You really want to help me?" she asked harshly. Vic nodded and smiled. "Then don't ever come near me again."

Reba thought she had just closed her eyes when she heard, "All right Reba one more big push." Reba pushed with all her might and didn't stop until she heard the beautiful cry of a new baby fill the room. She smiled with tears in her eyes and collapsed back onto the bed out of pure exhaustion.

End of Chapter


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

Reba didn't even have time to hear the sex of the baby or to even hold her new baby before she went straight to sleep. Reba had looked briefly to Vic before she had gone to sleep and saw the tears in his eyes as the nurses cleaned up their baby. He came back over and held her hand for a few moments but she was so tired and she welcomed the bliss of the few hours she would have to rest before she would officially welcome her new baby into the world.

Reba awoke later to feeling quite refreshed, even if it was a short nap. She turned to see her husband sitting in the chair next to the window, holding their baby. The sight before her made her weep. He was cooing and rocking the squirming child. It was so cute. Reba smiled and shifted herself up. It was time she had a turn to hold her baby.

Vic's head shot up when heard movement and he smiled when he saw Reba sitting up. "Good afternoon, how did you sleep?"

Reba eyed him. He knew she didn't want small talk. "Vic…the baby…"

"Oh…" he said smiling big. "Right." He got up carefully and walked slowly over to Reba to hand the small child wrapped in a warm white blanket to their mother. "Our baby girl." He said grinning as he handed her over to Reba.

Reba beamed. They had a little girl. "Still believe that curse about the Mariano's only having boys?" Reba asked giggling.

"I told you my great grandmother was a nutcase." He said, half joking. Reba giggled and glanced down at her baby lovingly. "What are we going to name her?" Vic asked, caressing her soft baby cheek.

Reba smiled. "Well, I think we should just cross any name that we did have off the list and go with naming her after your grandmother."

"Are you sure?" he asked curiously. He knows she had her heart set on Victoria.

Reba nodded. "I'm sure. She looks like a Sophia."

Vic looked at her in surprise and nodded. "Sophia Benita Mariano it is then."

Reba couldn't believe this small baby was the one she was fussing over for months. She was a beautiful baby girl but then again everyone thought their baby was beautiful. Baby Sophia had a full head of soft black hair and Reba saw for a brief moment she had her father's beautiful green eyes as well. Reba spent a small amount of time with her before she started to cry and Reba knew she was hungry.

"Anything I can help with?" Vic asked with a smile as he watched Reba feed their baby girl.

Reba rolled her eyes. "I don't think there is anything you can do."

"I could hold…"

"Vic…" Reba said warningly

Vic chuckled. "I was going to say hold the baby but if you need help with you're..."

"Just…shut up." She said shifting Sophia. She tried glaring at Vic but the joy of just having a baby with the man, the fact that she loved him, and his charming smile wasn't helping either, she ended up smiling sweetly at him. Reba turned her smile from her husband to the child that was in her arms. She smiled sweetly when she seen that Sophia was asleep. "Can you bring that crib over." She said pointing the clear plastic roll away crib that sat near the window.

Vic shot up and went to the window to bring over the small crib equipped with diapers, wipes, and every other thing they would need for the baby while they stayed in the hospital. Reba handed the baby over to Vic and he set the baby gently into the small crib to sleep.

Reba sat back against the bed, still exhausted. She scooted the best she could over and patted the spot next to her. "Sit here."

Vic took a step forward but immediately decided against it and took a step back. "I don't think I should."

Reba frowned and patted the spot again. "Sit next to me, please." She said, giving him a sad look.

Vic could never refuse those baby blues and he sat next to her and gathered her into his arms. Reba smiled and snuggled close. Today had been a tiring day and the comfort he was giving her at the moment was exactly what she needed. "You were amazing today." He said kissing her forehead.

Reba smiled and closed her eyes, hoping to rest some more. "You did great too. I know I was rude and…"

"Don't worry about it." He said chuckling. "I know you were in a lot of pain."

Reba smiled and intertwined her fingers with his. "And I did it without any help. I am never making that mistake again." She said chuckling.

Vic's eyes lit up. "Are you thinking of more children with me?"

Reba opened her eyes and smiled sweetly up at him. "Let's cross that bridge when we get there."

"Well…" Vic said trying not to close the subject so quickly. "If what you're saying is true and menopause is right around the corner, I just thought we should talk about it if you're seriously thinking about it."

"We have six weeks to think about it." Reba said with a smile.

Vic looked at her confused. "What do you mean six weeks?"

Reba smiled. She hadn't told this part to Vic yet. Vic wasn't stupid or anything by any means but he wasn't around pregnant woman that much. "Honey I have to recover from the birth."

"So you mean we have to wait six weeks until we can…" Reba nodded. "Oh man." Vic said with a groan.

Reba chuckled and kissed his cheek. "You are so cute but its best for me."

Vic's face softened. "Well, if it's best for you I have no choice but its going to kill me." He said jokingly. Reba smiled and tried snuggling close to his chest only to find him moving away from her.

Reba frowned. "Where are you going?" she questioned as Vic stood up from the bed.

Vic smiled and stepped toward the doors. "Do you want visitors? They wanted to see you once you awoke." Reba immediately sat up and smiled.

Vic took her smile as a yes and he walked quickly out of the room. Reba pulled the crib close to her and smiled at her sleeping baby. She was just too beautiful. Reba sat up straight when Vic came back and her family followed into the room. Reba smiled when she saw Kyra and Jake there as well. The only one missing was Cheyenne and Brock and Barbara Jean of course but they were just down the hall.

"Where is Cheyenne?" Reba asked.

Vic smiled. "I hope you don't mind. She came in shortly after they cleaned her up and had you resting. She had to go back to take care of Elizabeth and Danny. She will be back later to visit but she felt Kyra and Jake should see their new little sister."

Reba motioned Kyra and Jake over to come see their new baby sister. Kyra immediately walked over to her baby sister who was still lying in the crib and smiled but Jake was a little hesitant. Reba smiled and motioned him to come over. "Come see your new baby sister." Reba said sweetly.

Jake shook his head and stuck his hands into his pockets as he awkwardly stood close to the door. "I'm all right." He said shyly while staring at his sneakers.

Kyra being, well, Kyra, rolled her eyes and turned to her little brother. "Quit being a dweeb and come over here."

Reba's head turned sharply towards her daughter. "Kyra be nice."

"I'm sorry but he was so excited earlier." Kyra said glaring at her brother. She then turned to her mother. "Can I hold her?" she asked excitedly.

Reba had to chuckle. She had hardly ever seen Kyra show this much excitement. "Of course." Kyra immediately started to pick baby Sophia up. "Support her head, keep her close, and I want you to sit in that chair." She said pointing to the chair Vic was previously sitting in by the window.

Kyra rolled her eyes. "Mom, I'm not five. I am not going to drop…"

"Sit in the chair." Reba said glaring into the eyes of her stubborn daughter. Luckily Kyra got the hint and moved the two feet to the chair. She carefully sat down. Reba had to smile as her daughter cooed and giggled over her new baby sister who was now fully awake.

"At least we definitely know she is Vic's." Kyra said caressing the baby's dark hair and noticing the piercing green eyes.

Reba glared. "Kyra that's…"

"I was only kidding." Kyra paused and looked back up to her mother. "Have you guys thought of any names yet?"

Reba smiled and nodded. "We decided to name her after Vic's grandmother Sophia Benita."

"Cool name. That's a good strong name." Kyra commented. She then raised her to her brother who was still standing awkwardly by the door. "Will you stop being such a dork and come over here. She isn't going to bite you."

Jake sighed and shuffled immediately over to Kyra only because he was afraid of her. He looked down at Sophia and then smiled big. To him she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. "Can I hold her?" he suddenly said.

Vic was about to say yes but he looked to Reba to see if it was okay. Reba nodded and motioned Kyra to hand Jake over. "Sit down first." Reba said suddenly. She trusted her son but it would just make her feel better if he sat down first. Kyra moved and Jake sat down in the chair.

Kyra gently handed Sophia over to Jake and Jake immediately fell in love. He had held his baby brother Henry before but this was a little different. This was his baby sister. She was the cutest and sweetest little thing he had ever seen and he knew he had to be the big brother and protect her when the time came.

Reba smiled at her son as he fawned over his sister. She could tell he was completely smitten. It seemed to be like that with everyone. The minute anyone held her she had a complete hold on you. Of course with Reba the connection was almost immediate when she found out she was pregnant, after the initial shock wore off.

Reba turned to the door of her room when it squeaked opened. Brock's face appeared around and he smiled. "Hey…you all want three more visitors?"

Reba smiled big. "Yeah, bring her in here."

Brock turned away from the door for a second before wheeling Barbara Jean in. Reba smiled when she saw Barbara Jean holding a bundle in her arms. Barbara Jean grinned at Reba as she was placed next to Reba's bed. "Hello Reba! I want you to meet Adam Michael. Want to hold him?"

Reba nodded. "Of course, hand him over." Brock took Adam from Barbara Jean and handed him over to Reba. "He is so cute." Reba said the minute she looked down at him. She saw wisps of blonde locks on his head and when the baby opened his eyes she saw Barbara Jean's blue eyes staring back at her. He was the cutest thing, besides her baby of course. "He is adorable." Reba then started to laugh.

Brock looked at her like she was crazy and decided maybe he should take the baby from her. "What is wrong?"

"Nothing…" She said handing him back over to Brock. "It's just…" She said wiping the tears from her eyes. "What are you going to do with all those pink clothes you bought?"

Barbara Jean smiled and shrugged. "I don't know. He could still wear them."

Brock immediately shook his head as he handed the baby over to Kyra who wanted to hold him once more. "There is no way my son is wearing girl clothes."

"Brock…"

He shook his head. "No, we will just have to go shopping again. My son is not wearing and never will wear a ballerina outfit."

Barbara Jean frowned. "Then what will we do with the baby clothes we already bought and we already painted the walls pink."

Brock shrugged. "We will just have to repaint. We will keep the baby with us in our room until it's dry. The clothes, well, Reba can use them, right Reba?"

Reba shrugged and nodded. "I could but I always planned on buying more than what I have already bought."

"No need." Brock said with a smile. "We have four whole drawers full of clothes. You can have them."

Barbara Jean frowned. "What if we have a girl next time?"

Brock chuckled nervously. "Honey…we will talk about this later but Reba could use the clothes."

Barbara Jean frown turned into a smile and shrugged. "Okay."

"You want to hold Sophia?" Reba asked.

Barbara Jean nodded. Vic took the baby from Jake and handed it gently over to Barbara Jean who beamed. "She is so cute." She then giggled. "At least we know she's Vic's." she kidded as she looked over the baby's black hair and green eyes.

Reba rolled her eyes. Vic laughed. "I don't believe this. He is the one who had over twenty girlfriends before he met me. I didn't."

Vic smirked. "If you had twenty girlfriends before you married me, we need to have a serious talk."

Everyone laughed and Reba just sulked. Barbara Jean turned her attention back to the baby in her arms and she frowned. "I can't believe you had the baby girl I wanted." She said sadly. She then looked up to Reba, her eyes sparkling. "Hey Reba, want to trade babies?"

Reba's eyes widened and her arms reached out to Barbara Jean. "Give me my child back."

Barbara Jean and Reba stayed overnight and were able to return home the next morning. Reba immediately took her new baby girl up to her new room. Vic had watched in amusement as Reba had shown Sophia every aspect of her room and then she put her down for a nap and then immediately took a nap herself. She was still tired and could use a good rest.

Vic was really cute when they first brought her home. He didn't want to let go of her. He wanted to help with everything he could. He even continued with offering to help with the feeding and he even didn't mean to imply anything either. He just really wanted to help. Reba thought it was so sweet of him and it still made her giggle when she helped him change his first diaper.

"I didn't know a baby could make such a mess." He said as he cleaned Sophia up.

Reba giggled. "They get worse as they get older."

"Okay, now which end is up?" he asked curiously.

"I hope he's talking about the diaper and not the baby." Kyra commented as she walked by the room.

Vic glared but Reba just chuckled. "He's talking about the bottle of baby wipes." She turned back to Vic who had a pile of baby wipes in the corner of the changing table, ready to be thrown away. Reba picked up the bottle and lifted the lid. She shook her head and threw the bottle away. He had used all of the wipes and that was a brand new bottle.

He smiled when he put the diaper on and held her up. "See, perfect." Reba burst into laughter when she saw the diaper slip to the floor and then Reba collapsed onto the floor holding her sides as she laughed harder when Sophia peed on him. Vic sulked.

The rest of the family was so excited to have a new baby in the house. Cheyenne came over in the morning to visit with her mother and new sister for a while before she had to return home herself. Everyone was happy to help Reba in anyway for Sophia. Reba was so grateful for that. She felt things would be easy this time around but boy was she wrong when the first night came with Sophia.

Reba groaned when she heard Sophia's loud cry through the baby monitor. "Didn't you just feed her?" Vic asked as he sat up.

Reba moved herself out of bed for what seemed the thousandth time that night. "That was three hours ago. She is probably hungry again and probably will need a changing." She stumbled out of the room with Vic walking slowly behind her. Reba saw this and stopped him. "You go back to bed. I can do this on my own."

Vic shook his head and continued to follow her to the baby's room. Reba yawned as she picked up the crying baby and sat down in the rocking chair to feed her. Reba looked up through tired eyes as she saw Vic enter the room. "Vic, go to bed, please."

He shook his head. "I need to help you." He said yawning at the same time.

Reba chuckled. "As sweet as that is, there is nothing you can do. You have to go to work in the morning. Just go to bed. I can handle this."

Vic frowned. He didn't really want to leave her but he did have to work in the morning and he was completely tired. "Are you sure?" he asked, just double checking before he left the room for the sweet soft bed in the next room.

Reba nodded and smiled. "Yes, I can handle this. You go to bed." Vic nodded and reluctantly left to go back to bed. Reba sighed and looked down at her daughter who continued on eating. "He really is a very sweet man. He wants what is best for you and for me. I think he is going to be the best daddy anyone could ask for. He will probably be a little much when you start growing up but that only means he cares." Reba smiled lovingly as she watched her daughter's eyes droop heavily. "I have to tell you that I love you so much already Sophia and I will never let you forget it." Reba immediately went into singing Angels Lullaby to her child and smiled when her daughter almost immediately went to sleep.

Reba carefully picked her daughter up and put her back into the crib, making sure she was comfortable before turning off the small lamp on a table and stepping out into the hall. Reba walked back to her room and collapsed onto the bed, cuddling up to Vic for warmth.

Reba awoke early morning to another cry coming from the baby monitor. She groaned and looked at the clock, it reading six am. Reba got up and chuckled when she saw Vic snoring loudly. Reba shook her head and walked to her daughter's room. She tried feeding her but she seemed not to want to eat. Reba then felt her diaper and confirmed she needed a change.

Reba took the cute yellow baby onesie apart and then slipped off her diaper. "Whoa." Reba said stepping back a bit. "That is a lot. I am guessing you are going to be more like your father than me, huh." Reba said with a smile.

"Mom?"

Reba turned, holding the baby wipes, to see her son Jake standing in the doorway. "What are you doing up so early?"

He yawned and pointed to Sophia. "I heard her cry."

Reba frowned. "I'm sorry honey. Go back to bed."

Jake shook his head and stepped forward. "That's okay, what are you doing?"

"Changing her diaper." She said taking a baby wipe from the box.

Jake stepped forward and his eyes widened. "Whoa, that smell came from her?" Reba giggled and nodded as she wiped cleaned her baby up. Jake stood awkwardly as he watched his mother pick up some powder. "Can I change her diaper?"

Reba stopped and turned in shock to her son. Everyone was happy to help with calming her down but they didn't help with the diaper changing or the feeding, obviously. "You want to change her diaper?" He nodded shyly. Reba smiled and motioned him forward. "You would actually be a great help right now." She handed the powder and fresh diaper over to him and stepped away. "Sprinkle just a little bit of the powder onto her behind and then put the fresh diaper on. I need to go use the bathroom real quick."

Jake's eyes widened as his mother stepped away. "You're going to leave me here, all alone with the baby?"

Reba nodded as she stood in the doorway. "I trust you." She said smiling and she stepped out of the baby's room and headed straight for the bathroom. Reba walked out of the bathroom five minutes later, yawning. She was so tired. She turned to see her other baby girl walking out of her room. "What are you doing up?" Reba asked as her daughter walked up to her.

"I could hear the baby crying, talking, toilet flushing, too much commotion." She groaned as she leaned against Reba.

Reba patted her daughter's head that was on her shoulders. "It will be all right. We will get used to this soon. Let's go see if Jake did a good job of changing her diaper."

Kyra's eyes widened. "You left Jake alone with Sophia?"

Reba nodded. "I trust him." She said as they walked toward the room. They immediately stopped in the doorway. Reba smiled and looked at her daughter who had her eyes closed. She pushed her daughter off her shoulder and nodded toward Jake. "Look at this." She whispered as softly as she could. Kyra looked at her brother and shook her head with a smile.

He was sitting in the rocking chair holding his baby sister in his arms. Sophia seemed to be quite content at who she was with. Reba smiled and was about to walk in when she heard him talking. "…And you're not allowed to have any boyfriends until your thirty. Boys are dumb and they have germs. I heard dad talking to Kyra once that boys only one want thing. Granted I have a pretty good idea of what that one thing is but I am not going to tell you that. I'm only telling you to be cautious and to tell you that I have your back, whenever you need me." Jake paused for a moment and smiled. "I have to warn you, this is one crazy family God picked to place you in. You are going to grow up to hear some strange stories. You will definitely question your own sanity many times through out your life but…this family…loves you very much. Mom may seem a bit controlling at times…" Reba frowned and Kyra laughed silently. "But she only loves you and wants what is best for you. I have to tell you though. You were a surprise to this family but a good surprise and I can only suspect that only good things are going to come from you."

"Awwww." Reba said but she said it a little too loudly and Jake snapped his head up.

"Mom…" He said nervously. "How long have you been standing there?"

Reba sniffed and walked over, hugging her son. "Long enough, you are the sweetest little boy."

"Too much love mom." He said cringing.

Reba chuckled and took her baby from Jake. "You are going to make a terrific father someday…not soon but someday." She said with a smile. "You will definitely lead your children in the right direction."

Kyra smirked. "Or corrupt them."

Reba turned to glare at her daughter. "Must you always be so sarcastic?"

Kyra nodded. "Yes." She simply said.

Reba rolled her eyes and Sophia began to cry again. "Uh, oh…I think she's hungry again."

Kyra smiled and motioned Jake out of the room. "Come one Jake, you don't want to see this." Jake followed his sister out and Kyra shut the door behind her.

Reba shook her head and sat down in the rocking chair to feed Sophia once again. "This family is crazy." She said smiling down at her baby. "But we do love you and you know…" Reba said shaking her head at the closed door. "You have one surprisingly terrific big brother."

End of Chapter


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

"I did it!" Vic answered as he walked into the kitchen one morning while Reba was fixing breakfast.

Reba turned around from the refrigerator with a packet of bacon in her hand. "What did you do?"

Vic held up the baby in his arms and smiled. "I was finally able to change her diaper and look…" He said showing Reba the diaper. "It's staying on." He said proudly.

"And it only took you a month to get it right." Reba said with a giggle and kissed his cheek when he walked over. "I am very proud of you. Now get her away from here, put her down for her nap."

Vic frowned. "But she just woke up."

Reba placed a few bacon strips in the pan and turned to her husband that was cooing at Sophia. "She woke up a seven this morning. She hasn't been back to bed yet. She's a baby. She needs plenty of rest. Now go put her down."

Vic sighed and held Sophia close as he walked toward the living room. "Come on sweetheart, warden says its nap time."

Reba shook her head and continued to make Saturday morning breakfast for her family that were still in bed, hoping the smell of waffles and bacon cooking would wake them up. She thought making them a good breakfast would be a good way to say thank you. It's been a month since they first brought Sophia home and Reba couldn't ask for a better support system since she had the baby. The family knew what kind of nights they would have once she did arrive…sleepless ones.

Vic did as much as he could to help during the night but with Reba breastfeeding there wasn't much he could do except stand there. Reba would always force him to go to bed because he did have to work in the morning. Reba, however, was still on maternity leave for another month. Kyra and Jake did what they could to help but Jake had school and Kyra was always busy with her band and trying to make a name for themselves, Reba hated asking them for help.

Barbara Jean and Brock were doing okay. Barbara Jean always came over for "play dates", even though their babies were only a month old and just sat there in their little bouncy while Reba and Barbara Jean chatted. Barbara Jean was so happy to have her baby boy and Brock could never be prouder to have another son to give wisdom to.

Reba smiled as Kyra and Jake walked tiredly into the kitchen. "Smelled breakfast?" she asked in amusement. They both nodded and flopped themselves into chairs. Reba chuckled and set a platter of bacon strips and waffles on the table of front of them. "Enjoy." She said heading to the refrigerator to make her own breakfast.

"You're not having any mom?" Jake asked as he munched a perfectly cooked crisp piece of bacon.

Reba shook her head and pulled out the necessary fruit for a salad. "Nope, can't, I am twenty pounds on the good side. I am not about to gain it all back. I only have ten pounds more to lose, maybe even a little more."

Kyra frowned. "Are you sure you're not moving a little fast mom?"

Reba shook her head. "No, I'm doing fine. It's not like I am starving myself. I've been running with Vic every evening and I eat well. I am not over doing it. There is no need to worry."

Kyra shrugged. "Okay but these waffles are really good." She said smirking. "Their cinnamon with butter and syrup with crispy yummy bacon on the side."

Reba smiled and shook her head. "I know I made them and I only made enough for you, Jake, and Vic, so I won't be tempted." She said smugly.

Jake nudged his sister and smiled at his mom. "I would be happy to give you one of my waffles mom if you really want one."

Reba glared at her children and stuffed an apple slice in her mouth. "Stop it." Kyra and Jake laughed and they continued on eating. Reba shook her head as she sliced a banana into her bowl of fruit.

Suddenly Reba heard a yell from upstairs. "Reba!" Vic screamed.

Reba immediately dropped her knife and banana and ran upstairs. She was only thinking the worst as she got closer to her daughter's room. Sophia could have fallen. She could have broken her little baby arm, or leg, or body. She could have busted her head. She could be unconscious! Reba doubled timed it to her baby's room and stopped when she arrived in the doorway out of breath. "What happened?" she asked bending at the waist, trying to catch her breath.

Vic turned and smiled as he held Sophia in his arms. "She giggled!" he said excitedly.

"What?" Reba asked, moving forward into the room.

Vic nodded and stepped toward Reba. "She giggled. I was making faces at her when she smiled and then she let out a small cute little baby giggle. It was adorable!" Reba stopped and smiled as she watched Vic coo over his baby's small giggle. She then walked up and smacked him across the arm. Vic looked at his wife and his eyes widened. "You would hit me while I hold our child?" he asked shocked.

She glared at him and took Sophia away. "You scared me. I thought something serious had happened." Reba frowned and looked down at Sophia who was smiling. Reba grinned and squealed as she watched her daughter giggle. "Yeah, he scared your mommy. He can be so mean sometimes."

Vic frowned. "Why are you telling her that?"

Reba smiled and sat down in the rocking chair. "Because you are mean sometimes, you really scared me. I thought something had happened to her."

Vic shrugged and smiled shyly. "Sorry, I was just so excited to see her giggle. I can't wait to see what other things she can do."

Reba smiled. "I can't wait until she starts crawling, then walking; in four short years she will be in pre-school, then kindergarten, then before you know it she will be in high school and then college. Were losing her already Vic!" Reba said sadly.

Vic chuckled and shook his head. "Honey we have about eighteen years before she will be gone off to college. By then…" he said walking up behind her and massaging her shoulders. "We will want her to leave and…" He said with a smirk forming on his face. "We will have the whole house to ourselves, no interruptions, nothing…" he said leaning down to kiss her neck.

Reba giggled and stood up to avoid his kiss. "You better be careful, that's how we got this one." She said placing the baby in the crib.

Vic smirked and walked up behind Reba, wrapping his arms around her. "I thought she came along as a result of you pushing me to go out with you and a bottle of tequila?"

Reba chuckled and turned around to face him. "Excuse me? I was pushy? You were the one who asked me out."

"You were the one who got the bottle of tequila." He said with a twinkle in his eye.

Reba smiled. "I know but honestly…" she said pausing for a moment. "I am happy that I did get drunk that night and I know that sounds a little strange but I don't think we would have gotten together if that hadn't have happened."

"I would have put my charm on some how." He said with a smirk.

Reba chuckled. "Oh really?"

"Yup." He said pulling her close. Reba smiled and felt a jolt of excitement hit her as he leaned down and kissed her gently. Reba held him close and he immediately responded by deepening the kiss.

Reba was really enjoying what was happening but it was better if they just broke it off before they started something they both knew they couldn't finish. "Honey…" Reba said breaking away. "You know we can't."

Vic groaned. "Why not?"

Reba chuckled. She knew the month had been killing him. "Well Jake and Kyra are right downstairs, there is a month old baby next to us, and we still have to wait two more weeks before it would be safe to proceed."

Vic frowned and nodded, knowing she was right. "Okay…sorry…I got a little carried away."

"No need to apologize. I got carried away too."

Vic chuckled and pulled her close once more, nuzzling her neck. "Can't resist my charm huh?"

Reba smiled and closed her eyes, taking in the few moments they had alone. Reba knew she was getting carried away but she just couldn't help it. The last few weeks have been driving her completely insane as well. She missed the feeling of holding him and kissing him. They had both tried to avoid kissing one another the past few weeks, just a few pecks every now and then because they knew if they got to into it they wouldn't be able to stop.

She knew she had to stop what was happening now because Vic's hands started to roam. "Vic…" she said pushing him away. He frowned but he understood. Reba had to recover and he didn't want to hurt her. "Just two more weeks." She said reassuring him the end was in sight. She stepped up to the crib and looked over her baby girl who was starting to look quite tired.

Vic nodded and smiled. "I better go cross a day off the calendar."

Reba picked up her daughter once more and looked at him with amusement. "You've been counting down the days?"

Vic nodded. "Of course, it's been driving me crazy not to touch you."

Reba giggled. "You're allowed to touch me."

"Yeah but then I have to stop before we get anywhere."

Reba smiled in sympathy and sat back in the rocking chair. "You'll survive."

"I don't know." Vic said, not sounding convinced. "The cold showers have increased to three or four a day." Reba chuckled and rocked her baby girl to sleep. "Speaking of two weeks from now…" he said walking over to her, "I was wondering have you given to anything thought about the possibly of another baby."

Reba sighed and stood up to put Sophia in the crib because she was asleep. She turned on the baby monitor and motioned Vic to follow her out the door. Reba didn't know how to proceed with this question. This was a serious step if they were to decide to take it but did they really want another baby? She wasn't exactly young and in the greatest health. Did she want to risk it? Did she want two children so close in age?

Reba walked into their bedroom and Vic followed closely behind her. He shut the door and Reba sat on the bed. "Vic…"

"Now before you say anything just think about it. It would be nice to have another little baby around. One that Sophia would be able to play with when she gets older and I know there's Adam she could play with but I just always thought a little boy would be nice. I do love Sophia but…"

"You want someone you can share things with, teach things." Reba said smiling.

Vic nodded and sat next to her. "Yeah and I know your taking a great risk here but look at Sophia. She had no complications. She is a beautiful healthy baby. If we take every necessary precaution like we did with Sophia I think we can do it. What do you think?"

Reba smiled. How could she tell him she wasn't sure if she wanted another baby? "Vic…" Reba bit her lip nervously. How was she to start this? Maybe she could just began with Sophia, telling him how if she hadn't gotten pregnant with Sophia she wasn't sure if she would have had a baby with him at all. "Okay…you know I love Sophia. I don't know what I would do if she wasn't here but I am going to be honest with you." Reba paused for a moment to get her thoughts together. "I don't know if I would have had another baby if we hadn't…"

"But it did happen and you're happy that have her." Vic said with a smile. "I am not going to force you to have a baby but can we at least discuss the possibility."

"Vic…even discussing it…its stupid Vic. I'm sorry but I don't…" Vic stood up and walked toward the door. He opened the bedroom door roughly and walked out. Reba sighed. She didn't mean to say it like that but having another baby could be a lot. Why did she have to be so mean to him? She should have never dismissed the idea like that.

Through the next couple of days Vic didn't seem to want to talk with Reba very much, except for a mumbled goodnight when they were going to sleep and when they were taking care of Sophia. Reba didn't like them not talking. She didn't like it at all. She knew it was her fault. She had hurt Vic when she said that the idea of having another baby was stupid. She wanted to talk to him so much but she just couldn't bring herself to do it.

She had been thinking about having another baby. The more she thought about it the more the idea stuck in her head and the more she liked it. She hated the fact that it took her so long to love the idea of having another baby. It just meant she was in a fight with Vic for nothing. She wanted to talk with him so bad but she couldn't until she met with Dr. Parks. She had made an appointment with Dr. Parks for the next day to talk with her about the possibility of having another child. Reba had to weigh all her options and explain them to Vic before they officially decide to try and have another baby.

Reba awoke in the early morning to find Vic already gone and to her baby crying. She immediately got up to walk to her baby's room to feed Sophia, change her diaper, and get her ready for a day at the doctor's office. She felt bad because it was day three of her and Vic not really talking but she wanted to wait and see what the doctor said before she would discuss the possibility of having a baby with Vic.

"Don't worry sweetie…" Reba said as she sprinkled some powder on her bottom. "Everything between me and your daddy is going great." Reba says this to Sophia because it was quite strange when the tension began to build up Sophia seemed to sense something was wrong between her parents because she was a lot crankier and she wouldn't stop unless she saw Vic and Reba standing next to one another. She knew her parents were fighting and she made sure they knew she didn't like it.

Sophia giggled as Reba tickled her belly lightly and Reba smiled at her daughter's laughter. There was no doubt about it that she wouldn't mind another baby, a planned baby. Sophia may not have been planned but she sure was loved and Reba was happy this sweet soul of a baby girl was here. "Come on." Reba said picking her up gently. "Time to eat and then…" Reba said trying to make it sound exciting. "You get to make your first trip out into the world." She said smiling.

Sophia giggled and stopped immediately once Reba began to feed her. Reba caressed her baby's soft head of hair. Her baby was growing so fast. Reba knows it only has been a month since she gave birth but Sophia was growing so fast. Sophia wasn't even a month old and Reba was thinking sadly about the moment when she would have to give her up.

Sophia was soon asleep and Reba gently laid her on her changing table to put her into brand new clothes. She changed her sweet baby girl into jeans over her small diaper and put her in a cute little pink baby sweater. Reba was happy she didn't wake up. She set her baby down in her crib, got the diaper bag together, and then ran to her room to get changed. She definitely couldn't go in her pajamas.

Reba knew well enough to pack extra clothes, diapers, extra bottles of milk because that would be highly embarrassing if she had to end up feeding her in the middle of a doctor's office…extras of everything because she didn't know how long she would be out and she didn't know what she was going to need. Once she had all of that together she took Sophia out of her crib and bundled her up.

Reba smiled when she saw her daughter was still asleep. Even after she dressed her and bundled her up for the cold weather they would face outside. She gently set her baby in the car seat and doubled check the lock to make sure she was secure. Reba grabbed some blankets, grabbed the diaper bag, and gently picked up the car seat.

She walked downstairs to the quiet and empty living room to grab her coat. "All right Sophia..." Reba said slipping on her coat. "It's time to go. I bet you're excited." Reba glanced at the sleeping baby and chuckled. "Yeah, real excited." Reba grabbed her purse and picked up her sweet little baby, ready to make the adventure to the doctor's. "Let's go see if you're going to have a baby sibling."

Reba made sure Sophia's little coat and blankets were secure before placing another blanket over the entire car seat to block out the air. Reba locked the door and held the car seat close to her, trying to block any air from getting to Sophia. She didn't want her baby to be cold. She normally would have someone watch her but she didn't know anyone who was available so…it would be Sophia's first outing and Reba's first real outing too…since she had the baby.

Reba arrived at the doctor's office with flushed cheeks from the cold and quite tired. Sophia decided to wake up in the middle of the ride and want comfort. Reba hated to hear her baby cry but there wasn't anything she could do. She tried talking with her and reaching around with one hand to hold hers but she couldn't do that for long. Once inside the office Reba immediately took Sophia out of her car seat. Sophia quieted down almost instantly and Reba walked up to the receptionist.

Reba smiled. "Hi, Reba Mariano…I have an eleven o'clock appointment with Dr. Parks."

She smiled and nodded. "She will be with you in a moment."

"Thank you."

Reba sat down and started to loosen the coat, scarf, and hat she had on her daughter. She didn't want to take it completely off because she knew she shouldn't be here that long. She wouldn't have to take any tests or anything. She just needed to have a few questions. Reba smiled and played with Sophia until her name was called and she was led back into a room. She set Sophia up on the cushioned tabled and let her take in her surroundings. She seemed to be okay for the moment.

There was a sudden knock at the door and Dr. Parks walked it. "Hello Reba, wow you look great and only a month out of child birth but as your doctor I have to advise you to take it easy…no need to rush."

Reba smiled big. "Hello Anne and thanks but there is no need to worry. I am not pushing it with the losing weight." Reba was so comfortable with Dr. Parks she began to call her Anne shortly after she realized that Anne was not after her husband. Anne was already happily married with a baby of her own.

"This can't be Sophia." She said walking over to the baby in the car seat. "I haven't seen her since the hospital. She has gotten so big and she's only a month old." Anne tickled Sophia on the cheeks and she giggled at the sensation of the Doctor's soft nails against her skin. "So…" Anne said picking up her clip board and sitting down on the stool. "What brings you in here today? There aren't any problems are there?"

Reba smiled and shook her head. "No…it's…well…" Reba paused and smiled as she glanced at her baby who was still giving Reba an adorable toothless smile. "Vic wants to have another baby and I was just wondering if that was possible with me?"

Anne looked at Reba quite shocked. "Well, I would have to say I am shocked. You just had baby."

Reba nodded. "I know but with menopause shortly around the corner I just…"

Anne nodded. "I have to tell you Reba, you're not in the best of health to have another baby. You were barely in the best of health to have Sophia. I have to say that I was quite surprised there were no complications with Sophia, you're not young, and the fact that you just had a baby, that's a lot to take on your body."

Reba nodded. "I know I am not in the best of health but I just had to know what you thought."

"As your doctor I would strongly advise to think about it and weigh all of your options before you two started trying again. I just think it would be best if you didn't have another baby but I can't force you not to."

Reba sighed. She was still staring at her baby. Now that the option of having another baby was slim, she was so sure she wanted one now. You always want what you can't have. "What if I did become pregnant? How would we proceed?"

"We would run tests to check on the baby, make sure it's healthy because of your age there is a big chance of him or her having down syndrome or autism and such. Then if everything checks out I would see you every week this time, just to check your blood pressure and once you've past the first trimester it would become every two weeks again but then we would go back to every week when you were closer to your due date."

Reba nodded. So they would take every necessary precaution they could to make sure she delivered a healthy baby. She had a chance but that's all it was…a chance. "Thank you Anne. That's really all I wanted to know today. I am sorry for wasting your time."

Anne smiled and stood. "You didn't waste my time. I am happy you came in. I got to see Sophia and…" Anne stepped forward with concern etched across her face. "I would strongly advise you two to really think before you had another baby. I am only worried about you." Reba nodded and quickly bundled up Sophia, leaving the office with all the new found information.

Reba walked through her front door of her home, cuddling the car seat that held Sophia to her chest. She set her down and took off her coat, shivering as she did so. "Where have you been?" A voice asked, coming in from the kitchen.

Reba turned to see her husband walking to the couch. Reba smiled and picked up the car seat, taking her to the couch. "I had gone to see Dr. Parks. I had to talk with her."

Vic nodded. "I had hoped to come home and talk with you. I had rescheduled my appointments so we could talk. I hate the tension that has been going on between us and…"

"I shouldn't have said that." Reba said interrupting.

Vic looked at her in confusion. "Said what?"

"I shouldn't have said that your idea to have another baby was stupid."

Vic waved it off. "That doesn't matter."

"Yes it does because it's important to you and I love you and I shouldn't have dismissed it. I want to talk about it now."

Vic smiled. "Okay, let's talk."

Reba grinned and took his hands into hers. "I went to Dr. Parks and I talked to her. Basically she advised not to have a baby. She also said she was surprised I had Sophia without any complications. She said all the same things I did. My age and my health, she just said it wouldn't be a good idea."

Vic nodded. "I know I have been thinking too and I think it was a dumb idea."

Reba shook her head. "No it wasn't. I want another baby. I have been thinking about it too and I think we should try. We were lucky once and I think we can get lucky again. I don't think God would allow anything to happen that's not supposed to happen. I really do want another baby." She said smiling.

Vic stopped and looked at her with a grin. "Really?"

She nodded. "Yeah."

"But what about what Dr. Parks said."

"We can take every necessary precaution. I will quit my job if it would make me less stressful. I really want this. I want a family with you."

Vic grinned and picked her up as he stood up. "This is great!" Reba laughed as he twirled her around. "We're going to have another baby. Let's get started." He said picking her up.

"Umm…honey…" She pointed over his shoulder and he smiled when he saw his daughter Sophia giggling and laughing right along with them.

Vic set her down. "Sorry."

"And we have to wait another two weeks."

Vic frowned. "Yeah, I know. I got carried."

Reba smirked as she walked over to the couch. "Don't worry I will make worth the wait when the two weeks are up, trust me." She said smiling suggestively.

Vic smiled. "I am looking forward to that."

End of Chapter


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

It's been two weeks since that fateful day when Reba told Vic she was willing to try and have another baby with him. They had decided not to tell anyone in the family until Reba actually became pregnant. Vic was on edge the whole two weeks. He was really looking forward to being alone with Reba once more. He was very aware that if they were to get pregnant right away that their children would only be about a year apart. They would have a tough time but it would be worth it all in the end.

Vic had to admit he was hoping for a boy. He always loved the idea of a little mini Vic. But if they had another girl he would be ecstatic about her as well. He loved girls. They were so cute. Sophia was surprising him every day with her cuteness. He loved to watch Reba with her. They were his family and he wouldn't know where he would be without them.

Reba awoke one morning to Vic's strong arm wrapped around her. She had become so used to having his arm around her throughout the night that if he moved it she would awake immediately and she was a hard sleeper. Reba turned and kissed his cheek gently before removing his arm and easing herself out of bed. She had to go check on Sophia. She hadn't heard her cry in a while.

Reba walked out of their room and into Sophia's to only find her baby sleeping soundly. Reba smiled and kissed her baby's forehead gently before going back to bed, hopefully able to catch a few winks before Sophia would wake up for her early morning feeding.

Reba snuggled into her bed close to Vic when she felt him shift and wrap his arms around her tightly. "Good morning." He said kissing her gently on the lips.

She smiled and returned to the kiss greatly. "Good morning."

Vic smirked and moved his lips to her neck. "It's been two weeks." He said nuzzling the side of her neck.

Reba giggled and allowed his kisses even further. They were just about to get somewhere when they heard the loud cry of Sophia penetrate their room through the baby monitor. Vic sighed and pulled away so Reba could get up and attend to Sophia. "Don't worry…" Reba said grabbing her robe and wrapping it around her. "Tonight…I will see if Kyra will watch Sophia over at Barbara Jean's house and we can have a few hours to ourselves."

"A few hours huh?" Vic said with a chuckle. "You sure do have a lot of expectations."

Reba smirked. "I just know from experience." She said with a wink. She walked out of the room and into the room next door to attend to her daughter. Reba smiled and picked Sophia up gently. "Hey there sweetheart, are you hungry?"

"She better be after what she interrupted." Vic said coming into the room and shutting the door behind him.

Reba glared. "Don't say stuff like that. It's not her fault." She said sitting down in the rocking chair, ready to feed her.

Vic chuckled. "I know, I was only joking." He smiled and stared as Reba fed their baby girl. It was truly a beautiful sight and it still amazed him that Reba was actually his wife. She was actually the mother of his child…soon to be children. How was he able to get so lucky? Just a few short months ago Reba didn't even like him and now she was married to him. He knew it's been almost a year but it still amazed him greatly.

Reba looked up when she felt like she was being watched. She smiled when she caught Vic staring at her. "What?"

Vic smiled and shook his head. "Nothing, you're just an amazing mother."

"Well, thanks."

Vic chuckled and leaned against the door. "You know…" he said smiling. "It's hard for me to grasp that this isn't a dream and that I really am married to you and have a child with you."

Reba smiled and placed Sophia on her shoulder to burp her. "This isn't a dream. You're definitely not going to wake up alone in that lonely condo. I am happy you are here and tonight is going to be a dream come true." Vic smiled and Reba gave him a small wink. Their little moment was interrupted by Sophia letting out a big burp for her age. Reba chuckled. "Well…" Reba said removing Sophia from her shoulder. "She definitely is more like you every day."

Vic smiled. "So what are your plans for today?"

Reba shrugged. "Taking care of Sophia, I think Barbara Jean mentioned coming over today. What are your plans?" Reba asked smiling down at Sophia.

"I have a date on the golf course with Brock. Which means I really should go get dressed, I think Brock is going to be here soon to come and get me. He mentioned we should just drive together."

Reba smiled. "Okay, go get pretty." She said chuckling. Vic rolled his eyes and walked out of the room back to his own. Reba chuckled and looked at her daughter. "Your daddy is so silly." Sophia giggled and squirmed in her mother arms. Reba sniffed the air and cringed. "No wonder you're laughing at me. You're going to give me a nice surprise aren't you?" Reba stood up and walked over to the changing table. "I know you're only a month and two weeks old but do you think you can potty train a little early?" Reba asked, half kidding as she slipped off the messy diaper. Sophia giggled and moved her head around as if to say no. Reba laughed. "Didn't think so."

Reba cleaned up Sophia and didn't bother to put a fresh diaper on her. "You stay here." Reba said setting her in the crib. Reba paused for a moment. "Where would you go?" she asked herself. Reba chuckled and got the baby bath ready in the bathroom for Sophia. She went back into Sophia's room and chuckled as she watched Sophia just laying there, looking around. She was a surprisingly good baby. The only time she cried was when she was hungry, needed a new diaper, or just wanted to be held. Reba picked her up and smiled. "You ready for you're bath sweetie?" Reba asked, trying to make it sound exciting.

Reba chuckled when Sophia giggled and she walked out of the room. Just as they stepped outside, Vic stepped out of the room in slacks and a light casual black sweater. "Ahh! Naked baby!" He chuckled.

Reba rolled her eyes and looked at Sophia. "Your daddy is weird." Sophia giggled in agreement.

Vic frowned. "I am not weird."

"You're going golfing while it's freezing cold outside."

"It's indoor golf. We don't want to lose our skill since it's not warm enough to go to the country club."

Reba rolled her eyes and walked into the bathroom. "Whatever." She set Sophia in the warm soapy water. Sophia giggled and immediately began to splash around.

"Awww…I love giving her baths." Vic said sadly as he watched from the doorway.

Reba turned and smiled. "Well, you're going out with Brock and he should be here soon."

"Were already here." Brock said as he stepped up to Vic.

Vic almost jumped out of his skin when he saw Brock suddenly at his side. "Why didn't you ring the door bell?"

Reba scoffed. "Brock…ring the door bell? I don't think so."

Brock glared at the back of Reba's head. "Actually I did knock but no one heard me."

Reba smiled and splashed a little water onto Sophia's feet as she giggled. "Awww…you actually knocked on the door to pick up your date."

Brock smirked and wrapped an arm around Vic's shoulder. "I figured it was special occasion."

Reba giggled as she watched Vic become increasingly uncomfortable. "Just have him home at curfew."

Brock smiled and tried to pull Vic away from the door. "Will do." He said. "Oh and Barbara Jean is waiting downstairs for you."

"Thanks." Reba said not turning away from the happy baby in the seat. "Just have her come up here."

"All right."

"Bye honey." Vic said before being dragged off by Brock.

Reba smiled at Sophia. "Your daddy is so strange but so handsome too." Sophia giggled and splashed a little more. Reba smiled even bigger. She enjoyed this time she had with Sophia. These moments were only for short while. Even though it would be years before Sophia wouldn't want her around, it would go by fast. Reba knew. It just seemed like only yesterday she gave Jake his first bath and now he was a teenager, not wanting to hang around his ol' mom.

"Hey Reba." Barbara Jean said, as she walked into the bathroom with Adam in her arms.

Reba turned. "Hey Barbara Jean, where's Henry?"

"He's with Brock today. He wanted to see how big boys play golf." Barbara Jean said with a chuckle. "I just hope he doesn't decide to drink in front of him again. He only had one beer in front of him but the other day Henry asked if he could have one too. He is setting a bad example for our boys."

Reba smiled. "Brock would never want his kids to pick up his habits. He may be a butt, but he is a good father."

Barbara Jean stood there is shock as she watched her best friend pick up Sophia and wrap her in a towel. "I have never heard you talk about Brock like that."

Reba shrugged. "I think I have been holding on too much on the fact that you two had an affair while Brock and I were still married."

Barbara Jean rolled her eyes. "Gee, I didn't realize."

Reba glared and walked out of the bathroom and into Sophia's room. Barbara Jean followed. "Look, you can't really blame me for it either. After what happened Brock was even lucky for me to allow him around but that doesn't matter anymore. I have Vic and now this beautiful little sweetheart." Reba said giggling while she tickled Sophia's tummy. Sophia giggled back.

Barbara Jean's eyes widened. "She giggled!"

Reba looked at Barbara Jean like it was no big deal. "Yeah, she's been giggling for a little while now. She's a lot more active than she was a month ago I've noticed. She's been sleeping a lot more through the night as well. It's quite surprising."

Barbara Jean frowned down at Adam. "Adam hasn't giggled yet and he still wakes up a lot during the night."

Reba smiled in sympathy. "Every baby is different. Don't worry. In no time he will be giggling and laughing away. Just don't worry." Reba smiled down at Sophia as she put a sprinkle of powder on her and put a fresh diaper on. Reba dressed her in a cute pink onesie with a small ballerina dancer on it. "You sure did buy a lot of ballerina stuff." Reba commented. The onesie was one of the outfits she received from Brock and Barbara Jean.

Barbara Jean shrugged and they both walked downstairs together. "I just wanted my baby girl to be a ballerina."

Reba chuckled. "You were so sure you were having a girl." She said as she sat down on the couch.

Barbara Jean smiled. "I know but I am so happy with Adam." Barbara Jean said nuzzling her nose with Adam's. "Unless you're still willing to trade?"

Reba glared. "That joke is getting a little old."

Barbara Jean chuckled and placed Adam gently in his car seat. "But that's all it is, a joke. I wouldn't trade Adam in for the world. He is my little sweetie pie." Barbara Jean said talking baby talk to him.

Reba smiled and nodded. "I know. I secretly hoped for another little boy but I am so happy with Sophia." Reba said turning to her daughter who had fallen asleep in her bouncer. "I don't know what I would do without her. Maybe we will have a little boy this time." Reba immediately regretted her words. She wasn't supposed to say anything yet.

Barbara Jean stopped playing with Adam and her eyes lit up. "Are you pregnant again?"

Reba shook her head. "No." She hoped Barbara Jean would just leave it at that. She didn't.

"So you're trying then?"

Reba sighed. She knew she couldn't avoid this question. "You can't tell anyone, not even in the family. We planned on telling everyone once I actually got pregnant, if I got pregnant."

Barbara Jean smiled. "Think positive."

Reba sighed. "I'm trying to. I mean it would be great to have another baby."

"Just let me know if I can help." Reba stopped and turned her head slowly toward Barbara Jean. Barbara Jean even realized what she said. "I meant…"

Reba just laughed. "I know what you meant but it would be great if Kyra could watch Sophia over your house tonight?" she asked, trying to be discreet.

Barbara Jean squealed and hugged her best friend. "This is so great. I will be happy to watch Sophia for you if you want. There is no need to ask Kyra."

Reba smiled. "Thanks."

"I could watch her all night if you want." Barbara Jean said with a wink.

Reba chuckled and shook her head. "As great as that would be I don't think so. I can't be away from her all night just yet. I am only asking for a few hours. I will pick her up at midnight...unless that's too late." She said, thinking it probably was.

Barbara Jean shook her head. "Nope, I am usually up with Adam around that time."

"All right then. I would also wonder if you could keep Kyra and Jake away from the house tonight. Let them stay with you guys just tonight."

Barbara Jean nodded but chuckled. "Sure, you two plan on just going crazy don't you?"

Reba blushed and turned away from Barbara Jean. "I just want this night to be special. I plan on making him a wonderful dinner tonight and having candles around…wine for Vic and sparkling grape juice for me."

"Aww…" Barbara Jean said putting a hand to her chest. "That sounds so romantic. So what time do you plan on bringing her over?"

"Is six' o'clock okay?"

Barbara Jean nodded. "That's fine."

"Will you be able to handle her and Adam?" Reba asked curiously. She suddenly remembered that Barbara Jean had a one and a half month old baby to take care of too."

"Oh yeah." She said waving it off. "I will just have Brock take care of Adam when he needs to be and I will take care of Sophia. I can handle this little angel for six hours. If she is as good of a baby as you say she is I am sure I will have no problem."

Reba nodded but she wasn't sure. "Well, you call me if you have any trouble with her."

"I will." Barbara Jean said smiling.

Reba decided to wear a dress she had stuffed in her closet. She had bought it a while back and had no excuse to wear it until now. She had also decided to wear a little something under the dress she had received from a friend of hers at her wedding shower. She now couldn't wait to wear it and see Vic's face when he saw her in it, with the dress, hopefully, forgotten on the floor.

She couldn't wait until Vic came home to see what she had done to the kitchen table. Reba had replaced the normal table cloth with a beautiful white satin one she purchased earlier in the week when she was planning all of this. She then placed two long stick candles in the middle of the tables. She dressed the table up with beautiful china and roses spread across it. Reba really wanted this night to be remembered and special.

Reba smiled as she twirled in front of her mirror. She was wearing a simple black dress that had fluttering sleeves and it hit just above the knee. The neckline was slightly low cut, it showed a hint of cleavage; just enough to drive her husband crazy and she wore three inch heels that made her legs appear a little longer. She smiled as she slipped on the beautiful diamond studded earrings and matching necklace Vic had bought for her when he took her on their first date, although she didn't call it a date then.

Reba gave a small twirl again and had to turn to give her butt a nice glance before turning to her daughter who was sitting in her bouncer on the bed. "What do you think sweetheart? You think daddy will like it?" Sophia giggled and waved her arms in excitement. Reba chuckled. "I think so too. Now it's time to get you dressed and take you to Aunt Barbara Jean and Uncle Brock's house." Sophia giggled as Reba picked her up and gave her an Eskimo kiss.

Reba quickly dressed her daughter warmly and bundled her up before she made the small drive down the street. She didn't want Sophia out in the cold otherwise she would have walked if she was going over there. Reba didn't bother knocking she walked through the front door. "Hello." She said as she stepped into the empty living room.

Barbara Jean came out of the kitchen with Jake and Kyra following shortly behind them. "Hey Reba and there is the little sweetie I will be bonding with tonight." Barbara Jean said as Reba set the car set on the coffee table.

Reba unbuckled Sophia and let her breath from the bundle she had her in. "Now she just ate a little while ago. She shouldn't be hungry for another hour and a half or so. She usually eats every two to three hours. I gave you enough bottles for six hours but I put in a couple of extra just in case. Now if you run out just bring her home or call me and I will come get her. She will probably need a diaper change soon and she could probably use a nap so…"

"Reba!" Barbara Jean said cutting her off.

Reba's head snapped up. "What?"

Barbara Jean chuckled. "I am a mother too. I know how to handle a baby. She will be in good hands."

"I know. It's just…" Reba started to tear up. "This will be the first time I am away from her for more than an hour."

Barbara Jean smiled and patted Reba's arm. "It will be fine. Now you go and have a wonderful night with Vic okay."

Reba nodded and stepped sadly away from her daughter. "Are you really going to have another baby mom?"

Reba stopped and turned toward Jake. "Where did you hear that?" she snapped. Jake looked down at his feet and slowly lifted his head and his gaze fell toward Barbara Jean. Reba sighed and smacked Barbara Jean across her arm. "Did you tell them?"

Barbara Jean did her famous "no" face. "Noooo…." She said scoffing.

Reba glared at Barbara Jean and through gritted teeth said, "I told you not tell anyone."

Barbara Jean shrugged. "You shouldn't have told me then."

Reba sighed and as much as she wanted to argue with her…she couldn't. She had to get home to Vic and as much as she wanted to say Barbara Jean was in the wrong for telling anyone Reba should have known not to tell Barbara Jean if she didn't want anyone to know. Reba just waved it off. "I should have known. Just call me if you have any trouble with Sophia."

"We won't have any trouble, now go and have a wonderful romantic evening." Reba nodded and gave Sophia one quick goodbye kiss before rushing out the door and to her car.

Reba arrived home just in time to double check everything, light the candles, and dim the lights. Vic arrived home to see Reba casually sitting in the chair by the TV. She practically jumped up to meet him at the door and pull him into a kiss. "I missed you all day." She said breaking the small kiss.

Vic chuckled. "I can see that." Reba kissed him again, this time more passionately. Vic smiled and pulled away. "As much as I am loving this attention, can I at least take my coat off?" Reba nodded and helped him out of his coat and hung it up for him. "I don't know what I did but I'm glad I did it."

Reba pulled him into the kitchen and showed him what she had done. "I just thought with tonight being our first night together since I've had the baby I thought it should be special."

Vic's eyes widened and smiled. "Ah, yes. I remember now."

"You forgot?" Reba asked shocked.

Vic shrugged and smirked. "Just for a second." Reba chuckled and motioned for him to sit down. "You sit and let me get the drinks. It's the least I can do after you put this together."

"Just wait for dessert." Reba said a smirk on her face.

Vic's eyes seemed to light up as he poured himself a glass of wine and Reba a glass of sparkling grape juice. "What kind of dessert?

"You will just have to wait and see." She said grinning from ear to ear.

Vic smiled and handed her the glass of juice. "Where is Sophia?" he asked

"I told you that she would be staying at Barbara Jean's for a few hours. I will go and get her at midnight." Reba stood and went to the oven to get the dinner she had made out. "I hope you like lasagna."

"I do. I love my grandmother's."

Reba nodded. "Good." She said as she set the plate on the table. She set the breadsticks right along side it and retrieved the salad from the refrigerator. She set that on the table and then sat herself down next to Vic. "How was your day with Brock?" she asked as she dished out some salad for him.

Vic shrugged. "It was okay except he brought along Henry. That kid sure does say no a lot. I hope Sophia isn't like that."

Reba smiled and shrugged. "I think if we teach her right, we shouldn't have to deal with her back talk and disrespecting us until she is at least thirteen years old."

Vic chuckled as he helped Reba and himself to some lasagna. "I have to tell you after a full day of waiting for Brock to run after Henry who kept knocking over displays I am so happy to be home. I didn't really eat anything so I am starving and this looks great."

"Thank you." She said as she waited for him to taste it. She bit her lip in anticipation as he lifted the fork to his lips and let the lasagna pass through his lips. Reba waited a few seconds before she asked, "Well…what do you think?"

Vic swallowed. "Don't tell my grandmother but…" He paused to take another quick bite. "I like yours better than hers."

Reba squealed and gave him a kiss before cutting into her own lasagna. They had a lovely conversation of their day and they talked about Sophia a lot. They did miss her even though she was just down the street and she would be back in a few hours. They were anxious to get dinner over with and have a really romantic evening and the excitement only heightened about the prospect of having another baby. Reba knew having this baby she would be taking a huge risk but the love she knew they would gain from having the baby only made her want a baby more. If she wasn't supposed to have this baby…then she wouldn't but she really hoped it happened.

They only spent enough time in the kitchen to eat and relax a bit before blowing out the candles and making their way into the living room to relax on the couch for a few moments before rushing up to the bedroom, of course neither one wanted to make the first move because they didn't want to seem to anxious.

"This has been a wonderful evening." Vic said as he pulled his wife close. "And I must say you look hot in this dress."

Reba giggled and turned her head to kiss his cheek. "Thank you…" She then got a little daring and pressed her lips to his ear. "You should see me out of it." She said in a husky tone. She had to break the ice. It was driving her crazy not to just drag him upstairs. Vic smiled and stood up, picking her up in his arms in the process. "You are anxious aren't you?" she said jokingly as he walked up the stairs a little faster than normal.

"Honey…after six weeks of nothing, what else do you expect?"

Reba giggled as he set her gently on the bed and went to shut the door and locked it. "No one is home but us." She said.

Vic shrugged. "No need to take any chances." Reba giggled and moved as Vic walked closer to her. Vic groaned as he sat where Reba previously had sat and Reba stood in front of him. "Honey…"

Reba smirked. "Don't worry. You're going to like it."

Vic sighed and leaned back on his elbows as Reba pulled down the zipper of her dress in the back. Vic watched with wide eyes as the dress slowly slipped from her body to the floor. His jaw dropped as he saw his wife standing there in front of him in nothing but a beautiful black satin corset and matching panties.

Reba stood there shyly wondering what he was thinking. He hadn't said anything and she was beginning to regret her choice in undergarments. "Say something."

"Holy s***." That was all that came out of his mouth.

Reba placed her hands on her hips and glared at him. "What kind of a reaction is that?"

Vic chuckled. "Sorry honey. How about this…" Before Reba even knew what was happening he pulled her close and rolled her over onto the bed, kissing her passionately.

Reba laughed once he broke the kiss. "I take it you like it."

"I love it. Where did you get it?"

Reba smiled and ran her hands along his shoulders. "A friend of mine gave it to me at my wedding shower."

Vic smiled and pulled her even closer. "I am going to have to thank your friend someday."

Reba giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Come here." She pulled him close and kissed him passionately. And as Reba hoped, the dress lay forgotten on the floor.

End of Chapter


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

Reba paced back and forth in her and Vic's bathroom, anxiously waiting for the answer of whether or not their lives were about to change. Reba was so nervous they had been trying to have another baby now for almost six months now. She didn't even start taking birth control again and every chance they had to spend alone they took it. Reba thought maybe they were trying too hard because nothing happened for six months, absolutely nothing. Reba didn't understand it. Maybe she thought she needed to relax more and that's just what she did but it still didn't do anything.

Then it happened. About a week ago she started to feel a little nauseous. She didn't think anything of it. She just went about her work and took care of Sophia but then yesterday evening she realized that she had missed her "friend". She was so excited and waited until today, her day off, to go out and buy a couple of pregnancy tests. She actually bought four to be on the safe side.

Reba was right now waiting for the first results of the test and she couldn't help but think of how this came at the perfect time. Tomorrow, she and Vic had been married for exactly one year. If she was pregnant, which she had a pretty good idea that she was, she could tell Vic tomorrow night when they went out for dinner like they planned.

Reba checked the clock and smiled when she saw it was time. She slowly approached the test that was lying on the counter and closed her eyes. She picked it up and said a silent pray. She opened her eyes and looked down at the test with a big smile.

Her smile soon faded when she saw the negative sign on the small stick. She threw it in the trash and reached for the next one. One was bound to be negative anyway. She was way too nervous. She just had to relax. She took a deep breath and tried to settle her nerves. Reba took the cap off of the water bottle and drank it all in less than a minute. Reba threw the water bottle away and quickly opened the next test.

Reba threw the second negative test in the trash can and reached for another. One of them had to be positive.

But they weren't. All four of them were negative and Reba sat on the edge of the tub and let the tears fall. She was so hopeful. She doesn't understand. She had been feeling sick and she missed her cycle. Reba knew all of the tests couldn't be defective but she still didn't understand why she felt the way she did. Of course feeling sick could have been just the flu, that had been going around the office and her cycle was only three days late but it was still frustrating.

She and Vic wanted a baby so badly they talked about names already and how they would make room for another baby. They had figured he or she could stay in their room until Kyra decided to move out, which she had been talking about a lot more lately. Every day Reba watched Sophia grow like a weed and even though she was only seven months old Reba already felt like she was loosing her.

Sophia was an independent baby and she hardly ever wanted to be held except by her mother and only when she was hungry or needed changing. She was just an amazing baby. She had started crawling when she was only five months old. Reba remembered that they were all in Barbara Jean and Brock's backyard having a barbeque.

Adam, Sophia, and Daniel, who was almost a year old, were all lying on a blanket in the grass far away from the brand new pool they had decided to put in. Kyra and Jake were entertaining the babies while the adults took care of the food and had a lovely conversation. Reba had suddenly heard Kyra scream and she ran out the see what was wrong. Apparently the scream was of excitement because she was right behind Sophia as she moved her little legs and arms as fast as they would take her. Reba screamed with excitement and picked her up before she crawled right into the pool.

That was a great day and Reba spent the rest of the day with Sophia, hoping to see her do it again. She didn't do it that day but shortly a few days later she started up again and Reba couldn't have been more proud of her sweet little baby girl.

Reba sighed and wiped the tears that were still falling from her eyes. They both knew getting pregnant again was a long shot but it was something they truly did long for. Reba figured she better get a grip because Vic would be home soon from showing a house and she needed to start dinner for her family.

Reba took the bin from the side of the sink and went downstairs to the big trash can outside. She wanted to dump the tests in there. She had a fear that someone might find them if she kept them upstairs. She returned the bin to the bathroom and checked on Sophia who was taking a nap in her crib.

Reba smiled down at her baby girl, caressing her soft black hair. Sophia was such a beautiful girl and Reba couldn't get over of seeing the combination of her and Vic in their daughter. Reba always said that Sophia was more like Vic every day but she soon began to see herself in her daughter as well. The crawling was a big point toward Reba because she began crawling at the same age. Reba could only hope she started walking at seven months as well. Sophia also seemed to take to country music when it was played. Reba thought it was adorable. Vic thought it was annoying. He tried to expose his daughter to jazz and the blues, the music he loved, but she just didn't like it.

Reba tucked her daughter in, double checked the baby monitor, and walked downstairs to start dinner. She wiped the tears that still threatened to fall. As much as she wanted to get over the fact that she wasn't pregnant yet, she couldn't. She just didn't understand. They had been to the doctor twice to make sure everything was okay and she hadn't hit menopause or anything yet. Everything was fine.

Reba tried to forget about getting pregnant and focus on cooking dinner for her family that should be home any minute. Reba made a wonderful quick dinner and was beginning to set the table when she heard Sophia crying upstairs. She immediately dropped what she was doing and ran upstairs to get her baby girl from the crib.

She smiled when she saw Sophia holding herself up on the crib bars. "Hey there sweetheart, you standing up all by yourself!" Reba said excitedly. Sophia giggled and reached out with one hand to her mother. Reba smiled and picked her up. Sophia giggled even more when her mother nuzzled her nose against hers. "That's my baby girl. Come on…time for us to go downstairs and get ready for dinner. Daddy will be home soon." Reba had stopped breastfeeding since Sophia started teething and put her on a bottle. Sophia didn't like that too much.

Reba walked downstairs with the baby in her arms only to find Vic walking through the door. "Hey honey." Reba said excitedly as she stepped off the stairs and greeted Vic with a kiss.

"Hmm…" Vic said smiling after the kiss. "I love the way you greet me, even if it is a small kiss." Reba smiled and she watched as Vic's smile faded from his face and he looked concerned. "Have you been crying?"

Reba shook her head immediately. "No…I was chopping onions." She said quickly.

Vic took the excuse and nodded. He turned his head toward his daughter when he felt something hit his shoulder repeatedly. He smiled as he realized his daughter was hitting him with her hand. "I guess someone doesn't like that she's not getting any attention." Vic said with a chuckle. "Come here sweetheart." He took Sophia from Reba and kissed Sophia's chubby baby cheek.

"Dinner will be ready in a minute." Reba said walking into the kitchen.

Vic nodded and immediately went to play with his daughter on the couch. "Where is Kyra and Jake?" he yelled through the window to the kitchen.

Reba sighed as she set up Sophia's high chair in between her and Vic's chair. "Kyra should be back from practice soon and Jake will be back soon. He is watching Henry for Barbara Jean. She didn't want to take Henry to the store because all he wants to do is pull all the cookies from the shelves into their cart."

Vic chuckled and brought his daughter back into his arms as he walked into the kitchen. "It smells good in here." He said sniffing the air.

"It's just fried chicken, mash potatoes, and green beans but thanks."

Vic beamed. "Any dessert?"

"Apple pie." Reba said smiling, knowing it was his favorite.

"Sounds great." Vic then realized that there weren't any onions she said she was working with before.

Reba chuckled and set the dishes of food in the middle of the table. She glanced at the clock on the wall and sighed. "I hope the kids get home soon or we will just have to eat without them." Just as Reba said that her two teenagers walked through the back door. "You're just in time." Reba said smiling.

Kyra and Jake sat down at the table and they all said grace before going into the routine of passing around the plates. "How was everyone's day?" Reba said cheerfully as she was handed the mashed potatoes.

"I finally found a word that rhymes with death that fits into my new song." Kyra said smiling.

Reba gave her daughter a strained smile. "That's great." Reba said. She was sorry she asked. Reba took out a couple of spoonfuls of mashed potatoes and placed them on a plate she had set in front of Sophia.

"You're giving her mashed potatoes?" Vic asked curiously.

Reba nodded and passed them to her son. "Sure, I think she's ready and for dessert she will get apple sauce." Reba said with an excited smile on her face as she looked on to her daughter. Sophia giggled and slapped her hands excitedly on the high chair. Everyone smiled at the baby girl.

Reba was trying to make airplane noises as the spoon "flew" toward Sophia's mouth. Sophia opened her mouth just enough for Reba to give her just a bit of mashed potatoes. Reba waited for the verdict as Sophia moved her lips. She seemed to have liked it because she smiled and giggled as she showed her mother she ate all of the potatoes. "We have a winner!" Reba said smiling as she fed Sophia more.

Kyra shook her head and smiled as she focused on her food as well. "What are you two planning for your anniversary tomorrow?"

Reba just shrugged. "Just dinner."

"Just dinner?" Kyra asked with a raised eyebrow.

Vic nodded and smiled. "Yup, just dinner and exchanging of gifts." He said with a smile.

Reba immediately sat up straight. "Gifts? No one said anything about gifts?"

"Well this is new…" Kyra said with a smirk, "In this marriage mom forgets."

Reba glared. "I didn't forget. I just thought we mentioned no gifts. I didn't want to have you pressured into finding a gift." She said sweetly with a smile.

Vic shook his head and smirked. "I already have a gift for you so there is no reason to worry for me, although that's very sweet of you."

Reba chuckled nervously. "That's great. Then we will be exchanging gifts then."

Vic nodded in amusement. "You know we don't have to exchange gifts if you don't want to or you didn't…"

"No, no, no." Reba said hurriedly. "I have a gift. I just didn't want to put any pressure on you."

Vic smirked and nodded. "Okay, then we will be exchanging gifts tomorrow then."

Reba nodded and immediately turned back to feeding Sophia. What was she going to do? If she was pregnant her gift could be a sonogram picture but she wasn't and now she had no idea what to get him. Maybe she could consult Barbara Jean. She must be really desperate if she is going to consult Barbara Jean.

The next morning it was Kyra's idea to have her and Jake take care of Sophia that morning and let them sleep in. Vic and Reba spent a good part of the morning in bed but not sleeping and then they decided to not sleep in the shower as well before heading downstairs where they were greeted with a lovely morning breakfast of eggs, toast, sausage, coffee, and juice.

"This looks great." Reba said as she stepped into the kitchen.

Kyra smiled. "Thanks. I did everything but the toast. Jake did that and well…" she said pointing to the thoroughly burnt toast.

Reba smiled and patted Jake on the shoulder. "It looks great, thank you." Reba didn't immediately sit down like Vic did and eat. She went over to her baby girl who was squealing happily in her high chair, munching on some cheerios. "Did she eat something other than the cheerios?" Reba asked looking curiously at Kyra.

Kyra nodded. "She had left over fried chicken and a beer."

Reba stood up straight and glared at her daughter. "Kyra…"

"I gave her some strained bananas okay."

Reba sighed and sat down at the table. "Everything looks really great." Reba said with a smile as dug into her food. "This is really sweet of you."

Jake smiled. "Thanks."

Kyra rolled her eyes but just let go of the fact that all Jake did was burnt toast. "Are you two going to spend the day together?"

Reba shook her head. "Vic has a house to show and I am going shopping with Barbara Jean. We decided to not make such a big deal about it because that is too much pressure for something that comes only one day a year. We are just having dinner tonight. You will be watching Sophia right?" Kyra nodded. "Good." Reba turned to Vic. "What time are we leaving this evening?"

Vic smiled. "Just be at the door at six o'clock this evening."

Reba looked at him curiously. "Are you planning something?"

Vic shook his head. "Nope, I'm just telling you to be ready at six." Reba nodded but didn't quite believe him. She had to wonder if he had anything really special planned other than what they agreed upon.

Reba was really nervous about what she was going to get Vic. The reason was is because she had no clue! If she had more time to plan she might have a chance but she didn't know what he would like. He would probably like anything that she would give him but she wanted it to be special. Something that meant something to the both of them and she really didn't want to just give him a store bought gift. She wanted to really put some thought into it but she had no clue what to do. Maybe Barbara Jean would have a good idea in mind, yeah she was that desperate.

After Vic left and the dishes were done, by her kids, which really shocked her to no end. She wished her anniversary came everyday. She had taken Sophia upstairs to get cleaned up and a small nap before she was to get ready to go out with Barbara Jean and Adam. Sophia finally decided to awake shortly before Barbara Jean was ready to arrive to take them to the mall for a day of shopping.

"Hello Reba." Barbara Jean said as she carried her baby boy inside.

Reba looked up and smiled. "Hello, just give me a minute and I will be ready." Reba said as she maneuvered Sophia's small arm into her coat.

Barbara Jean smiled and sat down in a chair. "No rush." Barbara Jean held Adam close as she made faces at him, getting him to giggle. "Today is your anniversary, isn't it?"

Reba nodded. "Yup, we are just having a dinner alone together and exchanging gifts." Reba sighed at the last part. She was worried Vic was going to do something great and she wouldn't have anything to give.

"What's the matter?" Barbara Jean asked, seeing the look on her best friends face.

Reba shook her head and smiled. "Nothing, let's go." She said as she double checked Sophia's car seat and she picked her up. They both walked out to the car and set the babies in the car seat and Reba ran in to grab the stroller she stuck in Barbara Jean's trunk.

"Are you sure there is nothing wrong?" Barbara Jean asked once they got onto the road.

Reba smiled as best she could and nodded as she checked the babies. "Nothing is wrong." Barbara Jean left it alone, for now. They drove, not in silence of course because if you were in the company of Barbara Jean you knew there would be no silence but they talked about the babies and Reba of course had to brag about her growing little girl and how she was starting to stand up with very little help. Reba expected her to walk soon.

"At seven months?" Barbara Jean asked as they walked into the mall together, pushing the strollers with their sleeping babies inside, car rides always seemed to sooth them.

Reba nodded. "It's not unheard of for a baby to start walking early. I started walking at seven months. Maybe she will take after me." She said with pride in her voice.

Barbara Jean frowned. "Adam has just started to crawl around the house. It's only now I have had to put those gates up that I've had since he's been born."

"I thought we talked about this." Reba said as she checked out a man's watch in a store window. "Every baby develops at their own pace. It's very common for a baby not to start crawling until their six or seven months old."

"But Sophia…"

Reba rolled her eyes. "Sophia can be one of those different children that develop early, big deal. It doesn't mean anything about intelligence or anything." she said knowing that's where Barbara Jean was going. "I think Sophia actually takes after Vic more than me." Reba said with a chuckle. "He may act like he's five years old but he is a very smart man."

Barbara Jean grinned. "I know Adam is a smart baby. I guess he will just show that in time." Barbara Jean then noticed that Reba had been staring at the man's watch in the window for a while now. "Are you going to get that for Vic?"

Reba sighed and shook her head. "No." she simply said and they moved on. It was a nice watch but she wanted something more personal, something from the heart.

"Have you gotten a gift for Vic yet?" Barbara Jean asked. She finally figured maybe that's what is bothering Reba.

Reba shook her head as she looked at a book through a bookstore window. "No I haven't. I have no clue what to get him. It's always hard to shop for him. I had no idea what to get him at Christmas. I finally settled on a watch. I don't know why I was looking at that watch back there. Then on father's day I actually planned ahead but the gift wasn't that great. I had Sophia pose for professional pictures and I bought a picture frame for one of the pictures to be placed. He displays it on his desk but…"

"I am sure Vic would love anything you give him." Barbara Jean said with a smile. "I know Brock hates the gifts I give him but he acts like he likes them for me."

Reba looked at her curiously. "What do you get Brock?"

Barbara Jean smiled. "For our past anniversary I made him a bible cover for the bible I gave him for Christmas."

Reba raised an eyebrow at her corky friend. "A bible cover?"

Barbara Jean shrugged and smiled. "He got me golf clubs for our anniversary so it evens out."

Reba chuckled and shook her head. "You guys have a very…" Reba paused trying to search for the right word, "Interesting relationship." Barbara Jean just giggled and nodded in agreement. Reba turned her head back to the book store window and suddenly got a wonderful idea. "Barbara Jean…I just got a wonderful idea for Vic's gift." Reba said with a huge grin.

Reba and Barbara Jean spent only a couple of hours together that afternoon before Reba had to go home and get Vic's gift ready. She couldn't wait to give it to him. Reba had a lot of fun thinking of it too and surprisingly Barbara Jean gave her the idea. She only hoped Vic would love it. Barbara Jean was right and he would more than likely love whatever she gave him she just didn't want to be the fake love. He would fake that he liked it just to make her happy. She didn't want that.

Reba smiled as she set the wrapped box in the back of the closet. She knew better than to leave it out in the open where he would try and peak. She had a tough time during Christmas. She had to keep hiding it because he kept finding it. She finally was able to keep it away from him by hiding it in the garage in the crawl space.

She closed the closet and made her way to the bathroom. She had only two hours to get ready and she still had to pick a dress out to wear that night. She really didn't want him to see a dress he has already seen her in but she hadn't been able to go out and buy one. Vic always said she looked good no matter what. He actually said he wouldn't care if she walked around naked all the time…wait…he said he would prefer if she walked around naked all the time.

Reba was in and out of the shower within minutes and was quickly running around in a towel trying to find something to wear and to fix her make-up and hair. Reba sighed as she stepped out of her closet, unaware of what she was going to wear. It was then she looked up and noticed the beautiful fabric lying on the bed. Reba smiled as she stepped forward. There was a note lying on it. It read, 'Wear this for tonight. Meet me downstairs when you're ready.'

She smiled as she picked up the dress and admired it. She quickly dropped the robe she had put on before she did her hair and make-up and slipped into the silky material. She grinned as she stepped in front of the mirror to check herself out. It was a beautiful light blue dress that clung tightly to her body and went all the way to the floor and even had a small train. The straps were thick but the neckline seemed to have no ending and it seemed to give her chest a little push but not too much. It was perfect. Reba had to wonder how he always knew what kind of dress to get her. He was a sensitive man but he was still a man. She would have to ask him.

"I wonder…" she said as she turned around. She smiled when she saw the shoe box sitting on the floor near the end of the bed. She picked it up and opened the box to find beautiful matching shoes. She quickly put them on and looked herself over one last time and grabbed his gift from the back of the closet before heading downstairs.

Reba grinned when she peaked around the corner to find Vic waiting at the bottom of the stairs in a beautiful designer suit. She had figured out during their relationship he wasn't much for tuxedoes. She grinned as she stepped down the stairs and he looked up smiling. "You look great." He said as she stepped down from the stairs and stood in front of him.

"Thanks so do you." She said with a grin. She smiled even bigger when he handed her a rose from behind his back. "You're sweet." She gave him a gentle kiss on the lips.

He broke the kiss. "You're hot." He said smirking and looking her over.

Reba giggled. "That deserves another kiss." She leaned in and gave him another kiss, lingering a bit on this one.

"Eww, please leave the affection in the bedroom." Reba broke the kiss and turned to her daughter Kyra who was holding Sophia in her arms. "You do look great mom."

"Thank you." She said with a smile and Reba approached her to give Sophia a kiss. "Goodbye my sweetheart. Mommy will miss you." Reba gave her a sweet kiss on the cheek and looked up at Kyra. "Now you know she goes to bed no later than seven thirty, no earlier, otherwise she will be up all night. She can have a little apple sauce but I would prefer she has her formula before bed. She sleeps better." Reba walked away for a moment and picked up the baby formula. "Now you…"

"Mom…" Kyra said interrupting. "This is not the first time I babysat Sophia."

Reba sighed and put the formula down. She gave Sophia a kiss on the cheek and Kyra, who promptly wiped it away with her free hand. "Now we should be home around ten…eleven at the latest." Kyra nodded and Vic ushered her out the door before she would change her mind about leaving Sophia with Kyra.

Reba stepped out onto the front porch with a frown. "Honey, I think once you see this you will change your mind about not going."

"I think I should remind Kyra that…" Reba stopped suddenly and all thoughts of her children left her mind when she saw the beautiful black stretch limo out in front of their home. "What in the world…?"

Vic chuckled and ushered her to the limo. "Mrs. Mariano, this is your ride for the night."

Reba eyed him. "I thought we were just having dinner tonight."

Vic nodded. "We are." He opened the door for her and ushered the driver to the front. "Now get in." he said with a grin.

Reba shook her head and took his hand that he offered. She eased herself into the limo and shook her head when she saw the rest of the dozen roses sitting in her seat. She picked them up and set them in her lap as he entered the limo and shut the door. "You are sweet." She said sniffing the roses.

"Yeah…" he said brushing his nails on his suit.

Reba rolled her eyes. "And so modest too." She said with a smirk.

Vic just smiled and motioned for the driver to drive on. "I am determined to surprise you tonight." He said as he pulled something out from his pocket. Reba looked at it curiously and noticed it was a blind fold. "You need to wear this." He said slipping it over her eyes and wrapping the strings around her ears.

"Hey!" Reba said at the sudden darkness.

"Don't worry." He said taking the roses from her and setting them in the seats across from them. "You will love this."

Reba pouted as they drove on and she had no idea where they were going. Why did he always have to have good surprises? Even though she hadn't seen it yet she knew it was going to be good because he always came up with romantic things. Now her gift was going to seem so petty. He had put time and effort into his.

After a while Reba finally felt the limo stop and Vic helped her out of the limo. "Are you going to tell me where we are?" She had been asking him the whole way to wherever they were going. She wanted to know but he refused.

Vic chuckled as he led her away. "Nope."

Reba crossed her arms and was ushered into some building she knew because she heard a door open and then some guy talking. "Good evening." He said politely.

"Who was that?" Reba asked confused as she looked around.

"No one, come on this way." He said ushering her more to some unknown place. "Okay, right here." He said stopping her. Reba stood there for a moment before he took off her blind fold. Reba blinked a few times before her eyes adjusted and she smiled. "Recognize the place?"

"Our first date." She said as she turned around to him. He had brought her to the restaurant he had took her to the first time they ever had dinner alone together and it was the same as it had been when he brought her here. It was completely clear of people other than themselves and the servers again. There was one single table set up, a fire going in the fire place, and soft music playing in the background. "This is so great."

Vic smiled and took her hands into his, kissing the top of them. "I am happy you love it. Shall we." He said gesturing to the table.

They sat down at the table and had a lovely dinner, the exact same dinner and dessert they had when they went there the first time together. They even danced through three songs and this time Reba didn't stop when she began to check out his muscles, she even went a little further with a sweet kiss and Vic even presented her with a lovely diamond tennis bracelet.

They left the restaurant, more in love with each other than they were one year ago. "This has been the perfect night." Reba said once they were in the limo. "Do you want your gift?" she asked as she shyly picked up the box she left in the limo when they arrived. "It's not what you did for me but…"

"I would love to open my gift."

Reba handed over the box and watched as he carefully took off the paper and opened it up. Inside was a leather book with The Reba and Vic Story on the cover in silver lettering. Reba placed her hand gently into his and thought she probably should explain it. "I have to tell you that I made this just this afternoon. I only had a few hours. I didn't plan on gifts." Reba admitted shyly. "It's a scrapbook…of us and how we made it to where we are now." She said opening the first page to reveal a beautiful decorated page with a simple date and what looked like a description. "This is the date that we first met on and this…" she said pointing to a description, "Is actually my diary entry. I haven't kept a diary in a long time but for some reason that day when I got home I felt the need to write about you."

Vic smiled and cleared his throat as he held up the book to read her entry. "Today I met the most annoying man ever…" He stopped and looked at his wife. "So far so good." He said sarcastically.

Reba smiled. "Keep reading."

He sighed and did as he was told. "Today I met the most annoying man ever. His name is Victor Mariano. He is apparently my new partner. Why Mr. Slaton thinks I need a new partner is beyond me…" Vic stopped again. "Honey, I know you meant well but I am getting slightly depressed here."

Reba giggled and pointed to the book again. "Just keep reading."

Vic cleared his throat. "Mr. Slaton has no idea what he is doing and neither does this man. He immediately started hitting on me the moment we started working together. He thinks he is God's gift to woman. He only thinks that because he is cute. Okay, I said it, he's cute. I have to admit it. It's hard not to when that butt like a pair of honey due melons is staring you in the face…" Vic stopped and looked at her with a smile. "You were checking out my butt?"

Reba rolled her eyes playfully. "I knew I shouldn't have put that into there. It would just boost your ego. Let's move on."

"No…" Vic said smirking. "I want to read the rest."

"You can read it later. I want you to see this." She flipped through a few until she came upon her favorite page. She knew he would probably love it as well. "It's the night we were together…for the first time." She said with a smile. "See this…" she said pointing to the label. "Was the tequila we drank that night…" She said with a small giggle. "And this…"

"Is our fake marriage certificate." He said chuckling. "You really put a lot thought into this." He said caressing the book.

Reba shrugged. "There is a lot more in there. The Twinkie wrapper of the Twinkie that Kyra bought us at the hospital as our "wedding cake" the night Daniel was born, Sophia's hospital bracelet. You can look through it later if you want. We should be getting home soon." She said glancing out the window. It was then she noticed they weren't anywhere near their home. "Where are we going?"

Vic smiled as he watched the limo pull up to the next place he planned to surprise her at. "I got us the honeymoon suite for the night. The same place we spent our wedding night."

Reba smiled. "Honey this is so sweet and as much as I would love to spend the night here with you, Sophia is at home and…"

"I took care of it." He said with a smile. "I spoke with Kyra and she said that she would be happy to watch her all night. I trust her and Cheyenne even promised she would come over or call to make sure everything was all right."

Reba chuckled as she bit her lip and looked up to the hotel. "You just thought of everything but this is a little much." She said. She was worried he spent too much for her.

"Nothing is too much for you." He said

Reba smiled and she opened the limo door. That was all it took for her. She grabbed his hand and they got out of the limo and walked into the hotel where they recreated their special night they had one year ago.

End of Chapter


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

Reba smiled and cuddled up to Vic the next morning. He was still asleep and they were still in the beautiful honeymoon suite that Vic had gotten them the night before. Last night for Reba was more than perfect. He could be so sweet sometimes and last night just proved how romantic he could be. The moment she stepped into that restaurant she was taken back to their first date. It was a beautiful night that night last year despite how it ended and it was so sweet of him to recreate that night…to recreate those nights, their first date and their wedding night.

Reba sighed and wrapped an arm around his chest. She smiled as she moved her hand to his well sculpted chest. She loved his chest. She always told him how good he looked for a man in his forties. He would then flex his muscles, Reba would roll her eyes and get ready to turn away before his ego would fill the room and there would be no room for her but he would stop her and wrap those muscular arms around her waist, bringing her close. She was happy and so content with her life and she couldn't ask for anything more.

"Good morning." Reba heard from a deep voice.

Reba smiled and those strong muscular arms she was just thinking about tightened around her waist and pulled her in close. "Good morning." She said leaning up and kissing his cheek.

Vic grinned and yawned as he shifted onto his side. "How long have you been awake?" he asked sweetly.

Reba shrugged and kept her arm around his waist. "I don't know, not very long."

"Well I've been awake for an hour." He said smirking.

Reba glared at him playfully. "So you just laid there and let me just watch you."

"And feel me up." He said smirking. Reba laughed. "Now it's my turn." He said rolling her over onto her back. Reba giggled and was brought into a sweet kiss.

"I love my mornings with you." Reba said caressing his soft cheek.

Vic smiled. "I love this morning with you. There is no baby to interrupt us…" he said nuzzling her neck. "No other children, no work. It's the perfect morning."

Reba's eyes widened and pushed Vic off of her. "That reminds me…" She rolled her body over and reached for the phone. "I have to call Kyra and make sure Sophia is all right." Vic frowned and pulled her away from the phone. "Honey…" Reba said giggling as he kissed her.

Vic broke the kiss but he still held her close to him. "I just want a morning of me, you, a bed, and nothing else."

Reba smiled as Vic, once again, began to kiss her neck. "I do too." Reba said pushing him away. "I won't be much fun if I am laying here worrying about our baby girl now won't I?" Vic groaned and let go of her. Reba giggled and pressed her body against him. "Don't worry. Once I make sure everything is okay I will give my complete attention." She said in a suggestive tone.

Vic glanced at her shyly. "Really?"

Reba nodded and let her hands roam. "I promise and I will take care of every one of your needs." She said close to his ear.

Reba was the only one that could ever make Vic go week in the knees with simple words such as that. "Okay…" he said pushing her away. "Call Kyra. Hurry up."

Reba giggled and reached over to the phone. She quickly dialed the number. She had to wait three rings before someone eventually picked up the phone. _"Hello?"_

"Kyra…" Reba said with a smile. "How is Sophia?"

_"Good morning to you too Mom, I'm just fine."_

Reba rolled her eyes. "Kyra…how are you?"

_Kyra smirked. "I'm just great mom."_

"Now how is Sophia? Was she good for you?"

_"She cried all night. I think she wanted you."_

Reba eyes widened and she sat up quickly, wrapping the hotel bed sheet around her. "Okay, I will be home…"

_Kyra started to laugh. "Mom, I was only kidding. I was telling you what you were thinking that had happened. She was perfect. She slept through most of the night except once when she wanted a diaper and half a bottle."_

Reba sighed and sat back down. "Of formula?"

_Kyra rolled her eyes. "No whiskey…of course formula and she was a perfect angel this morning. She ate her strained bananas and then went down for another nap."_

Reba smiled. "That's good. What is she doing now?"

_Kyra looked over to her baby sister sitting on the couch, playing with her favorite stuffed toy, a white tiger and seemed to be watching TV. "She is sitting on the couch playing with her tiger and watching Tom and Jerry."_

Reba raised an eyebrow. "She is watching TV?"

_Kyra shrugged. "Watching…trying to figure out how that stupid mouse is able to defeat an animal three times bigger than he is…whatever…"_

Reba rolled her eyes. "Put Sophia on."

_Kyra stopped for a moment and tried to figure out what her mother just said. "Sorry Mom, she can't come to the phone…she contemplating the meaning of life at the moment while drooling all over your new couch."_

"Kyra…just put the phone up to her ear."

_Kyra rolled her eyes and sat down on the couch. "Sophia…its mommy…try not to talk to fast now."_

"Kyra!" Reba yelled through the phone. Reba then heard bubbles in the phone. "Hey sweetie." Reba said in the sweetest voice possible. "How's my big girl?"

_Sophia seemed to get extremely excited when she heard her mother's voice on the phone. "Hmmm…glah ba du…" Sophia giggled._

Reba smiled. She loved her baby girl so much and the sound of her baby talk was adorable. "Mommy misses you."

_Sophia giggled again. "Mmmmm…a"_

Reba sat straight up and pressed the phone to her ear. "What was that sweetie? Come on…what was did you say?"

_"I didn't say anything." Kyra said into the phone._

Reba frowned. "Give the phone back to Sophia. I think she was about to say something."

_Kyra rolled her eyes. "Sorry mom, she's practicing her address to congress at the moment. She will have to get back to you. How's next Thursday?"_

"Kyra…just take care of her this morning, okay. We will be home in a couple of hours."

_Kyra nodded. "Yeah mom, don't worry, Sophia is fine. You two just enjoy your time alone while you can."_

Reba smiled. "Thanks Kyra. I really appreciate you watching her. I promise we won't be away too much longer. I don't think we will be home before noon so just make sure she gets a good lunch."

_Kyra nodded. "I will. No need to worry. Everything is under control."_

"Good…give Sophia a kiss for me. Goodbye." Reba hung up and moved herself back under the warm covers and turned to Vic. "Sophia is great and Kyra said she had a lovely morning. She is playing with her stuffed tiger and watching cartoons."

Vic raised an eyebrow. "She's watching cartoons?" Reba giggled and nodded. "Everything is okay then?" Reba nodded once more. "Your mind…" He said wrapping is arms around her, "Is at ease?" Reba smirked and nodded as she worked her hands up his chest and around his neck. "And you surrender yourself to me?" he said smiling.

Reba shook her head and laughed. "Absolutely, now come here." She brought him down into a gentle kiss.

Sometime later Reba was still trying to catch her breath when she felt Vic's hands roaming her body once again. Reba giggled and allowed him to roam for a few minutes before she pushed his hands away. "As much as I would love to continue once more I need something to eat honey."

Vic frowned but understood. He needed something to eat as well. "Okay, I won't start anything. I'll just order room service." He shifted and he reached over for the phone.

Reba laughed and caressed his chest that was right in front of her eyes. "How is this not starting anything?" she asked the man that was practically on top of her.

Vic smiled and picked up the phone. "It's not my fault you can't control yourself." He said smugly.

Reba rolled her eyes and shifted herself away from him. "Can't control myself…whatever." She mumbled. "I want eggs." She stated as she got up and walked to the bathroom.

Vic didn't even hear the room service answer the phone as he watched his wife walk from the bed to the bathroom, not even bothering to wrap a sheet around her body. "Hello…is anyone there? Hello?"

Vic snapped out of his daze and finally realized what he was supposed to be doing. "Yes…hello…sorry…I would like…"

Reba came out of the bathroom a few minutes later in one of the hotel bath robes and carrying one in her hand for Vic. "Did you call room service?"

Vic nodded and took the robe from Reba. "Yup…I ordered a lovely breakfast for the both of us. It should be here soon." He said sitting on the end of the bed. "These robes are comfortable."

Reba shrugged. "It's supposed to be one size fits all."

Vic looked down at his robe confused. "It fits."

Reba rolled her eyes and held out her arms. "Look at me." She said.

Vic raised his head up and chuckled. "Well…" he said looking her over. The robe was a little big. Her hands disappeared and there were a few inches of fabric dragging the floor.

"You could fit another one of me in here." She said stepping in front of him.

Vic raised an eyebrow and pulled her close to him as she stepped forward. "Two Reba's?" he questioned with a smirk. "I don't know if I could handle two of you. I think one of you is enough."

Reba smiled and placed her hands on his shoulders. "What makes you think you can handle me?"

"I had a pretty good handle on you last night…and this morning." He said with a smirk. Reba rolled her eyes and moved her hands away, only to cause the front of her robe to gap open.

Vic smiled and couldn't tear his eyes away. "What are you staring at?" Reba looked down and rolled her eyes, pulling the robe together. "It's nothing you haven't seen before."

Vic shrugged and pulled her even closer to his body. "It's still a sight to see." He said. Reba smiled and leaned down in kiss him.

Things were just heating up again when there was a knock at the door and a yell of room service. Vic groaned and leaned his head against her stomach that was in front of him. Reba chuckled and patted his shoulders, pushing him away. "It will be fine. Besides, we do need to eat first." Reba said smiling.

Vic nodded and got up. "You sit at the table. I will get the door."

Reba sat at the table and crossed her legs. She doubled check the top of her robe and looked up just in time to see Vic allowing room service to bring in the cart. "Good morning Miss." The lovely gentleman said as he stopped the cart in front of their table. Reba smiled and Vic sat down across from Reba. The server set up their food and quickly backed out of the room to let them eat.

Reba smiled at the food that was put in front of her which consisted of eggs, bacon, toast, fruit, and coffee. She immediately dug in. "This is really good." Reba said as she enjoyed a slice of an orange.

Vic smiled. "It is good." He said digging into his blueberry pancakes and sausage.

Reba took a small sip of her coffee and smiled. "I still can't believe you did all this. It makes my present look so petty."

Vic shook his head. "You put thought into yours, you took time to make something special that would means something to the both of us. I just spent money." He said with a pout.

Reba shifted her chair and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "You did a wonderful thing. You just proved you are a hopeless romantic with what you did. You recreated my two favorite nights with you." She smiled.

Vic shrugged. "Still…you're present…"

"Was put together in just a few hours…" she said with a sigh, "Barbara Jean actually gave me the idea. I didn't even know what I was going to get you until the last minute. You put so much time into this and I just…"

"Hey…" he said silencing her with a small kiss. "We both received something meaningful, okay. Let's just drop the subject." Reba nodded and pulled him into a kiss that surprised him. Reba giggled as she broke away and he looked dazed. "Your breakfast is getting cold."

Reba nodded and gave him one last kiss before returning to her breakfast. "What time will we be returning home?"

"Check out time for us is 1pm."

Reba smiled. "I can't wait to see my baby girl. I haven't been this long away from her and I miss her already."

Vic chuckled. "I'm beginning to miss my little chunka monk too."

Reba shook her head. "That name is so silly."

"She likes it." Vic said defending himself. "She always giggles when I say it."

"She thinks you're silly too." Vic pouted and Reba smiled. "You know Sophia acts more mature than you do a lot of the time."

Vic frowned. "She's seven months old." He grumbled. "And I resent that."

Reba giggled and patted the arm that was on the table. "I like you just the way you are."

"Including my butt that's like a pair of honey due melons?" he joked.

Reba rolled her eyes. "I knew I shouldn't have put that in there."

"I just can't wait to read the rest of it and see what other stuff you put together to remind me of us. It was a special and wonderful gift." He said sweetly, taking her hand into his.

Reba smiled. "I was happy to give it to you."

"We can also show it to Sophia once she gets older…show how her parents got together."

Reba raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure you want her to know that she was conceived by us getting drunk and having a one night stand."

Vic chuckled. "You do have a point there. I guess we can always do what the parent thing to do is." He said sighing.

"What's that?"

"Lie." He simply stated. Reba laughed and nodded. "Now let's finish breakfast." Reba happily agreed to that.

Reba and Vic spent the rest of their morning and part of the afternoon in the hotel room, showing each other how much they love one another without the interruptions of babies or other children. Reba loved that whole night so much. She was happy to get away. She loved her little chunka monk so much but she was really tired too. They needed to get away, just the two of them and Reba was happy they did but once she went into that door she went straight for her baby girl and held her tightly.

They immediately went back to their normal routine. Reba and Vic would drop Sophia off at the day care, and then they would go to work, pick Sophia up and then come home. Nothing out of the ordinary happened…for a while. It wasn't until a couple of months after their little night that Reba started to feel a little sick again. Reba started to get excited because her cycle did eventually start when they returned from the hotel but it stopped again and Reba could only wonder if she was pregnant. She didn't want to take any home pregnancy tests. She wanted a 100% full proof test. She needed to know, so she made an appointment with Dr. Parks.

Now she was in the Dr. Park's office, waiting for her test results. Reba was happy because she had a feeling this was going to be good news. Dr. Parks was going to sit down and tell her she was pregnant and then she could go home, tell Vic that she was pregnant and then celebrate their great news…or better yet…wait to tell him at Christmas. It was just a week away. She could wait a week. They've been waiting for Reba to become pregnant for almost eight months now…he could wait a little while longer.

Reba smiled and sat up straight when Dr. Parks walked into her office. She smiled at Reba and sat down at her desk. "Well…it seems…"

"I'm pregnant!" Reba said excitedly. "I knew it." Reba was grinning big but Dr. Parks smile faded. "I just had to be because I…" Reba stopped when she saw the Doctor's face. "What? What is wrong?"

Dr. Parks sighed and leaned forward. "You're not pregnant Reba."

Reba eyes started to well up and she sat back in her chair confused. "But I don't understand. I've been feeling sick…dizzy…very weepy…I've even had a couple of cravings."

"Reba…all those signs can be signs of early menopause and the craving…was probably wishful thinking."

"But I'm late. I mean, I had my period last month but then it stopped."

Dr. Parks looked on to her in sympathy. "It's also an early menopause symptom. Your cycle is irregular due to the extra hormones."

Reba shook her head and stood up. "No, my mother went through menopause. I can't be."

Dr. Parks nodded. "Yes and she probably went through it at your age."

Reba sighed and stared at Dr. Parks through tears. "Are you sure you didn't mix me up with another patient's file or something. I…" Dr. Parks shook her head. "I can't go through this. Not now."

"I'm sorry Reba. I know you wanted another baby but maybe this is for the best. Maybe God is trying to tell you something."

Reba shook her head. "I have to get out of here." Reba then burst out of Dr. Park's office, ignoring the Doctor's pleas to come back.

Reba didn't stop running until she was at her car. She quickly opened it and sat inside, letting the tears flow down her cheeks freely. Menopause…she wasn't ready for menopause! She and Vic wanted another baby. How could this happen? They had been trying to have a baby for about eight months now. How could she not become pregnant within that time period? Reba sobbed in her car and all she could think of was how she was going to tell Vic that they would be unable to have anymore kids.

Reba had gone home and went straight to bed. She didn't want to talk or see anyone. She even called her boss to request a few days off, which he happily granted. She didn't even want to see Sophia. She just slipped into a deep depression like state. She hardly ate. She only left the room to use the bathroom and the worse part of it was that no one knew what was wrong with her because she didn't talk to anyone.

Vic was worried about his wife. He had tried to get her to talk to him but she would just turn away and refuse to speak. He was scared she might do something to herself. He made sure someone knew what she was doing at all times just to make sure she didn't do anything crazy. He suspected he knew what was wrong. He knew she was stressed about not having a baby and that made him worry even more if she did get pregnant her stress levels would be through the roof and they might lose the baby…or worse they could lose Reba.

He didn't want to lose Reba and he knew Sophia wanted to have a mother. Sophia wanted her mother so badly. She began to cry and cry…never stopping unless she saw her mother but Reba didn't even want to see her baby girl. Vic tried to get her to hold Sophia but she just turned away, that made Sophia cry even harder. He just didn't understand what was wrong but he knew he had to go on. He had to take care of their baby and the rest of the family and he would patiently wait until she would come out of whatever she was in.

And Vic did wait patiently for a small while…a week…before he was tired of seeing his wife like that. He decided to just do something about it. He walked into their room Christmas morning. It was time she came out of whatever funk she was in and discuss something he recently did for both their sakes. He knew she probably wouldn't like it but it had to be done and he was happy with his decision.

"Reba!" he said slamming the bedroom door. He of course didn't expect a response from her and he didn't get one. He just walked over to the curtains and opened them wide. Reba just cringed at the bright light coming and turned away. He shook his head. "Oh no you don't." he said walking over to her. "It is Christmas morning and your family is downstairs waiting for you. Now move it!" Reba glared, it was the first sign of life he had seen in her all week, but she still just ignored him and turned over again. "Fine." He said annoyed. "We will just have to do it the hard way."

Reba was surprised when he had burst into their room and she was even more surprised when he actually walked away but what got her curiosity going even more was when he turned on the shower. Vic came back into the room and walked over to the bed, picking her up in his arms. "Vic!" Reba yelled as he kept a firm grip on her. "Put me down!" she screamed. Reba fought him even though she knew it was no use. He was stronger and he kept that firm grip until they walked into the bathroom. "Put me down!"

Vic smirked and nodded. "Okay." He said and he set her down in the shower.

Reba screamed as the cold water hit her body. She was practically climbing the walls trying to escape. Vic wouldn't let her. "This is nuts!" she screamed as he held her under the freezing cold water.

"D*** right its nuts. Your nuts!" he yelled. "What is wrong with you? You haven't gotten out of bed in a week! I am worried about you! Your family is worried about you and Sophia wants her mother back." Reba began to tremble and she slid down in the shower to the floor, letting the tears fall from her cheeks. Vic's heart went out to her and he knelt down beside the tub. "Honey please, tell me what is wrong. I can't help you if you don't talk to me. I'm just so worried about you."

Reba sniffed and looked up to her husband's eyes. She saw tears threatening to fall and she had never seen Vic look so hurt before. Maybe it was time to tell him. "It started the day before our anniversary two months ago." She said in a weak voice. "My period was late and I was feeling sick. I took four pregnancy test and they turned up negative." She said sighing and running her hands over her wet hair. "I thought okay, so…we will just have to try again."

"The pregnancy tests were the onions?" He said smiling.

Reba chuckled and wiped away a tear. "Yeah…anyway…then we went out on our anniversary and that night at the hotel when…" she said nodding her head a bit and blushing.

Vic smirked. "Yes, I remember that night very well."

"Well, a week and a half ago I started feeling sick and my period was late. I went to see Dr. Parks. I was so sure I thought I was pregnant but then she…" Reba started to cry again.

Vic started to get worried because he thought it was something serious. "What's wrong? What happened?"

"She told me I had early signs of menopause." Reba sobbed. Vic stopped for a moment to process this and then he started to laugh. Reba looked up hurt. "It's not a laughing matter. Don't you see! We can't have anymore children." She started crying again.

Vic smiled and pulled her close. "Oh honey…I was so worried something serious was wrong."

Reba pushed him away, still hurt. "Menopause is serious. You want another baby and I can't give you that! You won't want me anymore and you will take Sophia and leave me."

Vic shook his head and took her hands. "Honey…I did not marry you for your ability to reproduce." He said smiling. "I married you because I love you and I don't want anymore children."

Reba scoffed. "You say that now."

Vic shook his head. "No I really don't. I had a vasectomy done."

Reba's head shot up. "What?"

Vic nodded. "I suspected what was wrong. You were stressed about this whole baby thing. I even talked to Dr. Parks about what would happen if we did ever get pregnant and she gave very good reasons why we shouldn't."

"Wait…" Reba said trying to process this. "You had a secret vasectomy? How long ago did you have it done?"

"Just this past week, you were in bed the whole time you didn't notice. It's a very short procedure and I only had to ice "them"." He said smiling.

Reba pushed his hands away that were trying to pull her close. "I can't believe after all that you made the decision about children and if you talked to Dr. Parks why didn't she tell you about me?"

"Dr. Parks didn't tell me anything because of Doctor/Patient confidentiality or something and I made this decision honey…" He pulled her close and this time she didn't pull away, "Because Dr. Parks told me there was a good chance of losing you with your high blood pressure if we were to have this baby. There is no way I am losing you and we have Sophia honey…do we really want another baby? Think of all the things we could miss with Sophia if we had another baby."

Reba sighed and wrapped her arms around his chest. "I know you're right. I just…didn't want you to leave me because I couldn't have your children anymore."

"Like I said…" Vic pulled her face into his hands. "I didn't marry you because you can have children. I love you and I am happy and content with the way our lives are now."

Reba smiled and nodded. "Good." She said smiling and sitting back again.

Vic stood up and looked down at his now wet shirt. "I need to go change my shirt before I go downstairs. Are you coming with me? We are going to have breakfast and then open gifts."

Reba nodded but then glanced up at the shower. "Can I take a hot shower first?"

Vic nodded. "I would insist upon it because…" he said as he stepped closer to the door. "No offense honey, but you smell." Reba glared and threw a bar of soap at him but missed as he darted out the door. Reba chuckled and then stepped out of the tub to change out of her wet clothes and take a shower.

Reba walked downstairs a half an hour later dressed in jeans and a green sweater. She was all smiles. "Merry Christmas everyone." She said cheerfully.

"Mom, you're looking better." Cheyenne said as she sat on the couch next to her anxious husband.

Reba smiled. "Thanks. I'm doing so much better and I'm sorry I was such a pain."

"We were only worried mom." Kyra said as she set Sophia on the floor next to Adam who was playing with a stuff animal.

Van couldn't take it. "Okay, she's fine. Can we eat now?"

Reba smiled and nodded her head. "Yes…you ca…"

Reba was interrupted by a small voice. "Mammmma!" Reba's head snapped toward Sophia. Reba's eyes widened and her eyes filled with tears as she saw her baby girl push her little butt up in the air and stand all on her own. "Mama!" Sophia said giggling as she took shaky steps toward her mother. Reba let the tears stream down her face as she took a few steps toward her baby and bent down to bring her into her arms.

Reba held onto Sophia tightly and kissed her sweet chubby cheek. "That is the best Christmas gift." Reba said with a sob. "How long has she been walking?"

Vic smiled as he stepped toward her. "A couple of days, I tried telling you but…"

Reba sniffed and looked at her sweet baby. "I can't believe she said her first word too. I can't believe I could have missed this. My baby's first Christmas." Reba cried and held Sophia close.

Vic smiled and rubbed Sophia's soft hair. "You see what we can miss if we have another baby. We can just spoil her rotten."

Reba smiled and nodded. She looked at Sophia and then looked toward the kitchen. "I'm starving."

Vic chuckled. "Me too, let's go eat." Van and Vic then practically ran into the kitchen.

Reba rolled her eyes and looked at her daughter. "You're still more mature."

"Mama!" Sophia said with a giggle. Reba's smile was even bigger and she kissed her baby once again. Reba was so happy at that moment. She couldn't believe she had gotten so crazy over the whole baby thing. She was happy with Sophia and Vic. They were the special addition to this whole crazy family and she knew now her family was complete.

End of Chapter


	48. Epilogue

Epilogue

Reba frowned as she laid in her bed, tears slowly falling down her cheeks. She couldn't believe what was happening. She never expected this day to come. Reba didn't want to get up. She was hoping staying in bed would put off the inevitable. She honestly could not believe this was happening to her. Why her? Why did she have to give everything up? Why did everything have to happen to her? Reba couldn't take this happening again. She wasn't ready to handle the emotional rollercoaster that she knew would come along with this.

Reba sniffed and wiped away the tears. She looked at the clock and realized she had to get up before the storm started. Reba sighed and moved the blankets away from her. She sat up only to be pulled back by a strong arm. Reba smiled and patted the muscular arm. "Honey…" Reba said trying to move away. Vic kept his eyes closed and just cuddled up to her, nuzzling his face into her neck. Reba rolled her eyes. "Vic…"

"Hmmm…"

Reba shook her head and giggled as she snuggled herself back under the covers. "We really should get up. You know what today is." Vic nodded. "The storm will be blowing through any moment. We can't avoid it forever."

Vic nodded but kept a firm hold on her. "I just want to stay this way for as long as possible."

Reba smiled and snuggled up close to his bare chest. "You smell good." She said running her fingers up his chest.

Vic chuckled deeply and kissed alone her jaw line. "You smell even better." Vic raised his head just a bit and glanced at the clock. "How much time to you think we have before the storm hits?"

Reba glanced at the clock and then she heard it. "I would say about five seconds."

Vic chuckled and just as he tightened his grip on his wife their bedroom door burst open and in ran a little girl with soft curly black hair and piercing green eyes. She jumped on the bed and gave a beautiful toothy smile. "It's time to get up!" she screamed excitedly.

Reba groaned and pulled the covers over her head. "She is too perky for her own good."

Vic chuckled and yawned as he sat back against the headboard. "She gets it from you."

Reba removed the blanket and looked at her husband curiously. "Excuse me? She gets this from me?" Vic nodded. Reba rolled her eyes. "This is coming from the man who has gotten up at five thirty EVERY single morning for the past five years."

"I have to! Its part of my new job description and today is my first day off in a long time." Vic had gotten the promotion to partner with the real estate company they work at about four years ago.

Reba rolled over and closed her eyes. "Take care of your daughter."

Sophia frowned and hoped off the bed over to where her mother was facing. "Mommy!"

Vic chuckled and snuggled back down into the bed. "She said she wants mommy."

Sophia placed her hands on her mother's hip and began to shake her. "Mommy, get up!" Reba groaned and turned back over, cuddling up to her husband. Sophia tapped her chin and crawled back up onto the bed and moved in between her parents.

"Hey!" Reba said as she was suddenly shoved away.

Sophia sat between them with her arms crossed and looking very irritated. "I am not moving until someone gets up with me!"

Reba chuckled. "She is very demanding. She gets that from…"

"Me/You." Reba and Vic said at the same time. Sophia did get her demanding personality from Reba.

"Mommy!"

Reba sighed and smiled as she sat up. "All right, come on."

Sophia smiled and hopped off the bed. "All right, I want pancakes, bacon, and eggs for breakfast! Today is a big day!" she said excitedly as she ran to her room to wait for her mother who was still trying to get out of bed.

Reba sighed. "I guess I have to go make her breakfast. Today IS a big day." Reba said sadly.

Vic smiled and caressed her arm. "It will be all right."

"What if she is not ready? It's our dream, not hers. You know how she is."

Vic shook his head. "Reba, its kindergarten. She will be fine."

Reba nodded as she snuggled back down in his arms. "I am just a little sad. She's my baby girl."

Vic frowned and rubbed her shoulder. "I know. It seems like only yesterday she was born."

Reba smiled. "Yeah, she…"

"Mommy!" Sophia screamed.

Reba cringed and shook her head. "…Has a good set of lungs on her."

Vic chuckled and let Reba get up. "You better go. I think the storm is going to cause serious damage unless taken care of."

Reba got up out of bed and walked into her daughter's room across the hall. Reba walked in only to stop right in the doorway. She tried not to burst out laughing. Sophia looked up and smiled when she saw her mother. "What do you think mommy?" she asked turning. Sophia was wearing her ballerina outfit from her recital she did last month over a pair of jeans.

Reba smiled and bent down to her daughter's level. "As perfect as this outfit is I think we should leave the ballerina outfit at home and keep it for recitals only."

Sophia frowned but nodded. She knew she could never win with her mom so she didn't bother to argue. "Can I wear my blue sweater?" she asked hopefully.

Reba smiled and nodded. "Sure." Sophia smiled and ran over to her small dresser that held her clothes. Reba smiled as she watched her little girl pull the drawer open with a little force. Sophia immediately started emptying her dresser and Reba kept catching the clothes that Sophia was throwing everywhere. "Sophia…honey…" Reba said as she was hit with a pair of jeans. Reba chuckled and stopped her daughter from throwing out any more clothes.

Sophia frowned. "I can't find it."

Reba patted her daughter's cheek and smiled. "Why don't you go brush your teeth, I'll find the blue sweater, and then we will go downstairs and I will make you the best first day of school breakfast, okay?"

Sophia smiled and nodded. "Okay. Thanks mommy." Sophia leaned up to kiss her mother's cheek and she ran from the room to the bathroom.

Reba chuckled and began to search for her daughter's blue sweater. Reba stopped when something caught her eye. It was a picture frame on the dresser. Reba smiled and picked it up. It was a picture of Vic, Reba, and Sophia at Vic's cabin four summers ago, when Sophia was a year old. Reba sat on her daughter's bed and couldn't help but think of how big her baby has gotten. Reba had not been looking forward to this day. She knew her daughter would only be at school until Reba picked her up at three but she was just growing so fast. It seems like only yesterday she heard her say her first words.

Her whole family was moving on and away from her. Cheyenne and Van were doing great. They had Elizabeth, Daniel, and soon their second little boy would be making an appearance in the world. Kyra was happily living in Los Angeles with her husband/band mate and her band was doing great. They sold out concert halls everywhere. Brock and Barbara Jean were happy with their two boys, still living down the street and still making Reba's life a living nightmare…just kidding. She really liked them now but she would never admit it to their face and Jake…her baby boy…they had just dropped him off a week ago at school for his first year of college. He was going pre-law and now her baby girl was going to be in kindergarten.

"Mommy?" Reba's heard shot up and looked at her baby standing in the doorway. Sophia frowned and approached her mother. "Why are you crying?"

Reba chuckled and wiped the tears. She hadn't even realized she was crying. "I just can't believe my baby is a big girl now." Reba said tickling her daughter's tummy.

Sophia giggled and pushed her mom's arms away. "Mommy…we have to get ready. Where is my blue sweater?"

Reba smiled and stood, reaching in the drawer and pulling out the light wool blue sweater. "Come here. I'll help you change."

Sophia shook her head and took her sweater from her mother. "No, I'm a big girl. I can do it."

Reba frowned. "Are you sure?"

Sophia nodded. "Yes Mommy, I can do it myself."

"Okay…" Reba said sadly. "Here's your undershirt sweetheart." She handed over the white t-shirt to her and stood up, walking toward the door sadly. Reba stopped and turned to see her daughter pulling the ballerina outfit over her head. "Are you sure you don't need my help?"

Sophia dropped the ballerina outfit on the bed and shook her head, picking up the undershirt. "I'm sure."

Reba frowned. "Okay, I'll be downstairs to make your breakfast. You said you wanted pancakes?"

Sophia nodded. "And bacon and eggs."

Reba smiled. "Okay, I'll be downstairs if you need me." Reba said slowly walking out the door, giving Sophia plenty of time to stop her if she needed Reba's help.

Sophia smiled as she pulled the shirt over her head. "I'm okay mommy."

Reba frowned and left the room. She walked downstairs, not sure if she liked the fact that her daughter didn't need her. She walked into the kitchen to see Vic sitting at the table. Reba walked over to the cupboard and began taking out pans for her daughter's breakfast, rather forcefully.

Vic watched as Reba banged the pans around and stomped from the stove to the refrigerator. She didn't seem happy. He was startled when she dropped the carton of eggs and began to cry. Vic immediately jumped up and wrapped his arms around her. "Honey…what's wrong?"

Reba sniffed and wrapped her arms around his middle. "We're losing her!"

Vic was a little confused. He pulled away just a bit to see the tears. "What are you talking about?"

"Sophia!" Reba cried. "She didn't need my help this morning. She brushed her own teeth, she picked her own outfit out, and then she even didn't need my help when she changed. I'm losing her." Vic couldn't help but chuckle. Reba looked up a little hurt. "You think this is funny?" Vic's chuckle turned into a full blown laugh. Reba smacked him across the arm and wiped away her tears. "Stop laughing, it's not funny!"

Vic rubbed his arm but didn't stop chuckling. "Honey…it's just kindergarten, relax, she will be home at three."

Reba still frowned as she pulled out some paper towel to clean up the eggs that were all over the floor. "I still feel this is going way to fast. Just yesterday she was lying in my arms in the hospital and…"

"Then you blinked." He said smiling.

Reba sighed and nodded as she dumped the egg yoke soaked paper towel in the trash can. "She's my baby." Reba looked up and saw Vic still chuckling a bit. "I'm sorry." Reba said smiling. "I'm just crazy. You knew that when you married me."

Vic nodded and smiled. "Yeah, she will only be at school. She will learn and grow and…" Vic's smile soon faded. "Make friends and she will want to spend time with them more! We are losing her!" Vic said frightening.

Reba's eyes widen until she saw the smile. She smacked him across the arm. "It's not nice to make fun of people."

Vic chuckled. "Well honey, come on, you have to admit that you did sound a little nutty but the best part of having her going to school during the day…" he said wrapping his arms around her and pulled her close. "We get to spend more time alone with each other." He mumbled into her neck.

Reba giggled and moved her arms to around his neck. "That is true." She said when he moved away again and looked into her eyes.

Vic chuckled and pulled her even closer. "We won't have to worry about interruptions anymore." Reba chuckled as Vic's strong hands went to her waist and set her on top of the counter.

Reba giggled as she felt his hands move along her sides. "You know this can't go any further. Your daughter is…"

"Ewww." A tiny voice said near the entrance to the kitchen.

Reba turned to see Sophia with her hands covering her eyes. Reba turned back to Vic. "See." Reba said with a chuckle. She pushed Vic away and jumped off the counter, chuckling as she walked towards her daughter. "Sweetie…" Reba said bending down to her level. "You have your sweater on backwards."

Sophia looked down at herself and shrugged. "It looks okay to me."

Reba chuckled and pulled the ends of the sweater up and over her head. "See this…" Reba said showing Sophia the tag. "This has to be on the back of your neck honey." Sophia shrugged and held her arms up so Reba could put the sweater back on right. Reba smiled and helped her baby girl dress. She guessed Sophia did need her just a little while longer. "I'm sorry honey but I won't be able to make you eggs or pancakes this morning. I dropped the eggs. I will make you your favorite dinner tonight, how about that?"

Sophia shrugged and walked up to the stool, slowly and struggling to climb up. Reba smiled and helped her daughter up. "Can I have cheerios?"

Reba smiled and nodded. "Of course you can." She said grabbing the box of cereal from the top of the cupboard. "You want bananas cut up in it?" Sophia grinned widely and nodded enthusiastically. Reba chuckled and poured her a bowl of cereal just as the phone rang.

"I'll get it." Vic stated as he grabbed the cordless. "Hello?" Vic smiled. "Hey, how are you…she's fine…you want to talk to her?" Vic pulled the phone away from his ear. "Sophia…phone for you."

Sophia looked confused as her daddy handed over the phone. "Who this?" she asked immediately.

_The voice chuckled on the other line. "Hey squirt, are you excited for school?"_

Sophia's eyes lit up. "Jake!"

_"How are you this morning?"_

Sophia smiled. "I can't wait for school!"

_Jake smiled. "Did Mom make you her first day of school breakfast?"_

Sophia made a face. "No, she dropped the eggs on the floor. She said she would make my favorite dinner."

_"You better request the best dinner and…" Jake chuckled. "Did mom cry yet?"_

Sophia placed a hand over her mouth and giggled. "Yeah, she did."

_"She cried with me too. You're her last baby to go to school. It will be very hard for mommy, so be nice all right. Let her coo and gush over you, even if it's too much love, okay?"_

Sophia smiled and nodded. "Okay."

_Jake smiled. "Now I have to go. I just wanted to wish you good luck on your first day. I have to get to class too."_

"Okay Jake."

_"You have a good day, I love you."_

"I love you too, bye, bye." Sophia hung up and handed the phone back to her dad.

Reba set a bowl of cheerios with sliced bananas in it in front of her. "How is Jake?" Sophia mumbled something but she had a mouth full of cheerios. "Don't talk with your mouth full sweetie."

Sophia finished her bite. "He had to go to school too."

Reba glanced at the clock and smiled. "And so do you. It's a good thing I didn't make the breakfast. You better hurry up and finish your cereal. I am going to run upstairs to get dressed and to get your brush." She said pointing to Sophia. Reba turned to Vic. "Make sure she finishes." Reba rushed out of the room.

Vic watched as his wife ran out of the room. He turned to his daughter who was watching the same spot. "Mama is nuts." She said scrunching her nose. Vic chuckled and thought it was a good thing his wife had left when Sophia had said that.

Reba rushed to brush Sophia's curly hair and put it in a pony tail. Sophia finished her breakfast and all three of them made their way out to the car so they could head to Sophia's school.

"She should show off." Vic said after a long argument with his wife as they waited inside the school to meet Sophia's teacher. Reba rolled her eyes. They were arguing about Sophia showing off that she knew Greek and Italian, her father had taught her. "She's a smart girl." That was true too. She was a smart girl. She already knew her ABC's and how to write her name and she knew how to write a few letters too.

Reba rolled her eyes and let it go. "Adam!" They heard Sophia yell. Sophia broke free from her parents and ran into the classroom to the little boy surrounded by two blonde goofballs.

Reba smiled as they approached. "Hello Barbara Jean, Brock."

"Isn't this great Reba?" Barbara Jean said as she clutched her friend in a tight hug. "Our babies are so grown up."

Reba's eyes bugged out and she was struggling to breathe. "Air…need…air…"

Barbara Jean let go and brushed her friend off. "I'm sorry Reba."

Reba pushed her hands away. "Didn't your mother ever teach you to keep your hands to yourself?" Barbara Jean looked oblivious as usual and shook her head. Reba rolled her eyes and turned to Vic. "That sure explains a lot." Vic chuckled.

"Is Sophia excited about school?" Brock asked.

Reba frowned. "Yeah, she came into our room all excited and jumping up on the bed early this morning."

Brock chuckled. He knew Reba wasn't a morning person. "Adam was excited too."

Barbara Jean grinned. "It was so cute. He packed two of everything. I tried to tell him he probably won't even use any of it on the first day but he just wanted to make sure he had everything the teacher requested."

Reba chuckled. "Sophia packed her bag a week ago and then she wouldn't let me help her this morning. Jake didn't want to talk with me either. All my babies are leaving me." Reba said with a frown.

Vic tried to wrap an arm around her but Barbara Jean beat him to it. "I know. Henry wouldn't let me make him breakfast or anything, my babies are growing up and away." Barbara Jean burst into tears.

Reba pushed Barbara Jean's arm away from her and moved closer to Vic. He wrapped an arm around her and smiled. "Have you talked to Jake?" Reba asked Brock.

Brock nodded. "He called yesterday when he started classes. He is doing just fine Reba. There is no need to worry."

Just then an older woman walked up and smiled. "Hello, I'm Mrs. Jones." She held out her hand.

Reba took the woman's hand and smiled. "Reba Mariano and this is my husband Vic Mariano."

"Oh your Sophia's parents, lovely girl, she just walked right up and introduced herself." They all smiled.

Barbara Jean feeling left out took Mrs. Jones hand and shook it, a little too much. "I'm Mrs. Barbara Jean Hart and this is my husband Dr. Brock Hart. We're Adam's parents."

"Ah…" She said smiling. "I had to stop him from eating the paste."

Reba and Vic chuckled while Barbara Jean chuckled nervously. "I'm going to go find him." She then left and dragged Brock off to the toys area where their child was.

Reba smiled and turned back toward the teacher. "Is there anything you need to know or anything we should know before we go?" Reba asked politely.

Mrs. Jones shook her head. "I think we are okay here." She turned toward Sophia who was already talking with another little girl at a small desk. "She seems to be fitting in quite well."

Reba smiled and looked at her daughter. "Sophia…honey…Mommy's leaving." Sophia turned and smiled, waving goodbye and then turning back to her new friend. Reba frowned.

Vic decided it was best to get his wife out of there before she burst into tears. "It was nice to meet you Mrs. Jones."

"It was lovely to meet you." She said and she walked away.

Vic pulled Reba out of the room just as the bell rang. The students disappeared into the classrooms and the parents disappeared to the parking lot. Reba frowned as it was only her, Vic, Barbara Jean, and Brock left in the hallway. "I can't believe she didn't say goodbye." Reba said as she stared through the opened classroom door at her daughter talking to the little girl inside.

Vic smiled and pulled Reba away. "It will be okay."

Reba nodded. "Yeah I guess your right." She then smirked and playfully pulled on the lapels of his jacket. "And with her gone during the day it gives me more time to play with you." She said suggestively.

Vic chuckled and pulled his wife close to him. "Oh yeah, big girls are fun." They gave each other a sweet peck on the lips.

"Not in the school." Barbara Jean wined as she stepped up beside them. "I think I liked it better when you had no man and you had more time to play with me." Barbara Jean said in a pout. "What happened to that?"

Vic's eyes shot up and he couldn't help but smirk. "I would certainly love to know what happened to that."

"Me too." Brock said joining in with a smile.

Barbara Jean and Reba both rolled their eyes and smacked their husbands on the back of the head. "Keep your dirty minds at least one hundred feet away from school grounds." She said with a glare.

Brock immediately stopped smiling but Vic kept smirking. "You also used to sleep naked. I really want to know what happened to that."

Reba smacked him across the head again. "L'attesa giusta finché torniamo a casa." (Just wait until we get home) She said angrily. Reba had finally mastered Italian and was now trying to learn Greek but it was a little harder.

Barbara Jean and Brock looked extremely confused. "I hate it when she does that. What did she say?" Barbara Jean asked.

"I don't know." Brock said as he looked at Reba's angry face. "And I don't think we want to know."

Vic, however, had different ideas. "Non posso attendere certamente." (I surely can't wait) He said wiggling his eyebrows.

Reba rolled her eyes and they began to walk away until they heard a little voice behind them. "Mommy!" Reba turned sharply to see Sophia running towards her. Reba bent down and Sophia hugged her mother tightly. "I just wanted to say goodbye."

Reba chuckled and let a tear roll down her cheek. "I'll see you this afternoon when I pick you up."

Sophia broke the hug and smiled. "I know. I just wanted to say goodbye and I'll miss you." Sophia kissed her mother's cheek and then ran back toward the room where the teacher was smiling and waiting at the door.

Reba waved to her daughter. "I love you honey."

Sophia turned and smiled. "Love you too Mommy!" The teacher shut the door after Sophia had entered and Reba stood there, more tears slowly following the other.

Vic walked up to her and put his arm around her. "You feel better?"

Reba sniffed and nodded. "Oh yeah, a lot better." She turned to Vic and smiled, wiping the tears away. She gave him a flirty smirk and pulled on his jacket. Vic recognized this smirk and couldn't help but wonder what was on her mind. "Andiamo alla casa ed avere la propria ricreazione." (Let's go home and have our own playtime.) Vic chuckled and shrugged at Brock and Barbara Jean as Reba pulled him anxiously out of the school and to their car.

"Do we want to know what she said?" Barbara Jean asked as she and Brock watched Reba giggle with Vic all the way to the car. Brock just shook his head and Barbara Jean left it at that.

Later in the morning Reba caressed Vic's bare chest and smiled as she watched him sleep. Vic was always saying he didn't know how he had gotten so lucky. He always sweet talked her and told her how much he loved her but Reba had to believe that she was the lucky one. In a way, Vic saved her. She was bitter and lonely before he came along. She wasn't very happy with her life. He pulled her out of that. She couldn't believe she kept pushing him away but he kept pursuing and she was happy he didn't give up. They had a wonderful life together. They loved each other so much and now they had a beautiful little girl who was starting school. Reba sighed in content and snuggled up to Vic before drifting off into a deep sleep. Yes, life was good.

The End


End file.
